THE REASON
by Morena L
Summary: Hidupku biasa-biasa saja. Datar? Mungkin. Membosankan? Tidak juga. Kosong? Aku bahagia, menurutku. Kurang tantangan? Sepertinya. Semua berubah sejak aku mengenal Uchiha Sasuke. Kehidupan biasaku menjadi tidak biasa lagi sejak dia memintaku melahirkan anaknya. #my first fanfic. please RnR, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan.
1. Chapter 1

THE REASON

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pair: Sasusaku and pairing lainnya

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, DLDR

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur pada Tuhan. Ayah selalu mengajarkan padaku untuk selalu bersyukur pada-Nya. Apa pun nasibku aku harus selalu bersyukur. Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan yang tidak mampu ditanggung oleh umat-Nya.

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kelas 3 di Konoha International High School, punya rambut yang tidak biasa errr maksudku pink, berjidat lebar dan punya otak yang ehem bisa dibilang encer. Kehidupanku biasa-biasa saja, terlalu biasa malah. Kehidupan sekolah yang biasa, persahabatan dengan para gadis yang erat tipikal anak SMA pada umumnya, kecuali pacaran karena selama 18 tahun hidupku aku belum mempunyai seorang pacar. Oh tidak lupa juga kehidupan keluarga yang biasa dan bahagia. Aku hidup dalam keluarga bahagia bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakak perempuanku.

Keluargaku adalah gambaran keluarga yang hangat, aku dibesarkan dengan penuh cinta di dalamnya. Orang tuaku, Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki memiliki restoran sushi yang tidak terlalu besar sebagi usaha keluarga. Kakakku, Haruno Karin, adalah mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Jerman di Konoha University–Universitas terbaik di Konoha-dia memang sudah lama mendambakan Jerman sebagai negara tujuannya ketika bekerja nanti. Impianku sendiri adalah ingin masuk di Fakultas Kedokteran Konoha University.

Hidupku datar? Mungkin. Membosankan? Tidak juga. Kosong? Aku bahagia, menurutku. Kurang tantangan? Sepertinya. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika aku mengenal _dia_. Orang yang tidak pernah kusangka sebelumnya. Demi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini, aku tidak pernah bermimpi dapat terlibat terlalu jauh dalam hidupnya. Bahkan bisa dibilang akulah penentu hidupnya. Ya _dia_, pria berkuasa dengan nama keluarga yang hebat. _Dia,_pria yang menjadi pujaan banyak wanita. _Dia,_ pria yang dengan kekayaan tanpa batas. _Dia,_ pria berambut raven dengan gaya aneh yang mencuat ke belakang. _Dia,_ kakak kelasku dulu yang membuat siapa saja menahan napas jika ditatap dengan mata _onyx_ tajam itu. _Dia,_ pria cuek, dingin, tidak mengenal ampun, ambisius, entah kata apa lagi yang bisa kukemukakan untuk menggambarkan pria ini. _Dia,_ Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang memintaku melahirkan anaknya dengan alasan yang tidak kuketahui.

Yang aku tahu cuma satu, akulah yang dia pilih diantara sekian banyak wanita yang bisa dia pilih sesuka hatinya. Alasanya? Aku tidak tahu.

Kalian pikir mungkin aku gila. Tapi setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya tahu alasannya. Alasan yang membuat aku bertahan di sisinya. Alasan yang membuatku tidak sanggup pergi darinya. Alasan yang membuatku mengandung dan melahirkan bayinya dari rahimku. Alasan yang hanya aku, dia, dan Tuhan yang tahu. Alasan yang mengikatku terlalu kuat padanya. Inilah alasanya, semoga kalian semua bisa memahami.

.

000

.

-Sakura POV-

"Sakuraaaaaa….. bangun adik pemalas!" Karin sudah kehilangan kesabaran untuk membangunkan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Sebentar kakak, aku masih ngantuk." Sakura membuka mata dengan malas. Oh ayolah, ini hari Minggu dan masih jam 6 pagi. Kenapa kakak membangunkanku sepagi ini.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku lari pagi di taman kota. Sekarang bangun dan bersiaplah!" seru Karin sambil membuka selimutku dan melemparnya entah kemana.

Aku akhirnya bangun dengan dengan muka cemberut, kesal karena tidurku diganggu. Dengan setengah malas aku menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Kakak memang pemaksa dan susah dibantah!

Akhirnya setelah bersiap-siap kami pun segera pergi menuju ke taman kota.

"Wajahmu jangan cemberut begitu, kau seperti si Nara pemalas itu saja malas bangun pagi!" lagi-lagi dia merecokiku.

"Enak saja, aku tidak semalas teman kakak itu yaaaa..." gerutuku kesal.

Sampailah kami di taman kota. Suasana taman ini sangat asri dan udaranya sangat segar sehingga banyak orang yang sering mengunjunginya entah untuk lari pagi, piknik, atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. Aku tahu alasan sebenarnya kakak mau lari pagi setiap akhir pekan di taman ini. Semua karena _orang itu_.

Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa tingkat dua jurusan bisnis di Konoha University. Pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Uchiha. Hanya tinggal berdua dengan asisten pribadinya Hatake Kakashi. Orang tua dan kakaknya sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat dia masih berumur 10 tahun. Rumor yang kudengar setelah kematian orang tuanya, ada banyak pihak yang berusaha merebut Uchiha Group sehingga pada usia 14 tahun Uchiha Sasuke sudah memegang tampuk tertinggi sebagai Presiden Direktur. Masih muda bukan? Kemampuannya memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, dia sudah mempelajari tentang bisnis sejak masih kecil jadi sangat wajar jika Uchiha Group tetap berkibar di bawah tangannya. Haaaah, itu semua yang diceritakan Karin_-__nee_, dia memang sangat memuja si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Hm, orang yang dimaksud sudah datang. Semua orang cuma bisa menahan napas jika melihatnya, kecuali aku tentu saja. Kenapa aku tidak tertarik padanya? _Well_, sudah menjadi sifatku untuk tidak tertarik pada orang yang tidak kukenal. Oke, aku akui dia terlihat tampan dengan sepatu Nike-nya itu, celana _training_ berwarna biru gelap, dan jaket yang senada dengan celananya itu. Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, _nee-chan_ sudah memandang ke arahnya dengan wajah merona dan tatapan memuja. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, dia tidak sendiri seperti biasanya tapi bersama dengan dua orang temannya yang sepertinya familiar buatku.

"Kyaa itu Sasuke-_kun_. Sakura! Itu Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Iya aku tahu kak," jawabku malas

"Tumben dia hanya bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru."

'Oh jadi dua orang yang bersamanya itu Naruto dan Shikamaru toh' kataku dalam hati. Tunggu sebentar, Naruto? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Astaga kenapa aku bisa lupa, dia kan anak Gubernur. Kalau tidak salah Shikamaru itu teman _nee-chan_ yang sering dia sebut sangat pemalas itu. Haah, memang sudah menjadi sifatku untuk tidak mengingat hal tidak terlalu penting untukku, termasuk nama orang.

"_Forehead_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ino Yamanaka sedikit terkejut melihatku.

"Menemani Karin-_nee_ lari pagi." jawabku santai.

"Lho, mana Karin-_nee_?" mendengar itu aku langsung mengedarkan pandanganku mencarinya. Ah, dia pasti sudah menguntit pangeran pujaannya itu.

"Sepertinya aku sudah ditinggal, kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku pada Ino.

"Eh, i.. itu, aku hanya lari pagi saja, tapi tadi aku melihat ada tiga senpai kita dulu juga sedang lari pagi. Shikamaru-_senpai_ makin keren saja ya?" Ino menjawabku dengan malu-malu.

Kami berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Kau masih suka pada Shikamaru-_senpai_ _pig_?" aku langsung teringat kalau Shikamaru-_senpai_ inilah orang yang setiap hari diceritakan Ino. Jika Karin-_nee_ menceritakan kemalasan Shikamaru-_senpai_ yang membuatnya kesal saat SMA dulu, maka Ino menceritakan _senpai_ kesayangannya itu dengan penuh kata-kata pujaan.

Ino hanya menghela napas kemudian menjawab "Aku tahu ini salah, tapi perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan kan? Walaupun dia pemalas entah kenapa aku sangat menyukainya. Walaupun sudah dua tahun mereka lulus dari sekolah kita tapi aku tetap menyimpan perasaan ini."

" Hentikan _pig_, kau tahu itu sia-sia."

"Aku tahu _forehead_, aku tahu. Sebesar apa pun usahaku menarik perhatinnya hasilnya tetap sama saja. Shikamaru-_senpai_ sangat memuja Temari-_senpai_. Mereka bahkan sudah bertunangan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi tetap saja aku… aku…" suara Ino menjadi terbata dan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah _pig_, jangan jadi _mellow_ begini," aku tersenyum dan memegang tangannya. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah menyinggung Shikamaru-_senpai_. Nah, lebih baik kau temani aku mencari makan, aku sudah kelaparan!" kemudian aku menarik tangannya dan pergi. Daripada menunggu Karin-_nee_ yang menguntit pangeran ayam itu, lebih baik aku mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengganjal perutku.

.

000

.

"Ah kenyangnyaaaaaa…" kataku sampil menepuk-nepuk perutku. Aku baru selesai makan tiga potong roti panggang dan segelas _hot chocholate_ di sebuah kafe di dekat taman kota. Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 pagi.

"Dasar rakus kau ini," cibir Ino.

"Hei _pig_, aku adalah penganut prinsip perut kenyang hati pun senang," jawabku santai.

Bertepatan dengan selesainya kata-kataku pintu café terbuka dan masuklah empat orang. Tiga diantaranya adalah pria-pria yang mencuri perhatian banyak orang di taman tadi. Sedangkan tambahan satu orang lagi adalah wanita yang paling dicemburui oleh sahabat pirangku ini. Ya, Sabaku Temari, tunangan Nara Shikamaru, pria pujaan Ino. Sepertinya dia juga baru habis lari pagi. Ino hanya membuang muka dengan cemberut karena melihat Shikamaru-_senpai_ masuk digandeng tunangannya itu.

Mereka duduk di meja yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kami. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka cukup seru, aku memasang telingaku baik-baik untuk mendengarnya. Hahaha, aku memang punya jiwa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

"Naruto, kudengar ibumu masuk rumah sakit?" terdengar suara Temari-_senpai._

"Ya, ibu mendadak pingsan jadinya kami semua panik dan membawa ibu ke rumah sakit," jawab Naruto-_senpai_ dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Ibumu sakit apa? Apa sudah membaik keadaannya?" Temari-_senpai_ bertanya lagi.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan menemani ayah keluar kota." Naruto-_senpai_ menjawab sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. Ekspresinya berubah dengan sangat cepat ya.

"Hn dobe, sampaikan salamku pada Kushina _ba-san._" suara ini, pasti suara Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya teme, terima kasih. Oh ya Shika, kudengar kalian berdua akan segera menikah? Benarkah?"

Mendengar itu aku langsung melirik Ino. Wajah Ino langsung memucat, dia menggigit bibirnya. Terlihat jelas dia sedang berusaha menahan air matanya.

"_Mendokusei_… Ya, itu permintaan ayahku. Akhir-akhir ini penyakitnya sering kambuh, jadi dia memintaku secepatnya menikahi Temari."

"Woah, selamat ya... Tidak kusangka di umur dua puluh tahun kalian berdualah yang menikah pertama." Naruto-_senpai_ terdengar sangat bersemangat mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Masalahnya ada pada kedua adikku Naruto. Mereka belum rela aku menikah dengan si pemalas ini. Ayahku sih setuju-setuju saja. Jadi sekarang Shikamaru tinggal meyakinkan Gaara dan Kankurou."

Aku semakin manajamkan telingaku, sedangkan Ino aku tidak tahu dia kemana. Mungkin dia ke toilet karena sudah tidak sanggup menahan air matanya.

"Hhhh... kedua adikmu itu sangat merepotkan. Waktu mau tunangan dulu saja susahnya minta ampun apalagi sekarang menikah. _Mendokusei_…" gerutu Shikamaru-_senpai_. "Aku juga tidak mungkin mengecewakan ayahku yang segera ingin melihat Temari jadi menantunya apalagi ibuku yang sudah tidak sabar mau cucu. Arrgh, merepotkan sekali."

Temari-_senpai_ terlihat merona, dia pasti bahagia karena diterima di dalam keluarga kekasihnya itu. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada aura yang sangat menusuk, aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Tepat saat aku bertatapan dengannya, aku seolah tersedot pada tatapan itu. Tajam dan mematikan, aku tidak sanggup memindahkan arah tatapanku.

Aku kemudian menunduk,mengambil selembar uang dari kantongku, meletakannya di atas meja dan pergi menyusul Ino ke toilet, setelah menemukannya aku menariknya untuk pulang. Tidak peduli dengan wajahnya yang masih berurai air mata. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Aku benar-benar terintimidasi dengan tatapan itu.

.

000

.

Hari ini rutinitasku kembali. Bangun pagi–sarapan–ke sekolah–pulang–les piano–membantu ayah dan ibu di restoran–belajar–tidur. Ah aku benar-benar merasa hidupku sangat datar.

Pagi ini Ino masuk ke dalam kelas dengan mata yang masih terlihat bengkak dan memerah. Sepertinya dia menangis semalaman. Aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Segera kutarik dia ke lantai teratas sekolah yang memang sepi.

"_Pig_, kau kenapa? Masih kepikiran rencana pernikahan Shikamaru-_senpai_?"

"Ya."

"Ayolah _pig_, itu sudah keputusan mereka. Kau sendiri tahu kalau Shikamaru-_senpai_ sangat menyayangi Temari-_senpai._"

"_Forehead_, tolong jawab. Apa kekuranganku? Apa kelebihan perempuan itu dibandingkan denganku? Aku yang lebih dulu mengenal Shikamaru! Ayahku adalah teman ayahnya. Sebelum ayahku meninggal dia sudah menitipkanku pada Shikamaru. Tapi perempuan itu datang dan mengacaukan segalanya. Aku lebih cantik darinya, aku yang lebih lama mengenal Shikamaru, aku yang lebih dahulu tahu sifat-sifat jelek Shikamaru. Kenapa? Kenapa harus perempuan itu? Kenapa ayah Shikamaru juga sangat sayang pada perempuan itu? Perempuan itu monster. Dia tukang perintah, kasar, semena-mena! Kenapa aku harus kalah dari perempuan seperti itu?" tampaknya Ino sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

Hanya aku yang tahu tentang hal ini. Sahabatku ini memang berteman dengan Nara Shikamaru sejak kecil. Ayah mereka berdua sama-sama bekerja di Departemen Pertahanan Negara. Ayah Ino meninggal lima tahun yang lalu karena sakit, dan sebelum meninggal dia menitipkan Ino pada keluarga Nara agar mereka juga bisa ikut menjaganya. Ino menyukai Shikamaru-_senpai _sejak lama, tapi dia hanya menganggap Ino seperti adiknya sendiri. Dia menjaga Ino selayaknya seorang kakak menjaga adiknya dan Ino menganggap lebih perhatian darinya.

Semuanya berubah sejak keluarga Sabaku pindah ke Konoha empat tahun yang lalu. Shikamaru-_senpai_ jatuh cinta pada putri tertua keluarga itu, Temari Sabaku. Mereka berpacaran selama setahun dan memutuskan untuk bertunangan. Ino sempat mengancam Shikamaru-_senpai _untuk memilih antara dirinya atau Temari-_senpai_. Jawabannya sudah diketahui, Shikamaru-_senpai_ memilih Temari_-senpai_. Sejak saat itu hubungan keduanya menjadi dingin dan saling tidak bertegur sapa. Lebih tepatnya Ino yang selalu membuang muka jika mereka bertemu. Shikamaru-_senpai_ yang pemalas tidak mau memusingkan hal-hal yang dia anggap merepotkan sehingga dia juga membiarkan saja saat Ino tidak mau menegurnya lagi.

"Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan _pig_, terimalah, sejak awal dia memang sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk Temari-_senpai,_" aku berusaha bersikap netral. "Kau pasti bisa dapat yang lebih baik darinya. Kau cantik _pig_, dan cukup pintar. Aku yakin masih banyak yang mau denganmu," ujarku berusaha membesarkan hatinya lagi.

"Tapi… Kenapa sesakit ini ditolak olehnya, padahal sudah tiga tahun," kata Ino yang masih mencoba untuk mengelak. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

Aku kemudian memeluknya, berusaha menenangkannya. Walaupun dia egois tapi dia tetap sahabatku. "Menangislah_ pig_. Setidaknya kau punya aku.

.

000

.

Kami berdua bolos jam pelajaran pertama. Ketika masuk di kelas ternyata ada murid baru. Sepertinya dia anak yang pemalu dan lembut.

"Hei kalian berdua, dari mana saja. Tadi Anko _sensei_ menanyakan kalian," kata Kin.

"Ada urusan penting," jawabku sekenanya dan langsung duduk di bangkuku. Anak baru itu duduk di sebelahku dan saat ini dia sedang memandangku takut-takut.

"Hai namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal. Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu dan jangan sungkan denganku. Siapa namamu?" aku berinisiatif bertanya lebih dahulu.

"Na.. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal. Aku pindahan dari Sekolah Putri Konoha," jawabnya.

"Hai Hinata, kenalkan juga ini sahabatku Ino Yamanaka, kau boleh panggil dia Ino atau _pig,_" kataku memperkenalkan Ino dengan panggilan sayang kami.

"_Foreheaaaaad__…!_" tampaknya Ino tidak terima dengan panggilan sayangku itu. "Panggil Ino saja Hinata_-chan_, salam kenal dan senang bertemu denganmu."

Syukurlah suasana hati Ino sudah membaik sehingga kami bisa mengobrol dengan cukup akrab bersama Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, kenapa kau pindah dari sekolah lamamu? Kita juga sudah kelas tiga, cukup tanggung lho," tanyaku padanya.

"Eh, i… i.. itu, aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru. Aku sejak kecil bersekolah di sekolah putri jadinya aku ingin mencoba bersekolah di sekolah umum." aku dan Ino mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawabannya.

Kurasa aku bisa akrab dengan gadis Hyuga ini. Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan. Kenyataannya dia memang gadis yang baik. Aku hanya tidak tahu jika orang-orang di belakang gadis pemalu ini akan mempersiapkan badai untuk Uchiha Sasuke, badai yang juga menyeretku ke dalamnya.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Hai salam kenal semua, aku Morena L. Masih newbie di ffn, jadi review dari kalian semua sangat diperlukan. RnR ya. Terima kasih...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Sasusaku dan pairing lainnya

Warning:AU, OOC, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

-Sakura POV-

Tampaknya Tuhan mulai menghukumku karena selalu merasa hidupku datar-datar saja, kurang tantangan. Hari ini aku pulang sekolah seperti biasa, tetapi suasana di dalam rumah tidak biasa. Entahlah hanya perasaanku saja atau apa. Suasana di rumah sedikit mencekam, ayah, ibu, dan Karin-_nee _sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. Karin-_nee_ duduk di hadapan ayah dengan menunduk dan pucat, di sebelah ayah tampak ibu yang sedang berusaha menenangkannya.

"_Ta.. Tadaima._." seruku agak terbata.

"Sakura, langsung masuk ke kamarmu!" Ayah berbicara dengan agak membentak.

Melihat ayah yang seperti itu aku tidak berani untuk membantahnya. Wajah ayah seperti menyimpan murka. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

Segera aku masuk ke dalam, namun karena rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi aku diam-diam menguping dari tangga yang bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga kami.

.

000

.

-Normal POV-

"Jelaskan apa ini Karin!" Haruno Kizashi membentak putri tertuanya yang sedang duduk di hadapannya itu.

Karin semakin menunduk tidak berani menatap ayahnya. Air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. Penyesalan hinggap di benaknya, ia takut, sangat takut. Terbongkar sudah rahasia yang dia simpan selama ini. Semua itu akibat kecerobohannya menyimpan benda-benda tersebut hingga ditemukan ibunya saat membersihkan kamar gadis itu. Di atas meja yang memisahkan dirinya dan orangtuanya terdapat beberapa kantong yang isinya pil-pil berwarna putih dan kantong yang berisi jarum suntik.

"Karin! Jawab ayah!" semakin tidak sabar sepertinya pria paruh baya ini. Ia tidak menyangka salah satu putrinya menyimpan barang haram seperti itu.

"Tenang ayah. Tenang," Haruno Mebuki mengusap-usap punggung suaminya yang menegang, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Karin, jawab ayah nak."

"I… itu… nar.. nar…" Karin tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia menggigit bibir sementara air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ayahnya pasti sangat marah sekarang. Air matanya mengalir deras seolah-olah tidak mau berhenti menelusuri pipinya.

Sang ayah semakin memijat kepalanya yang bertambah pening. Rasa kecewa semakin membuncah dalam dadanya, apa dia sudah salah mendidik kedua anaknya? Apa dia sudah gagal sebagai orang tua?

"Karin…" nada bicaranya menurun. "Kenapa kau bisa menggunakan barang haram ini? Kau tau narkoba itu terlarang?" terdengar jelas ada nada kekecewaan dalam bicaranya. Perasaan gagal sebagai orang tua semakin pekat menyelubungi lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Maafkan aku. Hiks.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku.." Karin segera berlutut di samping ayahnya dan meminta maaf sambil memegang kaki kiri ayahnya. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang memohon ampun dari kedua orang tuanya. Perbuatannya memang sangat salah dan tidak ada alasan yang bisa dia kemukakan untuk membenarkan perbuatannya itu. Kalau perlu dia akan mencium kaki kedua orang tuanya untuk mendapaatkan maaf.

Kizashi berdiri, pria paruh baya ini berusaha menulikan telinganya dari tangisan sang putri. Ia kecewa, sangat kecewa. Rasa kecewa mengalahkan kemarahannya. Ia segera berjalan menuju ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri. Tidak sanggup melihat anaknya yang menghadirkan rasa kecewa dalam dirinya. Semakin ia melihat Karin, rasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah semakin besar. Melihat reaksi ayahnya tangisan Karin semakin keras.

Mebuki tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jujur ia juga kecewa dan marah, anak yang selalu dia anggap sebagai teladan untuk putri bungsunya sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Tetapi naluri sebagai seorang ibu mengalahkan semua kecewa itu. Jika ia ikut marah seperti suaminya maka putrinya akan semakin terjerumus. Segera dipeluknya sang anak, mengusap punggungya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Setidaknya dengan tindakan itu Karin mendapat kekuatan dan ia bisa berpikir dengan lebih jernih.

Sakura terdiam saat bertemu dengan ayahnya di tangga. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Wajah ayahnya terlihat begitu lelah bercampur dengan marah dan kecewa. Sebagai anak mungkin hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan, segera dia memegang tangan kiri ayahnya.

Kizashi menatap putri bungsunya ini sejenak. Tangannya yang bebas mengelus mahkota merah muda itu. Setidaknya masih ada satu anaknya yang tidak membuatnya kecewa.

"Kau tidak akan mengecewakan ayah kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Ayah marah pada kakak? Tolong maafkan dia ayah…" mohon Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayah tidak marah sayang, hanya kecewa. Aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah. Jadi Sakura jangan membuat ayah merasa kecewa untuk kedua kalinya ya." dengan menghela napas Kizashi melepaskan tangannya yang sedang digenggam Sakura dan segera menuju ke kamarnya. Dari belakang Sakura dapat melihat punggung ayahnya bergetar, sepertinya ayahnya itu sedang menahan air matanya.

Sudah tiga hari dan Kizashi masih berdiam diri. Ia hanya berbicara seadanya pada Sakura dan istrinya. Sedangkan pada Karin jangankan berbicara, melihatnya saja ia terlihat enggan. Bukannya ia tidak ingin melihat putrinya itu, sungguh ia ingin merengkuh anak sulungnya itu dan memeluknya. Namun niat itu selalu ditepisnya karena perasaan kecewa yang masih terlampau besar dalam hatinya.

.

000

.

-Sakura POV-

Hari ini hujan dan aku tidak membawa payung, dan sialnya lagi hujan turun saat aku sudah di tengah perjalanan pulang. Untung saja di dekatku ada sebatang pohon besar sehingga aku bisa berteduh di bawahnya. Walaupun pohon ini besar dan berdaun lebat tetapi tetap saja masih ada tetes-tetes air hujan yang berhasil lolos. Suhu udara semakin dingin, aku memeluk diriku sendiri berusaha menghangatkan tubuhku.

Tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, sebuah sedan hitam berhenti. Tampaknya mobil itu mogok karena beberapa kali terlihat mobil itu gagal untuk dijalankan. Pemilik mobil itu keluar dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat pemilik mobil itu. Pemilik mobil itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia berdiri di sebelahku dengan wajah angkuhnya itu. Aneh pikirku. Walaupun mogok, lebih baik dia berteduh di dalam mobilnya saja dari pada berteduh di bawah pohon ini. Ah, daripada memperhatikan dia lebih baik aku melihat hujan saja. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang berbeda di sekitarku. Aura di sekitarku yang sudah dingin semakin bertambah dingin. Aku sangat terintimidasi dengan keberadaanya. Hanya karena keberadaanya saja membuat keadaan jadi seperti ini. Tampaknya aku jadi memahami kenapa dia begitu disegani.

"Kau punya _handphone_?" dia akhirnya membuka suara.

"Maaf? Apa?"

"Kutanya kau punya _handphone_ atau tidak?" dia bertanya lagi penuh dengan keangkuhan.

Tapi aku kesal, dia bertanya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Wajah angkuh itu berkata sambil melihat ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Hei, tahu sopan tidak? Kalau bicara lihat lawan bicaramu!" aku mencoba menantangnya. Aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli dia siapa dan intimidasi akibat keberadaanya. Semua orang harus diperlakukan sama jika tidak sopan.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapku tajam. Oh astaga, aku benar-benar terintimidasi sekarang.

"Baterai _handphone-_ku habis, aku perlu menghubungi seseorang."

Dengan cemberut kuambil _handphone-_ku dari dalam tas dan kuserahkan padanya. Tampak dia menekan beberapa tombol dan menghubungi entah siapa. Setelah berbicara dia mengembalikan _handphone-_ku.

Di dahiku muncul empat kerutan siku. Kurang ajar sekali orang ini, meminjam barangku tanpa meminta tolong dan mengembalikannya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hei, mana ucapan terima kasih?" tuntutku. Benar-benar tidak sopan dia ini.

Aku tidak dipedulikannya. Dia tetap diam dan melihat ke arah jalan. Arrrggghh, aku semakin kesal padanya. Tak lama kemudian datanglah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam dan pada badan mobil terdapat corak lidah api berwarna _orange_. Kaca pada pintu diturunkan dan terlihatlah makhluk berkepala pirang dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Yoo teme, maaf lama. Saat kau meneleponku tadi aku sedang makan ramen."

"Hn." tanpa banyak bicara dia segera masuk dan duduk di sebelah sahabat pirangnya itu. Aku semakin mendecih kesal melihatnya.

"Masuklah, kami antar kau pulang. Anggap itu ucapan terima kasih yang tuntut." katanya dengan nada angkuh itu dan lagi-lagi dia berbicara tanpa melihatku.

Aku tidak bergerak dari tempatku. Sudah pasti aku kesal. Aku punya harga diri, dia pikir dia siapa? Memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku ini hanya sebuah barang. Lebih baik aku menunggu sampai hujan reda daripada menerima tawarannya.

"Masuklah nona, nanti kau sakit kalau terus di sini. Lagipula belum ada tanda-tanda hujannya mau reda," kata Naruto lengkap dengan cengirannya itu.

Setelah mempertimbangkan kata-katanya akhirnya aku masuk juga. Aku pun duduk di belakang dengan enggan.

"Kau adik kelas kami di KIHS kan?" tanya Naruto_-senpai_ sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Iya _senpai_. Tidak kusangka _senpai_ masih mengingatku." suasana hatiku kembali baik karena keramahan Naruto-_senpai_.

"Rambutmu sangat unik makanya aku masih mengingatmu. Oh ya rumahmu di mana?"

"Aku tinggal di restoran sushi empat blok dari sini," jawabku segera.

"Wah kalau begitu kalau aku datang bisa dapat sushi gratis dong."

"Enak saja _senpai._ Bayar! Walaupun kau _senpai_ku tapi yang namanya pelanggan harus tetap bayar." sepanjang perjalanan diisi dengan candaanku dan Naruto_-senpai_. Sedangkan orang itu hanya duduk diam dan memandang ke depan. Aku penasaran, hal apa yang bisa membuat tertarik manusia sedingin es itu.

Sesampainya di rumah aku segera turun. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah tampak sepi, ayah dan ibu pasti sibuk di restoran. Aku segera masuk ke kamar mengambil pakaian bersih dan segera menuju kamar mandi yang ada di antara kamarku dan Karin-_nee_.

.

000

.

Rasanya nyaman sekali kalau habis mandi. Aku segera menuju kamar kakak, ingin melihat keadaannya. Ketika pintu kamarnya kubuka, aku sangat terkejut melihat kondisi kamarnya yang sangat berantakan. kakak duduk meringkuk di pojok kamarnya sambil menangis. Segera kuhampiri dia dan kupeluk.

"Kakak tenang saja. Aku akan berbicara dengan ayah agar dia segera memaafkanmu." bujukku pada Karin-_nee_.

Bukannya reda tapi tangisan kakak semakin kencang. Dia meremas lengan bajuku.

"Berjanjilah Sakura, jangan ceritakan ini pada siapa pun. Aku punya masalah yang lebih gawat daripada yang kemarin."

Aku semakin bingung. Ada apa lagi ini? Masalah apa lagi yang kakak punya.

"Sakura, hiks.. hiks.. aku… aku.. hamil…"

Bagaikan tersambar petir, mataku melebar. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana kalau ayah tahu? Seketika itu juga kepalaku pening.

"Ha… Hamil? Kau bohong kan kak?" lelucon. Ini pasti lelucon yang sering dibuatnya!

"Tidak Sakura!" dia menjadi histeris. "Aku benar-benar hamil! Ayah pasti akan membunuhku kalau dia tahu!" Karin-_nee_ memelukku semakin erat.

"Siapa?" aku berbisik di telinganya. "Siapa ayahnya? Kenapa kau bisa melakukan ini kak? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai pangeran Uchiha itu dan bermimpi menjadi istrinya? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?" tanyaku sambil mengelus pundaknya.

"Hozuki Suigetsu,teman sejurusan Sasuke." kakak sedikit lebih tenang sekarang. Kutuntun dia ke tempat tidurnya.

Kami berdua duduk di tempat tidurnya. Sambil memegang tanganku dia menceritakan semuanya. Kakak baru mengenal narkoba dua bulan yang lalu. Saat itu dia ikut pesta ulang tahun temannya di villa di atas gunung.

.

000

.

-_Flashback_-

"Uchiha Sasuke akan datang kan?" tanya Karin harap-harap cemas. Ia sedang berada di pesta ulang tahu Juugo, salah satu temannya sejak SMA.

"Dia pasti datang, Juugo kan temannya juga," jawab Tayuya.

Karin berharap Sasuke benar-benar datang. Jujur saja ia mau datang ke pesta ini karena mendengar Sasuke akan datang. Ia sudah sangat senang walau pun hanya bisa melihat bungsu Uchiha itu.

Setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, orang yang ditunggu Karin tidak datang juga. Karin duduk sendirian dengan bosan di sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan sementara teman-temannya yang lain sedang asik berpesta. Sejujurnya dia tidak nyaman berada di sini. Dari awal tanda-tanda kemunculan Sasuke memang tidak ada, sebab pada pesta ini tidak ada Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru yang merupakan sahabat pria itu.

"Hei, kau terlihat bosan, minum ini?" tawar Suigetsu padanya.

Tanpa bertanya Karin meminum minuman berwarna coklat yang ditawarkan itu. Bukan satu atau dua gelas, tetapi dia meminum lebih dari lima gelas. Karin merasa kesal karena tidak bisa melihat pria pujaan hatinya itu. Dia tidak sadar jika sekarang dia sudah mabuk.

"Cobalah pil ini juga Karin sayang," Suigetsu menyodorkan sebutir pil berwarna putih padanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak dataang… aku kesaaall!" Karin mulai merancau sembarangan.

"Makanya telan pil ini, dijamin kau akan mengurangi rasa kesalmu, kau akan merasa bebas dan melayang."

"Hmm… Benarkah?"

"Ya! Cobalah"

Kerin segera menelan pil tersebut, tidak lama kemudian dia merasa bebas, seolah-olah dirinya dapat terbang. Perasaan apa ini? Dia tidak pernah merasa sebebas dan serileks ini.

"Karin.. Karin…" terdengar seseorang memanggilnya

"Sasuke _-kun_? Kau datang?"

Suigetsu tersenyum penuh arti, awalnya dia hanya ingin menggoda gadis ini. Gadis yang selalu ketus padanya di kampus.

"Iya Karin sayang, aku datang untukmu, kau senang?" terdengar nada menggoda dari suaranya.

"Aku senang sekali Sasuke-_kun._ Aku sangat menyukaimu."

Suigetsu semakin menyeringai dan meraih pinggang Karin. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang ramping itu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Kau tahu kalau kau itu cantik." Suigetsu semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang Karin dan membisikan rayuan di telinga gadis berambut merah itu.

"Karin sayang, mau mencoba permainan yang seru?"

"Apa itu Sasuke_-kun_? Aku ikut apa pun maumu." Karin sepertinya sudah pasrah. Dalam bayangannya yang sedang memeluknya dan membisikkan kata-kata mesra itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Karin tidak sadar saat dirinya dibawa ke salah satu kamar di lantai atas. Dia tidak sadar saat Suigetsu mulai melucuti pakaiannya dan menodainya.

-_End of Flashback_-

.

000

.

Sakura menggeram tidak percaya.

"Kita harus laporkan dia ke polisi kak! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" emosi Sakura benar-benar hampir meledak.

"Aku tidak bisa Sakura. Tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa kak? Dia sudah menodaimu, membuatmu terjerat narkoba!"

"Saat dia menodaiku, dia juga merekam dan memotretnya. Hiks.. Hiks.. Dia mengancamku akan menyebarkan semuanya kalau aku berani melaporkan perbuatannya itu!" kakak semakin meremas tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Berjanjilah Sakura, janji seorang adik, kau tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapa pun." mohon Karin-_nee_.

Aku memegang tangannya. "Aku janji kak, ini janjiku sebagai adikmu. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun tapi kupastikan dia akan membayar semua yang sudah dia lakukan padamu!" Ya, dia pasti akan membayarnya. Pasti!

Saat makan malam, ayah dan ibu tidak banyak bicara. Ayah semakin pucat dan lemas, begitu juga dengan ibu. Ada apa ini? Jangan-jangan mereka tahu soal Karin-_nee_. Aku dan kakak saling memandang dalam diam. Ayah dan ibu tidak menghabiskan makanan mereka. Ini Aneh! Tidak biasanya seperti ini.

"Sakura, Karin, ada yang harus ayah bicarakan dengan kalian berdua. Setelah kalian menyelesaikan makan kalian, segera ke ruang keluarga." setelah berkata demikian ayah dan ibu pergi menuju ruang keluarga.

Aku menjadi semakin tidak nafsu makan dan menurut asumsiku kakak pun demikian. Kami segera mengikuti ayah dan ibu menuju ruang keluarga.

Ayah tampak tegang, ibu terlihat tidak bersemangat. Aku dan kakak segera duduk berhadapan dengan ayah dan ibu.

"Karin, Sakura, dengarkan ayah dan coba untuk mengerti ayah ya," kata ibu.

Perasaan kami menjadi tidak enak. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi. Semoga ini hanya ada dalam pikiranku, semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Kalian berdua dengarlah. Karin ayah minta maaf jika kemarin ayah mendiamkanmu. Sekarang keluarga kita menghadapi masalah yang amat sangat berat." ayah mengambil napas sejenak.

"Ayah ditipu oleh kenalan ayah, dia meminjam uang ayah dan surat-surat tanah kita untuk membangun usahanya. Karena kasihan ayah meminjamkan dia tabungan kita dan surat-surat tanah yang ayah punya sebagai jaminan. Ternyata dia kabur, dan yang lebih parah dia meminjam uang sejumlah enam ratus juta yen dan menjadikan tanah, rumah, dan restoran kita sebagai jaminannya."

Ya Tuhan. Apa lagi ini! Ingin rasanya aku menulikan telingaku. Aku dan kakak saling berpegangan tangan.

"Dan teman ayah itu meminjam uang pada kelompok yakuza. Tadi mereka datang ke restoran. Jika kita tidak bisa mengembalikan enam ratus juta yen dalam waktu tiga minggu maka semua milik kita akan disita. Bukan itu saja, mereka akan mengambil kalian berdua dan menjadikan kalian pelacur."

Air mata ayah dan ibu semakin mengalir deras, begitu pula dengan aku dan kakak. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Apa-apaan ini? Apalagi sekarang kakak sedang mengandung.

"Ayah tidak masalah jika milik kita diambil semua, tapi jika kedua anak ayah dijadikan pelacur, ayah… ayah… tidak terima…" ayah dan ibu bersujud di hadapan kami. "Maafkan kami orangtua yang tidak berguna anak-anak," kata ayah dan ibu dengan air mata yang memenuhi wajah mereka.

Segera aku dan kakak memeluk ayah dan ibu. Cobaan macam apa ini ya Tuhan? Belum habis satu masalah sudah muncul masalah yang lainnya.

Kami berempat saling berangkulan dan menumpahkan air mata bersama. Kakak sampai meraung-raung, penyesalan yang dia rasakan pasti lebih besar dariku.

Kami berusaha saling menguatkan. Keluarga adalah segalanya. Cobaan yang datang pasti bisa kami lalui jika kami bersama.

.

000

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Kami sudah berada di kamar masing-masing. Ayah berkata jika dia akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Aku duduk di tepi jendela dan memandang langit.

Tidak ada satu bintang pun di langit. Seolah-olah cahaya itu tertutupi oleh sesuatu. Langit malam ini seperti suasana hatiku. Kelam tak bercahaya, semua seperti hancur dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Tuhan, apa ini cobaanMu untukku? Ini terlalu berat Tuhan. Aku minta maaf jika aku sering mengeluh karena merasa hidupku membosankan." sungguh jika aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi dengan hidupku.

"Jika ada jalan untuk kami, tunjukkanlah. Aku tahu aku jarang berterima kasih, jika Kau bisa mengeluarkan kami dari cobaan seperti ini, maka aku rela jika aku yang jadi tumbalnya!" ah, sepertinya air mataku akan mengalir lagi.

Kugigit bibirku mencoba menahan air mataku. Selama ini aku jarang menangis, tapi malam ini entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kukeluarkan.

Di tempat tidur aku berusaha untuk memejamkan mataku. Berharap ketika bangun pada keesokan hari aku semuanya hanya mimpi. Nyatanya aku salah, ini bukan mimpi. Ini semua nyata.

.

000

.

Aku masuk ke dalam kelas dengan lesu. Ini sudah dua minggu sejak hari itu. Ayah sudah berusaha mencari pinjaman kemana-mana namun belum mampu menutupi semua. Enam ratus juta yen adalah jumlah yang sangat besar. Kakak pun semakin tidak berani memberitahu perihal kehamilannya. Dia tidak mau semakin membebani ayah dan ibu.

"Sa..Sakura-_chan_, kau ke.. kenapa?" raut penuh kekhawatiran terlihat sangat jelas saat Hinata bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-_chan._" aku mencoba tersenyum menjawab pertanyaannya.

Teman-teman di sekolah semakin heran dengan perubahanku. Akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi lebih diam dan pandanganku semakin kosong.

"_Forehead_, sepertinya kau sedih. Ada apa? Kami temanmu, jika kau punya masalah ceritakan pada kami." kata Ino diiringi anggukan dari Hinata. Aku menjadi merasa bersalah pada mereka berdua. Saat ini kami bertiga berada di atap sekolah tempat biasanya Ino menceritakan masalahnya kepadaku.

"Aku memang punya masalah, jika aku sudah siap pasti akan kuceritakan pada kalian berdua," maaf teman-teman tapi aku belum bisa menceritakan hal ini pada siapa pun.

Mereka berdua mencoba memahaminya dan tidak bertanya lagi. Aku beruntung memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka berdua.

.

000

.

-Di sebuah ruangan yang tampaknya seperti ruang kerja-

"Kakashi apa semua sudah siap?" tanya seorang pria dengan rambut mencuat pada pria yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. Di meja tersebut terdapat tulisan Presiden Direktur.

"Semua sudah siap tuan muda, saya sudah menyelidiki semuanya yang tuan ingin tahu selama seminggu ini." tampak seorang pria bermasker dan berambut perak menjawab pertanyaan tuannya itu.

"Segera berikan padaku hasil penyelidikanmu, kau bisa memastikan semua ini bisa berguna kan?"

"Tentu saja tuan, jaringan mata-mata saya bisa dipercaya."

"Bagus, surat-surat yang kuminta sudah kau siapkan semua?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Tentu tuan muda, tinggal ditanda tangani saja."

Mendengar ini, sang Presiden Direktur menyeringai. Asisten pribadinya ini memang bisa diandalkan. Ya, cuma Hatake Kakashi satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia percaya di Uchiha Group ini. Tapi, Uchiha Sasuke, apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan kali ini?

.

000

.

-Sakura POV-

Hari sudah senja, aku membolos pada pelajaran terakhir hari ini. Aku menatap langit sore dengan pandangan sendu. Satu minggu, waktu kami tinggal satu minggu lagi. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?

Aku turun menuju kelasku yang berada di lantai tiga dengan langkah gontai. Aku masih merasa sedang dipermainkan nasib. Aku tidak ingin pulang, tetapi keluargaku pasti akan semakin kawatir. Aku masuk ke dalam kelas dengan menunduk, semua orang pasti sudah pulang. Kuambil tasku dan melangkah keluar, tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara.

"Hn."

Kuangkat kepalaku dan menoleh ke belakang. Mataku melebar melihat pemilik suara tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke sedang bersandar di tembok belakang kelas sambil melipat tangannya dan melihat ke arahku. Apa dia lakukan di sini? Dia tidak mengenakan jasnya, hanya celana hitam dan kemeja biru dengan lengan yang dilipat sampai siku. Dia juga tidak mengenakan dasi, agak berantakan memang tetapi terlihat menarik. Oke, anggap saja ini hiburan untuk mataku. Yang jadi masalah, apa yang dia lakukan di kelasku? Bukankah dia sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu?

"Uchiha-_san_ apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mencari seseorang. Aku ada perlu dengannya." jawabnya datar.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, "Tapi di sini tidak ada orang. Semua guru dan murid sudah pulang. Kalau kau mencari salah satu dari teman-temanku datang saja lagi besok."

Dia tidak berbicara, tatapi melihat lurus ke arahku. Kenapa mata itu selalu mengintimidasi?

"A… Aku pergi dulu Uchiha-_san_"

"Kau."

"Eh, apa?" aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Orang yang kucari itu kau. Aku ada perlu denganmu," lanjutnya lagi.

Astaga! Jangan bilang ada masalah lagi. Sudah cukup keluargaku bermasalah dengan yakuza, aku tidak mau menambah masalah dengan Uchiha. Jangan-jangan dia tersinggung dengan sikapku waktu itu? Matilah aku jika iya.

"U-Uchiha-_san_ kalau aku ada punya salah denganmu aku minta maaf..." kataku sambil menunduk.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kuberanikan diri melihatnya, dia masih tetap memandangku dengan _onyx_ tajam itu.

"Kau tahu, sejak dulu kau masuk di sekolah ini, aku kesal melihatmu. Apalagi kemarin, siapa kau sampai aku harus berkata tolong dan terima kasih padamu?" kata-kata itu benar-benar tajam dan menusuk. Aku semakin tidak berani menatapnya.

"Aku minta maaf, kumohon jangan menambah masalahku lagi Uchiha-_san,_" demi apa pun aku ingin menyelesaikan ini sesegera mungkin.

"Kakak pecandu narkoba dan sedang hamil, keluarga terlilit hutang sebesar enam ratus juta yen, dan kau serta kakakmu terancam menjadi pelacur. Apa itu masalahmu Haruno?"

Aku terbelalak, dari mana dia tahu tentang semua itu? Segera kuhampiri dia.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Kau ingin mengancamku?" persetan dengan segala sopan santun dan rasa takutku.

"Tidak, tapi aku menawarkan solusi." masih dengan nada datar dia menjawabku.

"Aku bisa membayar semua hutang keluargamu, membuat Hozuki Suigetsu mendapat pelajaran dan bertanggung jawab, serta membantu rehabilitasi kakakmu, jika itu jawaban yang ingin kau dengar."

Oh Tuhan, apa doaku dikabulkan?

"Ap… Apa? Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Uchiha tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya." dia berkata dengan kebanggaan seorang Uchiha. "Tapi ada satu syarat."

"Syarat apa itu? Akan kulakukan apa pun? Jika kau memang bisa menyelesaikan semuanya akan kulakukan apa pun!" kataku tergesa sambil mencengkeram kemejanya. Aku seperti kesetanan begitu mendengar dia bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahku. Apa pun akan kulakukan, bahkan jika aku harus membunuh pun tidak masalah.

"Baik. Akan kuselesaikan semuanya, syaratnya cuma sat" hening sejenak di antara kami. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan tajamnya dan aku balas memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak sabar. Aku tidak peduli apa pun itu asalkan semua masalah kami bisa selesai.

"Syaratku. Haruno Sakura kau harus _melahirkan anakku._"

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Hai, ini sudah chapter 2. Terima kasih atas _review_nya. Hubungan antara sasusaku pelan-pelan akan terbuka seiring dengan perkembangan cerita. Semoga kalian semua suka ya. Sekali lagi RnR please. Thank u.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Sasusaku dan pairing lainnya

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo (s), _Lemon_, DLDR

.

.

.

.

Sakura mencunci pintu kamarnya dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, setelah pitu terkunci gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu bersandar pada pintunya dengan nafas memburu. Pembicaraan dengan Uchiha Sasuke dua jam yang lalu bagaikan mimpi di siang bolong untuknya. Bagi Sakura, lelaki itu menawarkan solusi sekaligus masalah baru untuknya.

Keringat dingin mengalir pada pelipisnya, bukan karena cuaca yang panas, bukan itu. Rintik-rintik sedang berlomba untuk mencapai bumi di luar sana. Tentu saja, saat ini adalah pertengahan bulan Juni, di mana pada bulan tersebut sampai satu setengah bulan ke depan Jepang mengalami musin hujan. Hujan boleh saja sedang membasahi bumi di luar, namun Haruno Sakura sedang mengalami gejolak badai bagaikan badai angin di padang pasir. Dentuman jantungnya belum mereda. _Melahirkan anak Uchiha Sasuke?_ Ini gila!

.

.

-_Flashback_-

"Syaratku, Haruno Sakura kau harus melahirkan anakku."

"A… Apa Katamu?" tubuh Sakura menegang mendengan tujuh kata yang diucapkan pria bermata tajam itu.

"Aku tidak mengulangi kata-kataku." jawab Sasuke datar

Sakura masih mematung, ia masih belum bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Ia seolah kehilangan sinkronisasi antara otak dan anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

Pria tampan itu menyeringai sebentar kemudian berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih mematung. Tepat saat dirinya berada di samping gadis itu ia menyelipkan secarik kertas di tangan di tangan kanan sang gadis yang agak mengepal.

"Waktumu tiga hari mulai dari hari ini, jika kau bersedia hubungi nomor itu," setelah berkata demikian Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam tak bergerak di dalam kelas.

-_End of Flashback_-

.

.

"Kenapa harus melahirkan anaknya? Kenapa tidak syarat yang lain saja?" gadis ini masih tidak habis pikir dengan penawaran yang ia terima. Apa Uchiha Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya?

Sepanjang malam Sakura tidak bisa tidur memikirkan semuanya. Ia sudah berusaha memejamkan matanya, menghitung domba, meminum susu, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Dirinya masih terjaga bahkan sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul 02.30 pagi.

Masalahnya bisa selesai jika ia berkata 'Ya', ia tahu betapa berkuasanya keluarga Uchiha. Apalagi saat ini Sasuke bisa dibilang adalah pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi Uchiha baik di Uchiha Group maupun di dalam internal keluarga Uchiha sendiri. Hanya dengan satu jentikan jari semua yang diinginkan pria itu dapat tercapai.

Sungguh jika ia diminta membunuh salah satu lawan bisnis bungsu Uchiha itu, tanpa berpikir dua kali pasti akan langsung diiyakan olehnya. Tapi gadis ini malah diminta melahirkan anak oleh pria itu. Wajah Sakura merona seketika. Jika ia harus melahirkan anak Sasuke, maka ada beberapa cara seperti bayi tabung atau teknologi modern lain atau bisa juga terlebih dahulu ia harus _tidur_ dengannya kan?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura? Ini masalah gawat, kenapa kau malah berpikir yang ke arah sana?" kata Sakura membantah dirinya sendiri dengan wajah merona.

Selama delapan belas tahun dirinya hidup, berpacaran sekali pun tidak pernah. Sekarang dia malah diminta untuk melahirkan anak seseorang. Ini benar-benar membuat dirinya dilema. Waktunya tiga hari untuk berpikir, terhitung dari siang tadi maka waktunya hanya sampai hari Jumat.

"Hhhhhh….." Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Sungguh membingungkan.

.

000

.

"_Forehead…"_

"_Forehead…"_

"_FOREHEAAAAAAAAAAD!"_ teriak Ino di telinga Sakura.

Sakura seketika itu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ada apa _pig_? Aku tidak tuli."

Ino memandang kesal pada sahabat karibnya itu. "Aku sudah memanggilmu daritadi _forehead-_ku sayang!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ada apa?"

"Kau ikut tidak? Hari ini aku dan Hinata-_chan_ mau mengerjakan tugas dari Yamato-_sensei_ di rumahnya."

"I.. iya Sa.. Sa.. Sakura-_chan_, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Hinata dari bangkunya.

Gadis dengan nama bunga kebanggan Jepang itu menimbang-nimbang sebentar. "Ya, aku ikut."

Sepulang sekolah mereka bertiga langsung menuju ke rumah Hinata untuk mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin segera pulang ke rumah, tapi ia tidak enak menolak ajakan kedua sahabat yang selalu memberikan perhatian padanya itu.

"Wah, rumahmu bagus sekali Hinata-_chan_." Ino begitu terkagum-kagum melihat rumah Hinata yang masih berarsitektur asli Jepang dan sangat luas itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Sakura tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun. Yang ada dalam pikirannya bukan kemewahan rumah Hinata atau tugas dari Yamato-_sensei_. Yang menguasai pikirannya adalah masalah keluarganya dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga telah sampai di kamar Hinata dan mulai mengerjakan tugas dari guru mereka itu. Ino masih belum berhenti mengagumi rumah sahabatnya ini, Hinata masih tersenyum malu, dan Sakura sedang berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasinya pada tugas yang sedang mereka kerjakan.

"Kau sangat beruntung Hinata-_chan_ bisa tinggal di rumah seperti ini."

"Carilah suami kaya _pig_, biar kau bisa tinggal di rumah mewah," sela Sakura.

"_Forehead_, jangan sebut kata suami. Aku sedang sensitif dengan kata suami, istri, dan pernikahan!" seru Ino kesal.

"Hahahaha.. Kau lucu _pig,_" tawa sakura. Sungguh ia mencoba agar dapat tertawa alami di depan dua sahabatnya ini.

"Me.. Memangnya a-ada a-apa Ino-_chan_? Ki-kita kan sa-habat, jadi aku i-ingin tahu itu pun ka-kalau boleh," kata Hinata yang ingin tahu.

Ino menarik nafas dan melihat ke arah Hinata, "Pria yang kusukai sejak kecil akan menikah."

"Ma-maaf Ino-_chan_"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-_chan_, si _pig _ini sudah bisa menerima nasib. Iya kan _pig_?"

"Diam kau _forehead_! Kau selalu membuatku kesal." kemudian mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

"Oh ya Hinata-_chan_ kau tinggal dengan siapa saja di rumah sebesar ini?" tanya ino lagi.

"A-Aku tingal de-dengan orang tua dan saudara-saudaraku. Aku pu-punya se-seorang kakak laki-laki dan seorang a-adik perempuan."

"oh…." Ino menangguk.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar ya," Sakura segera berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di pojok kamar Hinata.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, toilet di ka-kamarku sedang diperbaiki. Kau pakai saja toilet yang di luar, di pojok se-sebelah ka-kanan dari kamarku."

"Baik. terima kasih," Sakura segera keluar menuju toilet yang dimaksud Hinata.

Setelah keluar dari toilet dirinya merasa haus, jadi dia segera menuju dapur yang berada tak jauh dari situ. Dapur dalam keadaan kosong tanpa ada seorang pun pelayan jadi Sakura berinisiatif untuk mengambil sendiri air putih.

Setelah meminum air putih ia meletakan gelas kosong di atas meja.

"Kau siapa?" terdengar suara berat dari belakangnya.

Sakura membalikan badan dan melihat seorang pria dengan mata seperti Hinata dan berambut coklat panjang. Pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, teman Hinata. Maaf aku sudah lancang masuk dapur ini."

"Hn. Tidak masalah, aku cuma bertanya saja. Memastikan tidak ada orang asing yang tidak dikenal masuk di dalam rumahku." jawabnya angkuh.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," setelah berkata demikian Sakura segera keluar dari dapur dan kembali ke kamar Hinata.

Dia tidak menyadari jika pria itu menatapnya dari belakang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau tidak mengingatku _Hime_?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sendu.

.

000

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, stelah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka–yang lebih banyak diisi dengan mengobrol-Sakura dan Ino pamit untuk pulang.

"Hinata-_chan_, aku dan _pig_ pamit pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah."

"Tu-tunggu, ini sudah malam. Makan ma-malam saja dulu di sini," tawar Hinata.

"Ah, terima kasih Hinata-_chan_. Tapi tidak perlu repot-repot," ujar Sakura.

"Ka-kalau be-begitu tunggu sebentar, bi-biar aku bi-bilang pada kakakku untuk mengantarkan kalian."

"Hinata-_chan_, itu tidak…." sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya Hinata sudah melesat keluar. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ka-kalian tunggu di de-depan. Kakakku mau me-mengantar kalian," ujarnya senang.

Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan ke arah teras teras depan dan menunggu di situ. Tidak lama kemudian muncullah sebuah sedan BMW dan berhenti di depan mereka.

"Hati-hati di j-jalan ya," Sakura dan Ino tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangan pada Hinata. Mereka berdua kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Ino duduk di sebelah Neji dan Sakura duduk di kursi belakang.

Setelah menanyakan alamat mereka, Neji mengantarkan Ino terlebih dahulu. Sepanjang perjalanan suasana di dalam mobil agak kaku. Ino lebih banyak cemberut karena ternyata ia melihat Shikamaru sedang jalan berdua dengan Temari. Sakura juga diam saja karena pikirannya kembali ke masalah yang sedang ia alami. Neji? Jangan ditanya, ia memang orang yang pendiam.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan kami," ucap Ino setelah sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia kemudian turun dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Pindahlah ke depan. Aku tidak mau disangka supirmu kalau kau duduk di belakang." seru Neji pada Sakura.

"Eh? Baiklah," dan Sakura pindah dan duduk di sebelah Neji.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura. Sakura sedikit merasa canggung karena pria di sebelahnya ini beberapa kali tertangkap basah sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa melihat kearahku?" ia mencoba untuk bertanya.

Neji hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Melihat reaksi pria itu, muncul kerutan siku di dahinya. Apa-apaan pria ini? Tidak jelas sekali. Betul-betul mirip Uchiha sombong itu. Sakura seketika merona karena mengingat tentang Sasuke dan penawarannya. Ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

"Tidak usah malu begitu berada di sebelahku," kata Neji.

Mendengarnya kerutan siku di di dahi Sakura semakin tajam. "Apa? Maaf saja ya aku tidak malu berada di sebelahmu!" jawabnya ketus dan langsung membuang muka. Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura memilih untuk diam dan melihat ke arah jendela mobil. Lebih baik melihat pemandangan di jalan daripada mengurusi pria menyebalkan di sebelahnya itu.

"Sudah sampai di sini rumahmu kan?" tanya Neji setelah mereka sampai di depan restoran sushi.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku."

Neji terus memandang Sakura yang berjalan ke dalam rumahnya dari belakang. Sepertinya ada sesak yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Ia segera memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Akhirnya _Hime_. Akhirnya kau kutemukan juga. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Kau milikku, selamanya milikku."

.

000

.

Suasana di dalam rumah seperti yang Sakura duga. Ayah dan ibunya belum pulang malam ini, masih berusaha mencari pinjaman di sana-sini. Sedangkan Karin sejak dua hari yang lalu sudah masuk ke pusat rehabilitasi narkoba. Saat ini hanya Sakura sendiri yang berada di rumahnya.

Ketika menyalakan lampu, betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat kondisi rumahnya yang sangat berantakan. Banyak barang yang hancur, dan yang paling mengenaskan adalah foto keluarga mereka sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Piguranya pecah dan foto itu disobek-sobek. Di dinding terdapat tulisan yang sangat besar berwarna merah seperti darah "Ini baru restoran dan lantai satu rumahmu. Dua hari lagi jika kau belum bisa membayar maka lantai dua rumahmu yang akan kami rusak. Dan sampai batas waktunya tiga hari lagi kau belum membayar, bersiaplah melihat kedua anakmu di rumah pelacuran!" Sakura segera menutup mulutnya setelah membaca tulisan tersebut. Ini benar-benar mengerikan.

Seperti orang kerasukan setan, Sakura segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia menyibakan barang-barang di atas meja belajarnya, mencari secarik kertas yang diberikan Uchiha Sasuke padanya.

"Maafkan aku merusak harapanmu Karin-_nee_, ini demi keluarga kita." Sakura kemudian menghubungi nomor itu melalui _handphone_nya.

"Halo," terdengar suara dari seberang.

"Ha-Halo, apa ini nomor Uchiha Sasuke," kata Sakura dengan nafas memburu

"Hn."

"Ini aku Haruno Sakura."

"Jadi?"

"Aku terima tawaranmu. Asal semua masalahku selesai kulakukan apa pun maumu."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar jawaban dari gadis itu, "Baiklah. Besok orangku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah, kita bicarakan kesepakatan kita besok."

"Ya." Sakura kemudian mematikan telepon tersebut. Ia kemudian merosot ke bawah. Air mata mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kau kuat Sakura. Kau sudah berjanji jika masalahmu bisa selesai, kau bersedia menjadi tumbal," kata Sakura menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

.

000

.

Uchiha Sasuke nampaknya tidak main-main. Sakura dijemput oleh dua orang berjas hitam. Dia diantar ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya. Mobil itu melewati gerbang yang sangat besar. Ia menahan mnapas melihat betapa luasnya halaman yang baru dimasukinya itu, belum lagi sebuah rumah yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari gerbang berdiri kokoh. Rumah itu merupakan percampuran gaya tradisional Jepang dan Eropa klasik.

Isi dalam rumah itu pun membuat Sakura kesulitan bernafas. Siapa pun pasti akan digantung jika merusak salah satu dari barang-barang tersebut.

Sakura disambut oleh seorang pria bermasker dan berambut perak. Setelah menunduk hormat, pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Anda pasti nona Haruno Sakura. Perkenalkan nama saya Hatake Kakashi, asisten pribadi tuan muda. Tuan muda sudah menunggu anda di atas."

Sakura mengikuti pria yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu sampai ke depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu berukiran kipas di tengahnya.

"Silakan masuk nona Haruno, tuan muda ada di dalam," kata Kakashi mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk.

Setelah Kakashi pergi, Sakura memandang ragu pada pintu itu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Ruangan itu tampak seperti ruangan kerja, dan ada banyak buku yang tersusun rapi di dalamnya. Pria berambut biru donker itu sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya saat Sakura masuk. Bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian mengangkat mukanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Hn. Kau sudah datang," katanya saat gadis manis itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Duduklah." lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura segera duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. "Uchiha-_san_, aku.."

"Aku tahu. Sekarang kita bicarakan kesepakatan kita. Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau benar-benar setuju?"

Pemuda itu sangat serius. "Aku setuju dan aku serius Uchiha-_san_," jawab Sakura tanpa ada keraguan di matanya.

"Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya? Kenapa aku harus melahirkan anakmu?"

Sasuke memandangnya sejenak, "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Lakukan saja tugasmu dan akan kulakukan apa yang kujanjikan."

"Ke-kenapa aku? Bukankah banyak wanita lain yang menginginkanmu?"

"Hanya dua orang. Dari semua orang yang kukenal dan kutahu hanya dua orang yang tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan padaku. Kau dan Temari."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mungkin meminta Temari untuk melahirkan anakku. Itu sama saja dengan aku mengajak Shikamaru berperang, dan aku tidak mau menghadapi Shikamaru yang sedang serius," jawab lelaki itu santai.

"Apa Uchiha-_san _tidak mempunyai gadis yang disukai?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya nona, dan itu menyebalkan!"

Sakura menunduk mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang tajam itu.

"Sekarang kau tanda tangani ini," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna hitam padanya.

Sakura mengambil map tersebut dan membukanya, di dalam map tersebut ada beberapa berkas. Yang membuat Sakura terkejut, salah satu berkas tersebut adalah….

"U..Uchiha-_san_ ini? Ini?" tanya gadis itu dengan sangat terkejut.

"Hn, tanda tangni saja. Itu bagian dari kesepakatan kita," jawabnya.

"Ini, surat pernikahan kan?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa Uchiha-_san_?"

"Dengar ya nona. Aku menginginkan anak yang sah, karena itu kau harus jadi istriku biar anak yang lahir nanti adalah anakku yang sah di mata hukum. Mengerti?" Sakura mengangguk mendengar jawaban itu.

"Jangan buat aku kehilangan kesabaran denganmu. Tanda tangani semua berkas itu maka saat kau pulang malam ini semua masalahmu akan beres," kata Sasuke tajam.

Setelah menandatangani semua berkas itu Sakura mengembalikannya pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha-_san_ bukankah agar berkas pernikahan itu resmi harus ada pengacara dan saksi di sini?"

"Kau meragukanku?"

Oh Sakura. Kau lupa siapa yang ada di hadapanmu itu? Dia bisa melakukan apa pun yang ia mau.

"Kau boleh pulang ke rumahmu, dan nanti persiapkan dirimu untuk tinggal dalam waktu yang lama di sini."

Sakura membelalakan matanya mendengar itu. Raut keheranan semakin tampak di wajahnya.

"Kau akan tinggal di rumah ini setelah mengandung anakku dan sebaiknya tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu jika ada seseorang yang sedang mengandung anakku. Karena itu, setelah kau mengandung anakku nanti kau tidak akan keluar dari rumah ini."

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu menggeram, kata-kata pria itu benar-benar di luar logikanya.

"Aku bukan pelacur pribadimu Uchiha-_san_," katanya setengah berbisik dengan wajah yang sangat sendu.

"Dan siapa yang bilang kau pelcurku _Nyonya Uchiha_?" balasnya sambil menyeringai.

.

000

.

Sakura melamun sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari rumah Sasuke. Tentu saja siang tadi ia baru saja menandatangani dokumen pernikahan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang ia sudah resmi menjadi istri pria itu secara hukum.

Lamunannya terhenti saat mobil yang dibawa Kakashi itu sampai di depan rumahnya. Kakashi segera turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk istri tuannya itu.

"Terima kasih tuan Hatake," katanya setelah turun dari mobil.

"Panggil Kakashi saja Nyonya Uchiha. Saya akan menjemput anda lagi nanti. Selamat malam," gadis _pink_ itu–salah, wanita itu-merona ketika mendengar Kakashi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nyonya Uchiha'.

Sakura kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mobil Alpha Romeo 8C itu melaju meninggalkan rumahnya.

Ketika masuk dirinya sangat takjub melihat keadaan rumahnya. Barang-barang di dalam rumahnya yang kemarin dirusak sudah diganti dengan barang-barang baru yang harganya pasti tidak murah. Wajah kedua orangtuanya pun tidak lagi murung seperti kemarin-kemarin. Senyum terpatri di wajah pria dan wanita paruh baya itu.

"_Tadaima_."

"Eh, _okaeri _Saku," jawab ibunya

"Ada apa ini? Semua barang di rumah kita diganti baru," tanya nona _pink _itu.

"Duduklah Sakura sayang." Sakura kemudian duduk bersama orang tuanya di sofa. Ia mengambil tempat dia antara ayah dan ibunya.

"Ada seorang baik hati, ia menyumbangkan hartanya dan memberikannya kepada Ayah. Dia ingin pergi ke pedesaan dan menghabiskan hari tuanya di sana," kata Kizashi sambil tersenyum. "Dia berkata tidak membutuhkan harta lagi, dia mendengar dari temannya tentang keadaan keluarga kita dan mau membantu kita. Awalnya ayah tidak mau tetapi dia memaksa dan berkata bahwa ini tulus. Pria tua itu mengatakan ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya dan ayah harus mau menerimanya."

"Jadi ayah terima?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, karena tidak tega pada pria tua itu yang terus memohon agar ayah memintanya akhirnya ayah terima, dia memberikan cek sejumlah enam ratus juta yen dan dia juga membelikan semua barang-barang baru di rumah ini dan di restoran kita. Apalagi dia mengatakan ini demi keluarga kita, demi kedua anak ayah. Seumur hidup ayah tidak akan melupakan jasa pria tua itu. Dia sudah menyelamatkan keluarga kita."

"Ya ayah. Kita tidak boleh melupakan jasa pria tua itu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kakak sudah diberi tahu?"

"Sudah, dan dia sangat senang. Ng.. Sakura, sebenarnya ada satu kabar lagi," kata Mebuki, ibunya. Sakura lalu memandang ibunya dengan penasaran.

"Pria tua itu juga membayar rehabilitasi kakakmu dan memindahkannya ke tempat rehabilitasi terbaik di Konoha. Hari ini begitu banyak hal baik yang terjadi," ujar Mebuki penuh dengan ungkapan syukur.

"Kau sudah makan nak?" tanya ayahnya.

"Sudah ayah."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah dan tidur dengan nyenyak ya. Mimpi buruk kita selama hampir tiga minggu sudah berakhir," kata sang ayah sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Sakura menngangguk dan segera bangkit berdiri. Saat dia hampir melewati pintu ruang keluarga sang ibu memanggilnya.

"Saku, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah orang tuanya, "Aku baik-baik saja bu. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya cara berjalanmu aneh seperti menahan rasa sakit. Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Aku terjatuh waktu olahraga tadi makanya kakiku agak sakit. Ayah dan ibu tidak usah kawatir," jawabnya sambil memasang senyum termanis di wajahnya.

.

000

.

Sesampainya di kamar Sakura segera melempar tasnya ke tempat tidur. Sambil meringis menahan sakit ia terduduk dan bersandar di sisi tempat tidurnya. Air mata tampak mulai mengalir dari mata _emerald_ itu. Ia menangis dalam diam sampai terdengar _handphone_nya berdering.

"Halo."

"Halo Nyonya Uchiha. Bagaimana? Sudah sampai di rumahmu?"

"Ya, terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu Sasuke-_kun_." jawab Sakura lemah.

"Tinggal mengurusi Hozuki Suigetsu saja maka semua janjiku padamu sudah kupenuhi," kata Sasuke dengan menyeringai. Pria itu sedang berada di balkon kamarnya, menelepon Sakura sambil bersandar pada salah satu tiang di balkon itu.

"Aku tahu, jika hasilnya sudah ada aku akan segera memberitahukannya padamu."

Sasuke makin menyeringai mendengar jawaban wanitanya itu. "Hn, kutunggu kabar baik darimu."

Sakura menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah melepas pakaiannya ia memandang dirinya di cermin. Rambut kusut, mata sayu, wajah lelah dan lemas, dan bercak merah di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum sendu memandang sosok di dalam cermin itu. Sosok itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan di matanya.

"Selamat Haruno Sakura, salah…. Maksudku Uchiha Sakura. Selamat karena keluargamu sudah lepas dari masalah." Sakura semakin memandangi sosok di cermin itu dengan tatapan mengasihani.

"Sakura, setidaknya kau sudah sah sebagai istrinya. Hiks.. Hiks.. kau bukan perempuan murahan Sakura. Kau tidak menjual tubuhmu demi uang.. Hiks… Hiks…" air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya bagaikan sungai yang meluap.

Ia menggigit bibirnya agar bisa meredam air matanya. Wanita itu kemudian berendam, sepertinya ibunya sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuknya sebelum ia pulang.

Sambil berendam ia menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Ya, Haruno Sakura sudah bukan gadis lagi sekarang. Sekarang ia adalah wanita milik Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu sudah memiliki dirinya seutuhnya.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah menepati janjinya. Saatnya Sakura untuk menepati janjinya pada pria itu. Dia akan menjaga benih pria itu yang telah ada dalam dirinya saat ini. Dia akan menjaga calon Uchiha baru yang mungkin saja mulai tumbuh dalam dirinya.

.

-_Flashback_-

.

Sakura memasuki sebuah kamar yang sangat mewah dengan dominasi warna biru. Kamar ini ditata sedemikin rupa dengan sangat elegan. Terdapat tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ bertiang empat di tengah ruangan itu. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya mulai menggigil, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya sebentar lagi.

"U-Uchiha-_san_, apa kita akan…"

"Aku bukan pria yang sabar nyonya Uchiha. Aku harus memastikan sendiri semuanya sesuai," jawabnya sedikit menyeringai.

Sakura semakin menegang dan meremas kencang kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya merinding, ia menarik nafas lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan keperawanannya.

Sasuke mendekapnya dari belakang, dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kau gugup? Tidak usah tegang begitu. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya. Saat kau pulang ke rumah nanti semuanya akan beres. Aku janji," bisiknya dengan suara yang sangat _sexy_.

Sakura mengangguk tegang. Ini adalah yang pertama untuknya, dan dia benar-benar tidak siap. Dia tidak menyangka semuanya akan terjadi begitu cepat. Yang ada dalam pikirannya ketika datang tadi hanya untuk membicarakan perjanjian mereka. Ternyata pria itu menuntut pemenuhan janji itu hari ini juga.

.

.

**WARNING: LEMON. _If you don't like lemon, please skip until you find 'end of flashback'_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sasuke membalikan tubuh Sakura hingga berhadapan dengannya. Dieratkannya pelukan di pinggang ramping itu. Dia menyesap sejenak aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari rambut gadis di hadapannya itu.

Perlahan-lahan dia mulai menciumi gadis itu. Mulai dari puncak kepalanya, mulai turun ke pelipis kanannya, pipi gadis itu, telingan kanannya. Tak lupa ia sedikit mengulum ujung telinganya dan menjilat belakang telinga Sakura.

Nafas Sakura semakin memburu. Saat Sasuke mengulum ujung telinganya lagi, ia menahan suaran erangan yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya. Sasuke tersenyum licik melihat itu. Bibir pria itu sekarang telah sampai pada ujung bibir Sakura.

Dia tidak segera melumat bibir ranum gadis itu, tetapi dia memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada bibir merah muda alami itu. Setelah agak lama baru pria bermata _onyx_ itu mulai melumat pelan bibir incarannya itu. Ia menjilat bibir bagian bawah gadis itu dan sedikit menggigitnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Lumatan-lumatan pria yang mendekapnya itu benar-benar membuatnya hilang akal. Sampai dia merasakan dadanya diremas oleh tangan kokoh itu. "Ahhnn…." erangan lolos dari bibirnya

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Sasuke segera memasukan lidahnya. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi gadis itu, menjelajahi kehangatan di dalamnya. Membuat gadisnya semakin hilang akal. Seakan tidak pernah puas, pria ini semakin menguasai ciuman panas mereka.

"Oh… Ahn.. Aaaahh" lenguhan gadis itu semakin membakar gairah Sasuke. Segera digendongya gadis itu gaya _bridal style_ menuju ke tempat tidur di tengah kamarnya.

Pria itu memposisikan dirinya tepat di atas Sakura dan kembali memberikan lumatan-lumatan nakal pada bibirnya. Sakura terus menahan erangan dan lenguhan agar tidak keluar dari bibirnya.

Kancing-kancing seragam Sakura perlahan-lahan dibuka oleh jemari pria itu. Dan Sasuke melakukannya tanpa melepaskan tawanannya pada bibir yang menggoda itu. Setelah berhasil melepas seragamnya, Sasuke menyeringai melihat kaitan bra yang menjadi incarannya ada di depan, tepat di belahan dada gadisnya. Segera ia melepasnya dan membuang bra itu entah ke mana.

Sambil terus melumat bibir Sakura, Sasuke mengusap kedua puncak payudara _pink_ itu dengan usapan-usapan ringan. Seringan kupu-kupu. Ia merasakan puncak payudara itu mulai mengencang dan mengeras akibat belaiannya.

Sasuke menurunkan jajahan bibirnya ke leher dan bahu gadis itu. Awalnya dia memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Semakin lama, kecupan itu semakin mengganas dan menyebabkan dari leher sampai bahu dan bagian atas dada Sakura penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah bahkan sampai ada yang membiru.

"Ahhhnn.. aaaah Uchiha-_san.._"

"Panggil aku Sakuke!" perintahnya.

Mulut nakal pria itu semakin menggodanya. Sakura mengerang nikmat pada saat Sasuke akhirnya mengulum puncak payudara kanannya. Awalnya Sasuke hanya menggunakan ujung lidahnya saja, menggoda gadis itu dengan sangat mahir. Sakura melengkungkan tubuhnya menahan gairah dan kenikmatan luar biasa yang dirasakannya. Dalam dirinya ia ingin pria itu menyentuhnya lebih dari ini.

Menyadari hal itu, seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. Perlahan-lahan ia membelai, menghisap, dan mengulum puncak payudara Sakura itu. Tangan kanannya memelintir puncak payudara kiri Sakura yang bebas. Setelah puas dengan yang kanan. Mulutnya berpindah pada payudara kiri itu. Memberikan perlakuan yang sama dengan payudara kanannya tadi. Sakura menggelinjang nikmat. Mulut dan tangan menggoda pria itu terus menerus membuainya.

Sasuke bangkit sejenak dan membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan, melemparnya entah kemana dan kembali menciumi daerah dada gadis itu. Sakura merona dengan sangat hebat saat memandangi tubuh atletis pria itu. Tangan Sasuke mulai turun ke bawah, setelah melepas rok gadis itu dia mulai memberikan ciuman mulai dari belahan dada gadisnya dan terus turun ke bawah.

"Jangan ditahan, keluarkan saja eranganmu. Aku ingin mendengarnya, mengeranglah sekencang mungkin," katanya di sela-sela kegiatannya menciumi seluruh tubuh Sakura.

Kepala Sasuke telah sampai di atas perut rata itu dan menciuminya dengan sayang. Sakura menekan kepalanya ke belakang, tangannya meremas helaian raven di kepala pria itu. Bibir pria itu tengah asik menciumi perut ratanya. Pria itu tersenyum lagi, tampaknya ia menyukai pergerakan tangan Sakura di kepalanya.

Sakura merasakan hawa panas semakin memenuhi tubuhnya saat ia mendongakan kepalanya melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu. Sasuke sedang menarik kain penutup tubuhnya yang terakhir menggunakan gigi-giginya yang nakal itu. Setelah melepas celana dalamnya kembali naik sehingga posisi kepalanya sejajar dengan Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang sayang, jangan tegang, kau mempersulit dirimu sendiri kalau kau tegang. Banyak yang harus kulakukan denganmu untuk mengusir ketegangan itu. Nikmati saja dan mengeranglah." setelah berkata demikian Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya lagi sehingga kepalanya tepat berada di antara kewanitaan Sakura.

Sasuke memandang kewanitaan itu dengan nafas memburu. Kewanitaan itu benar-benar menggoda hasratnya, kewanitaan itu tambak basah berkedut, dan terlihat jelas belum tersentuh siapa pun. Lelaki itu kemudian memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil mulai dari pangkal paha kiri sampai pada kewanitaan gadisnya. Lidahnya menyusuri celah di antara kewanitaan itu. Jarinya yang nakal menemukan klitoris gadisnya. Dengan sengaja dimainkannya klitoris gadis itu dan membuat sakura mengerang tak berdaya.

Jari telunjuk Sasuke memasuki lorong hangat itu kemudian dia menggerakan-gerakan jarinya di dalam sana. Ditambah lagi jarinya, dua buah jari bergerak seperti gunting di dalam kewanitaanya. Hasrat Sakura semakin melambung tinggi. Nafasnya terputus-putus, sebentar lagi dirinya akan mencapai sesuatu. Erangan kenikmatannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat tiga jari Sasuke bergerak liar di dalam sana. Kepalanya bergerak liar ke kanan kiri. Ini dia, Sakura sudah sangat dekat dengan puncak kenikmatannya.

Saat dirinya tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai klimaknya Sasuke menarik ketiga jari tangannya dengan sengaja. Sakura menahan nafasnya, kepalanya menjadi pening. Dirinya sudah sangat dekat, namun Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikannya. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan wajah memelas dan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sabar sayang. Tidak seru jika kau terlalu cepat mencapai puncak permainan kita," jawabnya sambil mengulum ketiga jarinya yang dipenuhi cairan cinta gadisnya itu. Sakura tercekat memandang Sasuke yang begitu menikmati cairan miliknya.

Sasuke kemudian menyeringai. "Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku menikmati cairan seorang wanita."

Sakura makin meremas sprei di bawahnya saat merasakan lidah Sasuke memasuki tubunya. Pria itu menjilat lorong hangatnya itu dengan tidak sabar. Dia begitu menyukai rasa cairan Sakura. Lidahnya bergerak keluar masuk lorong kewanitaan Sakura dengan sangat ahli dan dengan segaja jari telunjuk dan jempol tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menjepit dan menggerak-gerakan klitorisnya. Tangan kirinya meremas-remas payudara Sakura di atas sana. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, sensasi yang diterimanya terlalu banyak.

Belum puas, dia kemudian melanjutkan dengan mengulum klitoris Sakura. Menyentil klitoris itu dengan ujung lidahnya. Dan dilanjutkan dengan lumatan nikmat pada tonjolan yang memikat itu. Sambil menghisap klitoris Sakura, Sasuke kembali memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam milik Sakura dan menggerakan dengan buas kedua jari tersebut. Sakura tidak tahan lagi, hasratnya sudah melambung terlalu tinggi. Ini harus segera diselesaikan. Oh dia bersumpah, jika Sasuke berhenti di tengah jalan lagi maka ia akan menghajar kepala pria itu.

"Ahhhn.. Eeng, Oooh, Aaah.. Aaah.. Jangan berhenti aahhhn… Sasuke.. _kuuuun~_"

"Aaahh.. aahhh… Sasuke-_kun_, aahhhn.. Ahhh.. Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~"

Klimaks pertamanya datang bagaikan banjir. Sasuke tetap berada di situ dan menghisap cairan yang keluar dari kewanitaan gadisnya. Saking banyaknya cairan itu sedikit mengalir dari sudut bibir Sasuke.

Sakura tampak lemas dan tidak berdaya. Mulutnya terengah-engah. Gelombang kenikmatan tiada tara menerpanya dengan sangat kuat.

Melihat ekspresi gadisnya yang begitu menggoda, Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Celana yang masih dikenakannya semakin menggangu. Sepertinya sekarang saatnya memasuki hidangan utama.

Setelah melepaskan celana panjang dan boxernya Sasuke segera mengambil posisi. Sakura terkejut melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang cukup besar dan panjang. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu sekaranglah saatnya di mana pria itu akan menguasainya secara utuh.

Sakura sedikit meringis membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Walaupun tidak memiliki kekasih, tapi ia tahu pengalaman pertama seorang gadis pasti akan sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi melihat ukuran milik Sasuke yang cukup besar membuat gadis itu sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Kurasa kau sudah siap sekarang," katanya sambil mengesek-gesekan ujung kejantanannya di permukaan kewanitaan Sakura.

Sakura mengerang tertahan, meringis menahan rasa sakit saat milik Sasuke mulai memasukinya. Sasuke menahan berat badannya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia posisikan di kanan dan kiri bahu gadis itu.

"Sa-Sakit."

"Tahan sebentar sayang, ini memang sulit karena kau benar-benar rapat." Sasuke menggeram sejenak merasakan penghalang pada kenjantanannya yang terus memesuki lorong hangat gadisnya. Dengan satu dorongan kuat miliknya menembus penghalang itu. Seketika itu juga jeritan kesakitan Sakura menggema di seisi kamar Sasuke. Darah kesuciannya mengalir membasahi sprei berwarna biru donker itu.

Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Sssst, jangan menangis sayang. Aku janji sebentar lagi tidak akan sakit." Sasuke berkata sambil menciumi jejak-jejak air mata pada pipinya. Sasuke terus membisikan kata-kata yang menenangkan gadis itu sambil memberikannya kecupan-kecupan mesra. Sakura sendiri secara alami membiasakan diri dengan milik Sasuke yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Akhirnya, Sasuke tersenyum saat pinggul Sakura bergerak. Tanda bahwa gadis –wanitanya- sudah bisa membiasakan diri. "Aku akan pelan-pelan sayang. Hentikan aku jika menurutmu aku berlebihan."

Mata tajam lelaki itu memandang _emerald_ Sakura. "Tatap aku, dan sebut namaku.."

Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan irama perlahan. Agak sulit pada awalnya karena ini adalah yang pertama untuk Sakura. Milik Sasuke melakukan gerakan _in _dan _out_ dengan teratur. Bibirnya terus menciumi wajah dan leher Sakura dengan lembut. Tangan kirinya meremas-remas payudara kanan Sakura dan tangan kanannya memeluk istrinya itu.

Sakura sendiri terus mengerang dan melenguh. Tanpa sadar ia mengalungkan tangan kirinya ke leher pria itu dan mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus sepanjang bahu dan punggung pria di atasnya ini. Kaki wanita itu sudah melingkar di pinggang kokoh Sasuke dengan sempurna.

Perlakuan Sakura itu membuat Sasuke menggeram nikmat. Erangannya merupakan melodi tersendiri yang terus membakar gairahnya, membuat dirinya semakin membara menguasai permainan ranjang mereka. Wanita ini memang di luar dugaannya. Semua yang ada pada Sakura benar-benar memabukan dan menjadi candu untuknya. Aroma tubuhnya, spontanitasnya, lekukan menggoda tubuh itu, bibir ranumnya, lenguhannya, dan caranya menyebutkan nama Sasuke sungguh membuat gairah pria ini sampai ke tahap tertinggi yang tak pernah disangkanya.

Tidak pernah ada seorang wanita pun yang pernah membuatnya merasakan gairah seperti ini dan ini pertama kalinya dia bercinta. Selama ini ia tak pernah menyebutnya bercinta, semua hanya seks semata dan ia tidak pernah lupa menggunakan pengaman. Hanya pelarian dari kepenatannya. Tetapi dengan Sakura semuanya berbeda seolah-olah Sakura adalah semua pengecualian dalam hidupnya.

Oh tidak lupa juga dada menggoda gadis ini. Dada Sakura memang tidak besar, tetapi juga tidak kecil. Tetapi dada itu sangat sempurna untuknya. Dia menyukai saat menggenggam dada itu, saat mengulum dan melumatnya.

"Sa.. Sasuke.. Le.. Lebih cepaaat," rengek Sakura

"_As your wish princess_," dan Sasuke menambah irama gerakannya dengan lebih menggila. Dirinya benar-benar liar sekarang. Sakura semakin mengerang dengan perlakuan suaminya itu. Ranjang besar itu ikut berdecit akibat liarnya kecepatan pinggul Sasuke. Lorong kewanitaan Sakura semakin mengencang, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memaksa keluar. Sensasi ini melebihi saat orgasme pertamanya yang tadi.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeee…. Aaaaaaah….." dengan tusukan yang keras dan paling dalam dari Sasuke akhirnya klimaks Sakura sampai. Cairan dari dalam kewanitannya mengalir deras keluar. Sasuke tidak langsung berhenti. Beberapa kali hujaman lagi dan pria itu menggeram. "Arrgh. _F*ck_!" ia membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura. Menyembunyikan geraman dan ekspresi kenikmatannya. Ia masih menggerakan tubuhnya menikmati sisa-sisa klimaksnya.

Sakura dapat merasakan cairan hangat mengalir ke dalam rahimnya. Ia tahu banyak sekali cairan mengalir akibat klimaks lelaki di atasnya ini. Ia lelah, kesulitan benafas, dan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Demikian pula dengan Sasuke. Karena keringat yang tidak henti-hentinya, rambut mencuat pria itu pun turun. Sakura mengangkat tangannya mengusap-usap rambut dan bahu pria itu. Sasuke sangat menyukai sensasi dari gerakan tangan sakura. Tampaknya dia tidak memilih orang yang salah.

Sasuke melirik pada jam digital di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.13, ini berarti dia sudah bermain lebih dari tiga jam dengan wanitanya itu. Matanya agak berat, dia ingin istirahat sejenak. Sakura sudah memejamkan matanya sejak tadi. Dibawanya Sakura ke dalam dekapannya tidak lupa menarik selimut dan menutup tubuh mereka berdua. Kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan dewi tidur membawanya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.-_End of Flashback_-

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang gelap Hyuuga Neji sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan bersandar pada tepi tempat tidur itu. Hanya lampu di sebelah tempat tidurnya saja yang menyala remang-remang. Dia memandang sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang sedang tersenyum. Gadis dalam foto itu kira-kira berusia sekitar empat belas tahun. Sesekali Neji mendapati dirinya tersenyum kecil.

"Masih sama, senyum itu masih sama, dahi lebar itu masih sama, rambut merah muda itu masih sama, mata _emerald_ indah itu juga masih sama. Hanya tatapannya yang berubah. _Hime-_ku sayang. Kali ini kita akan bersama untuk selamanya," kata Neji kemudian mencium foto tersebut.

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Arrrrgggggh. Aku tidak percaya sudah membuat lemon! Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat lemon jadi mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan.

Nah, sudah Chapter 3 sekarang, semoga kalian puas dengan Chapter ini. Err, sebenarnya konflik keluarga Sakura itu hanya konflik pembuka saja. Konflik yang sebenarnya masih ada. Dan Neji yang paling berperan besar dalam konflik utama di sini. Aku juga minta maaf jika ada yang merasa alurnya terlalu cepat. Karena itu saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat kuperlukan.

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang sudah me_review_, maaf aku belum bisa membalasnya satu persatu karena sedang sangat sibuk sekarang. Chapter berikutnya mungkin agak lama untuk _update_ karena akan memasuki masa ujian. Jadi _chapter_ ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian semua. Sekali lagi RnR ya. Terima kasih semuanya^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hai, kembali lagi dengan saya di chapter 4 fic ini. Karena ada yang bertanya, nah ini dia umur Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, dll:

Sakura, Hinata, Ino: 18 tahun

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Karin: 20 tahun

Suigetsu dan Sai: 21 tahun

Neji: 22 tahun

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Sasusaku dan pairing lainnya

Warning:AU, OOC, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

Ino bersenandung sambil memilih-milih wortel yang sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya. Sore ini ibunya sedang sibuk sehingga ia menggantikan ibunya untuk berbelanja kebutuhann sehari-hari mereka. Sejak kematian ayahnya, dia memang berusaha untuk hidup mandiri dan tidak terlalu menyusahkan ibunya serta selalu berusaha membantu sang ibu sebisa mungkin.

"Wortel sudah, paprika sudah, kentang sudah, lobak sudah, daging sapi sudah. Ng, masih banyak lagi yang harus dibeli nih." kata Ino sambil mengecek ulang belanjaannya.

"Ino,"

Gadis itu segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit kecut ketika melihat yang memanggilnya adalah Temari.

"Sedang belanja ya?" tanya Temari.

"Ya, kau sendiri?" balasnya berbasa-basi.

"Aku juga sedang belanja untuk malam ini. Ayah dan ibu pulang hari ini dari London. Ibumu mungkin sudah dihubungi, malam ini datanglah ke rumah Shikamaru. Kesehatan ayah sudah membaik jadi kami mau membuat syukuran kecil," jawab Temari.

Ayah dan ibu, eh? Oh tentu saja Temari sudah menjadi calon menantu mereka.

"Mereka pasti menantimu Ino. Kau sudah seperti putri mereka sendiri. Ibu sering menanyakan kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang main ke rumah, sepertinya dia merindukanmu," lanjut Temari lagi.

Samar-samar kerutan muncul di dahi Ino. Huh, apakah perempuan di hadapannya ini tidak tahu kalau dialah alasan Ino menjaga jarak dari keluarga Nara.

Temari menghembuskan nafas dan menatap Ino. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka padaku, tapi kuharap…"

"Kami akan datang malam ini," potong Ino. Temari tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Paman dan bibi sudah seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Aku seperti anak durhaka jika tidak memperhatikan mereka," ujarnya lagi.

Ino menatap Temari lagi, "Aku akan berusaha menerima keputusan Shikamaru. Aku bukan anak kecil yang terjebak pada cinta monyet. Waktu terus berjalan dan aku harus segera _move on _darinya."

Temari mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kuharap kita bisa berteman."

Ino memandang sebentar uluran tangan Temari, sebenarnya masih ada sedikit ragu di hatinya. Dia memang sudah berusaha untuk bisa menerima keputusan Shikamaru, tetapi tidak semudah itu ia bisa berteman dengan wanita yang dianggap merebut Shikamaru itu. Akhirnya Ino memantapkan hati, ia adalah gadis dewasa sekarang. Saat akan menerima jabatan tangan dari Temari tiba-tiba saja Temari pingsan dan membuat Ino panik seketika.

"Tolong, ada yang pingsan!" teriaknya sambil memegang tangan Temari.

Beberapa orang yang tidak jauh dari situ langsung menghampiri Ino. Ada yang berusaha membangunkan Temari, memanggil _ambulance_, atau sekedar melihat saja dan bergabung dengan keramaian di sekeliling mereka. Ino sudah sangat panik sekarang.

Setelah mengantar Temari ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, Ino segera menelepon Shikamaru, menurutnya Shikamaru perlu tahu keadaan tunangannya itu.

"Maaf, apa anda keluarga nona Sabaku?" tanya seorang dokter yang di jas putihnya tertulis nama Yakushi Kabuto.

"Bukan. Aku temannya. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja dokter?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

"Ino! Hhhh.. hhhh… ada apa dengan Temari?" Shikamaru yang baru saja datang menghampiri Ino dan bertanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia terlihat kelelahan karena berlari.

"Apa anda keluarga nona Sabaku?" Kabuto mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku tunangannya!"

"Bisa kita bicara di ruangan saya?"

"Ya."

Shikamaru kemudian mengikuti sang dokter menuju ruangannya.

Ino menunggu dengan bosan di depan ruangan Temari. Setelah tiga puluh menit menunggu datanglah Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Untung ada kau."

"Sama-sama Shika," jawabnya sendu.

"Ino, aku…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shika. Kuakui dulu aku sangat kekanakan, bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Melupakan yang lalu dan kembali berteman baik?"

Shikamaru mengusap rambut Ino perlahan. "Kau akan selalu menjadi adik kecilku."

Ino merasakan hangat di dalam hatinya. Dia sudah berusaha merelakan cinta pertamanya ini, setidaknya ia punya posisi spesial sebagai adik Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu, boleh akau mendapat pelukan untuk seorang adik?" lanjut Ino tulus.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan memeluk Ino sebentar. Gadis yang selalu merepotkannya sejak dulu sudah besar rupanya.

"Temari, kenapa? Aku sangat panik saat ia tiba-tiba pingsan tadi." tanya Ino setelah Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa Ino," Shikamaru tersenyum lagi. "Kau tahu? Aku akan jadi ayah."

Ino merasakan tubuhnya menegang sesaat. "Ka-kalau begitu selamat ya."

"Ya, terima kasih. Malam ini datanglah kami akan membuat syukuran kecil untuk kesehatan ayah yang sudah membaik. Kuharap kabar kehamilan Temari mengandung cucunya membuat kesehatan ayah bisa semakin meningkat. Aku masuk dulu. Kau mau ikut ke dalam?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mengganggu," jawab Ino parau.

Setelah Shikamaru masuk, Ino tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Di bangku taman rumah sakit ia menumpahkan semua air matanya.

"Ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau menangis karena pria pemalas itu Ino. Kau sudah merelakannya. Kau pasti mendapat yang lebih baik lagi darinya," kata Ino sambil menguatkan diri, dia kuat. Dia bisa bertahan saat melewati masa-masa paling terpuruk saat kematian ayahnya. Patah hati tidak akan membuatnya lebih terpuruk dibandingkan saat itu.

"Seorang wanita cantik akan terlihat jelek saat menangis."

Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang berbicara. Pria itu berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau tahu nona. Ekspresimu saat menangis sangat jelek!"

Ingin rasanya Ino memukul wajah pria berambut klimis dan bermata _onyx_ itu. Yang paling membuat Ino kesal adalah pria itu berbicara dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan tersenyum. Astaga, senyum terlihat sangat menyebalkan!

.

000

.

Mobil Lamborgini Reventon berwarna abu-abu yang cuma diproduksi sebanya dua puluh unit di dunia sedang terparkir manis di halaman restorannya saat Sakura memasuki halaman rumahnya. Haruno Sakura mendecih kesal. Dugaan Sakura, pemilik mobil itu tidak sedang makan sushi di restoran keluarganya. Pemilik mobil itu pasti sedang duduk manis menunggu kedatangannya di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Dugaan memang benar, saat ia memasuki rumah. Hyuuga Neji sedang duduk berbincang-bincang dengan ayahnya di ruang tamu. Sekarang orang tuanya sudah bisa membayar orang untuk bekerja di restoran sushi mereka sehingga kedua orang tuanya memiliki banyak waktu luang.

"_Tadaima_."

"Oh, _okaeri_ Sakura. Masuklah, tuan muda Hyuuga datang untuk menemuimu." sambut Kizashi sambil tersenyum.

Sakura cemberut melihat Neji. Sejak mengantarkannya pulang malam itu, seminggu kemudian Hyuuga Neji muncul di rumahnya dengan alasan ingin menemui Sakura. Karena menghargai pria itu adalah kakak Hinata, dengan enggan Sakura menerimanya. Orang tua Sakura tentu sangat senang, putra sulung keluarga Hyuuga yang ternama tampaknya sedang mendekati putri mereka, orang tua mana yang akan menolak kesempatan ini? Apalagi pegawai-pegawai baru di restoran sushi mereka adalah orang-orang pilihan Neji yang sudah pasti sangat terampil. Sejak saat itu selama tiga minggu berikutnya Neji selalu datang mengunjunginya. Tidak setiap hari memang, tetapi paling tidak selang dua atau tiga hari ia akan datang lagi.

Setelah berganti baju Sakura menuju ke ruang tamunya untuk menemui Neji.

"Kau tampaknya tidak suka melihatku ada di sini?" Neji bertanya saat Sakura sudah duduk di sofa di hadapannya. Haruno Kizashi sendiri tampaknya sudah meninggalkan putrinya berdua dengan putra Hyuuga itu.

"Hhhhh.. Bukan begitu Hyuuga-_san_, tetapi apakan anda tidak terlalu sering berkunjung?" Sakura berusaha sopan dengan tamunya ini.

"Orang tuamu tampaknya tidak mempersalahkannya." jawabnya cuek.

"Kalau begitu temui saja orang tuaku. Jujur aku sedikit tidak suka jika anda terlalu sering kemari."

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu," balas Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf Hyuuga-_san_ tapi.."

"Panggil aku Neji saja."

"Aku tetap akan memanggilmu Hyuuga-_san_. Maaf, tetapi besok aku punya banyak tugas jadi kalau kau tidak keberatan aku mau kembali ke kamarku untuk mengerjakan tugas. Permisi."

Neji memandang sebentar gadis yang baru saja berlalu hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Tidakkah gadis itu tahu betapa inginnya Neji bertemu dengannya, mendengar tawa dan celoteh riangnya, memeluknya, membelai pipi putihnya, mencium bibir mungilnya itu. Sudah begitu lama Neji menahan rindu. Cukup empat tahun takdir membuatnya terpisah dengan gadis ini.

Sekarang gadis ini ada di hadapannya, memandang asing pada dirinya seolah-olah gadis _pink_ ini tidak mengenalnya. Tapi Neji punya persediaan kesabaran yang cukup. Dia tidak akan buru-buru karena dia tidak ingin gadis ini meninggalkannya lagi seperti dulu karena ketidaksabarannya.

.

000

.

-Ruangan Presiden Direktur Uchiha Group-

"Kakashi, apa benar selama tiga minggu ini Hyuuga Neji sering berkunjung ke kediaman Haruno?"

"Benar tuan," jawab Kakashi yang berdiri di samping tuannya itu.

"Selidiki apa tujuannya dia di sana!" perintah Sasuke.

"Sudah tuan muda. Saya sudah melakukannya sejak mendapat laporan kunjungan kedua Hyuuga Neji di sana."

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap asistennya itu dengan takjub. Dia memang sangat sibuk dengan bisnisnya di Eropa selama tiga minggu ini sehingga kurang memantau Sakura. Hatake Kakashi memang selalu selangkah lebih maju. Ia akan selalu mengerjakan sesuatu sebelum diminta oleh tuannya itu.

"Kalau begitu apa tujuan serangga pengganggu itu di sana?" Sasuke kembali fokus dengan laptopnya namun tetap mendengarkan apa yang akan dipaparkan Kakashi.

"Hyuuga Neji berkunjung untuk bertemu dengan Nyonya Sakura." fokus Sasuke sekarang teralih sepenuhnya pada kata-kata Kakashi. "Sepertinya dia menunjukkan ketertarikan khusus pada Nyonya."

"Hn, dasar serangga pengganggu. Dari dulu Hyuuga tidak bosan ya bermain api denganku," katanya sambil menggeram.

"Pantau terus Kakashi, akan kupastikan serangga pengganggu itu merasakan akibatnya jika dia terus mengganggu istriku!"

"Baik tuan. Satu hal lagi, Nyonya Sakura sendiri tampaknya tidak begitu nyaman dengan kunjungannya selama ini. Dia menerima kedatangan Hyuuga Neji di rumahnya karena semata-mata pria itu adalah kakak dari sahabatnya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Ya tuan. Dia adalah nama gadis yang anda tolak ketika Hyuuga Hiashi menawarkan perjodohan dengannya."

Hyuuga Hiashi memang pernah menawarkan putrinya yang bernama Hinata untuk dijodohkan dengan Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke menolaknya bahkan sebelum ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Bagi Sasuke gadis itu hanyalah pion ayahnya yang akan digunakan untuk merebut kekuasaan Uchiha dalam dunia bisnis. Sasuke bukan orang bodoh, ia tidak akan tertipu. Perjodohan itu hanyalah kedok untuk menyatukan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Setelahnya pasti mereka akan berusaha menjatuhkan Sasuke dan merebut Uchiha Group. Lagipula siapa yang membutuhkan seorang gadis jika sejak awal kau sudah punya rencana sendiri eh, bukankah begitu Uchiha Sasuke?

"Hn. Serangga-serangga Hyuuga ini memang sangat mengganggu. Tidak ayah dan anak, keduanya sama-sama menantangku rupanya." kesinisan tampak sangat jelas dalam nada bicaranya.

"Aku hampir lupa Kakashi. Kau sudah mengurus Hozuki Suigetsu?"

"Sudah tuan. Saya sudah mengurus semuanya, Hozuki Suigetsu pasti akan bertanggung jawab pada Haruno Karin. Saya juga sudah memastikan dia mendapat pelajaran yang setimpal dengan perbuatannya."

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Lupakan dulu sejenak tentang Hyuuga. Janjinya pada Sakura tampaknya akan benar-benar dipenuhinya sekarang. Berpikir tentang Sakura membawanya kembali pada _kenangan panas_ mereka hampir sebulan yang lalu. Wajahnya agak merona tapi berusaha ia sembunyikan, ia tidak mau kehilangan wibawanya di depan Kakashi. Dalam benaknya tersimpan satu pertanyaan? Apakah wanitanya itu sudah mengandung anaknya sekarang?

"Kakashi, panggil Tenten pulang dari China. Dia akan kujadikan pengawal pribadi Sakura setelah pindah ke rumahku nanti."

"Baik tuan."

.

000

.

Sakura menutup panggilan di _handphone_-nya dengan tersenyum. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia baru saja berbincang-bincang dengan Karin melalui telepon. Dirinya sangat bersyukur kakaknya itu sudah bisa menghilangkan ketergantungannya pada narkoba perlahan-lahan.

Hal yang paling membuatnya heran adalah kakaknya itu ahli sekali menyembunyikan kehamilannya selama rehabilitasi. Menurut Karin, hanya dokter yang menanganinya sajalah yang tahu mengenai kehamilannya itu dan ia berhasil meyakinkan dokternya itu untuk tidak memberitahukan pada siapa pun sampai Karin sendirilah yang akan memberi tahu orang tuanya nanti.

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ ini memang agak kesal karena Suigetsu belum ditemukan juga sejak ia tahu Karin hamil. Pria itu kabur seperti seorang pengecut, tetapi Sakura yakin orang-orang Sasuke pasti akan menemukan pria yang menghamili kakaknya itu. Setelah Suigetsu ditemukan baru ia akan berpikir hukuman apa yang pantas diberikan padanya.

Sejenak ia berpikir lagi tentang kehamilan Karin. Pasti berat untuk kakaknya yang mengalami kondisi seperti ini.

Tangan kanan Sakura mengusap lembut perutnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia merasa ada beberapa perubahan yang terjadi. Ia menjadi lebih sensitif, lebih gampang marah, dan yang paling tidak masuk akal ia begitu ingin mendengar suara Sasuke. Namun ditahannya mati-matian keinginannya yang terakhir itu.

Sejujurnya wanita dengan mata _emerald_ ini mulai curiga dengan kondisinya saat ini. Ia terlalu takut jika memang benar dirinya sedang mengandung, ia takut pada kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Ia takut berpisah dari keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan sekolahnya. Apalagi Sakura masih SMA dan ia tidak ingin putus sekolah di tengah jalan, masih banyak keinginanya yang iangin ia gapai.

Sakura membelai perut ratanya dengan lembut. Ia mengarahkan pandangan pada perutnya dengan sayang. Walaupun ketakutan selalu membayanginya, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia begitu yakin ada sesuatu yang sedang tumbuh di dalam dirinya.

"Hei, apa kau sudah ada di dalam sana? Apa kau mendengar suaraku sayang?" katanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura masih terus membelai perutnya dengan penuh perasaan sambil tersenyum lembut sampai akhirnya dering yang berasal dari _handphone_-nya menginterupsi kegiatannya itu. Senyum Sakura semakin lebar saat melihat nama si penelepon yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sudah semenjak empat hari yang lalu Sakura begitu ingin mendengar suara pria dingin itu.

"Hallo. Sasuke-_kun_?" serunya dengan tidak sabar.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit heran. Sakura terdengar begitu riang mendengar suaranya. Sasuke memang merasa heran namun sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas menandakan senyuman.

"Hn."

"Kau sedang apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

'Sasuke-_kun_? Kedengarannya tidak buruk juga'

Sejak _saat itu_ Sakura memang memanggil Sasuke menggunakan nama kecilnya dengan menambahkan sufiks _kun._

"Baru selesai makan malam dengan klienku. Selama sebulan ini aku berada di Eropa," Sasuke merasa heran sendiri dengan dirinya. Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menjelaskan pada Sakura ke mana dia selama ini?

"Pantas saja kau tidak menghubungiku?" gerutu Sakura.

"Dan kenapa aku harus menghubungimu?"

"Oh. Ya, maaf." raut wajah Sakura berubah muram.

'Sadarlah Sakura. Dia bukan kekasihmu, pernikahan kalian hanya karena sebuah kesepakatan gila. Kau tidak penting untuknya, dia hanya menginginkan anak itu. Bukan kau. Kau kenapa begitu senang saat mendengar suaranya dan bereaksi seperti bukan dirimu saja Sakura?'

"Ng. Sebenarnya ada apa kau menghubungiku Sasuke-_kun_?" Sasuke mendengar ada perubahan dalam nada bicara wanitanya yang berubah menjadi murung.

"Orang-orangku sudah menemukan Suigetsu. Besok kau akan kubawa menemuinya."

Amarah merasuki diri Sakura saat mendengar nama pria brengsek itu. Hidup Karin hancur karena pria itu. Pria itu harus mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal. Matanya kemudian berkaca-kaca dan mengalirlah air matanya. Sial! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini _mood_nya gampang sekali berubah?

"Aku akan menjemputmu di sekolah besok."

"Ya," jawabnya parau.

.

000

.

"_Hime_. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau melihatku seolah-olah aku orang asing? Tidakkah kau rindu padaku?" sambil melihat foto seorang gadis, Neji bertanya-tanya seorang diri dengan nada sendu.

"Kau milikku _Hime_. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapa pun merebutmu dariku."

"_Nii-san_ a-ayah memanggilmu ke ruang kerjanya," panggil Hinata dari depan pintu Neji.

"Katakan pada ayah sebentar lagi aku datang," jawabnya datar.

Setelah menyimpan kembali foto yang sangat penting baginya itu ke tempat yang dirasa aman. Neji segera pergi menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Sang ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi, sedang berdiri angkuh di samping meja kerjanya dengan wajah penuh amarah yang sengaja ditahan.

Sesampainya di hadapan Neji menunduk hormat pada ayahnya.

"Neji! Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama tiga minggu ini? Membuang-buang waktu dengan mengunjungi rumah seorang gadis hah?"

Nampaknya Neji mengerti asal raut wajah penuh kemarahan ayahnya.

"Aku bukan anak naïf yang empat tahun lalu bisa ayah kelabui. Empat tahun aku berpisah dengannya. Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan dia dariku!"

"Anak kurang ajar! Gadis itu tidak pantas dengan keluarga Hyuuga!" kepala keluarga Hyuuga ini tampak benar-benar marah pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Gampang. Aku tinggal melepas nama Hyuuga." balasnya penuh percaya diri.

"Neji!"

Plaak! Hyuuga Hiashi baru saja menampar putra sulungnya dengan penuh emosi. Saking kuatnya tamparan itu sehingga membuat ujung bibir Neji berdarah.

"Aku menginginkan dia ayah. Sejak dulu, sejak empat tahun yang lalu aku pertama kali melihatnya. Dulu aku masih bodoh dan tidak mengerti permainan ayah. Tapi sekarang jangan remehkan aku. Akan kupertahankan gadisku, bahkan jika ayah sekali pun yang menjadi lawanku!" sopan santun sudah dilupakan sama sekali dalam pembicaraan ayah dan anak ini.

"Pantas atau tidaknya dia, aku yang menilai. Bukan ayah. Jika ayah masih mau menentangku silakan pilih aku keluar dari keluarga Hyuuga atau kulaporkan _dosa besarmu_ itu?"

Mata Hiashi terbelalak mendengar ancaman Neji, "Apa maksudmu?" terdengar geraman dari pertanyaan itu.

"Aku punya bukti _dosa besarmu_ itu ayah. Jadi kuberikan penawaran, terima gadisku atau kau berakhir di penjara?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang ayah, Neji beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Tamparan dari ayahnya tidak berarti apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit akibat penantian dan cintanya yang terpendam selama empat tahun ini.

Hiashi sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan ulah putranya itu. Dia terduduk di kursi kerjanya itu sambil bersandar dan memijat keningnya perlahan. Pening menyerang kepalanya bertubi-tubi saat ini. Dia pikir Neji telah berubah selama empat tahun ini menjadi putranya yang patuh. Ternyata dia salah, selama empat tahun ini Neji menyembunyikan taringnya, dan taring itu mulai ditunjukkan lagi sekarang.

Awalnya dia memanggil Neji untuk memarahi anak itu karena membuang-buang waktu dengan hal yang tidak penting sehingga banyak tender mereka yang direbut oleh bocah Uchiha itu. Memikirkan bocah Uchiha licik dan sombong itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya sakit kepala, sekarang putra tunggalnya juga ikut menggigitnya dari dalam. Ia tidak menyangka gadis yang ditemui Neji adalah _gadis itu_.

"Harusnya empat tahun yang lalu tidak kubiarkan anak itu kabur ke Kyoto," sambil menghela nafas Hiashi memijat kepalanya yang terasa ingin meledak.

.

000

.

"Cheeers…"

Siang ini Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan sedang berada di sebuah restoran mewah di pusat kota. Mereka sedang merayakan kehamilan Temari dan rencana pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru tiga minggu lagi.

"Hei Shikamaru," Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di samping Shikamaru, tangan kanannya merangkul bahu Shikamaru dan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya menyentil-nyentil pipi Shikamaru. "Katakan berapa pukulan yang kau terima dari Gaara dan Kankurou sampai wajahmu penuh dengan lebam begini, eh?"

Semua orang tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Merasa terganggu Shikamaru segera menepis jari Naruto yang menyentil pipinya yang dirasa sangat mengganggu itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Naruto. Yang penting akhirnya aku bisa menikahi perempuan galak itu, _mendokusei._"

"Hei muka palsu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini senyum palsumu itu semakin aneh?" tanya Naruto pada Sai, bosan mengganggu Shikamaru dia beralih pada Sai.

"Aku bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat jelek saat menangis." jawab Sai lengkap dengan senyum palsunya. Senyum palsu dan kata-kata yang terlalu apa adanya memang tidak pernah lepas dari pelukis muda pewaris _gallery_ seni terbesar di Asia itu.

"Yaaaaaaahh, berarti tinggal aku dan teme yang tidak punya pacar." gerutu Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Hn. Carilah wanita dobe, aku menolak disamakan denganmu." mereka bertiga kemudian menertawakan Naruto.

Hari ini mungkin hari sial Naruto. Niat jahilnya yang ingin mengerjai Shikamaru malah membuatnya dekerjai oleh ketiga temannya itu. Ah, tiba-tiba dia jadi rindu pada Chouji. Kalau ada Chouji setidaknya masih ada yang mau membelanya. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Chouji melanjutkan pendidikannya di Paris untuk menjadi seorang _Chef_, namun dia sudah berjanji akan datang saat pernikahan Shikamaru nanti.

Karena tidak berkonsentrasi Naruto tidak melihat jika ada yang sedang menyeberang jalan.

Ckkkkkiiiiiiit! Dengan menginjak rem secara mendadak dan membantig stir Naruto berusaha menghindari orang di depannya itu. Untung saja jalan sedang sepi sehingga tidak terjadi kecelakaan. Naruto juga beruntung sebab yang sedang mobil dikendarainya saat ini adalah Koeningsegg Agera R yang punya manuver hebat sehingga orang yang hampir ditabraknya tadi bisa selamat.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya dengan benar di pinggir jalan, Naruto menghampiri seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ yang masih _shock _di tengah jalan itu. dituntunnya gadis itu ke tepi jalan.

"Aku minta maaf nona, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kedua tangan Hinata saling meremas gugup, nafasnya masih tidak beraturan. Hampir saja nyawanya melayang tadi. Setelah agak tenang Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku minta maaf jika tadi aku.. aku.."

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf nona, tadi aku sedikit melamun saat mengendarai mobil. Kau mau memaafkanku kan?" kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran andalannya itu.

Hinata mengangguk dengan agak panik. Nampaknya ia masih _shock_.

"_Arigatou_. Di mana rumahmu? Biar kuantarkan."

"Ti-tidak perlu. A-aku akan menelepon supirku saja untuk me-menjemputku di sini." jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kutemani sampai supirmu datang."

"Eh?" Hinata memandang Naruto dengan takut-takut.

Akhirnya dia membiarkan Naruto terus berada di situ sampai supir keluarga Hyuuga menjemputnya.

Di dalam mobil Hinata memandang sosok Naruto yang tampak dari kaca spion mobilnya itu. Rona merah sudah memenuhi sekujur wajahnya. Tampaknya gadis Hyuuga ini tertarik pada orang yang hampir menabraknya tadi.

.

000

.

Sakura duduk dengan sedikit tidak nyaman di dalam Bugatti Veyron Super Sport berwarna kombinasi merah hitam yang sedang dikendarai Sasuke. Saat pulang sekolah tadi suaminya ini memang menjemputnya menuju ke tempat di mana Hozuki Suigetsu berada. Yang membuat Sakura tidak nyaman bukan karena Sasuke membawa mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi melainkan sejak tadi pagi ia merasa mual dan gampang sekali lelah.

Apalagi tadi ia dipanggil wali kelasnya dan diminta untuk mengisi jawaban dari beberapa lembar soal yang ada di hadapannya. Menurut Yamato-_sensei _sang wali kelas, itu adalah soal Lomba Sains Tingkat Nasional yang akan diperiksa di Universitas Konoha. Siapa yang mendapat nilai tertinggi pada saat penjurian nanti akan langsung diterima di jurusan manapun di universitas tersebut. Soal-soal itu begitu banyak menyaingi soal ujian akhir sehingga ia harus menguras otak seharian untuk mengerjakannya. Ia benar-benar lelah saat ini.

Sakura tidak mengenali jalan yang sejak tadi mereka lewati. Mobil super cepat itu berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang tampaknya seperti gudang tua.

"Sebelum kita masuk ke dalam. Kau harus mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hyuuga Neji?"

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengannya Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

"Aku tidak bohong." katanya sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Lalu apa yang dia lakukan di rumahmu selama tiga minggu ini?" _to the point_. Sasuke memang bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia muncul begitu saja di rumah. Aku menghargainya sebagai kakak Hinata makanya aku meladeninya walau pun enggan."

"Hn. Kau suka padanya?"

"Tidak. Apa itu penting?" balas Nyonya Uchiha yang baru itu.

"Hn."

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria itu. Akan tetapi dirinya tidak menampik jika ia sangat senang bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi setelah tidak bertemu selama sebulan. Haaah, sepertinya keanehan pada dirinya semakin bertambah saja.

Setelah turun dari mobil mereka berdua masuk ke dalam gudang tua itu. Sakura merasa risih dan masuk ke dalamnya dengan enggan. Betapa terkejut dirinya melihat seorang pria yang berdiri berlumuran darah. Kedua tangannya masing-masing terikat dengan tali yang diikat pada dua tiang besar, pria itu terlihat setengah sadar dan sangat lemas. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat beberapa pria denga badan sangat besar memakai setelan jas dan kaca mata hitam.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya pada lengan Sasuke,berusaha tidak melihat pemandangan mengenaskan di hadapannya.

"Siapa dia Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hozuki Suigetsu."

Sakura semakin mencengkeram lengan Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan kokoh itu, dia merasa mual namun berusaha ditahan. Dia memang ingin melihat pria yang menghamili kakaknya itu mendapat ganjarannya, tetapi ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan pria itu dengan kondisi yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"Tenang sayang," kata Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Sakura. "Dia tidak akan mati, orang-orangku cuma menyiksanya sedikit."

"Hozuki Suigetsu, apa kau akan bertanggung jawab pada Haruno Karin?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar namun mengancam.

"I-iya. Aku janji, asalkan kau melepaskanku." jawab Suigetsu dengan parau. Tenaganya sudah hampir habis sehingga ia menjawab dengan sangat pelan.

"Berjanjilah pada wanita di sebelahku ini," perintah Sasuke.

"A-aku ja-janji. Kumohon le-lepaskan aku. A-aku ti-dak akan mengingkari janjiku," ucap Suigetsu dengan sangat bersusah payah.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya di lengan Sasuke. Dia masih belum berani melihat ke arah Suigetsu. Pria itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan, Sakura dengan _mood _yang sedang labil berusaha menghindari perubahan _mood_nya yang sangat cepat itu.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura yang tidak seperti biasanya segera membawanya keluar. Setelah sampai di luar Sakura segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Dia merasa begitu sesak di dalam sana. Aneh, dirinya yang diliputi kemarahan dan ingin menyiksa Suigetsu dengan sangat kejam langsung mengalami perubahan _mood_ saat melihatnya. Rasa marahnya dalam sekejap saja berubah menjadi rasa iba, ingin rasanya ia meminta pada Sasuke untuk melepaskan Suigetsu saja.

.

000

.

Semalaman Hyuuga Hiashi tidak dapat tidur karena ancaman Neji. Ia harus memutar otak, anaknya itu seperti pedang bermata dua, bisa sangat berguna untuk melukai orang lain dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan bisa melukai penggunanya juga. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum sinis, ia akan menggunakan kelemahan Neji untuk menyerang balik. Ia tahu watak putranya sangat keras, karena itulah rencananya kali ini pasti berhasil.

"Ayah memanggilku?"

Hiashi mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sinis melihat Neji. Anak itu berdiri angkuh di hadapannya, seolah-olah tidak ada masalah apa pun di antara mereka.

"Neji, ancamanmu tadi malam menunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar seorang Hyuuga."

Neji nampaknya tidak tertarik menanggapi perkataan ayahnya itu.

"Baik. Lakukan sesuka hatimu Neji, kau boleh memiliki gadis itu," hening sejenak, Hiashi melihat anak sulungnya itu mulai menyeringai, "kau boleh memilikinya asal kau hancurkan bocah Uchiha sombong itu!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Akan kulakukan!" balas Neji sinis kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya.

Hiashi menyeringai puas. Demi gadis itu, Neji pasti akan melakukan apa pun, inilah yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak lama. Ia selalu kehilangan cara mengancurkan Uchiha Sasuke, tapi sekarang ia punya Neji. Anak itu sangat nekat jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu.

.

000

.

Sakura gemetar di dalam kamar mandinya. Sebuah benda terjatuh dari tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Dia merasa semua anggota tubuhnya menegang. Ini ketiga kalinya ia mencoba, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Setelah tiga kali percobaan dan menunjukkan hasil yang sama ia sangat yakin pada keadaannya saat ini. Di dekat kakinya terdapat tiga benda berbentuk seperti pulpen namun lebih pendek dan agak lebar, pada ketiga benda tersebut terdapat tanda yang sama, dua buah garis merah sejajar. Ya, Haruno –Uchiha- Sakura positif mengandung anak dari Uchiha Sakuke.

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Haaaaah, dengan mencuri-curi waktu di sela-sela menghadapi UAS akhirnya chapter 4 bisa selesai. Bagaimana tanggapan kalian dengan chapter ini? Semoga masih tetap suka ya. Sekarang balasan untuk review di chapter 3 kemarin, buat yang login cek PM ya:

lupa ingatan: autornya ketahuan punya imajinasi liar.. wkwkwk.. ni udah update

salsalala: hihi, syukurlah kalau seru. Ni udah di update

Briesies: umurnya udah dicantumin di atas ^^

Guest:thx ya, kemarin emang ga sempat cek ulang. Padet banget sih jadwalnya #sok sibuk.. hehehe

Himeviolet: kapan apa nih? Kalo update ni udah update

Dinosaurus: jangan gila….. nanti bisa punah kaya dino di jaman dulu… hehe #plaaaak #bercanda

Mikyo: ni udah lanjut ^^

Qren: Amiiiiiiiin…. Neji emang pengganggu yang hot.. hohohoho

Sasusakuforever: hihi, authornya ketahuan punya imajinasi liar. Sasu emang punya banyak pengalaman tapi yang bener2 pake hati cuma sama saku…

Ongkitang: udah lanjut ni ^0^

Mikhaella: ga usah dipedulikan flamer itu.

Rykyu: ni udah lanjut.. ^_^

Piter: makasih. Ni udah update ^^

Peculiar charm: wow panjang banget riviewnya. Sasu punya alasan kok, tunggu aja chap2 selanjutnya.

Vice versa: thx ya buat masukannya. Kemarin emang ga sempat baca ulang, soalnya lagi sibuk bgt. Hehehe.. Typo akan diusahakan biar berkurang.

Nakaharasunako: Hei Sunako, Kyouhei Takano boleh buatku? #abaikan. Sasu emang misterius, tapi sejujurnya dia tidak mau nyakitin saku kok.

Guest: muka ku juga merah waktu berimajinasi #abaikan. Ini chap 4 udah keluar.. ^0^

Ryu: ni udah update ^^

Latifyana li: jadi malu... masih banyak kok fic SS lain yang lebih keren

Semuanya terima kasih sudah ngeriview. Terima kasih banget buat yang ngeriview dari chap 1 sampai 3 ini. Mind to review again?


	5. Chapter 5

Makasih banget buar dukungan dari kalian semua, karena berkat kalian semua semangatku buat menulis terus ada. Jujur aku ga nyangka fic khayalanku sebelum tidurku ini bakal diterima dengan hangat #cium satu-satu #plaaaak #abaikan.

Maaf ya kalau ada yang merasa di fic kemarin sasusakunya kurang. Kemarin emang lebih kusorot ke sudut pandang Ino n Neji. Untuk itu aku akan membayarnya di chap ini. Jujur aku masih sedikit kesulitan dalam menggali _feel_ masing-masing karakter karena itu masukan dari kalian semua sangat kubutuhkan. Kalau _typo _aku tidak bisa janji fic ini bebas dari _typo_, tapi aku akan berusaha menguranginya.

Nah silakan menikmati chap 5.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Sasusaku dan pairing lainnya

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

Sekarang ia mengerti alasan kenapa _mood_nya sangat mudah berubah, kenapa ia cepat lelah, dan menjadi sangat sensitif. Semua itu karena ia sedang mengandung. Kehamilannya ini juga membuatnya menyadari hal yang paling aneh dalam dirinya. Ia tidak ingin berjauhan dengan ayah dari janinnya itu.

Sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya, untuk menarik nafas pun Sakura merasa sangat sulit. Ia begitu tersiksa akan kebutuhannya akan Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke berada di sini, saat ini juga. Sesak ini semakin pekat saat ia menyadari Sasuke tak ada.

Ia begitu ingin menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan pria bermata _onyx _itu, menyandarkan kepala pada dada bidang Sasuke, merasakan tangannya membelai rambut Sakura lembut.

Hal paling gila yang Sakura inginkan adalah Sasuke mengusap lembut perutnya dan berbincang sebentar dengan calon bayi mereka kemudian mengakhirinya dengan kecupan singkat penuh kasih pada perutnya. Namun Sakura tahu semua itu hanya dalam angan-angannya saja. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Hhhh… Hhhhh…" Sakura mencengkeram baju di bagian dadanya dengan begitu kuat.

"Hiks.. Hiks… Sasuke-_kun_." wanita Uchiha ini duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan menangis tersedu-sedu, _mood swing_ ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Ia butuh Sasuke! Ia butuh suaminya!

Kehamilannya ini membuat sifatnya sedikit berubah. Dia yang cuek menjadi sangat peka. Perasaannya pada Sasuke juga menjadi berbeda. Awalnya ia tidak peduli dan menganggap semua hanya pemenuhan janjinya saja. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, anak di dalam rahimnya itu membuatnya selalu ingin berada di dekat Sasuke.

Di lain pihak Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak biasa pada dirinya malam ini. Dadanya terasa begitu nyeri. Entahlah, dalam benaknya berkecamuk.

"Sakura…" bisiknya parau. Mungkin ini gila, tapi Sasuke merasa dalam hatinya, Sakura sedang tersiksa memanggil namanya.

.

000

.

Langkah gontai mengiringinya saat berjalan meninggalkan gerbang KIHS, sekolahnya. Semalaman ia tidak tidur, selama pelajaran di kelas pun ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, wajah cantiknya itu semakin memucat. Tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya ia mengambil _handphone_ dan menelepon Kakashi.

"Hallo."

"Hallo Kakashi, ini Sakura."

"Oh, ada apa Nyonya?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ memberikan nomormu padaku, kalau aku ada perlu katanya tinggal menghubungimu saja."

"Ya, Nyonya ada perlu apa?"

"Bisakah kau mengantarkan aku bertemu Sasuke-_kun_? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya tapi jika dia sibuk aku tidak memaksa," kata Sakura ragu-ragu.

Kakashi menimbang-nimbang sebentar permintaan istri tuannya itu.

"Nyonya di mana sekarang? Saya akan segera menjemput anda."

Senyum langsung terpatri di wajah manisnya. "Aku akan menunggumu di dekat sekolah."

Setelah menempuh beberapa jam perjalanan, sampailah mereka di rumah induk Uchiha. Rumah ini memang jauh dari pusat kota sehingga perlu waktu agak lama untuk tiba di sana.

Sakura menarik nafas sebentar sebelum masuk di dalam ruang kerja Sasuke. Ia tidak menemukan seorang pun di dalam sana. Mejanya tampak berantakan dengan laptop dan beberapa dokumen yang terbuka. Belum lagi di bagian depan meja tersebut terdapat dua tumpuk dokumen yang sepertinya harus diperiksa satu persatu.

Sakura sedikit gelisah karena tidak menemukan Sasuke di ruangan itu. Wajahnya yang sudah murung semakin menunjukkan raut kesedihan. Kakinya kemudian beranjak menuju rak-rak penuh buku yang tertata rapi di salah satu sudut ruangan itu.

Selain buku tentang bisnis, banyak sekali buku berisi pengetahuan umum yang membuat Sakura sangat tertarik. Pada dasarnya ia memang suka membaca. Sesaat perhatiannya teralih pada buku-buku tersebut sampai ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar. Secara refleks Sakura menyembunyikan dirinya pada salah satu rak buku.

"Matsuri, pulanglah berhenti mengikutiku. Aku sangat sibuk sekarang!" Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi dengan kasar. Pria itu tampak kesal pada seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek yang mengikutinya.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu Sasuke," jawab Matsuri sambil merangkulkan tangannya pada Sasuke dari samping. "Tidakkah kau merindukanku?"

"Hn. Aku sibuk."

"Hmmm… Dasar _workaholic_. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar?" bisiknya sensual di telinga Sasuke.

"Pergilah Matsuri. Kau sangat menggangguku," ujarnya dingin.

"Sasu sayang. Apa kau sudah punya wanita baru?"

"…"

"Aku tak peduli kau punya berapa banyak wanita di sekelilingmu. Sebanyak apa pun mereka, yang aku tahu, kau akan selalu kembali kepadaku seperti biasanya. Bukankah dari dulu selalu begitu Sasu-_koi_?"

Tak ada tanggapan yang diberikan Sasuke, ia lebih memilih fokus pada pekerjaanya.

"Baiklah aku tidak mau mengganggumu tuan _workaholic_. Sampai jumpa nanti." Cuup. Setelah mengecup pipi Sasuke, Matsuri pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar menyaksikan adegan tadi. Jadi, Sasuke sudah punya kekasih?

Perasaan tak suka merasukinya. Ia kembali merasakan air matanya mengalir lagi. _Damn! Mood _sialan. Walaupun sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya, suara isakannya tetap terdengar. Ia benci menjadi lemah seperti ini, ini bukan dirinya. Haruno Sakura tidak selemah ini.

"Hiks.. Hiks… Hiks.."

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara tangisan itu berasal dari pojok kiri ruangannya tempat ia menata buku-bukunya.

Dengan melangkah tanpa suara, Sasuke berjalan menuju sumber suara tangisan tersebut. Apa ada penyusup di dalam rumahnya? Jika benar, maka orang itu cari mati karena menyusup di tempat yang salah.

Keningnya berkerut heran melihat sedikit helaian merah muda di balik rak bukunya. Sakura kah?

Dugaannya benar, Sakura sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Gadis itu berdiri membelakangi Sasuke, bahunya bergetar dan kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya.

Sasuke sedikit bingung karena tangisan wanitanya itu. Apa yang Sakura tangisi? Karena penasaran ia menyentuh bahu Sakura dengan salah satu tangannya dari belakang.

Sakura merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. Ia tahu itu Sasuke, isakan pilunya semakin terdengar.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Apa dia kekasihmu Sasuke-_kun_? A-aku mengganggu ya?"

"Hn. Dia bukan siapa-siapa." Sasuke segera membalikan tubuh Sakura sehingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Tapi hiks.. hiks.. kalian mesra sekali. Aku.. aku.."

Sasuke segera membungkam kata-kata Sakura dengan bibirnya. Dikecupnya perlahan bibir Sakura. Ia benci melihat gadis di hadapannya ini menangis, terutama karena tangisan ini karena dirinya.

Setelah mengecup bibir mungil itu Sasuke menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura. "Sssst. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tidak usah mepedulikannya."

Secara refleks Sakura melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan istrinya itu.

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ punya banyak wanita di luar sana?"

Diusapnya sebentar rambut sakura. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang sama spesialnya denganmu."

Diarahkannya Sakura menuju kursi kerjanya, setelah Sasuke duduk ia segera menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Sakura duduk dengan patuh, disandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang itu. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Ada perasaan senang di hatinya saat bersandar pada Sasuke, seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah ulang tahun yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Ada apa datang tanpa memberitahuku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sesak sekali tidak melihatmu Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum samar mendengarnya.

"Hn. Aku tidak menyangka kau berkata seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya ini bukan keinginanku."

Sasuke memandang Sakura bingung. Wanita _pink_ ini semakin menenggelamkan dirinya pada dada Sasuke, menyamankan diri sebentar. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari saku _blazer_ sekolahnya.

"Anak ini merindukanmu,"

Wajahnya saat ini telah terarah pada wajah Sasuke, memandangnya sendu. Ia kemudian menunjukkan _testpack_ yang tadi malam digunakannya pada Sasuke.

Ingin meledak rasanya dada Sasuke saat mengambil benda yang diserahkan Sakura padanya. Ada dua garis merah sejajar di tengah benda tersebut. Raut wajah pria itu yang selalu dingin menunjukkan kegembiraan sekarang.

"Itu?"

"A-aku hamil," kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

Setelah meletakan benda itu di meja kerjanya, jari telujuk tangan kiri Sasuke mengangkat perlahan dagu Sakura. Diarahkan wajah cantik itu dan dengan perlahan ia menunduk mengecup lembut bibir Sakura. Dilumatnya dengan penuh perasaan bibir mungil itu. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang, semua perasaan senang, takjub, gembira bercampur menjadi satu.

.

000

.

Tangan kiri Sasuke dengan lincah mengetik pada laptop yang berada di atas meja di hadapannya itu. Tangan kanannya merangkul wanita yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya, menyamankan wanita itu di dadanya dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala wanita bermata _emerald _itu.

Kakashi sedikit keheranan melihat pamandangan langka yang tersaji saat ia memasuki ruangan tuannya itu.

"Tuan, saya mau melaporkan.."

"Sst. Jangan berisik Kakashi nanti dia terbangun. Dia baru saja tidur," tegur Sasuke.

"Maafkan saya tuan." Kakashi segera memelankan suaranya.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Meyer Corp. menyatakan ingin bergabung dengan kita pada proyek di perfektur Kanagawa."

Sasuke menyeringai puas. "Bagus. Hyuuga tua itu pasti tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini. Salah satu rekan bisnisnya memilih bergabung dengan kita. Urus semuanya Kakashi, malam ini kau mungkin lembur. Oh ya, telepon orang tua Sakura. Buatlah sandiwara yang baik, karena malam ini Sakura akan menginap di sini."

"Baik tuan saya permisi dulu. Oh ya, nona Matsuri berpesan.."

"Batalkan. Katakan padanya aku sibuk. Mulai sekarang tolak semua telepon dari wanita kecuali Sakura."

"Baik tuan."

.

000

.

"Eeeehhnng…." Sakura terbangun dan mendapati keadaan sangat gelap.

Klik. Terdengar suara tombol ditekan kemudian disekelilingnya menjadi terang benderang.

"Hn, kau terbangun?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke di sebelahnya yang tampaknya menghidupkan lampu dengan _remote_ yang ada ditangannya. Sakura menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Aku di mana Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan akhirnya tersadar. Ini kamar Sasuke, kamar tempat mereka _melakukannya_ sebulan yang lalu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah semerah tomat.

"Tampaknya aku tidak perlu menjawab," jawabnya menyeringai.

Sakura semakin merona saat menyadari dia tidak lagi mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, melainkan sebuah gaun tidur mewah dari kain sutera.

"Kau tidak mungkin kubiarkan tidur sambil memakai seragam, jadi kusuruh pelayanku menggantikan pakaianmu."

Sakura mengangguk malu.

"Hn, tidurlah lagi ini sudah tengah malam."

"Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ orang tuaku tidak tahu kalau aku menginap di luar. Mereka pasti panik."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mengurusnya, sekarang tidurlah lagi."

.

000

.

Sasuke tidak bohong dengan kata-katanya. Saat ia pulang orang tuanya sama sekali tidak curiga atau bertanya kenapa ia tidak pulang tadi malam.

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Sekolahnya libur, jadi ia bisa beristirahat atau melakukan banyak hal lainnya di rumah.

Sakura memeluk bantal guling di kamarnya dengan senyum tak percaya. Ia begitu bahagia. Sepanjang malam ia tidur dalam pelukan Sasuke. Suaminya itu benar-benar membuatnya nyaman semalaman. Andaikan waktu bisa dihentikan, ia ingin waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Senyuman tidak hilang dari wajahnya sejak tadi. Oh, ia sangat bahagia.

Buaagggh! Praaang! Sakura mendengar bunyi yang sangat besar dari lantai bawah. Ia segera turun dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ayahnya baru saja melayangkan tinju pada pria yang diketahuinya sebagai Hozuki Suigetsu sehingga pria itu terjatuh menabrak guci milik ibunya.

Suigetsu datang bersama orang tuanya ke rumah Sakura.

'Pasti ini masalah Karin-_nee._' pikir Sakura.

Wanita berhelaian merah muda ini memilih kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tahu walaupun marah, tapi ayahnya pasti tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merestui. Toh laki-laki itu sudah bersedia bertanggung jawab. Untuk kali ini ia tidak ingin tahu, biarkanlah orang tuanya, Suigetsu, dan Karinlah yang menyelesaikannya. Ia sudah membantu sebisanya.

Sakura kembali ke kamar dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Hidupnya mulai kembali damai, setidaknya begitulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia ingin merasa tenang dulu sejenak.

.

000

.

Sakura terbangun saat ibunya membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa orang-orang tadi?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Saku, apa kau tahu kalau kakakmu hamil?"

Sakura menggeleng. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapa pun dan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Pria tadi adalah ayah dari anak kakakmu. Hhhhhh… Mau bagaimana lagi. Mau marah sudah terjadi."

"Jadi?"

"Mereka akan menikah setelah Karin keluar dari rehabilitasi." jawab Mebuki.

"Apa kakak sudah tahu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya, sebelum ke sini ia sudah berbicara dulu dengan Karin."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Semua beban di hatinya hilang entah kemana.

"Setidaknya dia mau bertanggung jawab pada kakak," ujar Sakura penuh dengan kelegaan.

.

000

.

Tepat pada malam harinya Sakura merasa kedua orang tuanya agak aneh. Mereka terlihat gugup, keduanya berpakaian rapi berbeda dari biasanya. Ia juga diminta untuk memakai pakaian yang lebih rapi malam ini, seperti akan menyambut tamu penting.

Semua pertanyaan Sakura terjawab saat ia melihat kedua orang tuanya menyambut dua orang dengan aura bangsawan dan di belakang kedua orang tua itu ada Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura duduk dengan tidak nyaman di ruang tamu. Dia sepertinya sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ayahnya dengan Hiashi Hyuuga. Dia semakin tidak nyaman dengan cara Neji menatapnya.

"Ya, jadi kami kemari hendak melamar Haruno Sakura untuk putra kami Hyuuga Neji."

"Oh, kami sangat tersanjung Hyuuga-_sama_, bagaimana mungkin kami dapat menolaknya?"

Sakura merasa tegang sekarang. Ini tidak bisa terjadi, ia sudah menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Wah, sepertinya kita sepaham ya Haruno-_san_," lanjut Hiashi lagi.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar. Kalian tidak menanyakan pendapatku?" sela Sakura.

"Mebuki, bawa Sakura ke dalam!" perintah Kizashi.

"A-Ayah.."

"Masuk Sakura!" perintah sang ayah lagi.

.

000

.

Panik! Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya menerima lamaran keluarga Hyuuga sedangkan saat ini ia sedang mengandung bayi Uchiha? Sasuke harus tahu tentang hal ini. Sebelum ia sempat menelepon Sasuke, ia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Yang membuatnya heran, bukan ibunya yang muncul seperti biasa melainkan Hyuuga Neji.

"_Hime_. Kau kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Ada apa ini tiba-tiba datang dan melamarku?" tanya Sakura kesal.

Neji tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu _Hime_."

Ini tidak mungkin! Sakura sedang bermimpi kan? Hyuuga Neji bilang bahwa lelaki itu mencintainya? Ya Sakura pasti sedang bermimpi.

Neji mengambil tangan kanan Sakura dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"_Hime_, kau akan jadi milikku. Kita akan bersama lagi seperti dulu untuk selamanya."

Sakura menarik tangannya sedikit kasar. "Dulu? Kau gila Hyuuga-_san_!"

Lagi-lagi Neji tersenyum. "Karena kecelakaan itu kau pasti melupakan semuanya. Tapi, tidak masalah pelan-pelan akan kubuat kau mengingat semuanya lagi."

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan Neji. memangnya dulu ada apa? Apa dia sudah mengenal pria bermata perak ini?

Menurut ibunya, ia memang pernah mengalami kecelakaan saat liburan di Kyoto empat tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan yang seperti apa, ia juga tidak tahu. Yang diketahuinya, karena kecelakaan itu, ia kehilangan ingatannya. Apa pria ini punya hubungan dengan masa lalunya yang hilang itu?

"Aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu Hyuuga-_san_ tapi bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku? Aku ingin sendiri dulu."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa _Hime_," ujar Neji sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

000

.

Empat orang tampak sedang duduk si sebuah ruang tamu sambil meminum _wine_. Mereka sepertinya terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang cukup serius.

"Bocah itu semakin berulah saja. Kupikir setelah Fugaku mati tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi kita. Ternyata bocah itu lebih licik lagi dari ayahnya."

"Kau benar Obito. Anak itu memang licik apalagi Namikaze itu mendukungnya."

"Hm, Minato maksudmu? Orochimaru?"

"Ya Danzo. Anak itu mendapat dukungan penuh dari Namikaze Minato." jawab pria yang bernama Orochimaru itu.

"Kalian semua bodoh! Fugaku dan Minato sudah bersahabat sejak dulu, tentu saja Minato akan mendukung putra sahabatnya itu," kata seorang wanita. "Kita harus mencari kelemahan dari bocah itu. Selama ini dia tidak tersentuh karena kita tidak mengetahui kelemahannya," lanjut wanita itu lagi.

"Tapi Konan, ini akan sulit. Anak itu seperti tidak punya kelemahan." jawab Obito.

Konan menyeringai mendengar jawaban Obito. "Pantas saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Fugaku. Dengar ya, seorang pria pasti punya kelemahan."

"Jika itu yang kau maksud adalah seorang wanita, kau salah Konan. Sasuke memang punya banyak wanita, tapi semua hanya selingannya saja. Tidak ada wanita yang spesial dalam hidupnya. Bocah tidak mudah tergoda." balas Obito.

"Yang penting sekarang kita pikirkan cara menyingkirkan bocah itu." sambung Orochimaru. "Selama ada Hatake Kakashi sebagai tangan kanannya usaha kita akan sedikit sulit"

"Fugaku sialan, dia pasti sedang menertawai kita dari alam sana melihat putranya begitu mnenyusahkan kita. Kenapa bocah itu tidak ikut dalam kecelakaan 10 tahun yang lalu? Biar dia ikut mati sekalian." geram Danzo.

.

000

.

Matsuri memegang segelas _cocktail_ di tangannya dengan tidak berselera. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menolaknya. Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa merebut hati pria itu?

Selama ini ia selalu menahan perih akibat cemburu setiap melihat Sasuke menggandeng wanita lain. Dia selalu berusaha sabar. Sasuke memang memiliki banyak wanita di sekelilingnya. Siapa yang tidak tertarik padanya? Wajah bagaikan dewa Yunani, kekayaan melimpah, tubuh atletis sempurna, sifat misterius dan dingin. Uchiha Sasuke, pria sempurna tanpa cela.

Semua orang menganggap dialah wanita kesayangan Sasuke. Dialah yang bertahan paling lama dengan keegoisan pria itu. Mereka adalah sepupu jauh, Matsuri pertama kali bertemu Sasuke saat ada pertemuan keluarga di rumah induk Uchiha. Saat itu juga ia langsung jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Mimpinya adalah berjalan menggunakan gaun pengantin putih dengan Sasuke menunggunya di depan altar. Hubungan mereka memang tanpa status, begitu pula dengan wanita-wanita lainnya. Sasuke tidak menyukai status dan komitmen, dia ingin semuanya berjalan begitu saja.

"Haaah… Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kau punya sedikit saja perasaan untukku?" suara Matsuri terdengar sangat sendu dan putus asa.

"Baiklah Sasuke, kali ini aku akan menggunakan kekuatan ayahku. Ayahku, Uchiha Obito pasti mau membantuku." senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya sekarang.

.

000

.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di restoran Perancis mewah di pusat Konoha. Sasuke memesan ruangan _private_ agar ia bisa bicara berdua saja dengan Sakura tanpa diganggu.

"Mulai besok kau tinggal di rumahku."

"Apa? Tapi.."

"Hn"

"Sasuke-_kun_ apa yang harus kukatakan pada orang tuaku?" jujur saja Sakura sangat bingung memikirkan alasan untuk orang tuanya.

"Hyuuga Neji melamarmu kan?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak karena mendengar perkataan suaminya itu. "Eh? Da.. dari mana kau tahu Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Ya, dia melamarku," Sakura tertunduk murung sekarang. "Tapi aku tidak mau, orang tuaku yang memaksa. Aku harus bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Gunakan itu sebagai kesempatan kau pergi dari rumah."

"Eh?"

"Tulis surat kalau kau kabur karena mereka memaksamu menikah dengan Hyuuga Neji. Tengah malam keluar dari rumahmu, aku akan menjemputmu." perintah si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu ini bagian dari perjanjian mereka, tapi ia belum siap dengan semuanya.

"Aku masih ingin melanjutkan sekolahku, setidaknya sampai akun lulus SMA." kata Sakura menyampaikan isi hatinya dengan parau.

Sasuke memandang wanitanya yang sedang tertunduk murung di hadapannya itu.

"Hn. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kau sudah lulus SMA."

Kali ini Sakura memandang terkejut pada Sasuke.

"Jangan gunakan kekuasaanmu agar aku bisa lulus dan mendapat ijazah Sasuke-_kun_! Aku ingin berjuang dengan usahaku sendiri!" balasnya emosi. Sasuke memang berkuasa, tapi Sakura tidak puas jika lulus dengan cara seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menggunakan kekuasaanku. Kau lulus dengan usahamu sendiri."

"Hn?" Sakura semakin bingung.

"Soal-soal yang diberikan Yamato-_sensei _kemarin adalah soal ujianmu. Yah, anggap saja kau mengikuti ujian akhir lebih cepat dari anak lain. Jawabanmu sudah diperiksa dan aku sudah dihubungi. Kau lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan. Puas?" ujar pria itu santai.

Sakura cuma bisa melongo heran mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Jadi, soal kemarin itu soal ujian akhirnya? Astaga, kenapa ia tidak menyadari?

"Masih ada _keluhan Sakura_?"

Sasuke menyeringai, sekarang Sakura sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Kutunggu kau tengah malam ini." ujarnya sebagai keputusan akhir.

.

000

.

Sakura melipat rapi surat yang baru selesai ditulisnya itu. ia melirik jam berbentuk hati yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 tengah malam. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sakura pergi ke dapur, ia seolah melihat kembali kenangan ketika dia belajar membuat kue bersama Karin dan ibunya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sakura mengingat bagaimana ia suka mencuri-curi kesempatan menikmati puding _strawberry_ di kulkas diam-diam, atau mencomot masakan ibunya yang baru saja jadi. Tersenyum miris sakura melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sekarang sampailah Sakura di ruang keluarga. Ini adalah ruangan paling bersejarah di rumah ini. Ruangan ini penuh dengan kehangatan di mana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berempat bersama. Menonton film bersama sambil menikmati kudapan buatan ibunya. Kadang diisi dengan pertengkarannya dan Karin, tawa orang tuanya melihat pertengkaran mereka yang akhirnya dilerai oleh ibunya. Atau serunya mereka menonton pertandingan _baseball_ bersama-sama. Ia juga suka menertawai Karin dan ibunya karena menangis akibat menonton drama TV.

Kakinya terus membawa Sakura melangkah sampai di ruang tamu. Dipandanginya sejenak foto keluarga mereka. Kedua orang tuanya duduk dengan Sakura yang merangkul ayahnya dan Karin yang merangkul ibunya dari belakang. Ekspresi mereka semua sangat bahagia, penuh dengan keceriaan. Sakura memandangi foto itu dengan tatapan sendu, ia begitu merindukan masa-masa itu, masa-masa di mana mereka–khususnya ia-tidak mengalami masalah berat seperti ini.

Yang terakhir saat sudah berada di halaman rumahnya, Sakura memandang rumah itu sejenak.

"Selamat tinggal ayah, ibu, kakak. Kalian akan selalu berada di dalam hatiku. Ini saatnya aku memenuhi janjiku pada pria itu," Sakura tidak menangis, ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Ia mengusap perutnya yang telah berisi benih kehidupan itu perlahan. "Ayah, ibu, semoga aku bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik seperti kalian," dengan senyum getir Sakura meninggalkan rumahnya.

.

000

.

Bugatti Veyron Super Sport milik Sasuke sudah terparkir di dekat rumah Sakura. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya itu saat melihat Sakura datang. Istrinya itu hanya membawa tas ransel kecil berisi barang-barang paling penting untuknya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sedang bersandar pada mobil mewahnya itu. Penampilan lelaki itu terlihat lebih santai dengan mengenakan topi berwarna biru donker, jaket kulit hitam, dan celana jeans yang senada dengan jaketnya serta sepatu _sneakers_.

"Aku siap Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, dia memandang Sakura sejenak. Dipeluknya wanita yang sedang mengandung anaknya itu memberi kekuatan. Sasuke tahu bagaimana rasanya berpisah dengan keluarga. Sakura memejamkan matanya, membalas pelukan Sasuke sejenak merasakan Sasuke sedang menguatkannya. Setelah masuk, Sasuke segera menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar ia dapat merasakan saat ini Sasuke sedang menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"_Sayonara…_"

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Nah, Sakura udah pindah nih ikut Sasuke.. Aku benar-benar senang membuat fic ini. Bahkan setelah pulang ujian aku langsung melanjutkan fic ini dulu baru belajar.. hehehehehehe..

Terima kasih buat semua masukan yang telah diberikan. Masukan dari kalian benar-benar berguna untukku. Kalau masih ada kekurangan, aku harap kalian berkenan untuk memberitahu di mana letak kekurangannya sehingga aku bisa terus memperbaiki tulisanku. Pokoke I loph u puuulll….

Chapter ini sebenarnya kubuat bersama dengan chap 4. Tadinya mau nunggu lama dikit baru update, tapi sepertinya nanti bakalan sibuk #kampus kejam! Mumpung ada waktu sekarang saja ku update, soalnya besok sudah mulai ujian lagi. Balasan review bakal kurapel di chap berikutnya.

Sekali lagi, mind to review? Thank u ^0^


	6. Chapter 6

Yuhuuuuu…. Saya datang lagi dengan chap 6. Semoga tidak pada bosan ya. Balas review dulu ah, yang login cek PM yoooo nanti..

_Chapter 4_

Sasusakuforever: maap.. map.. kalo sasusakunya kurang.. (TT_TT) Hehe, chap 4 emang lebih disorort ke Ino n Neji

ss's: ga full sasusaku sih, tapi sudah kebayar kan di chap 5? #bilang iya ga? # maksa ni #plaaaak

uharu: chap 5 udah banyak sasasaku kan? #harus mau bilang iya #ditendang

guest: typo ga mau jauh2 dari diriku.. katanya dia ga mau pisah soalnya typo cinta mati sama saya... 0.0 tenang-tenang sasusaku adalah pair utama di sini tapi author gaje ini mau menceritakan interaksi pair yang lain juga.. hohoho

soee intana: aku selalu bersemangat *hiaaahh semangat masa muda

chibiusa: gimana chap 5? Sasusaku udah lebih buuuaaanyak kan? #sodorin golok #bilang iya ga?

Haruno Qalina: hohohoho… map yo kalo kamu kecewa dengan chap ini

dinosaurus: jangan giles neji dooong, dia kan ganteng! Sini.. sini.. Neji, kamu ke pelukanku aja #dibakar NejiFC

Guest: tuh saku, udah kubilang kan jangan jutek2 sama Neji #seketika merinding dipelototin sasu #maap bang sasuuuuu.. lumayan panjang sih ceritanya, diriku tidak bisa memprediksi ada berapa chapter T_T

Mikyo: sasu masih belum jelas cinta apa ga. Dia kan sok misterius gt #melirik sasu

Ichi-kuran: waaaaaaaah langsung teringat suamiku yang kesekian, si ganteng Kuran Kaname.. baring dulu ah di pelukan Kaname #plaaaaaaaaaaakk… hehe maap ya Ichi kalo di chap 4 kurang sasusaku

Ongkitang: maunya apdet petir aja ahhhh… hohohoho

DEVIL'D: awas jantungan!

popcorncoklat: makasih #senyum centil #abaikan… saya juga belum memprediksi kapan tamatnya.. hehehe

AF: aduh saya bikin pelanggaran hak cipta nama orang nih, jangan laporkan saya ya #puppy eyes

Miyank: makasih juga mau nunggu fic gaje ini ^0^

Yeonfi: chap 5 udah kilat kan? Hohoho #ketawa centil

MaksimaDhiya: akan saya usahakan update cepat ^^ tergantung kesibukan juga #ngelirik tumpukan tugas dengan wajah sendu #plaaaaak #sok dramatis lu

Salsalala: si ayam kan gitu sok cuek… bikin bête ya? Yo kita bikin sasu jadi ayam bakar #kabuuuur dikejar sasuFC

Inai chan: nih saku udah pindah di chap 5.. hohohoho

Lupa password: hohohoho.. jawabannya ada di chap2 selanjutnya… #sok misterius lu

ALPA-01: saku klepek2 sama sasu karena bawaan anaknya, dia belum sadar kalo ada rasa ke si ayam… #nunjuk perut saku.. kamu kan yang buat saku ga mau jauh2 dari si ayam angkuh itu #aura membunuh sasu terdeteksi #kabuuur

Rykyu: mau gimana lagi, si anak dalam perut terlalu centil minta perhatian ayah sasu terus.. hihihihi

Saya reader: 1) Eeeeemmmm #mikir, bisa dibilang gitu. Sasu kan emang hobinya nyiksa orang hehehehe. 2) udah kejawab kan di chap 5? kalo keluarganya di chap ini ^^… 3) abang Neji kan ganteng bin jenius, pasti dia punya banyak cara. Aku juga suka Neji yang obsesif ^^.. sini.. sini neji, sama aku aja #plaaak

Nakaharasunako: yeeeeeeeey Kyouhei-ku sayang… sini… sini… kusekap kamu di gudang ya… wkakakakak…saku ga jatuh cinta duluan sih, tapi bawaan hamil makanya pengen diperhatikan terus sama si ayam jantan a.k.a sasu.. Oppa Neji emang bikin mata cerah kalau lagi galau.. hohohohoho

.

_Chapter 5_

Sasusaku 4ever: makasih.. makasih… tinggal dikit lagi kok ujiannya… hohohoho #ketawa nista… sasu ayam kan emang sok misterius

Guest: makasih ^^ semangat sedang membara nih #awas kebakar woy

IchiKuran: pelukan sasu cuma buat saku.. yang lain kick jauh2.. wohohohoho

QRen: iya nih pengganggu mereka banyak amat! Bikin bête aja #woy author gaje… situ yang bikin penggangunya banyak

Aish chan: ga kejam koooook, mereka baik…. Yah bayangin aja Hyuuga kan keluarga terkenal bin kaya raya, ortu mana yang ga mau anaknya jadi menantu di keluarga yang seperti itu. aku juga mau kok kalo sama Neji #dibakar

Midnight: sasu emang punya banyak musuh, dia kan emang nyebelin.. Iya nih, si Matsu jadi anak om Obito, walaupun om Obito juga Uchiha tapi yang menjadi pemimpin dalam keluarga tuh om Fugaku, makanya si om Obito jahat soalnya dia mau jadi pemimpin keluarga Uchiha..

Muchiha: ni udah updateeeeeeee… hohohohoho…

dayatA: wah susah tuh kalau sasu ajak saku jalan2. Kan kehamilan saku disembunyikan… Ssssst. bahaya kalau ada yang tahu saku hamil…

zygyt: makasih, udah tinggal dikit kok yang mau diujiankan ^^ nih udah update

natsume: jawabanya ada di chapter ini dan chap2 selanjutnya.. hohohoho

DEVIL'D: nih udah update ^0^… aku mau Hiruma aja boleh?

Chibiusa: makasiiiiiiih…. nih udah update ^0^

Guest: hihihi… ni udah update

Novriani S: aku jadi iri nih sama sasusaku. Kapan ya aku bisa gitu sama abang Gaara? #plaaaaaaaaak

Himenohana: kenangan yang penting banget.. nget.. nget!

Soee intana: syukurlah sampai sekarang mood nulis masih membara #awas kebakar, sasu emang udah sayang sama saku, dianya saja yang sok misterius.. #dipelototin sasu

Go Mio: hihihihi, thx ya masukannya. Saya juga merasa agak kecepetan sih..

Mikyo: ikutin aja terus, lama-lama juga jelas. Kalau untuk sekarang si sasu nikahin saku cuma buat dapatin anak… #puk2 saku

Juniel: nih chap 6 hohohoho…..

Guest: udaaaaaaaaaah update ^0^

Youl: thank u ^^

Sasusaku kira: sasu sayang kok, cuma sok misterius aja dia. Bener ga bang sasu? #sasu udah bosen sama lu author gaje

Ss's: makasih….. ni udah update ^^

Briesies: kasihan Matsuri sebenarnya... sasu kan udah punya istri sekarang ^^

Lymfaq: nih udah update ^0^

Inai chan: thak u… tapi saya masih labil mau namatin fic ini kapan.. hehehehe

Ongkitang: ni udah lanjuuuuut ^^

Hikari Ai: ni udah update ^^… yeaaah sasusaku forever ^0^

Guest: sasu kan ga mau kalo anaknya kenapa-napa nanti. Gitu2 dia sayang anak.. hohohoho

MARVELOUS: ikutin aja teruuuus, jawabanya ada di chap2 selanjutnya #sok misterius lu author gaje

Latifyana Li: hehehe,… thank u… ni udah update ^^

Ichi-Kuran: hohoho, cintaku hanya untuk Gaara #peluk Gaara….. makasih ya masukannya _

Dinosaurus: niiiiiiiiiih updatenya hohohohoho…

Haruno Qalina: lagi on fire buat ngetik sih… doain aja semoga ga kena WB… hehhehehe

Yosh, ini dia chapter 6, selamat menikmatiiiiiii

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Sasusaku and pair lainnya

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dengan perasaan yang benar-benar malas. Seharian ini dia tidak ingin melakukan apa pun. Saat melihat jam dinding waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi. Ia mengernyitkan kening bingung, tumben ibunya tidak membangunkan untuk ke sekolah.

Masih dengan menggunakan pakaiannya yang tadi malam, Sakura turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar, rasa haus membuatnya berjalan menuju dapur. Tampaknya Nyonya Uchiha ini belum menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Mau ke mana Sakura-_sama_?" seorang wanita bercepol dua tampak menyapanya.

"Dapuuuur, aku haus…"

"Maaf. Tapi dapurnya bukan ke arah situ."

Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya, akhirnya ia sadar kalau ini bukan rumahnya. Wajah cantik itu berubah menjadi murung. Ia akhirnya ingat kalau sekarang dirinya sudah tinggal di rumah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dapurnya ke arah sini Sakura-_sama_. Mari saya antarkan," kata wanita itu lagi.

Sesampainya di dapur Sakura disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang berbaris rapi. Mereka menunduk hormat padanya saat ia memasuki dapur tersebut.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_sama_." keempat pelayan tersebut memberi salam.

"Eh? _Ohayou…_" balasnya terkejut. Tidak pernah ia diperlakukan seistimewa ini.

Wanita bercepol tadi mengambil tempat di samping Sakura dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sakura-_sama_ perkenalkan nama saya Tenten, saya adalah pengawal pribadi anda yang akan mengawal anda kemana pun anda pergi."

"Ta-tapi tidak perlu seperti itu kan?"

"Maaf tapi itu adalah perintah dari Sasuke-_sama._" jawab Tenten.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" masih dengan wajah tidak percaya wanita _pink _itu bertanya.

"Benar. Nah sekarang saya perkenalkan pelayan di rumah ini. Yang paling kiri ini adalah paman Teuchi." pria tua dengan wajah ramah itu menunduk hormat pada Sakura saat Tenten menyebut namanya. "Paman Teuchi adalah kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Jika Sakura-_sama _menginginkan sesuatu katakana saja pada paman Teuchi. Berikutnya adalah Ayame, dia adalah putri paman Teuchi, tugasnya adalah mengurusi bagian dapur bersama pelayan lainnya. Dua orang di sebelah Ayame adalah Izumo dan Kotetsu, mereka adalah orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab mengurusi seluruh taman yang ada di Mansion Uchiha ini."

"Selamat datang di Mansion Uchiha, Sakura-_sama_. Jumlah pelayan yang mengurusi rumah ada 18 orang, yang mengurusi bagian dapur ada enam orang, dan yang mengurusi taman sebanyak 20 orang. Sakura-_sama_ jangan sungkan jika membutuhkan sesuatu," kata Paman Teuchi pada istri tuannya itu.

"I- iya. _Arigatou_," jawab Sakura canggung.

"Ayame, tolong ambilkan minum untuk Sakura-_sama_," kata Tenten lagi.

"_Hai._"

Sakura memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk melihat keadaan Mansion Uchiha ini dengan ditemani Tenten dan Paman Teuchi. Setiap pelayan yang bertemu dengannya pasti menunduk hormat. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya dan semua ini adalah hal baru, Sakura benar-benar canggung dengan perlakuan pelayan-pelayan di Mansion Uchiha ini.

Setelah melihat keadaan di dalam Mansion Uchiha, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya–kamar Sasuke. Sasuke sepertinya sudah pergi sebelum ia bangun tadi. Wanita cantik ini memandang foto berpigura yang diletakan di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur Sasuke. Di dalam foto itu ada tiga orang pria dan seorang wanita. Sakura menebak wanita tersebut pasti adalah ibu Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat bahagia ya di foto ini," katanya sendu. Sakura kemudian mengambil pigura tersebut dan memandangi foto itu lebih dalam lagi. Jari telunjuknya digerakan menyentuh wajah Sasuke dari atas kaca pigura. "Pantas saja kau terlihat sangat kesepian,kau pasti sangat merindukan mereka kan?"

Sakura membayangkan betapa kesepiannya Sasuke menjalani hari-harinya sejak ditinggal orang tua dan kakaknya untuk selamanya. Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini ia harus tinggal sendirian di rumah besar ini, mengurus perusahaan di usia yang masih sangat muda. Tidak ada seorang ibu yang memberi kecupan selamat tidur, seorang ayah yang mengatakan bangga saat ia mendapat nilai bagus, seorang kakak yang selalu mengajak ribut, seorang kakak yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk mengajari sesuatu. Tidak ada orang yang mengucapkan selamat saat ia memperoleh prestasi tinggi. Tidak lagi suasana hangat yang didapat dari keluarganya, masa kecilnya yang bahagia telah terenggut oleh kenyataan pahit.

Sementara Sakura, selama ini ia dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang hangat. Ayah dan ibunya selalu ada untuk menghiburnya saat ia sedih. Saat ia mendapat nilai jelek pasti ibunya akan memeluknya dan menguatkan hatinya. Saat ia menginginkan sesuatu ayahnya pasti akan berusaha memberikan hal yang diinginkan Sakura itu. Begitu juga dengan Karin, walaupun sering bertengkar, namun mereka berdua saling menyayangi. Karin bahkan pernah melabrak teman Sakura yang mengejek jidatnya yang lebar.

Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Sasuke pastilah merasakan kesepian yang amat sangat. Pria itu tidak mempunyai tempat bersandar saat sedih. Tidak ada yang menghiburnya saat ia terjatuh. Tidak ada yang menguatkannya saat ia rapuh.

.

000

.

-Pada saat yang sama di rumah Sakura-

Mebuki merasa heran karena Sakura tidak kunjung turun juga sejak tadi dari kamarnya. Sejak lamaran keluarga Hyuuga beberapa hari yang lalu, anak bungsunya itu memang menjadi lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar. Namun ini aneh, tidak biasanya putrinya itu tidak mau sarapan pagi bersama.

Pagi tadi, niat untuk membangunkan Sakura sengaja diurungkan karena saat membuka pintu kamar, Sakura terlihat masih tidur dengan memakai selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Anak itu kalau sedang ngambek pasti menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan tidak mau diganggu. Kalau sudah begitu biasanya mereka akan membiarkannya sampai tenang dengan sendirinya.

"Mebuki, sudahlah. Kalau lapar pasti Sakura akan turun dan makan," kata sang suami.

"Tapi Sakura tidak pernah sampai seperti ini. Semarah apa pun dia pasti akan turun untuk sarapan." jawab Mebuki cemas. Perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu mengatakan jika telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan.

"Aku akan melihatnya di atas." karena tidak tahan lagi, sang ibu segera menuju kamar anak bungsunya itu. Firasatnya benar-benar tidak enak.

Sesampainya di kamar Mebuki segera duduk di sisi tempat tidur Sakura.

"Sakura, bangun nak. Makan dulu ya, nanti kau sakit kalau tidak makan," bujuk ibunya.

"Sakura…"

"Saki…"

Mebuki menunggu sebentar lagi.

"Saku, ibu tahu kau marah nak. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi dengan ayahmu ya, sekarang bangun dulu terus sarapan. Nanti Saku bisa pingsan lho," kali ini Mebuki sedikit mengguncang tubuh anaknya dari balik selimut.

Merasa ada yang aneh akhirnya Mebuki membuka selimut Sakura. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat yang ada di bawah selimut itu bukan Sakura putrinya melainkan sebuah bantal guling.

"Sakuraa… Sakuraaaa….."

"Sakuraaaaaa…. Tidaaaak! Mana putriku?" seketika itu juga ia berteriak histeris

"Sakuraaaaaa… putrikuuuu…. hiks…. hiks… putriku…..!"

Mendengar teriakan histeris istrinya, Kizashi segera berlari menuju kamar Sakura.

"Ada apa Mebuki? Sakura kenapa?"

"Sakura hilang! Putriku hilang! Sakuraaaaaaa…" air matanya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Ia menangis tersedu-seedu, tanpa sengaja mata Mebuki melihat sepucuk surat yang terlipat rapi di atas meja belajar Sakura.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama lagi Mebuki segera mengambil surat tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat isi surat itu. Ia menjadi semakin histeris dan menjerit-jerit.

_Untuk ayah dan ibu_

_Maafkan aku pergi tanpa pamit_

_Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai_

_Aku tahu maksud ayah baik dan tidak ingin melihatku berakhir seperti kakak_

_Namun, aku merasa kalau itu salah karena aku tidak mencintainya_

_Maafkan aku mengambil jalan ini_

_Jangan cari aku, aku akan kembali jika sudah saatnya_

_Aku tahu kalian akan kecewa padaku_

_Aku merasa telah menjadi anak yang tidak berbakti_

_Sekali lagi kuharap ayah dan ibu bisa mengerti_

_Aku selalu menyayangi kalian dimanapun aku berada sekarang_

_Jangan kawatir, aku pasti baik-baik saja_

_Putrimu, Haruno Sakura_

Tangan Kizashi begetar dan surat itu terjatuh dari tangannya. Sekarang Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Penyesalan menggerogotinya seketika.

"Sa-Saku. maafkan ayah nak…" pria paruh baya ini sudah tidak bisa menghentikan laju air matanya.

"Hiks… Hiks…" Mebuki mulai memukuli dada suaminya. "Sudah kubilang kan.. hiks… hiks.. Jangan paksa Sakura… hiks.. hiks… Kau lihat kan sekarang apa jadinya… hiks… putriku pergi.. PUTRIKU PERGI!"

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku… maafkan ayah…" Sang suami menerima semua pukulan lemah sang istri di dadanya. Sesalnya sudah tak tertahankan lagi, rasa itu semakin menyebar bagaikan racun.

Tangis istrinya semakin keras, "Putriku… Sakura putriku sayang… kau di mana nak? Hiks.. hiks… putri ibu…."

.

000

.

Deg.. Deg.. Apa ini? Sakura yang sedari tadi memandangi foto keluarga Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan sesak yang luar biasa. Apa orang tuanya sudah tahu kalau ia pergi? Ibunya pasti sangat histeris, dan ayahnya… Membayangkan ayahnya Sakura menjadi tidak tega. Ayahnya itu sudah kecewa karena Karin dan sekarang pria tua itu harus kembali menelan pil pahit akibat kaburnya Sakura.

"Hhhh… aku harus kuat! Aku kuat."

"Ya, kau kuat. Karena kau wanita pilihanku Uchiha Sakura,"

Sakura membalikan wajahnya dan melihat Sasuke sedang berada di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Tidak membuang waktu ia segera berlari dan memeluk suaminya itu.

"A-ayah dan ibuku…."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita yang mengandung penerusnya itu. "Ini sudah pilihanmu sejak awal. Kau harus siap dengan segala konsekuensinya."

Ia dapat merasakan anggukan kepala Sakura pada dada bidangnya, merasakan Sakura semakin menenggelamkan diri pada pelukannya.

Dibawanya wanita itu menuju sofa di kamar itu. Mereka duduk dengan posisi Sakura tetap bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

Semula Sasuke berpikir bahwa Sakura akan menangis lagi karena rindu pada keluarganya. Nyatanya, wanita itu menyimpan semuanya dalam hati dan memilih tidak mengeluarkan air matanya.

Ia seolah-olah menunjukkan jika ia sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi dari keputusan yang sudah diambilnya. Perasaan sedih telihat jelas di pada mata _emerald _indah itu, namun ditahannya. Ia adalah wanita yang kuat, Sasuke sudah tahu itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu di Kyoto.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak bekerja?" tanyanya saat sudah merasa agak tenang. Pelukan Sasuke memang selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Aku mau melihat keadaanmu dulu." dada Sakura langsung dialiri rasa hangat saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku juga mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kemana Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Nanti saja setelah makan siang. Sebentar lagi makan siang, kau ingin makan apa?"

Sakura menggeleng, "apa saja terserah."

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin makan sesuatu? Katanya wanita hamil suka makan yang aneh-aneh." Sasuke memandangi istrinya itu dengan sedikit heran.

Sakura menggeleng lagi. "Anak ini tidak minta yang aneh-aneh. Dia cuma mau ayahnya selalu ada di dekatnya." Sakura menunduk malu setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu.

Senyuman yang sangat tipis muncul di bibir Sasuke saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan menginterupsi percakapan sepasang suami istri tersebut.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Dokter Tsunade sudah datang tuan," terdengar suara Tenten dari luar pintu.

"Hn, suruh dia masuk."

Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang dokter berambut pirang dengan paras yang masih terlihat cantik ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Jadi ini wanita itu Uchiha?" kata sang dokter saat melihat seorang wanita _pink _dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Hn, aku keluar dulu. Lakukan yang perlu kau lakukan dan segera beritahu hasilnya padaku." perintah Sasuke.

"Dasar manusia tidak tahu basa-basi," jawab Tsunade.

Sasuke segera keluar meninggalkan istrinya dengan Tsunade. Wanita pirang itu memang sudah lama menjadi dokter kepercayaan keluarganya. Tsunade adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya sehingga Sasuke cukup tenang menyerahkan perawatan istrinya pada dokter pirang itu. Pria emo ini sedang menunggu di ruang kerjanya, dia sedang membayangkan wajah Hyuuga Neji saat tahu Sakura kabur. Neji pasti sangat panik.

"Neji… Neji… Sayang sekali, kali ini aku lagi yang menang. Baik empat tahun yang lalu mau pun sekarang, selalu aku yang menang," seringai puas terlihat jelas di wajah bungsu Uchiha ini. "Bagaimana reaksimu ya kalau kau tahu empat tahun lalu bukan kau saja yang bertemu Sakura di Kyoto?" dan seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

.

000

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang, sudah saatnya untuk makan siang. Wajah orang-orang di ruang rapat Hyuuga Corp masih tetap tegang. Mereka tegang bukan karena kelaparan, ketegangan ini berasal dari keluarnya Meyer Corp. dari proyek besar yang akan dilakukan.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan Hyuuga-_sama_, Meyer Corp. adalah partner kita yang memberikan investasi terbesar. Jika mereka memilih menarik investasi maka kita terancam bangkrut!" seru salah satu dewan direksi.

Hyuuga Hiashi merasakan kepalanya semakin pening. Ia tidak menduga bahwa partner mereka yang paling menjanjikan malah menarik investasinya.

"Tenang saudara-saudara, masalah ini masih bisa diatasi," kata Neji berusaha menenangkan suasana dengan ketegangan tingkat tinggi ini.

"Diatasi bagaimana? Kalian anak muda selalu menggampangkan masalah. Ini adalah masalah gawat, proyek kita terancam tidak bisa berjalan dan jika itu sampai terjadi maka Hyuuga Group akan terancam bangkrut!" seru Danzo yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Saya akan bertemu dengan perwakilan dengan Meyer Corp. untuk membicarakan hal ini kembali. Mereka pasti mau mendengarkan penjelasan kita," jawab Neji.

Danzo menghela nafas, "Kau tidak mengerti tuan muda Hyuuga. Meyer Corp. memilih bergabung denga Uchiha. Ini Uchiha!" suara pria tua itu terdengar meninggi.

Sungut-sungut, keluhan, dan gerutu terdengar semakin jelas di ruang rapat itu. Kepala Hiashi semakin pening. Habislah sudah, jika Uchiha sudah ikut maka sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan.

'Bocah brengsek itu rupanya sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Tidak ada jalan lain, aku harus menemui bocah sialan itu'

"Tenang semuanya," akhirnya Hiashi angkat bicara. "Aku sendiri yang akan membicarakan ini dengan Komisaris dari Meyer Corp. dan Uchiha Sasuke. Rapat dibubarkan."

Suasana rapat menjadi hening seketika. Hiashi diikuti Neji keluar meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Sesampainya di ruangan Presiden Direktur, Neji didamprat habis-habisan oleh ayahnya.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi Neji? Kau bilang pihak Meyer Corp. sudah setuju? Mana buktinya?" dengan berapi-api ia melempar sebuah map pada putranya. Neji tidak menghindar dan membiarkan saja map yang dilempar dengan penuh emosi itu mengenai wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bohong ayah, ketika aku menemui mereka, mereka mengatakan kepadaku sudah pasti akan bekerja sama dengan kita," jawab Neji memberikan pembelaan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang ini apa? Investasi akan segera ditarik. Kerugian kita bisa mencapai milyaran yen! Kau mau bertanggung jawab? Haaah!" tampaknya pria tua ini semakin mendidih emosinya.

"Bocah Uchiha brengsek. Lihat saja, akan kubalas kau dengan lebih kejam!" dendam terlihat jelas di mata pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga itu.

.

000

.

Masih dalam ruangan rapat, Danzo menyeringai puas. Seringai tipis itu tidak disadari oleh siapa pun yang berada di dalam ruangan rapat itu. Tidak ada yang tahu jika James Meyer, Komisaris Direktur Meyer Corp. adalah sahabatnya. Dengan sengaja ia mempengaruhi sahabatnya itu agar menarik investasi dari Hyuuga Group dan memilih Uchiha Group.

'Saling bunuhlah Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Aku akan jadi penonton yang baik mulai sekarang, setelah itu akan kutusuk kalian dari belakang. Hyuuga Hiashi, Uchiha Obito, Orochimaru, dan Konan yang cantik. Kalian memang pion-pion yang tak terduga. Tapi aku harus berhati-hati dengan Sasuke dan Neji. Dua bocah ini tidak bisa diremehkan.'

Dengan tersenyum licik Danzo meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

'Pasti ada sesuatu, tidak mungkin Meyer Corp. menarik investasinya begitu saja dan bergabung dengan Uchiha Group. Apa Uchiha sudah bermain kotor? Aku harus mencari tahu.'

Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di dalam benak Neji. Di saat seperti ini dia butuh penenang hatinya. Segera dipandanginya _wallpaper_ pada laptopnya, foto Sakura yang diambilnya diam-diam saat berkunjung dulu.

"Memang hanya kau. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuat hatiku tenang _Hime_. Kau akan mengingatnya lagi, mengingatku dan kenangan kita. Setelah itu kita akan bersama untuk selamanya. _Aishiteru Hime_."

Dering telepon mengganggu konsentrasi Neji pada sang _Hime_. Tubuhnya menengang saat mendengar kabar yang disampaikan oleh si penelepon.

'Oh tidak. Tidak lagi. Jangan pergi _Hime…_"

.

000

.

-Mansion Uchiha-

Setelah makan siang Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke sebuah ruangan di lantai teratas rumah mewah ini. Mansion Uchiha memang terdiri dari tiga lantai dan terdapat banyak sekali ruangan di dalamnya. Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar yang terdapat di lantai tiga. Banyak barang antik di dalam ruangan ini, dan pada dindingnya dipajang foto-foto berderetan, mulai dari gambar yang masih berupa lukisan, foto hitam putih, sampai yang foto berwarna.

"Ini ruangan apa Sasuke-_kun_?" karena bingung Sakura memutuskan bertanya pada suaminya itu.

Mereka sekarang berdiri tepat di depat dereta foto-foto yang terpajang itu.

"Ini adalah gambar para pemimpin keluarga Uchiha dari masa ke masa. Yang kedua dari paling ujung kanan itu adalah ayahku, dan yang paling ujung di sebelahnya itu adalah kakakku Itachi. Seharusnya dialah yang menjadi pemimpin keluarga Uchiha berikutnya, bukan aku."

Sakura memandang suaminya itu, ada kerinduan yang tersirat dalam kata-katanya.

"Dokter Tsunade mengatakan padaku usia kandunganmu memasuki minggu keempat. Kandunganmu sangat sehat, bayinya juga bertumbuh dengan sangat baik."

Sakura tersenyum mendegar perkataan Sasuke, ia mengusap lembut perutnya.

"Ia pasti akan tumbuh dengan baik, ia akan dicintai dan disayangi. Tidak sepertiku," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Sakura memandang bingung pada suaminya itu.

"Semua orang membenciku Sakura, mereka berusaha merebut milik keluargaku. Aku harus mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milik kami. Aku harus menjadi jahat dan licik untuk bisa mempertahankan segalanya. Itulah yang membuat mereka membenciku. Kau juga pasti membenciku kan? Aku sudah menyeretmu ke jalanku yang gelap dan berliku, jalanku ini tidak mudah Sakura. Jalanku penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin menyingkirkanku dan mereka akan puas jika aku mati."

Sakura seolah tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Ia berani bertaruh, Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah berbicara sepanjang ini.

"Anak dalam kandunganmu itu adalahan satu-satunya harapanku. Aku bergantung pada anak itu. Suatu saat putraku itu akan menggantikanku dan fotonya pasti akan terpajang di ruangan kehormatan ini. Akan kujaga anak itu bahkan dengan nyawaku. Karena itulah, kutitipkan dia dalam rahimmu, jaga dia baik-baik untukku."

Sakura tidak begitu mengerti akan arti dari ucapan Sasuken namun hatinya sangat bahagia karena Sasuke sangat menginginkan bayi dalam kandungannya itu.

"Aku lelah Sakura, aku lelah sendiri, kesepian, dan ditolak," kata pria itu sendu.

Sakura segera menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Selama ini ia selalu merasa nyaman karena pelukan Sasuke, biarlah kali ini ia yang menyamankan Sasuke. Suaminya itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada leher sakura, dan melingkarkan lengan kokohnya pada bahu sang istri.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kalau kau lelah ingatlah kau punya aku dan bayi ini. Kami akan selalu menerimamu, karena kau adalah pelindung anak ini. Kita memang bersama karena perjanjian itu tapi bagaimanapun saat ini aku adalah istrimu. Jika kau lelah maka kau punya aku sebagai tempatmu untuk bersandar," kata Sakura tulus.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ada setitik rasa bersalah karena sudah menyeret Sakura ke dalam dunianya.

'Kau memang satu-satunya Sakura. Sejak dulu hanya kau yang selalu menerimaku dan menyelamatkanku dari kesepian. Belum saatnya kau tahu segalanya, sampai saatnya tiba tetaplah disisiku.'

.

000

.

"_Nii-san_ bo-boleh aku masuk?" tanya Hinata yang saat ini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan Neji.

"Hn, masuklah Hinata."

Hinata segera masuk dan duduk di hadapan kakaknya itu. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas ia sangat kawatir pada Neji.

_"Nii-san_ ma-maaf aku sudah dengar tentang kabar Sakura-_chan_. Ta-tadi orang tuanya menelepon ke rumah dan memberitahu. Karena mengkhawatirkan _nii-san_ ja-jadi aku ke sini," kata Hinata khawatir.

"Aku juga sudah dengar Hinata, terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku."

"Ma..maaf _nii-san_ aku ti..dak bisa membantu apa-apa."

"Siapa bilang Hinata?" Neji memandang lembut pada adiknya itu. "Kau pindah dari sekolah putri ke KIHS hanya untuk memastikan dia adalah _Hime-_ku saja sudah sangat membantuku. Aku juga tahu kau berpura-pura toilet di kamarmu sedang rusak agar dia dapat bertemu denganku di luar. Kau sengaja mengulur waktu kepulangan mereka saat kalian mengerjakan tugas menjadi lebih malam, agar aku dapat mengantarkannya pulang dan tahu alamat rumahnya. Kau benar-benar membantuku Hinata," jawab Neji tulus.

"Ta-tapi sekarang Sakura-_chan_ pergi. A-aku tanya pada Ino-_chan_ tapi dia juga tidak tahu Sakura-_chan_ ke mana. Bagaimana i-ini _nii-san_?"

"Aku masih bisa bersabar Hinata. Aku pasti akan menemukannya lagi, selama apa pun dia pasti akan kutemukan."

"_Nii.. nii-san_, apa k-kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Ya, dia yang mengeluarkanku dari kegelapan itu. Aku selalu bersyukur empat tahun lalu aku kabur ke Kyoto dan bertemu dengannya."

"Aku pas-s-ti akan se-selalu mendukungmu _nii-san_."

"Hn. Kau sudah makan Hinata?"

"Be..belum. _Nii-san _pasti belum makan kan?"

"Mau menemaniku makan?"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar penawaran kakaknya itu. "Ya."

.

000

.

Setelah dari ruangan leluhurnya tadi, Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke sebuah kamar. Kamar ini berbeda dari kamar Sasuke tadi. Kamar ini berwarna _ivory_ dengan penataan yang sangat elegan. Pemilik kamar ini pasti mempunyai selera yang sangat tinggi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini kamar siapa?"

"Ini kamar orang tuaku dulu. Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini, pintu berwarna coklat itu adalah kamar mandi dan pintu di sebelahnya adalah ruangan baju, semua pakaian yang kau butuhkan sudah disediakan di dalamnya." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ia akan tinggal di kamar orang tua Sasuke?

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau tetap di kamar lamamu?"

"Hn."

Sakura mengerutkan kening, ia bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Kupikir kau juga akan tinggal di kamar ini," ujarnya pelan.

"Aku akan sering berada di luar kota atau di luar negeri. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja pada Paman Teuchi atau Tenten. Jangan sekali-kali menghubungi orang di luar, semua telepon dan jaringan komunikasi yang ada di sini tidak boleh kau gunakan. Akan kupastikan itu, jika kau ketahuan menggunakannya maka semua pelayan di rumah ini akan kuhukum dengan hukuman yang tak pernah kau bayangkan, dan kau tidak kuijinkan meninggalkan rumah ini. Media sosialmu juga sudah dinonaktifkan. Kalau ada yang datang, kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamar ini, kupastikan Tenten akan menjagamau 24 jam. Itu saja, aku pergi."

Sakura jatuh secara perlahan ke bawah setelah Sasuke pergi. Ke mana perginya Sasuke yang tadi? Kemana Sasuke yang begitu perhatian padanya? Yang terlihat menyayanginya. Ini sama saja dengan ia berada di dalam penjara, bedanya penjara ini berbalut kemewahan.

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Udah chapter 6 sekarang.. Terima kasih buat kalian semua baik yang memberi review maupun yang tidak, semoga tidak bosan dengan fic ini ^0^

Mind to review? Thank u ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Sasusaku dan pairing lainnya

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

Kesepian….

Itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Uchiha Sakura saat ini. Sudah seminggu Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumah, menurut Tenten, suaminya itu sedang ada urusan ke luar kota.

Perasaan Sakura semakin tidak menentu, ia ingin Sasuke terus berada di dekatnya. Anak dalam kandungannya itu seolah tidak ingin berjauhan dengan ayahnya. Kondisi Sakura semakin lemah karena semua makanan yang masuk ditolak oleh tubuhnya.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, dia mengalami _stress_ akibat kehamilannya, bocah itu benar-benar keterlaluan," kata Tsunade pada Tenten di luar kamar Sakura.

"Saya sudah menghubungi Kakashi untuk menyampaikannya pada Sasuke-_sama_, namun sepertinya Kakashi tidak bersama dengan Sasuke-_sama _sekarang."

"Ck, bukankah Kakashi selalu bersama dengannya?" protes dokter senior itu lagi.

"Menurut Kakashi, mereka baru sampai dari Moskow tadi sore dan Sasuke-_sama_ langsung dijemput oleh tuan muda Namikaze."

"Bagaimana sih bocah itu? Kandungan Sakura memang kuat, tapi kalau dia seperti itu aku takut terjadi sesuatu. Katakan pada Kakashi untuk segera memberitahu keadaan Sakura pada suaminya." kepanikan terlihat jelas di mata Tsunade. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan calon ibu muda yang sedang ditanganinya itu.

.

000

.

"Hei teme, ada apa? Kau sepertinya sedang banyak pikiran? Hari ini kan ulang tahunmu, bersenang-senanglah. Nikmatilah malam ini…" ujar Naruto gembira.

"Hn."

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di sebuah _club_ malam _elite_ yang bernama Akatsuki. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 21. Naruto menjemputnya saat ia baru sampai di bandara tadi, rupanya pria rubah ini telah menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Hei Naruto, mana si pemalas?" tanya Lee.

"Tidak bisa datang, katanya Temari sedang mengidam makanan yang aneh-aneh jadinya mau tidak mau dia harus mencari keinginan Temari." jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

Pikiran Sasuke semakin tertuju pada Sakura, apa Sakura sudah makan yang cukup? Apa wanitanya itu sedang mengidam sesuatu? Apa Sakura sehat? Apa bayi mereka juga baik-baik saja?

"Oh teme, ayolaaaaah…. Kau seperti punya istri yang sedang hamil yang menunggumu pulang saja?" ejek Naruto.

"Cih."

Pertanyaan Naruto benar-benar membuat Sasuke tertohok. Pria emo ini semakin tidak tenang.

'Aku memang punya istri yang sedang hamil dobe sialan. Hhhhh... Kuharap kau baik-baik saja Sakura.' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

.

000

.

Seorang wanita berambut _soft pink_ baru keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mengenakan jubah mandi dan tangannya sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan menggunakan handuk kecil. Sakura memandang bulan sabit yang terlihat dari jendela kaca besar di kamar itu. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa kondisinya sedikit kurang baik.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kapan pulang?" dengan murung ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan gaun tidur sepanjang mata kaki Sakura berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Sekali lagi ia memandang bulan sabit yang sedang merajai langit malam itu.

"Aku berubah menjadi _mellow_ ya. Aku rindu diriku yang dulu…"

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan ada sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya.

'Ini pasti halusinasi seperti biasanya,' pikir wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara berat menyapa pendengarannya, namun Sakura masih tetap berpikir bahwa itu adalah halusinasinya.

Tidak sabar karena Sakura tak kunjung menanggapi pendengarannya Sasuke segera membalikan tubuh istrinya sehingga mereka berhadapan.

Sakura akhirnya percaya bahwa ini bukan halusinasi saat ia membuka mata dan melihat pria bermata _onyx_ tajam itu sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hm.. Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Kau terlihat lemas, dan agak kurus. Apa kau kurang makan?" Sasuke balik bertanya saat melihat ada yang aneh pada Sakura. Istrinya itu terlihat kurang bertenaga.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "Bagaimana bisnismu? Kau tidak terlambat makan selama di Moskow kan?"

"Hari ini ulang tahunku."

Sakura segera memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Hari ini ulang tahun pria itu? dan tak ada seorang pun yang bilang padanya?

"Ma.. maaf taku tidak tahu. Apa kau tidak merayakannya dengan teman-temanmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng singkat. "Aku pergi dari pesta itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil tersenyum misterius. "Aku mau mandi dulu. Malam ini aku tidur bersamamu."

"Tidak boleh!" Sasuke yang sudah membalikan badannya kini kembali berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Seenaknya saja. Mengurungku di sini, meninggalkanku selama seminggu, sekarang seenaknya kau bilang mau tidur di sini. Tidur di kamarmu sana!" sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke.

Wanita cantik ini berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan segera berbaring membelakangi Sasuke. "Tutup pintunya kalau sudah keluar."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah istrinya itu. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura, mencium pelipis wanita itu sekilas.

"Aku akan datang setelah mandi."

.

000

.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas dengan kesal, pria emo itu benar-benar datang. Ia memandang tak suka pada Sasuke yang sedang mengunci pintu kamar dengan menyeringai.

"Kau terlihat tidak suka melihatku," katanya sambil berbaring di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku sedang kesal melihatmu saat ini. Menjauhlah, anakku sedang tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu!" perintah Sakura kesal.

Bukannya menjauh, Sasuke malah menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya dan mengunci gerakan wanita _pink_ itu.

"Bukankah kau bilang anak ini tidak mau jauh-jauh dari ayahnya, hm?" wajah Sakura semakin cemberut, entah kenapa ia benci sekali melihat seringai di wajah Sasuke.

"Sekarang ia sedang tidak ingin dekat denganmu," elaknya.

Sasuke segera memposisikan dirinya sehingga sekarang ia berada tepat di atas Sakura. "Tapi aku sedang ingin dekat dengan anakku di hari spesialku ini."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Ia tidak mengerti, Sasuke seperti punya kepribadian ganda. Kadang pria itu bersikap kejam, dingin, dan acuh tak acuh. Namun tiba-tiba dia bisa berubah 180 derajat menjadi sangat perhatian. Sepertinya yang sedang hamil itu Sasuke ya? Karena perubahan sikapnya jauh lebih sering terjadi daripada Sakura.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia sudah tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke lagi. Sedikit terkejut karena saat ini Sasuke sedang menciumi perutnya lembut. Setelah puas mencium perut Sakura, Sasuke segera membaringkan kepalanya di perut yang masih rata itu, tangan kirinya mengelus perut sakura dengan penuh sayang.

"Sakura, kalian berdua adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah kuperoleh seumur hidupku."

Sakura akhirnya luluh juga, diulurkan sebelah tangannya dan mengusap helaian raven Sasuke, "Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke-_kun._"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura. "_Arigatou_. Kalau kau tidak mau tidur bersamaku terserah, tapi malam ini aku mau tidur bersama anakku."

Sasuke menuntun Sakura berbaring menyamping, begitu pula dengan Sasuke ia juga berbaring menyamping dengan kepalanya menghadap perut Sakura. Lengan kokohnya memeluk pinggang Sakura dan menyamankan wanitanya itu. Sesekali ia memberikan kecupan kecil pada permukaan perut Sakura, berharap janin yang sedang bertumbuh di dalam sana dapat merasakan perlakuannya itu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke. Hilang sudah kekesalannya tadi, ia mencoba mengerti posisi Sasuke, suaminya pasti kesepian selama ini. Salah satu tangannya diarahkan untuk mengusap lembut rambut mencuat itu.

Sasuke sangat menyukai pergerakan jemari Sakura yang sedang mengusap lembut helaian ravennya. Ia ingin waktu berputar sejuta kali lebih lambat dari biasanya. Ini adalah hari ulang tahun paling membahagiakan selama hidupnya, selain bersama keluarganya saat masih lengkap dulu. Malam ini, adalah malam pertama selama sepuluh tahun terakhir di mana Uchiha Sasuke bisa tidur dengan tenang.

.

000

.

Sakura tidak mau membuka matanya, ia takut kejadian semalam hanyalah mimpi dan mimpi indahnya itu lenyap saat ia bangun. Ia takut saat membuka mata nanti, tidak ada Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau sudah bangun segera buka matamu." suara _baritone sexy_ terdengar tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Eeenngg…" Sakura membuka matanya dengan sedikit malas. Wajahnya menjadi cemberut saat tidak melihat Sasuke di depannya.

"Haaaaah… Sendiri lagi di pagi hari. Dasar pantat ayam sialan, suka sekali sih meninggalkanku." ia mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pantat ayam? Hm.." betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"E..eh? Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

Sakura mengambil bantal guling di dekatnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ belum pergi?"

"Hn. Kenapa menyembunyikan wajahmu begitu? Cepat berbalik." perintahnya.

Dengan terpaksa Sakura membalikan badannya menghadap suaminya itu. "Tumben tidak pergi? Biasanya saat aku bangun kau sudah tidak ada."

"Hn, hari ini mau ke kampus dulu setelah itu ada yang harus kuurus di rumah. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan keluar kamar ini seharian." wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi serius sekarang.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Akan ada yang datang hari ini. Keberadaanmu di sini tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapa pun. Sangat berbahaya jika ada yang tahu kau di sini. Berjanjilah."

"Baiklah Sasuke-_kun_, seharian ini aku tidak akan keluar."

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu pagi ini?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Apa saja, yang penting ada tomatnya yang banyak."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau suka tomat?"

"Tidak terlalu, tapi sepertinya _dia_ menginginkan tomat pagi ini." jawab Sakura dengan raut wajah ceria sambil mengusap perutnya perlahan.

Cup.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura sekilas. "Akan kuambilkan." kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang terkejut dengan wajah sedikit merona.

.

000

.

Desas-desus mengenai kaburnya Sakura dari rumah seminggu yang lalu sudah beredar di seluruh KIHS. Ino sebagai sahabat baiknya sejak kecil tentu saja menjadi yang paling khawatir. Hampir semua orang di sekolah bertanya tentang Sakura padanya. Ino sendiri bingung pergi kemana Sakura.

Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Selain khawatir pada sahabatnya itu, ia juga mengkhawatirkan Neji. Sejak Sakura hilang, nafsu makan Neji juga menghilang entah kemana. Kalau tidak dipaksa olehnya atau Hanabi, Neji pasti tidak akan memakan apa pun seharian. Polisi juga sudah ikut mencari namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Sakura seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

"_Ohayou _Ino-_chan_."

"Hm. _Ohayou _Hinata."

Sejak Sakura hilang Hinata dan Ino duduk bersebelahan. Mereka berdua saling berbagi tentang kesedihan mereka karena Sakura. Biasanya kemana-mana mereka selalu bertiga baik itu ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, atau ke atap sekolah. Sekarang rasanya aneh saat tidak ada lagi salah satu di antara mereka.

"Hinata-_chan_, apa kau ada mendengar kabar tentang Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ti-tidak. Ino-_chan_ se-sendiri?"

"Aku juga tidak Hinata-_chan,_" jawabnya diiringi ekspresi murung.

'Kau dimana Sakura?'

.

000

.

Sasuke pergi ke kampus setelah menemani Sakura sarapan. Lelaki emo ini memang terlihat sangat santai untuk urusan perkuliahan. Selama ia mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu, mengikuti ujian dan mempertahankan nilai terbaiknya, maka tidak akan ada yang protes. Tentu saja, siapa yang berani memprotes sang penyandang dana terbesar? Selama puluhan tahun keluarga Uchiha memang telah menjadi penyandang dana terbesar Konoha University.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengambil jurusan bisnis, sedangkan Sai tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Pria dengan senyum palsu itu sudah pasti mengambil jurusan seni lukis. Shikamaru dengan otak jeniusnya mengambil dua jurusan yaitu astrofisika dan teknik elektro.

"Sialan kau teme. Seenaknya saja pulang tanpa pamit tadi malam." saat masuk Sasuke langsung diberondong pertanyaan-pertanyaan oleh Naruto.

Bagaimana pemuda pirang itu tidak kesal? Sudah mempersiapkan pesta kejutan, eh sasuke malah pulang begitu saja bahkan sebelum lilin ulang tahunnya dinyalakan. Yang paling membuat Naruto kesal adalah Sasuke pergi tanpa memberitahu siapa pun.

"Hn. Aku ada urusan dobe." jawab lelaki emo itu tanpa niat.

"Huh sok sibuk! Dasar teme. Ngomong-ngomong tumben kau ke kampus?"

"Aku mau bertemu Ibiki-_sensei_. Setelah itu aku harus pergi lagi. Paman Obito akan datang ke rumah hari ini."

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban sahabatnya. "Mau apa si tua itu datang? Hati-hati teme, dia itu sangat licik."

"Hn. Aku tahu dobe."

.

000

.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua urusannya di kampus, Sasuke bergegas kembali ke rumahnya. Dugaannya benar, Uchiha Obito sedang berkeliling Mansion Uchiha saat ia datang. Segera ia hampiri pamannya yang sedang berada di taman belakang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan paman?"

"Oh. Keponakanku yang hebat sudah datang. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan melihat rumah ini."

"….."

"Kenapa kau selalu berekspresi dingin keponakanku?"

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi katakan saja apa maumu." Ujar Sasuke tajam.

"Baik-baik. Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang-bincang di sini saja?"

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Obito kemudian mengambil tempat di teras belakang mansion besar itu.

"Sasuke, akau hampir lupa kalau kemarin adalah ulang tahunmu."

"Sudah kubilang paman berhenti berbasa-basi. Katakan apa maumu dan segeralah pergi."

"Hahahahaha… Dasar anak muda. Baiklah, aku kemari untuk menawarkan perjodohan dengan Matsuri. Kau sudah cukup usia untuk menikah begitu juga dengan Matsuri. Lagipula kalian berdua sama-sama dari keturunan Uchiha. Kurasa hal ini sangat baik untuk tetap menjaga kemurnian klan kita."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar rencana Obito itu.

"Ide yang bagus sekali paman." senyum kepuasan terbit di wajah Obito saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik."

Senyum di wajah Obito tadi langsung memudar. "Sasuke! Kau tahu kan kalau Fugaku juga sudah berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Matsuri sejak dulu!" kesabaran Obito tampaknya mulai hilang.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum palsu ala Sai.

"Keterlaluan kau Sasuke. Klan Uchiha adalah klan terhormat, kau tidak bisa sembarang memilih wanita untuk menduduki posisi pendamping pemimpin klan!"

"Dengar ya paman, putri Hiashi Hyuuga saja kutolak, apalagi Matsuri," jawabnya sambil menyeringai licik.

"Jika aku menginginkan seseorang untuk menjadi pendampingku maka aku sendirilah yang akan memilihnya. Kalian semua hanya ingin menyingkirkanku tapi aku tidak bodoh paman. Jangan lupa kalian sedang beruurusan dengan orang yang salah jika ingin mencari masalah denganku."

"Sasuke!"

"Hn. Paman kalau kau hanya mau membicarakan hal konyol ini, kau tahu kan dimana pintu keluarnya?"

Obito berdiri dengan emosi. "Fugaku dan Mikoto pasti sedang menyesal di alam sana melihat tingkahmu. Tetua klan akan segera mengadakan rapat untuk memilih pendampingmu, sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap."

"Aku selalu siap paman. Jadi apa masih ada hal lain yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Menenangkan diri sebentar Obito akhirnya kembali duduk dan menjawab pertanyaan sang keponakan. Karena perdebatan tentang perjodohan ia hampir melupakan tentang tujuan utamanya datang."Hyuuga Group tampaknya tidak begitu menerima jika Meyer Corp. bergabung dengan kita. Mereka sepertinya akan melancarkan protes."

"Hn. Biarkan saja, tidak ada kesepakatan apa pun yang kita langgar. Protes seperti apa pun tidak akan ada pengaruhnya. Meyer Corp. sendiri kan yang menyatakan diri ingin bergabung dengan kita." kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Tapi kita perlu mewaspadainya Sasuke, ini bisa menjadi _boomerang_ buat kita." kata Obito memperngatkan sang keponakan.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya paman. Sejak berumur 14 tahun aku sudah memimpin Uchiha Group dan melewati banyak masa sulit. Yang seperti ini tidak akan bisa menjatuhkanku."

"Kita tetap perlu waspada Sasuke."

"Hn"

"Pikirkan lagi baik-baik. Hanya ini yang mau kusampaikan."

Sasuke menyeringai sambil melihat Obito berjalan meninggalkan teras belakang.

'Aku tahu paman. Aku tahu. Ini semua adalah permainan kalian. James Meyer adalah sahabat baik Shimura Danzo itulah yang aku tahu tapi tidak diketahui pihak Hyuuga. Permainan macam apa yang akan kalian mainkan? Akan kuikuti, kita lihat pion siapa yang akan tumbang terlebih dahulu'

.

000

.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar kedua orang tuanya dan melihat Sakura sedang tertidur nyenyak. Wajah Sakura terlihat begitu damai, tidak tersirat sedikit pun ada beban berat yang sedang dipikulnya.

Sasuke mendudukan diri di sebelah wanitanya itu, ia mengambil sebelah tangan Sakura. Diciuminya punggung tangan Sakura beberapa kali kemudian ia membelai lembut wajah cantik yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Aku akan menjagamu untuk selamanya. Itu pasti. Tak akan kubiarkan kau celaka karena aku seperti dulu lagi. Kau dan anak kita tidak akan tersentuh bahaya apa pun." kemudian ia memberikan kecupan kecil di kening Sakura.

.

.

Sakura POV

Aku tidak tahu aku sedang berada di mana. Sejauh mataku memandang aku hanya melihat padang rumput yang sangat luas. Suasana di sini sangat menenangkan, aku bisa merasakan angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahku.

"_Onii-chaaan… Onii-chan_! Ayo, kau lambat sekali."

Aku melihat suara seorang gadis memanggil pria berambut coklat pendek di belakangnya. Tampaknya gadis itu kesal melihat si pria berjalan perlahan-lahan di belakang.

Pria itu akhirnya menghampiri si gadis dan mengacak-ngacak poni gadis itu. "Tidak usah buru-buru _Hime_," serunya jahil.

"Jangan acak-acak rambutku. Nanti berantakan!" gadis itu menggerutu kesal.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu. Gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu itu sepertinya masih kesal dengan si pria berambut coklat.

"Biarkan. Siapa suruh kau pendek, tinggimu saja tidak mencapai bahuku." kembali si pria mengejek gadis di depannya itu.

"Huh!" dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya si gadis membuang muka.

"Ayolah _Hime_, jangan ngambek begitu."

Aku seperti mengenal gadis itu, tingkahnya, gayanya berjalan, ekspresinya saat kesal. Aku melihat rambut _soft pink _sebahunya itu dan melihat rambutku yang sudah mencapai pinggang.

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari, gadis itu aku! Aku sedang melihat diriku sendiri!

"_Hime_, jangan marah lagi ya. Aku janji akan membelikanmu _ice cream strawberry_ berukuran jumbo kalau kau tidak ngambek."

"Kau tidak bohong kan _nii-chan_?" si gadis berbicara dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Asalkan kau tidak ngambek lagi."

"Kyaaaaa… Aku sayang sekali padamu _nii-chaaaaaaan_" si gadis segera memeluk leher si pria dengan penuh kegembiraan.

"Ya, aku juga menyayangimu _Hime_," balas si pria.

Aku memandang kedua orang itu dengan ekspresi bingung. Apa benar gadis itu aku? Siapa pria berambut coklat pendek itu? Setahuku aku tidak punya kakak laki-laki. Kakakku hanya Karin. Kalau benar gadis itu aku, kenapa aku tidak mengingat apa pun tentang pria itu?

.

000

.

Sekarang yang ada di hadapanku bukan lagi padang rumput yang luas, sepertinya ini di pinggir hutan. Suara jangkrik terdengar sangat jelas, aku kembali melihat gadis yang tadi namun kali ini ia tidak bersama dengan si pria berambut coklat.

Raut wajah gadis itu tampak kebingungan, sepertinya ia sedang tersesat. Ia berjalan dengan panik dan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aw!"

Gadis berambut pendek itu tampak terkejut, rupanya ia menginjak kaki seseorang yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon.

"Kau?" seorang pria dengan topi berwarna biru donker tampaknya sedang kesal karena tidurnya diinterupsi.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Kata gadis itu terbata.

"Sengaja atau tidak, kau sudah mengganggu ketenanganku!" seru pria itu tajam.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf," si gadis malah balik menatang.

"Hn. Dasar gadis menyebalkan."

"Kau yang menyebalkan! Huh!" tidak menunggun lebih lama lagi si gadis pergi dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kyaaaa!" gadis itu kemudian berteriak karena terjatuh. Kakinya tersandung pada akar pohon yang mencuat.

"Hiks.. Hiks… Kakiku…" lutut gadis itu terlihat berdarah, saat ia hendak berdiri keseimbangannya kembali hilang dan ia terjatuh lagi. Rupanya pergelangan kakinya yang tersandung tadi terkilir.

"Dasar gadis menyebalkan," pemuda tadi berjalan mendekat ke arah si gadis kemudian berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya si gadis sambil sesenggukan.

"Kakimu pasti terkilir dan kutebak kau sedang tersesat. Naiklah, akan kugendong kau sampai di pos polisi terdekat biar kau bisa menelepon keluargamu."

Gadis itu memandang si pemuda dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hn. Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku pergi saja."

"Eh? I- iya."

Pemuda itu kemudian menggendong si gadis dan membawanya pergi dari tepi hutan itu. Wajah pemuda itu tetap kesal karena si gadis tidak berhenti berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Kalau tidak mengingat kaki gadis itu sedang terkilir ia pasti sudah pergi membiarkan gadis itu begitu saja.

Sakura memandang keduanya dengan tersenyum. Pertanyaan kemudian hinggap di benaknya, siapa lagi pria bertopi biru donker itu?

.

000

.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Sasuke sedang tidur di sampingnya. Lelaki itu menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal Sakura.

"Hn, kau sudah bangun?"

"Eh, Sasuke-_kun_ sejak kapan berada di sini?"

"Siang tadi. Aku tertidur sebentar tadi. Kau tidur sejak jam berapa? Sepertinya nyenyak sekali."

"Aku tidur sejak siang tadi. Memangnya ini jam berapa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ini sudah jam lima sore."

"Eh? Lama sekali aku tidur." kata Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn."

"Apa malam ini Sasuke-_kun_ pergi lagi?"

Pria itu memandang Sakura sebentar. "Ya, Malam ini pesta bujangnya Shikamaru, minggu depan dia menikah dengan Temari."

"Wah, mereka benar-benar menikah ya?"

"Begitulah. Temari sudah hamil jadi mereka mempercepat rencana pernikahannya."

Mata Sakura membulat, Temari hamil? "Wow. Shikamaru-_senpai _yang pemalas itu? Tidak kusangka," ujar Sakura dengan senyum keheranan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi sang istri. "Jangankan kau. Kami saja tidak menyangka kalau mereka berdua akan sejauh itu."

"Hmmmm, kasihan Ino-_chan_ kalau begitu." wajah Sakura sedikit murung karena mengingat sahabat baiknya yang berambut pirang itu.

"Hn?"

"Dia sudah lama menyukai Shikamaru-_senpai_, sepertinya dia akan patah hati," jelas Sakura.

"Hn."

.

000

.

Neji tampak gelisah di ruang kerjanya. Sejak diberitahu Sakura hilang, pikirannya menjadi sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. Fokusnya hanya untuk mencari di mana keberadaan _Hime_-nya itu. Selain Sakura, masalah lainnya adalah mengenai kondisi perusahaan mereka.

Keluarnya Meyer Corp. Benar-benar membuat dewan direksi Hyuuga Group kelabakan. Ayahnya semakin menyudutkannya karena semua hal ini. Fokusnya terpecah antara perusahaan dan Sakura. Mana yang harus diurusnya terlebih dahulu?

"Hah, tidak ada cara lain."

Neji mengambil telepon dan menghubungi seseorang. Pembicaraan mereka berlangsung singkat dan Neji tersenyum saat menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Pierre, maafkan aku melibatkanmu lagi. Ini benar-benar yang terakhir."

.

000

.

Akatsuki. _Club _tempat mereka merayakan pesta ulang tahun Sasuke kemarin mereka jadikan sebagai tempat pesta bujangnya Shikamaru. Pesta digelar dengan sangat meriah. Banyak teman-teman mereka yang datang, baik teman semasa SMA maupun teman kuliah atau teman sepermainan lainnya.

Shikamaru terlihat malas di pesta ini, sesekali ia menguap menunjukkan rasa bosan.

"Dasar nanas pemalas, ini pestamu. Bersenang-senanglah!" seru Kiba akibat tak tahan lagi melihat tingkah Shikamaru.

"_Mendokusei_…"

"Temeeeee…." panggil Naruto saat Sasuke menghampiri meja mereka.

"Hn."

"Hei Sasuke, kemarin kau kemana? Dasar, padahal pesta itu untukmu." keluh Sai.

"Bukan urusanmu muka palsu." jawab Sasuke pada Sai.

Sasuke lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Shikamaru. "Kau kenapa nanas?"

"Dia memang selalu malas teme, tidak usah dipedulikan. Nikmati saja pesta ini!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Ada yang rindu padaku?" suara seseorang kemudian menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Chouuuuuujiiiiiii!" mereka semua langsung menghampiri Chouji kecuali Sasuke. Rangkulan, pukulan ringan, dan jabat tangan menghujani tanpa henti. Pria berbadan tambun ini benar-benar dirindukan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Chouji memang menepati janjinya untuk datang menghadiri pernikahan Shikamaru nanti.

"Jadi, kau sudah mau jadi ayah, eh?" tanya Chouji setelah mereka kembali ke mejanya. Suasana _club_ yang meriah tidak menghalangi reuni kecil mereka ini.

"_Mendokusei_, ya!" jawabnya malas.

"Ow. tidak kusangka bisa juga ya si nanas pemalas ini," kata Naruto sambil menyikut perut Shikamaru.

"Hei Shika, katakan bagaimana caramu merayu Temari yang galak itu sampai dia bisa hamil?" tanya Lee antusias.

Mereka semua menunjukkan raut wajah yang antusias kecuali Sasuke yang tetap datar. Bahkan Sai pun menunjukkan ekspresi tertarik.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian." jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Ayolah Shika, beritahu kami. Hitung-hitung belajar." rayu Naruto.

"Hn, ini pelajaran yang cukup penting." sambung Sai yang membuat mereka semua _sweatdrop_.

"Kalian ini, jangan memaksa Shikamaru itu urusan pribadinya dan Temari." Shikamaru langsung memandang Chouji dengan tatapan terima kasih. Chouji memang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Tapi Shika, aku juga penasaran…" lanjut Chouji lagi.

Gubrak! Shikamaru tidak percaya jika Chouji juga bergabung dengan kubu Lee untuk meminta penjelasan bagaimana cara dia sampai bisa merayu Temari.

"Aku tidak mau jawab. _Mendokusei_."

"Oh, ayolah Shika…." paksa mereka lagi.

Aksi bungkam Shikamaru membuat mereka semua menggerutu kecewa. Bosan hanya duduk saja akhirnya Naruto, Kiba, Lee, dan Sai bergabung ke lantai dansa. Tinggalah Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Sasuke yang masih betah duduk.

"Kau sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu Shika?" Chouji akhirnya bertanya karena sejak tadi melihat wajah tidak tenang Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Chouji. Pikirkanlah jika wanitamu sedang hamil sekarang dan kau berpesta di sini. Aku hanya memikirkan apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia sedang mengidam sesuatu sekarang? Apa dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?"

Chouji memandang tak percaya karena jawaban yang didengarnya dari Shikamaru itu. "Wah, kau sudah berubah ya. Biasanya kau malas memikirkan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu."

"Kau akan merasakannya jika wanitamu sudah mengandung Chouji." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum misterius.

Chouji mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Namun tidak dengan Shikamaru, pria jenius ini memandang Sasuke dengan sedikit heran.

.

000

.

Sakura sedang duduk memandang bulan di balkon kamarnya. Dia memang suka sekali memandang bulan akhir-akhir ini. Sesekali ia menyesap _jasmine tea_ yang disediakan oleh Ayame. Sikap manis Sasuke akhir-akhir ini padanya selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

Ia berharap sifat Sasuke yang begitu perhatian padanya tidak berubah lagi. Ia menyukai perhatian dari Sasuke, begitu pula dengan anak dalam kandungannya. Sesekali Sakura mengusap perutnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Anda terlihat sangat bahagia ya Sakura-_sama_."

Sakura memandang Tenten yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum. "Hm, suasana hatiku sedang bagus."

"Tenten-_san_ apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Pernah Sakura-_sama_." jawab Tenten.

"Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya." kata Sakura yang penasaran.

"Tidak Sakura-_sama_, dia sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu." jawab Tenten lagi.

"Oh. Maafkan aku Tenten-_san_." Sakura merasa bersalah pada pengawal pribadinya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-_sama_."

"Ng, apa Sasuke-_kun_ bilang ia pulang jam berapa?"

"Maaf saya tidak tahu Sakura-_sama_."

Sakura menjadi sedikit cemberut mendengar jawaban Tenten. Kembali ditatapnya bulan yang sedang bersinar di langit yang penuh bintang.

"Suasana malam ini indah ya? Semoga keindahan seperti ini tetap terjaga."

"Ya Sakura-_sama_. Saya juga berharap Sasuke-_sama_ dan Sakura-_sama_ tetap bersama seperti ini, kalian terlihat saling mencintai."

Deg! Saling mencintai? Mencintai? Cinta?

Tidak pernah terpikir sedikit pun pada benak Sakura tentang Cinta. Apa Sasuke mencintainya? Apa dia juga mencintai Sasuke? Entahlah semua masih tidak jelas.

Selama ini dia menikmati semua perhatian yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Ia merasa nyaman hanya dengan keberadaan Sasuke saja. Ia menjadi tidak tenang saat Sasuke jauh darinya. Yang paling penting, Sakura seperti tidak mengenal dirinya lagi sejak dia mengenal Sasuke dan menyetujui perjanjian aneh mereka.

'Apa ada cinta di antara kita Sasuke-_kun_?'

.

000

.

Sasuke baru pulang setelah lewat tengah malam. Sahabat-sahabatnya itu menahannya agar tidak pulang karena kemarin dia sudah seenaknya meinggalkan pesta ulang tahun yang sudah mereka dirancang khusus untuknya.

Sasuke memasuki mansionnya dengan nafas memburu, gejolak panas dalam dirinya semakin membuncah. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, seingat Sasuke tadi ia tidak banyak minum. Suasana sudah gelap menunjukkan penghuni mansion mewah ini sudah terlelap.

Deru nafasnya semakin cepat dan tubuhnya semakin panas. Dibukanya sebanyak tiga buah kancing kemeja saat berjalan di tangga. Panas dalam tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya hilang akal. Sedikit lega karena ia berhasil kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ah, datang juga kau Sasu-_ko~_" kata Matsuri saat Sasuke sudah menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

_Shit!_ Sasuke merasakan hormonnya mulai bekerja sekarang. Matsuri sedang berada di atas kasurnya dengan pose yang sangat menggoda iman setiap lelaki. Pose setengah berbaring sambil membusungkan dada dengan menumpu pada siku dan salah satu kakinya ditekuk. Apalagi wanita berambut coklat itu mengenakan _lingerie_ berwarna merah transparan yang sangat _sexy_.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini Matsuri." mati-matian ditahannya hasrat buas yang sedang berkobar dalam dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Sasuke-_kun_. Bagaimana minumanmu di pesta Shikamaru? Sepertinya sukses membangkitkan hasrat terpendammu ya," jawabnya dengan nada sensual yang sangat menggoda.

Akhirnya Sasuke tahu kenapa tubuhnya terasa panas dan nafasnya semakin memburu. Sial! Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan minumannya saat menerima telepon tadi.

Sasuke mati-matian berusaha tidak mengikuti gejolak hasratnya. Melihatnya, Matsuri segera beranjak dan mendekati Sasuke. Ia sengaja berjalan perlahan, berjalan dengan gaya eksotis mendekati pemuda pujaan hatinya itu.

Saat posisinya sudah hampir tidak berjarak lagi dengan Sasuke, ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke yang menjadi incarannya, jemarinya bergerak menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke yang telah terekspos dengan pola-pola aneh.

"Jangan ditahan Sasuke, biarkan saja. Aku sudah lama tidak menghabiskan malam panas denganmu. Biarkan malam ini menjadi milik kita seperti malam-malam kita dulu." dengan nada sensual wanita ini semakin merayu Sasuke.

_Damn!_ Tidak tahan lagi Sasuke segera menarik tubuh Matsuri, diciuminya dengan sangat buas perempuan berambut coklat itu.

Setiap jengkal tubuh Matsuri bersorak-sorai saat Sasuke menciumnya dengan ganas. Akhirnya, rencananya akan berjalan dengan sempurna. Ia harus mendapatkan benih Sasuke malam ini, jika ia sudah mengandung anak Sasuke maka tak ada alasan lagi bagi pria itu untuk menolaknya.

Jemari Matsuri bergerak dengan sangat ahli membuka kemeja Sasuke. Sambil berciuman tangannya bergerak professional membelai setiap sisi tubuh bagian atas Sasuke. Sasuke terus menciumnya seperti orang lupa diri..

'_Sasuke-kun…. Sasuke-kun…. Hihihi… Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun ayo kejar aku_'

Suara lembut seorang wanita bermata _emerald_ yang sangat indah bergema di dalam kepalanya. Dalam benak Sasuke menari-nari bayangan Sakura yang sedang tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Senyuman itu membuatnya kembali sadar akan keadaannya sekarang.

Dihempaskannya Matsuri sehingga perempuan itu tersungkur di lantai. Matsuri begitu kaget dengan reaksi tiba-tiba Sasuke, ia menatap pria itu tak percaya.

"Sa.. Sasuke?"

"PERGI DARI SINI MATSURI!"

"Sasuke.. kau tidak.."

"PERGI! ATAU KUBUNUH KAU! SEKARANG!"

Matsuri begitu terkejut melihat pandangan membunuh Sasuke. Pria ini sedang tidak main-main. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega setelah matsuri pergi. Bayangan Sakura menyadarkannya di saat-saat genting. Jika tidak maka ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa disesalinya seumur hidup. Kebiasaanya tidur dengan wanita lain memang sudah dihentikan sejak Sakura kembali masuk dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah bertekad bahwa mulai saat itu hanya Sakuralah satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupnya. Sekarang ia harus menuntaskan hasratnya yang sudah terlanjur naik, ia mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Ada apa? Tadi aku mendengar kau berteriak,"

Oh tidak! Mendengar suara Sakura, hasratnya naik sampai ke puncak tertinggi.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura penuh tanya.

"Pergilah Sakura, aku tidak ingin menyerangmu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dan bayi kita."

Saat Sasuke membalikan badan menghadapnya, Sakura sedikit miris melihat keadaan suaminya itu. Sasuke terlihat menahan sakit karena ada sesuatu yang hampir meledak dalam dirinya.

"Pergilah sayang, minumanku disabotase. Hasratku sedang seperti binatang buas," Sasuke kembali membelakangi Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Jadi kumohon pergilah!"

Saat mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup Sasuke kembali lega. Namun, ia merasakan tangan mungil melingkari pinggangnya, nafasnya kembali memburu.

Saat ia mengangkat kepala Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya. Wanita itu terlihat semakin cantik dengan senyum tulus yang terpatri pada wajahnya.

Ditangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Sasuke. "Dokter Tsunade mengatakan kandunganku sangat kuat dan aku percaya kau tidak akan menyakitiku apalagi bayi kita. Bayimu," bisiknya lembut.

"Grrrrh.. Kau sudah kusuruh pergi." dengan geraman tertahan digendongnya sakura menuju ke tempat tidurnya.

Dalam keadaan normal saja dia bisa terpancing karena Sakura. Apalagi sekarang di mana minumannya disabotase dengan obat perangsang. Ini harus segera dituntaskan!

.

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Saya kembali dengan chapter 7… Hohoho… balas review dulu ah. Sekali lagi yang login cek PM ya nanti.

Dinosaurus: Maaf ya update-nya agak telat keasikan nonton MU vs Liverpool sih. (I'm Barcelona and MU fanatic fans!) #ga ada yang nanya woy! #plaaaaaaak.

Guest: jawabannya ada di atas kan? Hehehehe

Ongkitang: makasih ^^

Twist: wuih, makanya Sasu jang sok kejam sama Saku. Disumpahin kaaaaaaaan

Guest: dia sayang kok sama Saku. ^0^

Salsalala; aku juga dukung sasusaku…. Hiaaaah… ni udah update ^^

Sasusaku kira: sasu ayam emang posesif, tabokin dia rame-rame yok #aura membunuh sasu terdeteksi #ampun bang sasu

Popocorncoklat: hehe, maaf kalau kurang panjang yaaaa…. Ni udah update ^0^

Guest: udah update nih ^^

Novri S: eh sasu. Awas ya kalau kamu buat saku merana! #mangenkyou sharingan terdektesi #kabuuuuuuuuur

Ichikuran: ane pecinta yuuki-kaname ^^ #ga penting…. Danzo sialan itu emang bikin bête. Nejisasu emang sengit persaingannya

Nakaharasunako: kok kamu tahu aku lagi main petak umpet ma Kyouhei? Makasih ya masukannya. Ayo kita jambak rambut si ayam #sasu ga ada di sini kan? #celingak celinguk

Guest: waduh saya bisa OD tuh… hahahhha..

My name is rea: semua fanfic adalah karya yang harus kita hargai ^^

Midnight: sasu mah emang labil! Tapi dia sayang kok sama saku ^0^

Beyonce: nih udah update. Akan saya usahakan untuk terus membalar review. Review dari reader kan sangat penting. Hehehehe…

Guest: namanya juga si ayam yang kepedean.. dia udah pede tuh anaknya cowok… hohohoho

Peculiar charm: nantikan saat Neji menyusup ya… hohohoho #sssst diam2 ya, awas sasu tahu.

Bresies: udah updateee ^^

DEVIL'D: padahal kan Hiruma n senjatanya keren2.. ni udah update 6_6

Picces: nantikan ya flashbacknya… ^^

Ss's: sasu kan labil. Hahahhhahhaa

Zygyt: dia emang labil sih. Dasar sasu ayam!

Uharu: nih udah update 6_6

Chibiusa: tenang aja, prioritas utama sasu itu saku. Hohohoho

Sasusakuforever: 2 kutipan itu emang penuh makna… hohohoho

Guest: tunggu flashbacknya yaaaaaaaaaa

Guest: jangan manyun, senyum doong 6_6

Haruno Yuki-chan; ni udah update.. doakan saya selalu on fire buat ngetik fic ini ya ^^

Mikyo: yuhuuu, mereka pernah ketemu. Ni udah lanjut 6_6

Sekali lagi, mind to review? Thank u ^0^


	8. Chapter 8

Yap, saya kembali lagi dengan Chap 8. Hohoho, karena banyak yang meminta maka akan ada lemon di chap ini. Tapi saya ga bisa buat yang hard atau raw dan mengingat Saku lagi hamil saya buatnya yang biasa aja…

So, ini dia chap 8.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Sasusaku dan pairing lainnya

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), Lemon, DLDR

.

.

.

_"Pergilah Sakura, aku tidak ingin menyerangmu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dan bayi kita."_

_Saat Sasuke membalikan badan menghadapnya, Sakura sedikit miris melihat keadaan suaminya itu. Sasuke terlihat menahan sakit karena ada sesuatu yang hampir meledak dalam dirinya._

_"Pergilah sayang, minumanku disabotase. Hasratku sedang seperti binatang buas," Sasuke kembali membelakangi Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Jadi kumohon pergilah!"_

_Saat mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup Sasuke kembali lega. Namun, ia merasakan tangan mungil melingkari pinggangnya, nafasnya kembali memburu._

_Saat ia mengangkat kepala Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya. Wanita itu terlihat semakin cantik dengan senyum tulus yang terpatri pada wajahnya._

_Ditangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Sasuke. "Dokter Tsunade mengatakan kandunganku sangat kuat dan aku percaya kau tidak akan menyakitiku apalagi bayi kita. Bayimu," bisiknya lembut._

_"Grrrrh.. Kau sudah kusuruh pergi." dengan geraman tertahan digendongnya sakura menuju ke tempat tidurnya._

_Dalam keadaan normal saja dia bisa terpancing karena Sakura. Apalagi sekarang di mana minumannya disabotase dengan obat perangsang. Ini harus segera dituntaskan!_

.

.

.

**_WARNING: LEMON. If u don't like lemon please skip until you find 'end of lemon'_**

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya mendarat di kasur, matanya sedikit terpejam saat Sasuke menguasai bibirnya dengan liar. Kedua tangan Sasuke meremas dadanya dengan tidak sabar. Sakura menelusupkan jemarinya pada rambut Sasuke dan menjambaknya pelan.

"Aaah.. ah.. eeng.. _Sasukee.._"

"Arrgh.. Sebut terus namaku Sakuraah."

Grab! Dengan tidak sabaran ditariknya gaun tidur Sakura yang berbentuk _mini dress_ sehingga gaun itu tersobek menjadi dua bagian. Matanya berkilat saat menemukan Sakura tidak mengenakan bra. Tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi segera dikulumnya puncak payudara kanan Sakura, tangan kanannya ditugaskan untuk meremas payudara Sakura yang satu lagi. Sedangkan jari-jari tidak sabaran pada tangan kirinya sudah bergerilya memasuki liang hangat di bawah sana.

"Ohh.. Eeng.. aaaahhh," desahan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi saat Sasuke telah masuk melalui pinggiran celana dalamnya. Tiga jari itu tengah bergerak jahil di dalam sana.

Sensasi ini begitu primitif, Sasuke memindahkan jajahan mulutnya ke payudara kiri Sakura. Dilumatnya sebentar dengan lidahnya kemudian dikulum puting seperti seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

Setelah puas menyesap dan menggigiti ringan payudara Sakura, Sasuke mencium ganas leher wanita _pink_ itu. leher, bahu, permukaan dada, dan perut Sakura, tidak ada yang terlewat dari sentuhan mulut, bibir, dan lidahnya. Sekujur tubuh wanita itu sudah penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah.

Peluh tengah membasahi tubuh keduanya, namun Sasuke sama sekali belum puas. Entah kenapa dia sedikit menikmati menyiksa Sakura dan menyiksa dirinya sendiri sehingga ia belum memasuki permainan utama.

Kembali ia mencium bibir ranum yang membuatnya tergoda sejak tadi. Ia langsung memasukan lidahnya dan menjelajahi kehangatan lembab di dalamnya. Bertarung lidah dan bertukar saliva, tangannya tidak ia biarkan menganggur. Tangan kirinya kembali meremas gumpalan kenyal Sakura dan tangan kanannya mencari klitoris istrinya itu.

Dapat! Segera digoyang-goyangkannya klitoris Sakura sambil terus meremas dadanya. Bibir dan lidahnya yang sangat ahli juga tidak mau tinggal diam. Anggota-anggota tubuhnya itu dengan sangat buas membawa Sakura pada gelombang kenikmatan yang semakin tinggi.

Tangan Sasuke terus mengelus klitorisnya sehingga membuat Sakura menggelinjang nikmat, punggungnya melengkung seperti busur sehingga dadanya semakin menekan dada Sasuke dan membuat pria itu semakin lupa diri.

Keadaan di atas tempat tidur itu semakin berantakan. Sasuke benar-benar hampir tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya.

Setelah puas menguasai bibir Sakura, segera ditariknya ke atas tubuh wanitanya itu dan disandarkannya pada bantal yang tertumpuk. Dengan satu tarikan ia melepaskan punutup terakhir tubuh sang istri. Posisi Sakura sekarang menjadi setengah berbaring dengan pahanya yang sedikit terbuka menunjukkan kewanitaanya.

Menyadari posisinya yang cukup sensual ia segera merapatkan kakinya, namun sebelum itu terjadi Sasuke sudah menahan kakinya dan malah memperlebar jaraknya sehingga kewanitannya terpampang dengan jelas.

"Apa yang mau kau tutupi, hm?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"A.. aku.."

"Kau tidak perlu malu sayang, aku sudah menikmati setiap jengkal yang ada pada tubuhmu."

Sakura langsung merona seketika mendengar perkataan suaminya itu.

Jari telunjuk Sasuke menyusuri celah kewanitaan Sakura. Dia tidak memasukan jarinya, hanya mengelus-elus celah itu dan membuat Sakura mati-matian menahan desahannya.

"Aku suka desahanmu, eranganmu, dan caramu menyebut namaku Sakura."

"Kau tahu?" sekarang jari itu sedang mnyentil-nyentil klitorisnya "diantara semua bagian tubuhmu mana yang paling kusukai?" wajah Sakura memerah sepenuhnya, ia sudah tidak memperhatikan lagi pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Aku paling suka bagian yang ini," kembali ia mengelus kewanitaan merah muda itu. "Aku menyukainya karena bagian ini begitu menggodaku. Kau paling suka kusentuh di sini dengan apa Sakura?"

"Aaah… Aaaah…" Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi. Lelaki ini betul-betul mempermainkannya.

"Ja.. jangan mem.. memper..main..kan..ku… aaaahh" dengan susah payah dijawabnya pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai licik. "Jawab aku sayang, jika tidak kita tidak akan beranjak, kau tahu aku dan kau sama-sama sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kau tidak tahu betapa basahnya kau di bawah sini"

"Sa.. sa..su..kee…"

"Ya, sebut namaku seperti itu. Jadi kau ingin jariku atau lidahku yang di dalam sini?" kali ini jari telunjuk itu yang dia masukan ke dalam liang kewanitaan Sakura. Namun, jari itu tidak ia gerakan hanya dimasukan saja.

"Aaahh… Sasuuuu~"

"Jawab dulu Saku…"

Sakura mencengkeram sprei di bawahnya, ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ini benar-benar memalukan!

"Jawab Saku, kau ingin jariku atu lidahku yang di dalam sini?" lagi-lagi Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang sangat menggoda. Jarinya masih tetap diam di dalam liang itu.

"Aaah… Li.. Lidah! Cepatlah Sasu aku tidak tahan lagi."

"Tidak kusangka wanitaku sangat nakal. _You got it, love._" Sasuke segera menunduk dan menggantikan jari dengan lidah sensualnya.

Organ tak bertulang itu bergerak tidak teratur, gerakannya begitu absurd. Ia menyesap liquid bening yang kental yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan itu. Ia sebenarnya sudah hampir tidak tahan lagi, minuman dengan obat perangsang itu membuatnya hampir tidak bisa menahan diri, namun dengan Sakura ia selalu tidak pernah puas. Ia masih bisa menahan diri sedikit lagi untuk mengeksplorasi seluruh tubuh Sakura.

Lidahnya mengobrak-abrik liang hangat itu, Sakura semakin menggerakan kepalanya dengan liar, kedua tangannya semakin meremas kuat bantal pada kedua sisi kepalanya. Kedua tangan Sasuke kembali diarahkannya untuk meremas kedua payudara Sakura.

"Aaaaaahhh… Jangan berhentiiii Sasuuu~"

"Ooooohh… Aaaaahhhhhnnn….." akhirnya klimaks wanita ini sampai. Sasuke menyesap habis cairan cinta milik wanitanya, tak peduli sebanyak apa pun itu terus dihisap cairan yang membuatnya kecanduan itu.

Pria ini bangkit dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. "Kau yakin?"

Sakura menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah Sasuke dan ia mengangguk mantap. "Ini juga tugas seorang istri kan?"

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu dan bayi kita. Aku janji." jawabnya sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke segera mengubah posisi Sakura dari setengah berbaring menjadi berbaring tertelungkup. Tak lupa juga ia melepaskan pakaian yang masih tersisa pada dirinya yaitu celana panjang dan boxernya. Kaki kanan Sakura digeser naik ke atas, sehingga posisi kaki Sakura seperti angka empat terbalik.

"Aku tidak mau menyakiti bayi kita," seru Sasuke. Kemudian dari samping ia segera memasukan kejantanannya yang menuntut pelepasan sejak tadi.

"Aaaaahhhhn…" desahan Sakura kembali terdengar.

Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya mulai dari tempo lambat sampai sangat cepat. Sambil melakukan gerakan _in out_ ia meremas payudara Sakura dari belakang dan tak lupa juga menggigiti tengkuk Sakura dengan penuh sayang.

Desahan dan geraman keduanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Ranjang _king size_ tersebut ikut berderit karena cepatnya gerakan pinggul mereka yang saling beradu.

"Arrgghhh…." Sasuke menggeram saat dirasanya cairan kental Sakura telah melumuri kejantanannya. Sakura sendiri menyembunyikan erangannya dengan menggigit bantal. Pria emo ini membuat Sakura klimaks dua kali dalam posisi tersebut.

Merasa bosan ia kemudian menarik pinggul Sakura ke atas dan ia segera memposisikan dirinya di belakang pinggul kenyal tersebut. Sakura memeluk bantal dan sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya saat ia merasa Sasuke akan memasukinya dari belakang. Secara refleks ia memperlebar pahanya agar Sasuke lebih mudah masuk.

"Jangan sembunyikan wajahmu. Aku suka eranganmu saat klimaks."

Dengan sekali hentakan, seluruh kejantanan Sasuke langsung masuk. Digerakannya maju mundur dengan ritme liar, Sakura tidak lagi menahan erangannya. Ia terus mendesah dan mengerang, tak luput juga ia mendesahkan nama Sasuke sehingga gairah pria itu semakin membuncah. Hentakan-hentakan liar Sasuke semakin cepat. Pengaruh obat pada minumannya tadi membuat gerakannya benar-benar ganas.

"Aaaah… le..lebih dalam Sasuke-_kuun~_" Sasuke semakin menusuk kejantanannya dan mempercepat gerakannya saat mendengar rengekan Sakura itu.

"Aaaaahn….." keduanya mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Peluh, keringat, dan cairan cinta mereka bercampur menjadi satu. Gelombang hasrat yang tertahan sejak tadi akhirnya terlepas juga.

Sasuke ambruk di atas punggung Sakura. "Masih belum Sakura, kau masih sanggup?"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mengangguk lemah. Sasuke tersenyum melihat reaksi Sakura. Dibimbingnya Sakura untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Diarahkannya batang kejantanannya yang masih menegang tepat pada permukaan liang Sakura. "Hn, turunkan tubuhmu perlahan-lahan. Rasakan bagian diriku yang memasukimu."

"Ngggghhh…." Sakura mengikuti petunjuk suaminya itu. Ia perlahan-lahan menurunkan tubuhnya dan merasakan kejantanan itu memasuki tubuhnya perlahan. Kejantanan Sasuke mulai memenuhi rongga kewanitannya yang berkedut sejak tadi. Dengan satu tusukan cepat kejantanan Sasuke terbenam sepenuhnya.

"Da.. dalam sekali Sasuke-_kuuuun_~ nngggghhh..."

"Kali ini, bergeraklah sesuka hatimu Sakura. Aku akan menopangmu."

Bagaikan dihipnotis Sakura segera bergerak naik turun dengan tempo cepat, sesekali ia memutar pinggulnya membuat Sasuke menggeram nikmat. Wanita ini belajar dengan cepat rupanya.

"Grrrhhh… Sakuraaa~"

Menyembunyikan geramannya segera ia kulum payudara Sakura yang berguncang turun naik sejak tadi itu. Sakura kembali mengerang nikmat saat lidah nakal Sasuke menyentil-nyentil puncak payudaranya. Segera dipercepat gerakan naik turunnya itu. Dengan tekanan paling keras Sakura menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga kejantanan Sasuke masuk sepenuhnya dan mereka berdua mencapai puncak bercinta yang hebat.

"Aaaahh.. Hhhh… Hhhhh…" masih di atas pangkuan Sasuke dengan kejantanan pria itu masih tertanam di dalam tubuhnya, Sakura berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Kepalanya sudah terkulai lemas pada bahu Sasuke dan tangannya melingkari leher pria itu.

.

**_End of Lemon_**

.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh mereka dengan Sakura yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Dibalikannya posisi mereka dan dengan perlahan dicabutnya kejantanannya itu. Ia merasa sedikit ngilu karena liang Sakura yang mencengkeram erat miliknya itu. Rapatnya kewanitaan Sakura membuat kenikmatan yang diterimanya tadi menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

Ia meraih Sakura dan menidurkan wanita itu dengan lengannya sebagai bantal. Diusapnya helaian merah muda Sakura dan mencium keningnya sejenak. "Terima kasih, apa aku menyakiti kalian?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, ia kemudian meletakan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Sasuke dan memeluk pria itu. "Kau tidak meyakiti kami, boleh aku tidur dalam pelukanmu malam ini?"

"Hn." dipeluknya Sakura kemudian ia menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut, sebelum mereka tidur ia memberikan kecupan kecil pada puncak kepala wanitanya itu.

.

000

.

Sakura bangun dengan tubuh yang sangat letih. Ia amat sangat lelah karena aktivitas mereka semalam. Ini lebih lelah dibandingkan dengan saat pertamanya dulu. Jika _first time-_nya dulu mereka hanya melakukan satu ronde, makan tadi malam ia tidak menghitung lagi berapa kali Sasuke membuatnya mencapai klimaks.

"Hn, sudah bangun?"

Dari arah kamar mandi Sasuke datang dengan menggunakan handuk putih yang menutupi daerah pinggang sampai lututnya, melihat pemandangan itu wajah Sakura menjadi merona.

"Tidak usah malu begitu. Mandilah, aku sudah menyediakan air panas."

Menggunakan selimut, Sakura menutupi tubuhnya kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. Belum sempat ia melangkah, kakinya kurang keseimbangan dan terjatuh, untung Sasuke segera meraihnya sebelum ia jatuh.

"Hati-hati. Kau pasti susah berjalan karena tadi malam." semakin meronalah wajah Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai tipis saat melihat rona merah di wajah wanitanya itu. "Hn, kita mandi bersama." dengan gaya _bridal style_ segera dibawanya Sakura menuju kamar mandi.

.

000

.

Pagi ini ruang rapat Hyuuga Group kembali menegang. Hiashi Hyuuga ternyata gagal menemui kesepakatan dengan James Meyer. Investasi senilai milyaran yen gagal diperoleh oleh perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh kepala keluarga Hyuuga ini. Keadaan ini membuatnya tidak menemui Sasuke lagi karena hasilnya pasti tidak akan jauh berbeda. Lagipula ia tidak ingin ditertawakan oleh bocah itu.

"Hyuuga-_sama_, saya akan menjual saham saya di sini," kata Danzo dengan wajah kecewa dibuat-buat.

"Jujur, saya ragu dengan kondisi Hyuuga Group kedepannya. Ini adalah krisis terbesar yang selama ini tidak pernah kita alami. Saya tidak mau mengambil resiko," lanjutnya lagi.

Suasana menjadi ribut dalam ruang rapat, tentu saja ini karena Danzo yang memiliki Sembilan belas persen saham di Hyuuga Group memilih mundur. Tampak beberapa pemegang saham lainnya yang mempertimbangkan mengikuti langkah Shimura tua itu.

"Saudara-saudara, Hyuuga Group sudah berdiri puluhan tahun. Jangan sampai karena masalah ini, kita semua menjadi cepat menyerah," ujar Neji.

"Tuan muda Hyuuga, harga saham milik Hyuuga Group semakin menurun dari hari ke hari. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kami mau menyelamatkan investasi kami?" sambung Danzo dengan menyeringai licik. Pria tua ini semakin besar kepala karena

"Sembilan belas persen saham saya akan saya tarik. Terserah dengan anda semua tuan dan nyonya. Saya ingin menyelamatkan uang saya." semakin di atas anginlah Danzo saat melihat beberapa pemegang saham mengangkat tangan menyetujui tindakannya.

"Saudara-saudara. Hyuuga Group belum bangkrut. Kalian jangan berpikir kalau perusahaan ini akan habis," kata Hiashi, dia benar-benar muak dengan tindakan Danzo. Jika Danzo ingin keluar terserah, tapi jangan mengajak pemegang saham lain.

"Maaf Hyuuga-_sama_, tapi kami hanya ingin mencegah kemungkinan terburuk," sela salah seorang dewan direksi.

Suasana menjadi benar-benar panas, sebanyak lima orang menyatakan ingin menjual saham mereka. Jika ditotal jumlah saham Danzo dan kelima orang tersebut maka total saham yang akan mereka lepas adalah lebih dari 35 persen. Ini jelas sebuah kerugian besar, tepat saat kelima orang ini akan beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka, pintu ruang rapat terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria berambut pirang cepak bersama asistennya.

"Sedang ribut ya orang-orang di ruangan ini."

Pria dengan perawakan bule itu rupanya lancar berbahasa Jepang.

"Anda siapa? Orang yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk ke dalam sini!" seru Danzo. Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat lelaki pirang itu, sementara Hiashi menggeram tak percaya.

"Namaku Pierre Louis Lothaire, perwakilan dari Lothaire Corp. Paris. Beberapa hari yang lalu Neji menghubungiku dan menawarkan proyek kalian, aku cukup tertarik dan menawarkan investasi senilai sepuluh milyar yen untuk proyek ini. Bagaimana?"

Beberapa wajah yang tadinya murung langsung berubah cerah. Lima orang yang mau mundur tampaknya mengurungkan niat mereka kembali. Neji tersenyum lega, sejak dulu Pierre memang selalu bisa diandalkan. Sedangkan Danzo? Pria tua itu sedikit memucat. Kedatangan Pierre benar-benar di luar kendalinya.

Hiashi cukup lega perusahaanya dapat diselamatkan, namun hatinya kembali tidak tenang. Neji sudah mengingkari janjinya, walaupun ini demi perusahaan tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri kekhawatiran kembali muncul. Neji, kau tidak akan kembali ke dunia hitam itu lagi kan?

.

000

.

Setelah selesai berpakaian Sasuke dan Sakura menuju ke ruang makan. Wanita _pink_ ini sedikit sulit berjalan sehingga Sasuke membantu memapahnya.

Sakura terlihat tidak berselera melihat makanan yang disajikan di meja panjang itu. Ia hanya duduk memandangi makanan-makanan tersebut tanpa minat.

"Hn, kau tidak suka?" Sakura menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan pria berambut biru donker ini.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-_kun_? Ini masih jam 09.30 kan?"

"Hn."

"Kau rapat jam 11 kan?"

"Hn."

"Buatkan kare yang banyak tomatnya, harus dari tanganmu sendiri. Tidak lupa jus ekstra tomat juga," rajuknya.

Sasuke sedikit melotot pada Sakura mendengar pertanyaan wanitanya itu. "Aku tidak bisa memasak Sakura," jawab pria datar.

"Tapi anakmu maunya kau yang buat.." semakin merajuk Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Perempatan siku muncul di kening Sasuke. Selama ini tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah memerintahnya dan sekarang demi anaknya dia harus rela diperintah. Apa-apaan ini?

"Hn. Aku akan bilang pada Paman Teuchi dan Ayame untuk membuatnya."

"Tidak mau~, maunya Sasuke-_kun_ yang buat. Ini permintaan anakmu!" dan perempatan siku itu terlihat semakin jelas.

"Baiklah."

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa memaksa lelaki keras kepala itu untuk menuruti keinginannya.

.

000

.

Neji berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Pierre dalam ruangannya. Dia benar-benar berterima kasih lelaki pirang itu datang di saat yang tepat.

"Terima kasih Pierre, kalau tadi kau datang terlambat aku tidak tahu lagi apa jadinya Hyuuga Group."

"Tidak masalah Neji. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak ke Jepang sejak kita lulus SMA empat tahun yang lalu."

"Hn. Orang tuamu apa kabar Pierre?"

"Baik Neji, mereka titip salam untukmu. Oh ya tidak kusangka kau memanjangkan rambutmu."

"Ya, cuma iseng. Aku akan memotongnya saat _Hime_ sudah resmi bersamaku."

Pierre memandang Neji sebentar seolah-olah tak percaya dengan jawaban Neji. "Kau masih menunggu _Hime_ itu Neji?"

Neji menerawang sebentar membayangkan _Hime_ berambut merah mudanya itu. "Aku selalu mencintainya Pierre," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Pandangan lelaki pirang dengan mata hitam itu menjadi sendu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan…."

"Itu sudah masa lalu Pierre," potong Neji. "Dan itu adalah kesalahan."

"Kesalahan? Karena kau bertemu dengan _Hime_ itu makanya kau bilang itu kesalahan Neji!"

Neji menarik nafas dengan berat. "Jangan ungkit lagi Pierre, hidupku sudah tenang sejak bertemu dengan _Hime_ku. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku, tanpa bantuanmu aku tidak bisa bernafas selega ini sekarang. Aku sekarang bisa fokus mencari _Hime_ku."

"Hm. Tak apa Neji, aku juga minta maaf sudah mengungkit masa lalu."

Neji tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri. "Kau memang selalu jadi sahabat terbaikku Pierre. Aku mau menemui ayahku dulu."

Pierre tersenyum canggung setelah Neji pergi. "Sahabat ya? Sahabat macam apa?"

.

000

.

Tenten memandang interaksi antara Sasuke dan Sakura di dapur sambil tersenyum. Dia begitu menyukai kebersamaan pasangan suami-istri itu. Andai saja Kimimaro masih hidup apa mereka berdua akan bahagia seperti itu?

"Tuan terlihat bahagia ya?" tanya Kakashi yang telah berdiri di samping Tenten.

"Ya, apa dia memang _gadis itu_ Kakashi?"

"Hn. Tidak diragukan lagi. Aku cukup senang melihat tuan yang kembali hidup seperti ini."

Tenten hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kakashi. Pria dengan rambut perak menantang gravitasi ini memang sangat memperhatikan Sasuke, kalau bukan karena Kakashi banyak hal tidak bisa dilewati Sasuke dengan mudah.

"Kimimaro pasti mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu. Dia tidak mati dengan sia-sia Tenten."

Tenten menerawang dengan sendu, "Dia tidak mati sia-sia Kakashi, dia mati agar aku bisa hidup. Karena itu aku pasti akan membuatnya bangga."

.

000

.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan menemani Sakura makan ternyata cukup melelahkan. Dengan penuh keterpaksaan akhirnya dia membuatkan pesanan istrinya itu. Untung saja Sakura makan tanpa protes -entah rasa kare itu enak atau tidak-, kalau tidak ia pasti akan menutup telinganya dengan kapas agar tidak mendengar celotehan-celotehan wanita bermata _emerald_ itu.

Sekarang saatnya mengurusi keamanan di rumahnya. Ia sudah sangat kecolongan dengan berhasil menyusupnya Matsuri tadi malam. Untung saja Sakura menurutinya dengan tidak keluar kamar. Bahaya besar akan mengancam jika keberadaan Sakura sampai diketahui Matsuri.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa sampai tadi malam Matsuri bisa masuk?" semua _security_ hanya bisa menunduk tanpa suara. Mereka tidak berani melihat putera bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Kalau kalian semua diam maka kalian semua akan kupecat dan kujebloskan ke penjara karena sudah membahayakan keselamatan Nyonya Uchiha. Sudah kubilang keberadaannya di rumah ini adalah rahasia besar yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh seorang pun. Jawab!" kesabaran Sasuke sudah hampir habis.

"Tu-tuan. Kata nona Matsuri anda yang memanggil dia ke sini jadi kami tidak berani melarangnya. Kami takut kalau itu benar dan kami melarangnya maka kami akan anda pecat." jawab salah satu di antara _security _itu.

"Kali ini kumaafkan karena masih bisa kuatasi. Lain kali tanpa ijin dariku siapa pun tidak boleh masuk. Kalau sampai rahasia keberadaan Sakura terbongkar maka kalian semua akan tahu akibatnya!"

"Baik tuan." jawab mereka serentak.

"Penjagaan di dalam dan di luar rumah lebih diperketat lagi. Kecolongan seperti ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Kalian kubayar bukan untuk bersantai!"

"Baik tuan."

.

000

.

Sore ini Neji mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke sebuah kafe di pinggiran kota. Ia akan menemui seorang yang dibayarnya untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura.

Neji segera duduk di meja pesanannya menunggu pria yang bernama Sarutobi Asuma itu. Lima menit kemudian orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Pria dengan brewok yang cukup tebal itu duduk di hadapan Neji.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Neji tanpa basa-basi.

"Belum, tapi ada beberapa kecurigaan." pria ini mulai menyalakan rokoknya.

"Katakan!" perintah Neji.

"Haruno Sakura dicurigai meninggalkan rumahnya pada tengah malam. Gelandangan yang tidur di jalan dua blok dari rumah nona Haruno mengaku melihat mobil mewah pada sekitar pukul 01.30, perumahan tempat nona Haruno tinggal bukanlah perumahan _elite_ jadi saya merasa sedikit aneh jika ada mobil mewah yang lewat pada jam segitu."

"Tapi itu mungkin saja Sarutobi-_san_,"

"Benar, Hyuuga-_san_. Setelah saya analisis jenis mobil berdasarkan ciri-ciri yang disebut gelandangan itu, saya mengambil kesimpulan kalau itu adalah Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. Untuk apa mobil sport super mewah itu melewati daerah perumahan menengah pada dini hari?"

"Hn, masuk akal. Lanjutkan."

"Saya juga sudah mencari tahu siapa saja pemilik mobil itu yang ada di Konoha ini. Cukup mudah karena produksi mobil ini sangat terbatas seperti Lamborghini Reventon milik anda. Dan hasilnya cukup meyakinkan, pemilik Bugatti Veyron Super Sport di Konoha hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata Neji melebar mendengar nama yang disebut oleh Asuma itu.

"Kau tidak bohong kan Sarutobi Asuma?"

"Saya informan yang sangat dipercaya oleh Departemen Pertahanan Negara, Hyuuga-_san_. Terserah anda mau percaya atau tidak." Asuma menantang balik pria muda di depannya itu.

"Baiklah," Neji menyodorkan secarik cek padanya. "Itu bayaranmu dan bonusnya. Terima kasih sudah membantu."

Asuma tersenyum melihat nominal pada cek itu. "Senang bekerja sama dengan anda Hyuuga-_san_."

"Hn. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika membutuhkan informasi."

.

000

.

Masih di tempatnya yang tadi, Neji memikirkan kembali pembicaraanya beberapa saat yang lalu dengan Asuma.

"Uchiha sasuke? _Hime_, kau tidak bersamanya kan?" Neji memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kepalanya menjadi pening seketika.

"Kalau iya, maka kau benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran Uchiha brengsek. Perusahaanku terancam bangkrut karena kau, dan sekarang _Hime-_ku bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi karena kau juga!"

Neji mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kesal. Dia sudah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun agar bisa menemukan _Hime-_nya kembali, dan di saat harapannya sebentar lagi akan terwujud, dia kembali harus menerima kenyataan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Satu-satunya cara, aku harus memastikan sendiri ke Mansion Uchiha."

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Hyaaaaaaaaah, ngelap keringat dulu buat lemonnya. Sumpah aku benar-benar keringatan buat adegan lemon di atas. Entahlah, semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan lemonnya.

Maaf ni _update_nya telat, mati lampu di rumahku sampai jam 1 dini hari. Padahal rencananya mau _update_ jam 8 malam. T.T

Yup, sekarang sudah chapter 8.. saya sudah membuat _side story _untuk Shikatema, rencanya nanti saya mau buat _side story_ untuk Saino n Naruhina, _side story_ ini tidak akan saya _publish_ di dalam fic ini tetapi _publish_nya terpisah. Biar tidak mengganggu jalannya cerita. Hohohohoho...

Yosh, saatnya membalas review. Yang login cek PM ya nanti…

Michiko Agatha: hohoho, salam kenal juga. Tuh uadah ada lemon di atas kan? Neji emang kasian sih #sini Neji ke pelukanku saja #plaaaaaak

Sasusaku kira: hehehe, tuh udah ada lemon nyempil di atas. Ni udah update ^0^

Guest: aku ga bisa buat yang hard. Ga kuat kalo sama yang hard 6_6

Dinosaurus: Yeah kt sama pendukung MU.. tuh ada lemonnya di atas.

Sasusakuforever: Sasu udah perketat tuh penjagaan di rumahnya.. ^^

Chibiusa: ni udah update ^^

Uchiha Lili: perlu ember ga buat nadahin liurnya #plaaaaaaak.. ni udah update ^^

Bresies: aku juga lega banget. Ni udah update ^^

Soee intana: Barcelona n Mu forever.. hohoho… ni udah update )0_0(

Mikyo: tuh lemonnya nyempil di atas.. hehehhe

Pink raven: yuhuuu, saya pecinta Barca n MU… Hidup SS ^0^

Uharu: ni udah update ^^

Kankoro: yuhuuu, ni udah update ^^

Picces: hohoho… ni udah update ^^

Zygyt: tugas di dunia nyata lagi menuntut… hehehhehe.. ni udah update ^_^

Qaeren: hohoho, ada waktunya itu.. ni udah update ^_*

Ss's: tinggal menunggu waktu saja nejiten ketemu o_O

Dio: ni udah update o_o

Novri S: wah, sy ga bisa buat lemon hard… ni udah update 0_o

ALPA-01: wokeh… sasu ga kasar kok ^^

Gavin: si sasu pasti memperketat keamanan tuh.. ni updateeee o_o

Nindy: yuhuuuuuu, udah update nih ^^

Hikari Ai: saya juga ga rela kalo sasu sama cewek lain.. ni udah update ^6^

Guest: jangan manyun doooooong, ni udah update lagi ^_^

Peculiar charm: wah, jangan berimajinasi liar yaaaaa…ni udah update ^^

Guest: yop, ni udah update o_0

Ichi-Kuran: sasu kan emang sayang.. sok gengsi doing dia.. hohohohoho

Uchiha Cherry-chan: hmmm…. Dipertimbangkan full sasusaku romance. Ni udah update ^^

Guest: Shika kan jenius ^^

DEVIL'D: yup, ni dah update… udah ku add tuh, thx juga udah confirm ^6^

Sasusaku amaterasu: thx banget buat masukannya ^^ semoga fic ini tetap bisa memenuhi harapan para reader o_o

Misaruno haruno: yup, tuh lemon di atas.. hehehehehe

Latifyana Li: makasihh… ni udah update ^^

Uchiha Kaori: yuhuuuu, ni update lagiii

Guest: tenang aja kalau soal tetua Uchiha, sasu mah punya banyak rencana. Hohohohoho

D'redRoom: hahaha, emang sengaja kupotong di bagian itu… nah udah ada lemonnya kan di atas? Hohohoho

Terima kasih buat semua _reader_ dan _reviewer_. Sekali lagi, mind to review? thank u ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Yosh, kembali lagi dengan saya di chapter 9. Hmm, kemarin banyak yang nanya ya Neji pernah masuk di 'dunia hitam' macam apa? Tenang, itu bukan mafia atau Narkoba. Itu sesuatu yang menurut Hiashi sangat mamalukan jika orang luar tahu dan dapat menjadi catatan hitam dalam sejarah Hyuuga. Jawabannya ada di chapter ini.

Oh ya saya baru sadar selama ini saya kekurangan satu huruf 'u' dalam menuliskan nama Hyuuga, thx ya buat yang udah ingetin. Makin cinta nih sama semua reader n reviewer #cium satu-satu

So, ini dia Chapter 9. Cekidot

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Sasusaku dan pairing lainnya

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

.

Danzo menggeram marah saat ia memasuki rumahnya. Kedatangan Pierre pada rapat dewan direksi tadi benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Padahal sedikit lagi ia rencananya akan berjalan dengan sempurna dan Hyuuga Group dapat dijatuhkan.

Dengan kasar dibantingnya salah satu pintu di rumah _elite_-nya itu. "Dasar pirang kurang ajar!" emosi pria tua ini sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Rencana yang telah disusun dengan matang menjadi terkendala.

"Kau akan semakin tua jika marah-marah seperti itu," Shimura Sai yang sedang melukis mengomentari tidakan pamannya sambil tersenyum palsu. Pandangannya tetap dia arahkan pada lukisan di depannya itu.

"Diam kau Sai! Ini bukan urusanmu." mata Danzo memicing tajam ke arah Sai.

"Ya, aku memang tidak berminat mencampuri urusanmu. Aku tidak mau tahu dengan semua yang kau lakukan. Tapi jika sahabatku dalam bahaya karena kau, kita lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan." masih dengan senyum palsu dan fokus pada lukisannya Sai kembali menjawab pamannya itu.

"Huh, memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain melukis? Kau bisa hidup mewah sampai sekarang ini karena aku."

"Lebih tepatnya karena uang warisan kakakku yang kau kelola," senyum palsu Sai semakin lebar. "Jangan lupa sebentar lagi ulangtahunku yang ke 21. Saat itu akan kuambil semua harta peninggalan Shin, jika kudapati kau menyalahgunakannya maka aku akan membuat perhitungan sampai sekecil-kecilnya."

Danzo melihat senyum di wajah Sai terlihat mengerikan. Ekspresi pemuda itu memang sangat sedikit. Pria tua itu semakin memucat mendengar ucapannya tadi. Selama ini ia tidak memperhitungkan Sai sebagai ancaman karena keponakannya itu tidak pernah mau ambil pusing dengan segala kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Selama semua kebutuhan Sai terpenuhi maka lelaki dengan senyum palsu itu tidak pernah protes. Namun sekarang tampaknya Sai mulai memberontak, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Sai tahu rencananya dan bersekutu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Huh, kau memang bocah merepotkan. Kau pikir aku menyalahgunakan uang Shin? Aku punya uang yang lebih banyak dari peninggalan Shin!" bahaya besar akan mengancamnya jika Sai tahu selama ini dia menggunakan uang Shin untuk berjudi dan bermewah-mewah.

Warisan dari Shin untuk Sai memang sangat banyak. Shin mewariskan sebuah _gallery_ seni yang sangat berkelas, berbagai karya seni yang bernilai jual selangit, dan uang dengan jumlah yang sangat besar. Sebagai wali Danzo berhak mengelolanya sampai Sai cukup umur. Namun pria tua itu sangat tamak sehingga diam-diam dia menggunakan uang Shin untuk tujuan lain.

Tidak mempedulikan Danzo, Sai melanjutkan lukisannya. "Bagaimana paman? Dia gadis yang cukup cantik kan? Sayang dia sedang menangis." sambil tersenyum Sai memamerkan lukisan yang baru dibuatnya pada Danzo. Sebuah lukisan dengan objek seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dan bermata _aquamarine_ yang sedang menangis di sebuah taman.

.

000

.

Sakura bersenandung riang sambil menata masakannya di meja makan. Jika orang normal yang melihat pasti sedikit mengerutkan kening melihat masakan wanita itu.

"Hn, selesai! Tinggal menunggu Sasuke-_kun_ pulang."

Sebentar lagi jam delapan malam, sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke selalu menemaninya makan malam.

"Hn, kau sepertinya gembira sekali." senyum kegembiraan kembali menghiasi wajah Sakura saat melihat lelaki yang ditunggunya sejak tadi memasuki ruang makan.

"Ayo kita makan, aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi," katanya sambil menggandengan tangan Sasuke.

Sambil melonggarkan dasinya, Sasuke melirik ke arah makanan yang sudah ditata rapi untuk dua orang di atas meja makan.

"Hn. Serba tomat."

Perpaduan yang sangat aneh memang. Wanitanya ini memasak sup tomat dan nasi goreng ekstra tomat, tidak lupa juga dengan jus tomat.

"Tidak tahu Sasuke-_kun_, dari kemarin aku ingin makan yang serba tomat. Jadi kau juga harus ikut makan denganku. Tenang saja, rasanya tidak semengerikan kare buatanmu."

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin dalam, namun Sakura tidak peduli dengan ekspresi _horror_ suaminya itu. Dia tetap menarik lengan Sasuke untuk duduk makan di sebelahnya.

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya sangat menyukai tomat makan dengan lahap masakan istrinya itu, walaupun perpaduan antara sup dan nasi goreng tomat sedikit aneh jika dilihat. Sejujurnya ia cukup heran dengan pola makan Sakura sekarang yang sangat menyukai tomat padahal istrinya itu bukan maniak tomat seperti dirinya.

"Sasuke-_kun _malam ini tidur di mana?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Aku mau memeriksa beberapa laporan dulu, kau tidurlah duluan nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sasuke-_kun_!" balasnya dengan sebal.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat menyukai ekspresi Sakura yang sedang kesal. Istrinya itu akan sedikit mengembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya jika dia sedang sebal pada suatu hal.

"Kau tidurlah di kamarku mulai sekarang, tapi jika ada orang yang datang ke rumah ini segeralah ke kamar orang tuaku, lebih aman di situ. Nanti aku aka meminta paman Teuchi untuk memindahkan barang-barang yang kau perlukan ke kamarku."

"Kyaaaaaaaa… aku sayang sekali padamu Sasuke-_kuuuuuuuuun_…." Sakura melompat dari kursinya dan memeluk leher Sasuke. Suaminya itu juga balas memeluk pinggangya.

Uchiha Sakura kau tidak tahu jika kata _sayang_ yang kau sebut itu sudah membuat lelaki yang sedang memelukmu itu merasakan kehangatan dalam hatinya.

.

000

.

Sakura memeluk bantal guling sambil senyam-senyum sendiri di atas ranjang _king size_ milik Sasuke. Sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya, sedikit kesal juga sebenarnya karena sedari tadi Sasuke hanya fokus pada laptop yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Tidurlah Sakura, ini sudah malam."

"Sasuke-_kun_ belum tidur? Aku menunggu Sasuke-_kun_ saja ah."

"Aku masih harus memeriksa beberapa laporan dan memantau perkembangan indeks saham," jawabnya sambil kembali fokus dengan laptop bergambar apel yang telah tergigit itu.

"Ta-tapi."

"Hn. Ibu hamil tidak baik jika tidur terlalu malam dan ini sudah mau tengah malam."

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi cemberut. Ya, akhir-akhir ini dia memang menjadi lebih manja pada Sasuke. Pria emo itu juga tidak keberatan dengan kemanjaanya bahkan terkesan dialah yang lebih memanjakan Sakura.

"Tidur sekarang. Kau memaksaku menuruti keinginanmu dengan alasan bayi kita yang menginginkannya, sekarang demi kesehatan bayi kita tidurlah."

Skak mat! Kartunya sekarang dipakai oleh Sasuke. Mau tidak mau ia harus tidur sekarang. Sasuke membatu menaikan selimut sampai bahu Sakura dan mengecup kening lebarnya sekilas.

"Besok pernikahan Shikamaru."

"Iya aku tahu, aku akan menunggumu di rumah sampai kau pulang."

"Hn. Ikutlah denganku besok, resepsi mereka diadakan siang."

Sakura memandang tak percaya pada suaminya itu. "Bukankah, aku tidak boleh keluar Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku punya cara, tak akan ada yang mengenalimu besok, bahkan oleh Yamanaka Ino sekali pun," jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

Senyum Sakura semakin lebar mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Suaminya ini memang selalu punya rencana tak terduga.

"Setelah dari resepsi pernikahan Shikamaru, kita akan pergi ke makam orang tuaku dan Itachi, lalu kita akan ke klinik dokter Tsunade untuk memeriksakan kondisimu dan jagoan kecil kita." Sakura mengangguk dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Ia begitu bahagia malam ini.

.

000

.

Neji masih belum bisa tidur. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya masuk ke dalam Mansion Uchiha tanpa ketahuan.

Ini bukan hal yang mudah karena penjagaan di dalamnya pasti sangat ketat. Uchiha Sasuke pasti tidak akan membiarkan orang asing sembarangan memasuki rumahnya. Lelaki itu adalah orang yang sangat menjaga privasinya dan akan menjadi sangat berbahaya jika ada yang ketahuan menyusup ke dalam wilayahnya.

.

-_Flashback_-

.

"_Nii-chan_ kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya seorang gadis manis pada pemuda di depannya.

"Sedang melihat bintang _Hime_, kau tahu ada berapa banyak bintang di langit."

Remaja tanggung itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kita harus tahu jumlah bintang di langit? Sudah cukup kita tahu kalau bintang itu sangat banyak. Semakin kita hitung malah kita akan semakin bingung," jawabnya polos.

Neji tersenyum memandang gadis polos di hadapannya ini. "Hn,seperti juga dengan hidup. Semakin kau mencoba menyelami kehidupan, semakin kau tidak memahaminya. Biarkan hidupmu berjalan, maka akan ada banyak pelajaran yang bisa kau ambil," ujarnya sambil menyentil dahi Sakura.

"Aw!" dia memegangi dahinya yang disentil tadi. "Sakit _nii-chaaaaan_~"

"Hehe, siapa suruh kau punya jidat yang sangat lebar," ejeknya.

"_Nii-chan_ menyebalkan!"

"Eh, kalau kau ngambek aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah pamanmu. Biar saja kau tersesat." ancam Neji lagi.

"Huh!" semakin kesal Sakura pada pemuda berambut coklat itu dan membuat si pemuda semakin senang menjahilinya.

.

-_End of Flashback_-

.

'_Hime_, semoga Sarutobi Asuma salah. Semoga kau tidak bersama dengan pria Uchiha itu.'

.

000

.

Sakura memandang tidak percaya pada sosok yang dia lihat pada cermin besar di hadapannya itu. Tenten baru saja mengubah penampilannya menjadi sangat berbeda.

Rambut _pink_ sepinggangnya disembunyikan dengan _wig_ hitam pendek yang sedikit bergelombang sebatas bahunya. Riasannya semakin mempercantik dirinya dan menonjolkan kesan dewasa, padahal Sakura sendiri masih berusia delapan belas tahun. Penampilannya semakin dipercantik dengan hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga Sakura dari berlian yang dipesan khusus oleh Sasuke langsung dari Afrika Selatan yang sudah dikenal luas sebagai produsen berlian kelas wahid.

Gaun yang dikenakannya pun tidak main-main. Sasuke memesan langsung gaun itu dari salah satu rumah mode yang menjadi langganan selebriti Hollywood. Selera pria bermata _onyx_ itu memang sangat tinggi. Gaun sepanjang mata kaki dan gelang permata sederhana namun sangat elegan membuat penampilannya sempurna. Kakinya mengenakan sepatu cantik yang hanya setinggi 3 cm, Sasuke menyadari kalau wanita hamil cukup berbahaya jika mengenakan _high heels_. Pria emo ini sangat memperhatikan hingga detail yang terkecil untuk menyempurnakan penampilan istrinya itu.

"Tenten-_san_, ini aku?"

"Ya, Sakura-_sama_. Yang di cermin itu adalah anda," jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum tulus.

Sakura masih sedikit tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. "Ini benar-benar aku ya? Kau hebat sekali Tenten-_san_."

"Saya sudah terlatih sejak kecil menjadi mata-mata, segala hal harus bisa dikerjakan sendiri."

Tanten kemudian pergi setelah melihat Sasuke masuk. Lelaki itu sedikit terpana melihat penampilan istrinya.

"Apa aku cantik Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku khawatir kau akan mengalahkan pesona sang penagantin wanita." Sakura tersenyum malu mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Apa itu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya saat melihat kotak biru tua yang dipegang Sasuke.

Wanita yang sedang hamil dua bulan ini menahan napas saat Sasuke membuka kotak itu.

"I- itu?"

Sebuah kalung cantik dengan mata kalung berbentuk kipas tampak saat tutup kotak itu terbuka sempurna.

"Ini adalah kalung milik ibuku, ini adalah lambang Uchiha. Pakailah!" kemudian Sasuke memasangkan kalung itu ke leher Sakura. Sakura merasa sangat senang dan ada sedikit rasa bangga saat menyentuh kalung di lehernya itu. Kalung dengan lambang kipas kebanggaan Uchiha.

.

000

.

Ino memandang kesal dengan pria klimis yang terus tersenyum di hadapannya itu. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu lelaki yang mengejeknya dulu itu di pesta pernikahan Shikamaru.

"Kalau sedang tidak menangis begini kau terlihat cantik."

Ino berusaha cuek dan tidak peduli pada perkataan pria itu.

"Kutebak dulu kau menangis karena Shikamaru dan sekarang sepertinya kau sudah bisa _move on_. Baguslah." lanjut Sai lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu muka aneh!" jawab Ino dengan kesal.

"Wah, kalau marah kau tetap cantik ya. Kau tidak menangis kan saat mereka mengucapkan janji pernikahan tadi?" kekesalan Ino semakin memuncak, jika tidak menyadari sedang ada banyak orang di ruangan pesta ini pasti ia sudah menyiramkan minuman di tangannya ke wajah pria menyebalkan itu.

Memilih tidak mencari ribut, Ino segera pergi meninggalkan si pria berambut klimis.

'Aku harus menjauh minimal radius 10 meter dari pria menyebalkan itu.' pikir Ino.

Sai terus memandangi kepergian Ino dengan tersenyum. 'Gadis yang menarik.' pikirnya.

"Hei kau, sedang menggoda siapa? Ditinggal sebentar sudah menggoda gadis saja!" seru Lee sambil menonjok pelan bahu Sai.

"Siapa gadis tadi?" tanya Kiba.

"Seorang gadis yang sudah tidak jelek lagi," jawab Sai misterius.

"Shikamaru terlihat bahagia sekali ya," kata Chouji. Mereka kemudian memandangi Shikamaru dan Temari yang berada di pelaminan sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Aaaaaaah, bilang saja kau iri Chouji," kata Naruto sambil merangkul Chouji dan jari telunjuknya menyentil pipi Chouji.

"Enak saja!" katanya menepis tangan Naruto. "Aku sudah punya pacar di Paris," kata Chouji sambil memamerkan foto seorang gadis manis yang menjadi _wallpaper_ _handphone-_nya.

"Haaaaaaaah?" Naruto, Lee, dan Kiba hanya bisa cengo tak percaya.

Semakin heranlah mereka saat melihat Sasuke masuk sambil menggandeng seorang wanita cantik.

"Dapat wanita dari mana lagi si Uchiha itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Palingan salah satu mainannya," jawab Sai.

"Sepertinya tidak," mereka semua memperhatikan Naruto. "Wanita yang bersama teme memakai kalung Uchiha, itu berarti teme serius."

Benar saja wanita itu memang menggunakan kalung dengan lambang kipas kebanggaan klan Uchiha. Hal tersebut memiliki arti penting, tidak setiap orang bisa sembarangan memakai kalung itu. Wanita yang memakai kalung itu pasti sangat penting untuk Sasuke kan?

.

000

.

"Temeeeeee, kenalkan ini siapa?" serbu Naruto pada Sasuke yang baru datang, Lee dan Kiba juga mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hn, kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Hei nona cantik secantik bunga sakura di musim semi yang indah, maukah kau memperkenalkan dirimu pada pria dengan semangat masa muda sepertiku?"

Sakura memandang aneh pada Lee dengan tingkah konyolnya itu, sedangkan Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ paling mematikan.

"Hentikan tingkah konyolmu Lee," seru Kiba. "Nah nona cantik maukah kau memperkenalkan dirimu." Kiba mengambil tangan kanan Sakura dan menunduk perlahan untuk mencium punggung tangan incarannya.

Plaaak! Sebelum bibir Kiba mencapai punggung tangan Sakura, sang suami segera memukul tangan Kiba yang memegang tangan Sakura sehingga tangan mereka terlepas.

"Jangan membuat malu di pesta Shikamaru." serunya datar, sementara Naruto, Lee, dan Kiba memandanginya dengan tidak puas.

"Ayolah teme, perkenalkan wanita cantik ini.."

"Hn. Namanya Ayumi Ryuzaki," jawab Sasuke asal. "Kami mau menemui pengantinnya dulu." Segera ia menarik tangan Sakura menjauhi teman-temannya yang masih heboh itu.

.

000

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ teman-temanmu lucu," katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hn."

"Aku boleh ke toilet dulu?"

"Kuantar."

Sesampainya di toilet Sakura masuk ke dalam dan Sasuke menunggunya di luar. Saat mencuci tangan ia bertemu dengan Ino. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk sahabatnya itu, menceritakan banyak hal seperti biasanya. Namun niatnya segera ia urungkan karena hal itu melanggar perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke. Setelah mencuci tangan ia tersenyum singkat pada Ino kemudian ia beranjak pergi. Ino sendiri balas tersenyum padanya, Sasuke benar bahkan Ino pun tidak mengenalinya.

.

000

.

Ekspresi bosan ditunjukkan Neji pada pesta pernikahan putri sahabat ayahnya ini. Hari ini ia menemani ayahnya ke pernikahan putri sulung keluarga Sabaku. Sejak tadi tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

"_Hi.. Hime?_"

Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya menangkap sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan. Neji tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang. Walaupun riasan wajah dan rambut itu bisa mengecoh mata orang lain, tapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Ia sangat mengenal mata itu. Mata _emerald_ yang telah meyihirnya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Apalagi dengan senyum itu, senyuman yang telah menjeratnya sehingga ia tidak dapat berpindah ke lain hati. Semua gerak-gerik Sakura sudah dia hafal di luar kepala dan terpatri dalam benaknya selama bertahun-tahun.

Hyuuga Neji tidak mungkin salah mengenali gadis itu. Tidak salah lagi, gadis yang sedang digandeng mesra oleh Uchiha Sasuke adalah _Hime-_nya.

Tangannya mengepal karena emosi tertahan. Uchiha Sasuke! Lagi-lagi pria itu. Dia adalah orang yang telah menjadi duri dalam daging ayahnya sejak lama. Sekarang laki-laki itu telah merebut gadis yang telah menjadi idamannya sejak dulu.

'Akan kuambil kembali milikku, Uchiha!'

.

000

.

Sakura tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat tingkah teman-teman Sasuke di pesta tadi. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat nama mereka adalah Naruto, Lee, dan Kiba. Ia senang saat mengingat ekspresi kesal Sasuke yang melihat tingkah ketiga temannya yang menggoda mereka sejak tadi.

Ia juga senang melihat Ino yang tampak dekat dengan seorang pria berambut klimis. Walaupun sebenarnya pria itulah yang mengekori Ino terus.

"Hentikan khayalanmu, kita sudah sampai." senyum Sakura langsung memudar saat disadarkan oleh suara pria tampan di sebelahnya itu.

Setelah membantu Sakura turun dari mobil mereka berdua berjalan memasuki daerah pemakaman _elite_ itu. Sampailah mereka pada area khusus yang di dalamnya hanya terdapat tiga buah batu nisan.

Sasuke dan sakura berdiri di depan tiga buah pusara yang berjejer. Sakura memandangi tiga buah nisan yang masing-masing tertulis nama Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, dan Uchiha Itachi. Mereka berdua berdoa sejenak, mendoakan agar ketiga anggota keluarga Uchiha itu bahagia di alam sana.

Sakura membuka mata dan memandangi Sasuke. Suaminya itu sedang menatap sendu pusara orang-orang yang sangat dikasihinya.

"Ayah, ibu, _nii-san_. Aku membawa menantu Uchiha," katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura sedikit terhenyak saat Sasuke menyebutnya sebagai menantu Uchiha.

"Sekarang ia sedang mengandung anakku. Kuharap kalian mau menjaga calon bayi kami ini. Semoga ia lahir dengan selamat dan dapat menjadi kebanggaan Uchiha, seperti ayah dan _nii-san_." lanjutnya sendu.

"Dan juga Sasuke-_kun_," sambung Sakura.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Aku akan menjaga mereka dengan segenap tenagaku."

Sakura meletakan sebelah tangannya di atas perutnya. "Ayah, ibu, dan _nii-san_, jaga anak dalam kandunganku ini. Sasuke-_kun_ selalu mengatakan kalau dia akan menjadi putra Uchiha yang hebat, aku berjanji akan merawatnya seperti harapan Sasuke-_kun_ dan pastinya harapan kalian juga."

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam rangkulannya. Angin pada sore yang tenang ini berhembus sedikit berbeda seolah berkata 'ya' pada pengharapan sepasang suami-istri itu.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya sebentar saat akan pergi mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tiga orang berbaju putih di dekat makam Uchiha sedang tersenyum menatap mereka.

"Kami akan selalu menjaga bayi kalian, tetaplah berada di sisi Sasuke kami ya," kata wanita cantik yang diapit dua orang pria di sebelahnya. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia kemudian mengeratkan gandengan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke dan berjalan kembali ke tempat mobil mereka diparkirkan.

.

000

.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn."

"Aku sedang berpikir."

"Hn."

"Jangan hn terus jawabanmu."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kuuuun_."

"Ya, apa?"

"Kalau anak kita laki-laki, aku mau memberi dia nama Itachi. Boleh?"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut memandang Sakura, ia mengambil sebelah tangan istrinya itu dan menggenggamnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia jadi banyak tersenyum.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura lagi tidak sabaran.

"Diamlah Sakura aku sedang menyetir."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaankuuu~"

"Aku setuju. Itachi-_nii_ adalah orang yang luar biasa," jawab Sasuke karena merasa Sakura sudah mulai merajuk. Daripada mendengar wanitanya ngambek lebih baik dia menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Sakura tadi.

.

000

.

"Selamat datang, dokter Tsunade sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian." seorang perawat menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura saat mereka memasuki klinik.

"Hn."

"_Arigatou_." Sakura melirik pada nama yang tercantum pada seragam perawatnya. "Shizune-_san_."

Shizune mengantar sepasang suami-istri itu ke ruangan Tsunade.

"Oh. Kalian sudah datang," sapa Tsunade saat mereka sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"Hn."

"Ayo kita mulai pemeriksaannya."

.

000

.

"Kita akan melakukan USG biasa untuk melihat keadaan janinmu," kata Tsunade setelah Sakura berbaring. "Kalau janinnya sudah berumur 24 minggu kita akan melakukan USG 4 Dimensi untuk melihat organ-organ si kecil secara utuh."

Sensasi dingin menggelitiknya saat dokter pirang itu mengoleskan sejenis _jelly_ pada perutnya, kemudian alat pemindainya mulai digerakkan pada permukaan perut sakura.

"Ini bayi kalian, usianya sudah lebih dari delapan minggu. Tangan dan kakinya sudah mulai terbentuk, ini jari-jarinya."

Sasuke dan Sakura memandang gambar janin mereka dari layar dengan takjub.

"Itu bayiku?"

"Ya calon ibu, dia berkembang dengan sangat baik. Janin kalian sangat sehat."

Sasuke tak pernah merasa seluar biasa ini. Itu bayinya, inikah rasanya melihat sebuah keajaiban dalam hidupmu? Bayinya yang sebentar lagi akan terlahir ke dunia, bayi yang menjadi tujuan utamanya. Bayinya yang akan menjadi kebanggaan Uchiha di masa depan.

Ingin rasanya dia tersenyum selebar-lebarnya, menunjukkan betapa dia sangat memuja bayi itu. Betapa menakjubkan yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Hn, kapan kami bisa melihat jenis kelaminnya?" tanya bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Dasar Uchiha tidak sabaran. Jenis kelaminnya akan kita lihat setelah kehamilan istrimu memasuki 16 minggu."

"Hn."

Setelah selesai USG mereka kembali berkonsultasi di ruangan Tsunade.

"Kandunganmu sangat sehat Sakura. Kalian pasti sangat menjaganya dengan baik. Apa kau mengidam yang aneh-aneh atau mengalami _morning sickness_?"

Sakura menggeleng sebentar. "Aku tidak mengalami pusing di pagi hari, cuma terkadang aku merasa agak mual. Kalau mengidam aku akhir-akhir ini suka sekali segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tomat."

"Bukankah tomat itu kesukaanmu Sasuke?" goda Tsunade.

Sasuke mempertahankan ekspresi _stoic_nya, imej Uchiha-nya harus tetap terjaga. Sementara Sakura memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. "Sasuke-_kun_ kau suka tomat?"

"Hn."

"Hahaha.. Dasar bocah Uchiha. Selain tomat, kau ada mengidam apalagi?"

"Mmm, sejak hamil aku tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Sasuke-_kun_," jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Itu wajar Sakura, nah Sasuke kau harus terus memperhatikan istrimu. Keadaannya sangat mempengaruhi kondisi janin dalam kandungannya."

"Hn."

"Oh ya, kalian kan masih muda. Aku mengerti dengan emosi kalian yang masih menggebu, kalian masih dapat berhubungan seks selama dilakukan dengan aman dan hati-hati."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke saat mendengar ucapan Tsunade yang sedikit menggoda mereka. Sasuke sendiri tetap sok _cool_ walaupun terdapat sedikit guratan merah pada pipinya.

"Berhentilah menggoda kami!" serunya datar.

"Haha.. Baik tuan Uchiha. Makanmu harus dijaga ya Sakura, kau harus banyak makan yang bergizi, sesekali kau boleh olahraga ringan." kemudian dokter berambut pirang itu menyerahkan secarik kertas dan amplop padanya. "Ini resep vitamin yang harus kau minum selama kehamilanmu dan di dalam amplop ini ada foto hasil USG bayi kalian tadi."

.

000

.

Tak henti-hentinya Sakura memandangi foto hasil USG-nya tadi. Ini adalah bayi dalam kandungannya yang akan lahir sekitar tujuh bulan lagi.

"Dari tadi kau memandangi foto itu terus." Sasuke segera mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura, istrinya itu kemudian bersandar pada lengan kokohnya dan Sasuke segera merangkulnya. Di atas sofa di dalam kamar Sasuke mereka berdua malihat foto sang jabang bayi dengan bahagia.

"Kata Tsunade _sensei_ tangan dan kakinya mulai terbentuk. Jari-jarinya juga."

"Hn. Dia akan menjadi anak yang luar biasa."

"Hm," angguk Sakura. "Prediksinya bayi kita akan lahir pada akhir bulan Maret atau awal bulan April. Aaaaaahhh, pasti bagus sekali kalau bayinya lahir tanggal 28 Maret, biar sama denganku~"

"Berarti dia lahir di musim semi nanti," kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kalau anak kita perempuan bagaimana?"

"Aku lebih mengharapkan anak laki-laki. Tapi jika mendapatkan perempuan, itu tak masalah buatku."

Sepanjang malam mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu tentang mengobrol mengenai bayi mereka itu. Mulai dari kamar yang seperti apa, nama yang pas jika anak mereka yang lahir nanti berjenis kelamin perempuan, dan Sakura yang ngambek karena merasa mulai gemuk.

Sakura merasa hari-hari yang dilewatinya tidak begitu berat karena ada Sasuke. Selama ada pria itu, ia tidak merasa kesepian tinggal di mansion luas ini. Namun bukankah badai selalu datang tiba-tiba? Keadaan yang semakin tenang justru menandakan badai besar akan datang kan?

.

000

.

Kedamaian yang dirasakan oleh Sakura saat ini sedikit berbeda dengan yang dialami orang tuanya. Mereka sudah mencari keberadaanya di semua tempat, namun putri bungsu mereka itu tak kunjung juga ditemukan.

Mebuki sedang duduk di kasur Sakura dan memandangi meja belajarnya. Sakura sangat serius jika sudah menyangkut pelajaran. Ia tidak akan beranjak dari tempat dudukya jika mendapat soal yang sulit. Sampai soal itu berhasil terpecahkan baru ia mau beranjak dari meja belajar itu.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya Kizashi dari pintu kamar Sakura.

"Sakura biasanya sedang duduk di sini kalau kita memanggilnya untuk makan malam jam segini." dengan tatapan sayu, ia menatap suaminya.

"Putri kita ke mana ya? Kenapa dia belum ditemukan juga? Apa keadaan Sakura baik-baik saja?"

Kizashi segera menghampiri istrinya itu. "Maafkan aku istriku."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kata maaf itu lebih tepat untuk Sakura, suamiku."

Penantian selama berminggu-minggu sudah hampir menguras kesabaran mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu ada di mana sang putri bungsu sekarang. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah menunggu hasil pencarian polisi dan orang-orang suruhan Neji. Sedikit lega karena tuan muda Hyuuga itu sudah berjanji untuk menemukan sang putri bungsu.

.

000

.

Pierre memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh sang penunjuk jalan. Wajahnya sedikit sinis ketika melihat orang yang memintanya untuk bertemu itu. Orang yang sebetulnya sangat ia benci karena masalah empat tahun yang lalu.

"Hn. Kau sudah datang."

"Ada apa memintaku untuk bertemu tengah malam begini Hyuuga-_sama_."

Hiashi Hyuuga berdiri sambil memandang angkuh pada lelaki pirang di hadapannya itu.

"Ku pasti sudah tahu maksudku. Aku tidak menyangka jika Neji akan menghubungimu. Ini melanggar janjinya padaku dulu. Tapi masih bisa kutoleransi karena kedatanganmu menyelamatkan perusahaanku. Aku berterima kasih untuk itu."

"Jika Neji yang meminta maka aku pasti akan menurutinya. Kau tenang saja Hyuuga-_sama_, aku tidak akan meminta imbalan pada Neji karena proyek ini menguntungkan perusahaanku juga."

Hiashi tersenyum sinis. "Bagus kalau kau sadar. Kau harus tahu kalau Neji sudah memiliki gadis yang disukai, bahkan dia begitu tergila-gila dan menginginkan gadis itu."

Wajah Pierre sedikit mengeras. "Aku tahu tentang _Hime_ itu Hyuuga-_sama_. Bukankah kau menentang mereka?"

"Dengar ya Lothaire, lebih baik aku mengijinkan Neji memiliki gadis itu daripada harus menerima kenyataan kalau putra semata wayangku pernah memiliki hubungan tidak biasa dengan laki-laki!" kata Hiashi tajam.

Pierre berusaha menahan emosinya. "Asal kau tahu Tuan Hyuuga yang terhormat, aku masih mencintai Neji. Walaupun Neji mengatakan dia begitu menginginkan _Hime-_nya itu, aku tetap mencintainya. Kalian tidak mengerti karena kalian pikir ini salah!"

"Memang salah!" potong Hiashi. "Walaupun aku tidak menyukai gadis itu, tetapi karena gadis itulah orientasi Neji kembali normal. Dan kau, jangan mengambil kesempatan dari kerja sama antar perusahaan kita. Kau harus tahu, Neji sudah tidak berminat dengan hubungan tidak normal kalian itu."

Pierre memandang Hiashi Hyuuga dengan penuh emosi. "Aku kemari murni untuk membantu Neji, jangan membuatku merubah tujuan awalku dengan melakukan tindakan lain. Aku terima Neji sudah memiliki gadis yang dia cintai. Jadi kau jangan membuat pengorbananku melepaskan Neji menjadi sia-sia."

"Itu bukan pengorbanan! Itu keharusan! Neji tidak akan terjebak jika kau tidak menjerumuskannya. Semua itu adalah salahmu!" Hiashi Hyuuga semakin menekan lawan bicaranya.

"Salahku? Dengar ya Hyuuga-_sama_, kau yang terlalu menekan Neji! Kau pikir Neji itu bonekamu apa? Kau salah! Kau tidak pernah memperlakukan Neji selayaknya seorang anak. Bagimu dia hanyalah alat yang bisa kau manfaatkan!" dengan emosi tertahan dia segera meninggalkan ruang pertemuannya dengan kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Yup, saya datang lagi dengan chapter 9. Saatnya membalas review, seperti biasa yang login cek PM ya…

Peculiar charm: aku juga cinta kalian para reader n reviewer #peluk satu2 #plaaaak… marganya Sai juga Shimura, dia itu keponakannya Danzo di sini. Tunggu saja aksi Neji menyusup nanti. Hohohohoho )0_0(

Chibiusa: eh kurang panjang ya? Ni udah update ^6^

Hikari Ai: pelan-pelan masa lalu mereka bakal kebuka kok… ni udah update lagi. Hehehhehe

Kankoro: ni udah update. Tunggu aksi penyusupan Neji ya… ^^

Uharu: aku juga senang kalo liat sasusaku bahagia.. hohohoho… ni udah update

Ss's: wah makasih udah mau nungguin fic ini ^^

Fiifiii: okay, ni update chap 9 ^_^

Pink raven: jadi malu ini /

Guest: wah, bacanya bareng2 ya? Hihihi, yang penting kalian sudah 17+

Zygyt: mereka ga beda kamar lagi nih #author labil

Guest: thx udah ingatin soal marga Hyuuga. Ni udah update ^^

Haruno Yuki-chan: #pukpuk Neji….. Sasu emang mesum kan tampangnya? #kabuuuuuuur

Dio: udah update nih ^)^

Mikyo; perlu kantong buat tambah darah?

Ardyz: makasiiiih. Ni udah update 0_0

Cinta: seperti namamu, typo emang cinta banget sama aku. Kurang panjang ya kemarin? Ya sudahlah, ini sudah update.. hohohoho ^_^

Novri S: mau tambahan lemon nipis ga? #sodorin pohon lemon

Guest: mereka udah sekamar lagi tuuuh…

Nindy: Chap 9 udah update ^^

Uchiruno: aaaaaaaaaaaaah, jangan lihat pake puppy eyes… anak anjing itu kelemahan terbesarku selain Gaara…..

Nande: kalau lagi error kan sasu bisa jadi romantic juga… #kabur

Sasusakuforever: emmm, kira-kira di chap 9 ini udah agak ngerti kenapa neji obsesif bagat ma saku? Hohohoho

Fuuma: suatu saat nanti akann ada Sasuke POV, entah kapan #doooor #ditembak rame-rame

Sasusaku kira: sasu bakal selalu jaga saku. Liat aja pas neji nyusup nanti. Hohohohoho #sok misterius lu author gaje

Guest: waduh, kamu kayaknya kesel sama neji ya? Sayang lho kalo kesal sama orang ganteng #plaaaaaaaak

Uchiha lili: sasu emang jago kalo urusan begituan… hohohoho

Stoic scorpion: hwaaaaaa, thank u reviewnya. Sasu emang punya masa lalu jelek sih. Ayo marahin sasu rame-rame #dichidori

Guest: udah update… maaf ya ga kilat…

Guest: cinta ga yaaa? Authornya aja masih labil #dibakar

Guest: 4 tahun lalu memang sangat penting untuk mereka bertiga.. hohohoho

Michiko Agatha: Neji memang antagonis sih #author gaje, lu yang buat neji ky gitu kan?

Gumiho: aku juga masih galau mau happy end atau ga #doooor #ditembak… bercanda, aku sudah punya plot untuk endingnya kok, ditunggu saja.

Salsalala: berasa pendek ya?

Ichikuran: ng, kamu ga dirawat karena kekurangan darah kan? Hohohoho

Guest: Tanya aja ke Sakura kenapa dia ga make.. hohohoho

Bresies: kira2 udah tahu belum dunia hitam macam apa yang dimaksud Hiashi? #plaaaak

Azriel: nee-chan, thank u udah ngeriview ya…

ORiCon: wah udah ada feeling aja buat hal-hal jelek… ^6^

Misaruno haruno: aaaaaaaaah, aku ga bisa buat lemon yang hard..

One: ayooooo #ikutan masang tameng

Cherry blossoms: ni bersihin mimisannya #sodorin tissue.. chap 9 update ^^

Dinosaurus: udah bisa nebak hubungan Neji n Pierre dulu? Hohohoho….. ni udah update ^^

.

.

Oh ya, karena ada urusan saya akan ke luar kota selama 2 minggu, jadi minimal 2 minggu lagi bru chapter 10 update… #maaf yaaaaa

Terima kasih buat semua reader dan reviewer. Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak ada artinya. Terima kasih sudah suka dan mengikuti fic ini. Sekali lagi jika ada kekurangan langsung saja diberitahu agar saya bisa memperbaikinya. Pokoke I loph u puuul #cium satu-satu

Mind to review?


	10. Chapter 10

Yuhuu.. saya datang lagi dengan chapter 10. Nah sekarang Saku udah hamil 6 bulan di sini. Timeline di sini udah awal Januari, Saku awal hamil itu kan bulan Juli, karena udah 6 bulan jadinya di ff ini sekarang udah awal Januari di Jepang n lagi musim dingin. So, ini dia chapter 10, cekidot.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Sasusaku dan pairing lainnya

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

.

-Ruang Pertemuan Keluarga Uchiha-

Beberapa Tetua termasuk di dalamnya Uchiha Obito sedang berbincang-bincang. Mereka sedikit gusar pada sang pemimpin klan, Uchiha Sasuke. Desas-desus mengenai seorang wanita yang mengenakan kalung Uchiha milik sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto, sudah sampai ke telinga mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai wanita tersebut, mereka hanya tahu wanita itu bernama Ayumi Ryuzaki. Asal-usul, keluarga, pekerjaan, dan pendidikan wanita itu sama sekali tidak diketahui.

Perbincangan dihentikan saat orang yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Mereka semua memandang tajam pada Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini sedang duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Sasuke, kau pasti tahu apa maksud kami memanggilmu ke sini?"

"Aku sudah tahu, Paman." jawabnya pada Obito.

"Para tetua ingin tahu, siapa wanita yang bernama Ayumi Ryuzaki itu dan kenapa sampai dia bisa mengenakan kalung Uchiha pada saat pernikahan sahabatmu Nara Shikamaru dan Sabaku Temari?." lanjut Obito lagi.

Tampak para tetua yang berjumlah delapan orang dalam ruangan itu mengangguk-angguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Obito.

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai licik. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa, kebetulan saja kalung yang dia kenakan mirip dengan lambang Uchiha. Kalian tahu kan banyak wanita yang menginginkanku? Bisa saja itu modus agar dia dikira calon menantu Uchiha."

"Hmm.. Bagus Sasuke," jawab seorang wanita tua dengan uban yang penuh di kepalanya. "Kau sudah harus memikirkan pendampingmu mulai dari sekarang. Jangan pernah salah memilih. Kau harus seperti Fugaku, ayahmu, yang memilih Mikoto. Ibumu itu juga berasal dari klan Uchiha sehingga garis keturunan Uchiha tetap terjaga kemurniannya. Jika tidak pilihlah wanita dari klan terpandang," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hn. Tenang saja nenek."

"Memilih pendampingmu bukanlah sebuah permainan Sasuke. Ini menyangkut masa depan klan, pemimpin keluarga Uchiha dan Uchiha Group yang berikutnya," seru Obito.

"Kami sudah memilih dua nama." Wanita tua tadi kembali berkata. Kalau dia bukanalah adik dari almarhum Uchiha Madara, Sasuke pasti lebih memilih mengabaikan wanita itu. Masalahnya pengaruh Uchiha Masumi cukup besar dalam keluarga Uchiha sendiri. Wanita itulah yang paling menentang ketika Obito akan diangkat menggantikan Fugaku sebagai pemimpin Klan. Dia malah dengan lantang menyatakan pengangkatan Sasuke sebagai pengganti Fugaku. Posisinya sebagai adik Uchiha Madara, ayah sekaligus pemimpin klan sebelum Fugakulah yang membuantya sangat dihormati.

"Wanita yang kami pilih adalah Uchiha Matsuri dan Hyuuga Hinata. Kami memilih Matsuri karena dia merupakan Uchiha murni sepertimu dan Hyuuga Hinata agar kita bisa semakin memperkuat posisi kita dengan bergabung dengan pihak Hyuuga, selain itu hubungan kita dengan Hyuuga yang agak renggang sekarang ini juga bisa dipulihkan," lanjut Masumi lagi.

"Aku menolak," jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Jangan egois Sasuke! Ini demi klan kita!" seru wanita tua itu lagi.

"Aku sendiri yang akan memilih pendampingku. Ayah memilih ibu bukan karena klan, tapi karena dia mencintai ibu. Beruntung ibu juga berasal dari Uchiha sehingga tidak ada yang menentang pilihan ayah. Aku akan memilih wanitaku sendiri dengan atau tanpa persetujuan kalian!"

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat reaksi para tetuanya yang sangat kaget. Ia tahu setelah ini pasti akan terjadi perdebatan panjang, tapi ia sudah siap. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggoyahkan keputusannya.

.

000

.

Tidak terasa kandungan Sakura semakin membesar. Saat ini usia kandungannya sudah mencapai usia enam bulan. Ia sudah bisa merasakan pergerakkan si bayi dalam kandungannya.

"Ahhh.." Sakura sedikit meringis saat merasakan pergerakan bayi mereka.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Sasuke yang sedang membaca dokumen laporan keuangan di meja kerjanya langsung menghampiri istrinya yang duduk di sofa yang tak jauh darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_kun_, tadi Itachi menendang dengan agak keras," jawab Sakura.

"Jagoanku ini suka sekali bergerak ya." kata Sasuke sambil mengelus permukaan perut Sakura yang sudah cukup besar itu.

Sakura tersenyum melihat reaksi Sasuke. Tiga bulan lagi dia akan melahirkan putra mereka. Sakura masih ingat senyum Sasuke yang begitu lebar saat Tsunade memberitahu kalau jenis kelamin bayi mereka adalah laki-laki. Wanita merah muda ini sedikit heran karena itulah pertama kali ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum sangat lebar.

Sakura bersyukur karena dari hari ke hari pria emo ini semakin perhatian padanya. Sasuke sudah jarang lembur di kantor, ia lebih banyak membawa pulang pekerjaannya ke rumah. Jika di kantor, setiap dua atau tiga jam ia pasti menelepon untuk menanyakan keadaan Sakura dan bayi mereka. Bahkan ketika Sakura meminta dibuatkan yakiniku atau makanan lainnya pada tengah malam pun, bungsu Uchiha ini pasti membuatkannya walaupun dengan sedikit menggerutu.

"Sedang melamun apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentil dahinya.

"Ah, kau jahat Sasuke-_kun_~" rajuknya sambil memedang dahi yang baru disentil itu.

"Siapa suruh melamun," jawab Sasuke cuek.

Sakura sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya tambah kesal.

"Kalau kau membuat bibirmu seperti itu, aku jadi ingin menciummu," kata Sasuke dengan seringai liciknya, perlahan-lahan ia mulai menurunkan kepalanya.

"Ah, aku ingat kalau aku mau membuatkan kopi untuk Sasuke-_kun_." sambil menahan wajah Sasuke, Sakura mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Kubuatkan kopi ya Sasuke-_kun_," lanjutnya sambil bangkit berdiri dari sofa.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang bergerak menuju pintu sambil tertawa pelan. Wajah Sakura yang merah padam sungguh menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Wanita itu tetap masih bergerak lincah dengan perutnya yang semakin membesar.

"Sakura, sekarang aku benar-benar merasa kita seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Ada kau yang selalu mengisi kekosongan hidupku. Setelah semuanya selesai, kau akan mendengar jawaban pertanyaanmu empat tahun yang lalu dari mulutku sendiri."

.

000

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak suka yang manis-manis, berarti tidak perlu pakai gula. Hmm.. dasar orang aneh, kopi kan sudah pahit. Aku tidak sanggup kalau minum kopi tidak pakai gula." Sakura yang sudah sampai di dapur segera membuatkan kopi untuk Sasuke.

"Nyonya_?_"

"Eh. Kakashi-_san_, kau sedang apa?"

"Saya ingin membuat kopi, malam ini saya sedikit lembur," jawab Kakashi.

"Mau kubuatkan sekalian? Kau biasa memakai berapa sendok gula?"

"Terima kasih, tapi itu tidak perlu Sakura-_sama_, saya bisa membuatnya sendiri." tolak Kakashi secara halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang katakan berapa sendok yang biasa kau pakai?" paksa wanita bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Tapi nyonya."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ayo katakan berapa sendok?"

"Satu setengah sendok, nyonya."

"Ok, tunggu sebentar ya." dengan lincah dia memasukan gula dan kopi ke dalam cangkir kemudian diseduhnya dengan air panas.

"Kakashi-_san_, ini kopimu. Jangan terlalu banyak lembur, nanti kau sakit. Kesehatanmu juga harus dijaga, pasti Sasuke-_kun_ yang paling kerepotan kalau kau sakit." katanya sambil menyerahkan cangkir kopi pada Kakashi.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-_sama_."

"Hn."

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu dapur saat mendengar kata 'Hn' yang menjadi ciri khas sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Dan Kakashi, kupikir tenagamu masih cukup untuk membuat secangkir kopi." nada sarkastik terdengar dari setiap ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku yang mau membuatkannya Sasuke-_kun_." Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia masih memandang tajam pada Kakashi.

"Saya minta maaf tuan, saya permisi dulu."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan begitu pada Kakashi-_san_. Dia kan sudah banyak membantumu jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku membuatkan kopi untuknya. Nah ini dia kopimu, diminum ya…"

"Aku tidak suka berbagi milikku dengan orang lain." dengan sedikit kesal Sasuke meminum kopi buatan Sakura.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu Sasuke-_kun_?" raut bingung menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Suaminya ini memang kadang-kadang suka membingungkan.

.

000

.

"Bagaimana ini? Sasuke menolak calon pilihan tetua klan."

Saat ini kembali Obito, Orochimaru, dan Danzo berkumpul di perpustakaan pribadi di kediaman Orochimaru. Rencana mereka untuk menjatuhkan Sasuke harus diubah. Ada banyak hal yang di luar perhitungan mereka. Salah satunya adalah dengan kemunculan Pierre. Selain itu, penolakan Sasuke pada Matsuri dan Hyuuga Hinata juga diluar dugaan mereka.

Selama ini Obito berpikir karena rasa hormatnya pada Uchiha Masumi, maka Sasuke tidak akan menolak perintah wanita tua itu. Ternyata Sasuke jauh lebih membangkang dari yang ia perkirakan.

"Bukankah anak itu sangat menghormati adik Madara?" tanya Orochimaru

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan menolak pilihan bibi Masumi," jawab Obito frustasi. "Anak ini jauh lebih menyusahkan daripada yang kuduga."

"Kita tidak bisa membujuk pemegang saham untuk menjatuhkan Sasuke. Saham sebanyak 35 persen adalah miliknya, 40 persen lainnya tidak diketahui milik siapa, dan 25 persen lagi adalah kumulatif dari dewan direksi. Jika kita ingin menjatuhkan Sasuke, maka kita harus tahu siapakah pemilik 40 persen saham itu." seru Orochimaru.

"Aku sudah berusaha menyelidikinya, yang kudengar itu adalah milik Uchiha Itachi. Saham 40 persen itu adalah yang dipersiapkan Fugaku untuk Itachi sebagai penerusnya, tapi Fugaku dan Itachi sudah mati maka sudah pasti itu menjadi milik Sasuke. Yang aneh adalah Sasuke tidak memasukkan bagian 40 persen itu ke dalam miliknya dan tetap membiarkan saham 40 persen itu seolah-olah dimiliki oleh orang lain," kata Obito.

"Kita tetap harus waspada dengan bocah itu. Kita tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia rencanakan. Jangan lupa kalau dia sangat licik, tapi aku percaya sepandai-pandainya tupai meloncat pasti akan jatuh juga. Misteri 40 persen kepemilikan saham yang tidak jelas itu pasti akan menjatuhkannya cepat atau lambat, semua ada waktunya kita tinggal menunggu saja waktu yang tepat. Namun ada yang menjadi masalah sekarang." Orochimaru dan Obito memandang Danzo dengan sedikit heran.

"Sai. Anak itu bisa menjadi ancaman yang sangat berbahaya di masa depan nanti. Dia mulai menyelidiki tantang penggunaan uang warisan Shin. Dan jangan lupa kalau dia adalah sahabat baik Sasuke, dia mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu jika Sasuke terancam karena aku."

"Itu cuma ketakutanmu saja Danzo. Anak itu tidak akan menjadi ancaman. Jika dia memang berbahaya seperti yang kau katakan, tinggal singkirkan saja dia seperti kau menyingkirkan Shin dulu." balas Orochimaru dengan senyum liciknya.

"Hahahahaha.." Obito tertawa dengan tidak kalah liciknya, "Seperti kau merencanakan pembunuhan Sakumo Hatake? Benar kan Orochimaru?"

"Tangan kita sudah sama-sama kotor. Begitu juga kau Obito, kau pikir kami tidak tahu kalau kau yang sudah memicu kambuhnya penyakit jantung Madara? Secara tidak langsung kaulah yang sudah membunuh Uchiha tua itu." dengan tidak mau kalah Orochimaru membalas ejekan Obito.

"Sudahlah." seru Danzo. "Tidak ada gunanya kita saling membuka aib. Kematian Shin, Sakumo Hatake, dan Uchiha Madara memang diperlukan karena mereka sudah mengetahui begitu banyak rahasia kita. Beruntung Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi mati dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu. Sekarang yang perlu kita urus tinggal Sasuke."

"Kita memang beruntung Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi meninggal dalam kecelakaan 10 tahun yang lalu. Akan tetapi ada yang mengganjal, kecelakaan itu sangat aneh seperti sudah terencana…" Orochimaru menyampaikan kejanggalan yang sudah ia rasakan sejak lama.

"Apa pun itu dan siapa pun yang merencanakan kecelakaan pesawat itu, kita sudah sangat terbantu. Tanpa perlu bersusah payah, Fugaku yang sulit dijatuhkan bisa tewas dengan mudah. Jika semua rencana yang kita susun gagal, maka tidak ada jalan lain. Uchiha Sasuke harus kita singkirkan dengan jalan kematian." potong Obito.

"Aku setuju denganmu Obito," jawab Danzo. "Kita tidak perlu susah payah dulu sekarang, apalagi ada Kakashi di belakang Sasuke, kita harus terus waspada pada putra tunggal Sakumo itu. Seperti kesetiaan Sakumo dulu pada Fugaku, Kakashi sangat setia pada Sasuke seperti seekor anjing pada majikannya."

Selama ini Kakashi memang selalu menjadi batu sandungan bagi mereka. Kakashi selalu melindungi Sasuke dan membantu si bungsu Uchiha itu sehingga semua rencana yang mereka persiapkan selalu menemui kebuntuan.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya, aku mencium ada gelagat aneh pada Hyuuga Neji. Sepertinya dia punya dendam pribadi pada Sasuke. Dia bisa kita manfaatkan, jika hubungan antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga semakin keruh, bukankah ini keuntungan buat kita?" lanjut Danzo lagi.

Sambil tertawa licik ketiganya bersulang dengan _sampagne_ yang ada di tangan mereka.

.

000

.

Rasa lelah langsung hilang saat melihat Sakura menyambutnya. Wanitanya itu menunggunya di depan pintu. Sasuke segera memberikan tasnya agar dibawa Ayame, dia tidak mau menyulitkan istri tersayangnya itu.

"Kau makin gemuk saja," katanya sambil merangkul bahu Sakura.

Seperti dugaanya, Sakura langsung menunjukan ekspresi kesal. "Ini salahmu tahu. Kalau aku sedang tidak mengandung anakmu pasti aku tidak akan segemuk ini!" balasnya dengan penuh kejengkelan.

"Hn."

"Jangan 'Hn' saja, bagaimana pekerjaanmu di kantor? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering lembur. Kata Itachi dia rindu ayahnya."

Sasuke berlutut sebentar dan menyandarkan telinganya di perut Sakura. "Itachi menendang lagi," katanya saat merasakan pergerakan dari perut istrinya itu.

Sakura mengelus sebentar helaian raven Sasuke. "Sepertinya dia senang ayahnya sudah pulang."

"Hn."

"Eh. Ma-maafkan saya.." Paman Teuchi segera menjauh saat melihat kegiatan majikannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa paman Teuchi. Ada apa?" Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan kembali merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Begini tuan, Kotetsu mengalami kecelakaan saat membeli bibit bunga tadi, kakinya patah dan dia harus dirawat intensif selama dua bulan."

"Emm… Kotetsu si tukang kebun?" tanya Sakura.

"Benar nyonya."

"Tanggung semua biaya pengobatannya, apa Izumo perlu tambahan pekerja?"

"Ya tuan, rumah kaca di halaman belakang mau direnovasi, kata Izumo walaupun sekarang musim dingin mereka ingin merenovasinya sekarang agar pada saat musim semi nanti bunga-bunga sudah bermekaran di dalamnya."

"Hn. Mereka sebaiknya beristirahat saja sekarang, renovasi dilakukan saat mulai memasuki musim semi."

"Maaf tuan, tapi mereka ingin merenovasinya sekarang, katanya biar saat nyonya melahirkan nanti renovasinya sudah selesai, ini adalah hadiah buat nyonya yang akan melahirkan nanti. Semua pekerja di taman rumah ini sangat menyayangi nyonya yang suka berkunjung ke taman dan memperhatikan mereka, jadinya mereka ingin memberikan sesuatu pada saat hari kelahiran anak tuan dan nyoya nanti."

_Blush_, pipi Sakura menjadi merona seketika. Selama ini dia memang sering berkunjung ke taman di Mansion Uchiha, keramahannya pada semua pekerja baik yang di taman maupun yang di dalam rumah membuat mereka semua tersentuh. Bagi mereka, Sakura adalah Mikoto yang baru di Mansion besar ini, mulut mereka tertutup rapat pada semua tamu yang datang. Keberadaan Sakura telah menjadi rahasia besar mereka. Rasa hormat pada Sasuke dan rasa sayang Sakuralah yang membuat rahasia keberadaan Sakura tetap aman.

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu. Izumo sudah mencari pekerja baru untuk menggantikan Kotetsu?"

"Sudah tuan, dia akan bekerja mulai minggu depan. Kami sudah memastikan dia orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Katakan pada Izumo, orang baru itu harus benar-benar dapat dipercaya."

"Baik tuan."

.

000

.

Kesempatan ini akhirnya datang juga. Setelah menunggu selama berbulan-bulan akhirnya Neji mendapatkan celah untuk memasuki Mansion Uchiha. Neji adalah orang yang sabar dalam menunggu peluang, sekarang dia bisa dengan leluasa memasuki Mansion itu tanpa dicurigai.

"Baiklah Takashi Kirisawa, kau boleh mulai bekerja minggu depan," kata Izumo.

Senyum kembali tersungging di bibir Hyuuga Neji. "Terima kasih Izumo-_san_, kalau boleh tahu kenapa keberadaan istri tuan harus dirahasiakan?"

Izumo sedikit menerawang. "Oh itu, kami juga kurang tahu. Tapi kami menyayangi nyonya, dan kami sudah bersumpah setia pada tuan akan menjaga rahasia keberadaan nyonya dari siapa pun. Kirisawa-_san_,karena kau sudah resmi menjadi salah satu pekerja di Mansion Uchiha, maka kerahasiaan itu juga harus kau jaga. Jangan sampai tuan memenggalmu hidup-hidup karena membocorkan tentang nyonya pada orang luar."

"Tenang saja Izumo-_san_, saya orang yang bisa dipercaya."

Dengan senyum tipis Neji memandang kepergian Izumo. Kesempatan ini tidak akan ia sia-siakan. Lebih baik menyusup dengan aman sebagai Takashi Kirisawa daripada mencari resiko dengan menyusup tanpa perhitungan di tengah penjagaan super ketat di Mansion milik Uchiha Sasuke.

'Nyonya? Akan aku cari tahu siapa nyonya yang dimaksud. Apa itu kau _Hime_? Tunggulah, kita pasti akan segera bertemu.'

.

000

.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Hm, ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura yang sedang memandang salju dari jendela kamar mereka menoleh begitu mendengar suara suaminya.

"Kemarilah."

Sakura segera mendekat pada Sasuke yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar mereka. Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Sakura saat wanita itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Pandangan matanya itu membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin memberikanmu ini. Seharusnya kuberikan sejak dulu, tapi aku belum menemukan waktu yang pas."

Sakura melihat kotak kecil berwarna biru donker yang diletakan di atas telapak tangan kanannya. Dia memandang dengan sedikit bingung pada Sasuke. Pria emo itu tersenyum tipis saat Sakura membuka kotak yang ada di telapak tangannya itu.

Sakura tercekat saat melihat isi kotak itu, terdapat sebuah cincin dengan batu mulia berwarna hijau seperti _emerald_ miliknya terpasang dengan anggun.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_? I-ini?"

"Ini untukmu, tanda kau istriku. Seharusnya kau sudah memakainya sejak dulu."

"A.. apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Sasuke-_kun_, kau sudah memberikan banyak hal untukku."

Sasuke memasangkan cincin itu secara perlahan di jari Sakura. "Tidak ada yang terlalu berlebihan jika itu diberikan untuk istrimu sendiri. Bukankah hal yang wajar seorang istri memakai cincin dari suaminya?"

Wajah Sakura semakin merona saat Sasuke mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Kalau bisa ia ingin meminta Tuhan untuk menghentikan waktu sekarang juga.

.

000

.

_Sakura saat ini berada di sebuah lorong yang sangat panjang. Cahaya hanya berasal dari lilin-lilin yang tertata di sepanjang pinggiran lorong tersebut._

_"Hime, ayo kita pergi." seorang pria berambut coklat memegang tangannya dan menuntunnya berjalan ke depan._

_"Sasuke-kun mana?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh kebingungan._

_Lelaki berambut coklat tadi hanya tersenyum sinis._

_"Tak ada gunanya kau menanyakan penjahat itu Hime."_

_Sakura menarik tangannya yang digenggam tadi, "Sasuke-kun bukan penjahat."_

_"Dia jahat Hime! Dia adalah orang yang paling jahat di dunia! Dia memisahkanmu dari orang tuamu, dia memisahkanmu dari Karin! Dia memisahkanmu dari Ino dan Hinata! Dia memisahkanmu dariku! Kembalilah padaku Hime!" pria itu mencengkeram kedua bahu Sakura._

_"Sasuke-kun tidak jahat. Dia.. dia…"_

_"Dia tidak mencintaimu seperti aku Hime. Akulah yang paling mencintaimu, dia hanya memanfaatkanmu. Aku…. Aku yang selalu menunggu dan mencintaimu. Sekarang ikut aku Hime, kita pergi yang jauh, tinggalkan semuanya. Kita mulai dari awal lagi."_

_Sakura segera mengambil jarak dari lelaki itu._

_"Ti.. tidak! Kau pembohong! Sasuke-kun sangat menyayangiku! Kau pembohong!" segera ia berbalik dan berlari menjauhi lelaki tadi._

_"Hime… Hime…."_

_Tidak dipedulikannya panggilan tersebut, Sakura terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Dia harus segera menemukan Sasuke-nya. Semakin jauh ia berlari lorong di belakangnya semakin menggelap. Secara perlahan cahaya lilin di belakangnya mati satu persatu. Dia masih terus berlari._

_'Sasuke-kun, kau dimana?'_

_Air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya, perasaanya sangat sesak. Ia sangat takut akan kehilangan Sasuke._

"Ra.. Sakura.. Sakura.." Sasuke sedikit mangguncangkan tubuh Sakura, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Hhhhhh…." akhirnya wanita itu membuka matanya dengan terkejut. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya, perasaannya masih sangat sesak.

"Kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk?"

Dengan perasaan kalut Sakura seketika itu juga memeluk leher Sasuke dengan begitu erat, seolah ia takut kehilangan. Air mata semakin mengalir deras menuruni pipinya.

Sasuke membalas pelukan istrinya itu, ia mengusap punggung Sakura sambil berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Sakura masih memeluknya dengan sangat erat, ia memastikan diri kalau ini bukan mimpi. "Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku bermimpi sangat buruk. Aku berada di lorong gelap, tak ada kau di situ. Ada seorang pria yang bilang kau jahat dan dia memaksaku ikut dengannya. Hiks.. Hiks.. dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari meninggalkan pria itu, aku mencarimu tapi kau tetap tidak kutemukan. Hiks.. Hiks… Aku takut sekali.."

"Ssst, aku ada di sini sayang." kali ini ia mengusap rambut Sakura dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut ke puncak kepala wanitanya itu.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" dengan wajah penuh linangan air mata Sakura memandang ayah dari anaknya itu.

"Tidak akan pernah."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat Sakura dengan tiba-tiba menarik lehernya dan mencium bibirnya. Sakura menciumnya dengan penuh keputusasaan dan masih berlinang air mata. Wanita ini tetap tidak tenang dan khawatir, ia harus merasakan sendiri keberadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada Sakura, sedikit berhati-hati agar ia tidak terlalu menekan perut istrinya itu. Dia membalas ciuman keputusasaan Sakura dengan ciuman yang menenangkan. Sakura perlahan-lahan menjadi lebih tenang karena Sasuke terus menciumnya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan penuh sayang. Dengan lembut ia mengusap jejak air mata pada pipi Sakura.

"Itu hanya mimpi sayang." Sakura mengangguk singkat pada perkataan suaminya, ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

Sakura semakin menenggelamkan diri pada dada bidang Sasuke. Ia masih memeluk punggung lebar itu, ia begitu takut kehilangan Sasuke. Entahlah, ada perasaan tidak enak yang menyeruak dalam benaknya.

'Semoga ini cuma mimpi Sasuke-_kun_."

.

000

.

Pagi ini masih seluruh halaman Uchiha Mansion penuh dengan salju putih. Sakura yang sudah lebih tenang sejak mimpi buruknya tadi malam sedang berjalan menuju rumah kaca yang sedang direnovasi bersama Tenten. Dia ingin mengecek keadaan para pekerja, jika saja salju masih turun pagi ini dia pasti sudah meminta mereka mengentikan pekerjaan untuk hari ini.

"Jalannya pelan-pelan saja Sakura-_sama_, jangan lupa anda sedang mengandung."

"Ah, maaf Tenten-_san_ tapi aku ingin buru-buru sampai di sana. Aku ingin melihat keadaan pekerja di rumah kaca."

"Iya, tapi pelan-pelan saja. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pasti Sasuke-_sama_ akan sangat khawatir."

Tenten memang cukup kewalahan selama menjaga istri tuannya ini. Walaupun sedang hamil, tapi Sakura termasuk orang yang hiperaktif. Ia cukup kesepian karena tidak bisa keluar dari mansion besar ini. Jadilah Tenten selalu menemani saat ia bermaksud untuk berkeliling. Namun Tenten cukup cerdik untuk meredam gerakan lincah wanita yang identik dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu. Cukup melibatkan nama Sasuke yang pasti akan khawatir dan cemas, maka sang nyonya akan langsung menurut.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan sampailah mereka di rumah kaca yang sangat besar itu. Perjalanan mereka memang tidak begitu sulit karena tumpukkan salju pada sepanjang jalan yang ada di Mansion Uchiha sudah digali oleh para pekerja sejak pagi buta. Hal ini sangat memudahkan siapa saja yang melewatinya karena tidak perlu bersusah-susah melewati gundukkan salju.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_sama_, selamat datang," kata Izumo setelah membungkuk hormat pada istri tuannya itu.

"_Ohayou_ Izumo-_san_, bagaimana keadaan Kotetsu-_san_? Apa ia sudah mulai membaik?"

"Kotetsu sudah membaik, ia mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada Sasuke-_sama _dan Sakura-_sama_ yang sudah membayarkan semua biaya pengobatannya. Dia menjadi tidak enak hati."

"Kata Sasuke-_kun_ itu memang sudah selayaknya. Kotetsu-_san_ adalah orang yang jujur dan bertanggung jawab. Oh ya, mana pekerja barunya? Apa dia sudah datang dan mulai bekerja?"

"Ya, Sakura-_sama_. Dia mulai bekerja hari ini. Tunggu sebentar akan saya panggilkan orangnya." Izumo sedikit celingukan mencari pekerja barunya itu. "Ah itu dia, Kirisawa-_san_ kemarilah."

Neji yang merasa dipanggil dengan nama samarannya itu sedikit menoleh. Ia segera mendekat ke arah Izumo. Penampilannya memang sedikit ia ubah, ia mengenakan _soft lens _berwarna coklat dan rambut panjangnya ia masukkan ke dalam topi yang juga berwarna coklat.

"Nyonya, ini adalah Takashi Kirisawa, pekerja baru kita."

Sakura yang sedari tadi melihat keadaan sekitar kemudian berbalik dan melihat sang pekerja yang dimaksud oleh Izumo.

'_Hi.. Hime?'_

"Salam kenal Kirisawa-_san_, namaku Uchiha Sakura. Semoga kau betah ya di sini," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, jantung Neji hampir melonjak keluar. Dentuman di dadanya benar-benar menyaingi genderang perang. Ini _Hime_-nya! Orang yang dia cari-cari sejak setengah tahun yang lalu.

"I- iya."

"Kirisawa-_san_, ini adalah istri tuan, Nyonya Uchiha Sakura," kata Izumo sambil memperkenalkan Sakura.

Yang paling membuat Neji _shock_ adalah penampilan Sakura. Tidak ada yang salah dengan _maternity_ _dress_ berwarna kuning gading dan mantel abu-abu tebal yang ia kenakan. Yang membuat Neji paling terkejut adalah perut Sakura. Perutnya membuncit dan telapak tangan kanannya selalu memegang permukaan perut itu dan terkadang mengusapnya ringan.

"A.. anda sedang hamil nyonya?" akhirnya Neji memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Semoga jawabannya tidak. Oh Tuhan, semoga ini hanya mimpi dan ia segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

"Ya Kirisawa-_san_, putraku dan Sasuke-_kun_ akan lahir pada musim semi nanti."

Seketika itu Neji berharap ia menjadi orang buta dan tuli. Dia tidak siap menerima kenyataan yang tersaji di hadapannya ini.

"Karena itulah Kirisawa-_san_ kita harus bergegas merenovasi rumah kaca ini agar saat Sakura-_sama_ melahirkan nanti bunga-bunganya sudah bermekaran." sambung Izumo dengan penuh semangat.

Hyuuga Neji tidak terlalu memperhatikan kata-kata Izumo lagi. Dia masih terlalu _shock_!

"Hn, kau sudah di sini?" sebuah suara berat memecahkan lamunannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" dengan gembira Sakura segera menghampiri suaminya itu. Sasuke segera merangkul pinggang sang istri.

"Kau ini terlalu banyak bergerak. Hati-hati kau sedang menandung," tegur Sasuke pada sang istri.

"Tenang saja Sasuke-_kun_, bayi kita pasti sangat nyaman di dalam sini."

Sasuke mengelus sebentar perut sang istri dan mencium keningnya lembut. Tidak mau mengganggu Izumo segera mengambil jarak perlahan dan kembali pada pekerjaanya.

"Kirisawa-_san_, ayo kita kembali bekerja."

Neji berbalik dengan gontai. Ingin rasanya Neji melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada pria emo itu. _Hime-_nya sudah ada di hadapannya, tetapi kenapa sekarang ia terlihat begitu jauh?

Uchiha Sasuke! Lagi-lagi pria itu, kenapa namanya saja sudah menjadi mimpi buruk? Pria ini memang membawa malapetaka baik bagi dirinya maupun keluarganya. Dadanya bergemuruh dengan penuh amarah. Apalagi ketika dia melihat bagaimana Sakura balas memeluk pria itu, atau ekspresi manja Sakura, atau bagaimana Sasuke menuntun Sakura kembali ke rumah sambil bergandengan tangan. Yang paling membuatnya marah adalah kenyataan bahwa Sakura sudah menjadi istri Sasuke, bahkan ia sudah mengandung anak pria itu. Semua itu membuatnya panas, _Hime-_nya sudah diambil dan ia tidak akan tinggal diam.

Sedari tadi Tenten sudah memperhatikan adanya gelagat yang tidak biasa dari pria yang bernama Takashi Kirisawa itu. Pria itu sangat terkejut ketika melihat Sakura dan memandang penuh kebencian pada saat Sasuke datang.

'Aku harus mengawasi pria ini dengan baik. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.'

.

000

.

"Aku harus ke London selama tiga hari, kau jaga bayi kita ya," kata Sasuke setelah sampai di kamar mereka.

"Eh, London? Jauh sekali. Apa aku pindah sementara ke kamar ayah dan ibu?"

"Ya, sebaiknya begitu. Akan kuminta Tenten biar lebih waspada."

"Hm, aku pasti akan menjaga Itachi dengan baik. Saat ayahnya pulang nanti dia akan semakin besar," seru Sakura mantap.

"Hati-hati, aku merasa sedikit tidak tenang meninggalkanmu."

Sakura memegang tangan sasuke sebentar, "Tenang saja, aku dan Itachi pasti baik-baik saja sampai kau kembali nanti."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Thx to my lovely man. Terima kasih sudah mau minjemin laptop.. hohohoho… setelah dapat pinjeman laptop saya segera menyelesaikan chapter 10 ini. Saya masih liburan jadi mari kita berdoa semoga chapter 11 tidak terlalu lama updatenya.. #plaaaaaaaaak

Oke, saatnya balas review. Yang login cek PM ya ^6^

Moe: ini udah lanjuut.. makasih ya mau nunggu ff ini ^_6

Michiko Agatha: tenang saja, saya SASUSAKU GARIS KERAS, anti kalo pairnya bukan mereka. Hohoho

Sasusakuforever: saya juga shocked!

Uchihalili: aku juga pengen puny add bayinya sasu, apa kita culik aja pas saku lahiran nanti?

Guest: ayo kita sama2 pundung…. T.T

Chibiusa: jangan nangis ya #sodorin update-an chapter 10..

Cinta: aku juga ga nyangka neji kek gt #plaaaaaaaak #lu yang buat gw kaya gitu #dimarahin Neji #pundung

Ichi-Kuran: aku juga galau ni mau endingnya tuh sad atau happy.. enaknya gimana ya?

Guest: oke deh, ni udah lanjut ^^

Sasusaku 4ever: Tanya ke neji aja deh, eh yang uke n seme di antara kalian berdua siapa? #Kabuuuuur

Novri S: saya juga tidak menyangka! Jangan mimisan terus, awas pingsan nanti.. hohohoo

Briesies: Sasu cinta sama kata 'Hn' siiiih #alibi lu author gaje

Ss's: wokeh, ini udah update.

Azriel: makasih nee chan ^^, chapter 10 ini khusus untukmu.. hohohoho…

Uchiharuno: ni udah update o_o

Hikari Ai: amiiiiiin, semoga sasusaku terus nyatu. Saya juga masih galau mau namatin di chapter berapa. Maunya sih ga lebih dari 20 chapter…

Natsume: Nejiten ada masanya sendiri nanti ^.^, nih udah update…

Haruno Yuki-chan: tenang aja Neji udah kembali normal. Hiashi emang nyebelin sih….. ni udah update ^_^

Kankoro: udah update ^_^

Himeka Kiriyu: makasih ^.^.. saya masih galau mau end di chapter berapa.. hehehehehe

Sakuyaa: makasih ^_^, ini udah update.. hohohoho…

Nande: saya juga kaget! Saku disayang kok sama sasu ^_^

Panda merah: #toss balik.. saya memang cinta mati sama Gaara. Entah kenapa saya sedikit anti memasangkan Gaara dengan chara cewek mana pun #ga relaaaaaaaa #Gaara kan milik saya seoraaaaaaang

Salsalala: yo, pasti bakal komplit kok fic ini.. hehehhe

Nedyanggi: hehehehe, imajinasi kita emang liar ya #plaaaaak

Sasusaku kira: Neji udah normal lagi kok.. hehehehe… dia udah cinta mati sama saku sih makanya langsung kenal.. ^_^

Sandara: I agree with u. konfliknya emang yang paling penting.

Sakurayuki: yuhuuu, nih udah update ^^

Nakaharasunako: #sodorin Kyouhei.. hohohoh.. aku meluk2 Gaara aja ah..agak bahaya kalau mereka pergi kencan ke luar, sasu kan rada khawatir gitu..

Guest: Yuhuuu, ini udah update ^.^

Raditiya: Hei raja m***m, ini udah update hohohohoho…. Thx ya udah ngeriview ^_^

Devikaa: ini udah lanjut ^_^

Yenqu sasusaku lov3: makasih ^6^ ini udah update…

Mikyo: okeh, ini udah lanjut ^.^

Cherry blossoms: makasih udah nunggu, ni udah update.. pasti seru sih kalau kembar, tapi cowok dulu deh dd bayinya ^^

Guest: diusahakan, tapi sepertinya sulit T.T

Guest: yup, ini udah update ^_^

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fict ini sampai chapter 10.. sepertinya banyak yang ga nyangka ya kalo Neji dulu yaoi? Dia yaoi karena keadaan kok, bukan dari sononya udah yaoi.. Pierre itu matanya rambutnya pirang rada cepak n matanya biru, wajahnya rada mirip Usui Takumi di Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Hohoho….

Sekali lagi, mind to review? Thank u ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Sasusaku and other pairings

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih terus memandangi wajah cantik yang telah terlelap di sebelahnya itu. Hatinya sungguh gelisah karena besok pagi ia harus pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnis selama tiga hari ke London. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam benaknya, sesuatu yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Mungkin resah yang dirasakannya yang membuat ia tidak dapat tidur pada malam hari ini.

Ia memberikan kecupan kecil pada dahi Sakura, bertahan sebentar lagi sambil memandangi istrinya itu. "Aku mencintaimu, aku selalu mencintaimu Sakura, baik dulu maupun sekarang," bisiknya lirih, sayang sang wanita masih sangat terlelap di alam mimpi dan tidak mendengarkan ucapan dari pria yang diam-diam telah mencuri hatinya itu.

.

000

.

Hyuuga Neji pun tidak berhasil memejamkan matanya sejak tadi, pertemuannya dengan Sakura pada pagi ini benar-benar menghancurkannya. _Hime-_nya yang telah ia tunggu selama bertahun-tahun telah diambil orang. Yang paling membuatnya tidak terima adalah pria yang merebut _Hime-_nya itu adalah orang yang paling ia benci. Amarah dan dendam merasuki jiwanya, kenapa ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang dia inginkan? Kenapa ia selalu diperlakukan tidak adil oleh nasib? Kenapa hanya dia yang selalu sial dalam kehidupan?

"_Hime_, kau akan kukembalikan ke sisiku. Aku yang paling mencintaimu di dunia ini."

.

.

Juli 20XX (4 tahun yang lalu)

.

.

-Kediaman Hyuuga pukul 00.00 waktu setempat-

"MEMALUKAN!" teriakan penuh amarah Hyuuga Hiashi menggelegar di ruang keluarga, tampak Hyuuga Neji dengan sekujur tubuh penuh memar dan lebam berlutut di depan ayahnya.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH MENCORENG NAMA HYUUGA!" sekali lagi pukulan dilayangkan pada tubuh sang putra.

"Ma.. maafkan aku _tou-sama_.." dengan terbata Neji meminta maaf sambil memeluk kaki ayahnya.

Masih dipenuhi emosi, dihempaskannya tubuh Neji. "Anak sepertimu benar-benar membuat malu. Apa yang harus kukatakan kalau sampai kelakuan memalukanmu sampai didengar orang? Kau tidak hanya membuat malu ayahmu ini, tapi kau juga membuatku malu pada leluhur Hyuuga yang sudah menjaga nama baik keluarga kita selama ratusan tahun!"

"Bisakah kau perlakukan aku selayaknya seorang anak?" tanya Neji lirih.

"Dengar Neji. Sebagai penerus klan Hyuuga, kau harus menjaga nama baik klan ini. Kehormatan klan kita jauh lebih berharga daripada apa pun!"

Hati Neji semakin tertusuk mendengar jawaban sang ayah. Salahkah jika ia ingin diperlakukan sebagai seorang anak yang normal? Selama 18 tahun hidup, ia dibesarkan dengan sangat keras. Ia tidak meminta banyak hal, yang ia inginkan hanya ayahnya memperlakukan dia sebagai seorang anak bukan sebagai penerus sebuah klan. Lebih baik ia dilahirkan dalam keluarga miskin yang penuh dengan cinta kasih keluarga daripada harus dilahirkan dalam keluarga kaya raya namun cinta yang ia inginkan dari sang ayah tak juga ia dapatkan.

"Akhiri hubungan tidak wajarmu dengan orang asing itu, atau aku akan membuangmu dari keluarga ini!" ancam sang ayah.

Neji memandang wajah sang ayah dengan perasaan hancur. "Setidaknya ia memperlakukanku sebagai manusia. Dia memperhatikanku di saat tak seorang pun mau melihatku. Dia tidak menekanku tapi menguatkan aku."

"NEJI! Akhiri hubungan tidak wajarmu, atau kuatur agar orang asing itu dideportasi selamanya dari Jepang! Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis."

Neji membuang muka, bukannya ia tidak mau mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Pierre. Namun ia tahu, kenyataan ini akan membuat ayahnya terluka dan ia senang mengetahui hati ayahnya tersakiti karena itu.

"Introspeksi diri Neji. Kau dikurung di gudang belakang sampai kau menyesali perbuatanmu. Selama itu tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh memberimu makan dan minum. Baik itu ibumu, Hinata, tau Hanabi sekali pun!"

Hiashi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Neji di ruang keluarga mereka, emosi masih meledak-ledak dalam dirinya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani membantah Hiashi saat ini, jika itu terjadi maka sama saja dengan cari mati. Sang istri yang berusaha menenangkannya pun ditepis, beruntung Hinata dan Hanabi sudah tidur sehingga mereka tidak mendengar murka sang ayah.

.

000

.

Sudah dua hari Neji dikurung di gudang belakang rumahnya. Kondisi gudang yang penuh dengan debu membuatnya semakin melemah, luka-luka di tubuhnya sudah diobati oleh kepala pelayan mereka. Luka di tubuhnya memang sudah membaik, namun luka hatinya masih menganga dengan sangat lebar.

Neji tidak pernah mendapat perhatian yang ia inginkan di rumah. Ia dilatih dengan keras agar menjadi penerus klan Hyuuga yang berkualitas. Ia dididik dengan sangat keras terutama oleh ayahnya. Ibunya memberikan perhatian secara tersirat agar dia tidak menjadi manja.

Sebenarnya sang ibu ingin terang-terangan menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada Neji seperti yang ia berikan pada Hinata dan Hanabi. Namun, rasa takut dan patuh pada sang suami yang membuatnya agak keras pada Neji. Mereka tidak menyadari jika cara mereka itu sangat menyakiti jiwa Neji, dia kuat tetapi rapuh dari dalam. Setidaknya Neji mendapat penghiburan dengan Hinata dan Hanabi yang sangat sayang padanya.

Neji tahu hubungannya dengan Pierre memang sebuah kesalahan. Awalnya mereka hanya teman sekamar di sekolah mereka yang bersistem asrama. Neji tidak menyadari jika Pierre memiliki ketertarikan khusus padanya, ia tidak sadar jika perhatian yang diberikan Pierre itu bukanlah perhatian yang wajar antarteman. Ia yang haus akan kasih sayang membiarkan saja dirinya terseret tanpa ada perlawanan, ketika sadar ia sudah terjerumus cukup dalam namun belum terlalu jauh. Hubungannya dan Pierre belum sampai ke tahap hubungan fisik secara intim antar pria.

.

000

.

Deritan pintu terdengar dan Neji menyipitkan matanya karena silau oleh cahaya dari luar.

"Neji, anakku.." suara lembut sang ibu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Hn, masih ingat kalau aku anakmu?" balasnya sinis.

Sang ibu menyentuh pipinya lembut, kini Neji dapat melihat wajah ibunya yang dipenuhi dengan linangan air mata. "Anakku sayang.. Hiks.. Hiks… Maafkan aku nak.."

Neji hanya diam, ia kehilangan kata-kata. Bagaimana pun wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah wanita yang nelahirkannya, ia masih punya hati untuk tidak menyakiti wanita ini.

"Neji, maafkan _tou-sama_ ya.. Kau tahu wataknya memang keras."

Lagi-lagi Neji membuang mukanya. "_Kaa-sama_ hanya memperhatikan _tou-sama_, Hinata, dan Hanabi. Kenapa tiba-tiba memperhatikanku?"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Neji.. Aku mencintaimu nak, kau anakku. Hatiku tersayat-sayat setiap kali kau dimarahi dan dipukul."

Neji masih enggan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Neji, anakku. Ini ada sejumlah uang dan dalam tas ini ada barang-barang yang kau butuhkan. Pergilah dulu, tenangkan dirimu. Masalah _tou-sama_ biarkan aku yang atasi, pergilah jauh dari sini setelah kau tenang baru kau kembali."

"_Kaa-sama_? Ini…"

"Pergilah Neji, sebelum _tou-sama_ pulang. Walau hanya sebentar nikmatilah kebebasanmu."

.

000

.

Neji benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ia akan meninggalkan rumahnya, saat ini ia pergi tanpa tujuan. Ia membiarkan kemana kakinya melangkah begitu saja, tanpa sadar dirinya sudah berada di Kyoto.

Ia datang hanya dengan berbekal sejumlah uang tunai dan tas ransel yang berisi barang-barang yang disiapkan ibunya. Sang ibu sepertinya sudah memperhitungkan Neji akan membutuhkan uang dalam jumlah yang cukup besar sehingga ia menyiapkan uang tunai yang cukup banyak pula. Hal ini agar mencegah Neji melakukan penarikan dari ATM atau menggunakan kartu kredit yang dapat memudahkan sang ayah untuk menemukan lokasinya nanti.

Saat ini jalanan Kyoto sedang ramai karena adanya festival di musim panas. Neji benar-benar asing di kota ini, ia pernah beberapa kali datang ke Kyoto namun itu untuk darmawisata sehingga ia tidak begitu familiar dengan kota ini.

Neji masih terus berjalan sampai ia menemukan sebuah penginapan kecil, berhubung hari sudah mulai gelap jadi ia memutuskan untuk menginap di penginapan tersebut.

"Selamat datang," sambut seorang pria dengan ramah.

Neji mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Apa anda mau menginap di sini?"

"Ya, aku mau pesan satu kamar," jawab Neji.

"Untuk berapa lama?"

"Aku belum tahu, sepertinya aku mau menikmati suasana Kyoto sedikit lebih lama," kata Neji sambil memperhatikan penginapan yang akan ditinggalinya itu.

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan nama saya Iruka Umino. Atas nama siapa kamar yang akan anda sewa?"

Neji menimbang-nimbang sebentar, apa dia akan menggunakan nama asli atau samarannya ya?

"Hyuuga Neji." akhirnya dia memilih untuk menggunakan nama aslinya.

"Baiklah Hyuuga-_san_, keponakan saya akan mengantarkan anda."

Neji mengangguk lagi pada pemilik penginapan yang bernama Iruka itu.

"Sakuraaaa." nampak sang paman memanggil keponakannya.

"Ya…" dari dalam munculah seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna _pink_ sebahu.

"Antarkan Hyuuga-_san_ ke kamar nomor 4 ya. Ini kuncinya," kata Iruka sambil menyerahkan kunci pada Sakura.

"Baik _ji-san. _Hyuuga-_san_ silakan lewat sini," kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan jalan.

"Selamat beristirahat Hyuuga-_san_." kata Iruka ramah.

Neji tidak lagi memperhatikan kata-kata pria yang bernama Iruka itu. Ia terjerat pada mata _emerald _indah milik gadis yang berjalan di depannya ini. Dari perawakan gadis itu Neji menduga umurnya sekitar 14 atau 15 tahun.

"Sudah sampai Hyuuga-_san_, kita sudah sampai. Ini kamarmu," kata Sakura saat mereka sampai di sebuah kamar dengan angka 4 pada pintunya yang berwarna coklat.

"Hn."

"Hyuuga-_san_, kenapa melihatku terus?" merasa risih akhirnya Sakura bertanya pada lelaki yang sedari tadi terus memandangnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya teringat pada adikku. Kau seumuran dengan adikku," jawab Neji sekenanya. Ia sebenarnya cukup terkejut karena tindakannya mengamati gadis itu diam-diam ternyata ketahuan.

"Pasti kau merindukan mereka. Aku juga rindu pada _nee-chan_."

Senyum gadis _pink_ ini benar-benar memikatnya, senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Aku juga rindu adik-adikku," ujar Neji sambil menerawang, mengingat kembali Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Kalu begitu selama kau di sini anggap saja aku adikmu, lagipula aku tidak punya kakak laki-laki jadi selama ada kau aku bisa merasakan rasanya punya kakak laki-laki," ujar Sakura spontan.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau adikku. Nah, adikku yang cantik siapa namamu?"

Sakura agak merona saat dipanggil cantik oleh pria yang baru menjadi kakaknya itu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal _nii-chan_."

"Sakura di musim semi, nama yang cantik. Namaku Hyuuga Neji, tidak kusangka aku langsung mendapatkan adik yang manis secepat ini."

Sakura kemudian menyodorkan kelingking kanannya, "Ayo kita janji kelingking. Mulai sekarang aku dan _nii-chan_ bersaudara."

Neji mengulurkan jari kelingking kanannya juga, di depan pintu kamar nomor empat itu mereka berdua berjanji menjadi saudara. Siapa yang menyangka jika perasaan Neji nantinya akan berkembang dengan sangat kuat pada gadis manis di hadapannya ini.

.

000

.

Sakura yang merasa kehausan pada tengah malam terbangun dan segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil air. Saat akan kembali ke kamarnya ia mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari lantai atas. Lantai atas memang digunakan sebagai kamar tamu untuk menginap.

Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan menaiki tangga, suara aneh itu berasal dari kamar nomor empat, kamar Neji. Sakura menyandarkan telinganya pada pintu, ia penasaran suara apa itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah suara tangisan Neji.

.

Neji POV

.

Aku menangis dengan tersedu-sedu, mengingat kembali bagaimana perlakuan ayahku selama ini. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak minta banyak hal! Permintaanku hanya satu, ayah bisa memperlakukanku seperti seorang anak yang dicintai dalam keluarga.

Aku lelah diperlakukan seperti alat, aku bukan mesin. Aku manusia yang punya perasaaan. Masih jelas dalam ingatanku bagaimana aku ditampar ayah saat peringkatku turun dari peringkat satu ke peringkat dua. Bahkan jika aku tetap memperoleh peringkat pertama tapi nilaiku turun dari semester sebelumnya pun aku akan tetap dimarahi.

Ketika SD, aku begitu iri melihat anak-anak yang diantar dan dijemput orang tuanya. Sebelum masuk ke sekolah mereka akan mendaratkan ciuman di pipi anak mereka, memberikan kata-kata semangat, dan melambaikan tangan untuk anak mereka. Sedangkan Aku? Walaupun diantar dengan mobil mewah yang membuat iri banyak orang, tapi aku tidak diantar oleh orang tuaku, aku hanya diantar oleh supir setiap hari.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Terdengar ketukan pada pintu kamar penginapanku. Aku tetap diam mengacuhkan sang pengetuk pintu, namun karena si pengetuk pintu tidak kunjung menghentikan ketukannya maka akhirnya aku membuka pintu kamar ini. Sedikit terkejut melihat sosok merah muda berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah cemas.

"_Nii-chan_ kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Aku baik-baik saja."

"_Nii-chan_ bohong, tadi aku mendengar suara tangisan dari kamar _nii-chan_." dengan seenaknya nona _pink_ ini memasuki kamarku.

"Mungkin kau salah dengar, sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kembali sebelum _nii-chan_ cerita!" jawabnya sambil cemberut.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. "Tidak apa-apa Sakura."

"Bukankah kita keluarga _nii-chan_? Jika ada masalah maka keluarga adalah salah satu tempat berbagi yang paling nyaman."

Deg! Keluarga sebagai tempat berbagi? Selama ini aku hanya berbagi kesedihanku dengan Pierre, tidak ada satu pun anggota keluargaku yang dapat menjadi tempat berbagi.

"_Nii-chan_, dalam keluarga ada kasih sayang. Karena aku dan _nii-chan_ sudah menjadi keluarga jadi _nii-chan_ tidak perlu sungkan untuk berbagi denganku. Aku akan selalu ada untuk _nii-chan_."

Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang, tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah berkata seperti ini padaku, apalagi Sakura berbicara dengan mata _emerald_-nya yang sangat berbinar.

"Bukankah aku ini orang asing? Walaupun kau dan aku baru saja berjanji menjadi saudara tadi, tapi sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu mempercayai orang asing sepertiku. Seharusnya kau curiga pada orang asing sepertiku"

Sakura, gadis bermata indah ini kemudian mengambil tangan kananku, ia memandangku sejenak. Aku seperti tersedot masuk ke dalam keteduhan matanya. "Mau orang asing atau tidak, buatku _nii-chan_ adalah orang baik. Kenapa aku harus mencurigai _nii-chan_? Orang asing sekali pun membutuhkan kehangatan di tempat ia singgah, dari mana kehangatan itu datang kalau bukan dari kasih sayang dan kepedulian? Ayah mengajarkan padaku untuk memberikan kasih sayang kepada siapa saja."

"Apa kau menyayangiku Sakura? Aku orang asing yang baru saja kau temui tadi?"

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak menyayangimu, apalagi kau sudah menjadi _nii-chan_ku."

Pertahananku runtuh sudah. Segera kutarik Sakura dan kupeluk bahu mungil gadis itu. Gadis ini sama sekali tidak memandang asing padaku, gadis ini seolah menunjukkan kalau ia menyayangiku dengan tulus. Kenapa orang yang bukan siapa-siapa bisa memberikan kasih sayang dengan tulus? Sedangkan di dalam keluarga sendiri kita seperti orang asing...

.

000

.

-Mansion Uchiha, 02.00 waktu setempat-

Sasuke memandang kosong pada foto keluarganya. Lagi-lagi tahun ini ia harus melewati ulang tahun dengan ditemani sepi. Ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Kenapa tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang tinggal untuk menemaninya? Kenapa mereka semua harus pergi meninggalkannya sendiri?

Remaja yang baru memasuki usia 16 tahun ini kembali memandang sendu sekelilingnya. Dulu selalu ada tawa di mansion besar ini. Ia bisa bermain berbagai macam permainan bersama Itachi. Setiap kali ia atau Itachi berulang tahun pasti ibunya akan membuatkan kue ulang tahun dan ayahnya akan berusaha pulang cepat dari kantor.

Kenyataan yang harus dihadapi Sasuke sekarang berbeda. Kecelakaan pesawat enam tahun yang lalu telah merenggut semua kebahagiaannya. Dalam usia yang sangat muda ia harus melewati banyak kepahitan, ia harus melewati kehidupannya dengan sangat berat.

Mulai dari kontroversi pengangkatannya menjadi kepala keluarga Uchiha dalam usia yang sangat muda, penyelamatan Uchiha Group dari ambang kehancuran, belum lagi berkali-kali ia mendapat ancaman pembunuhan. Yang paling fatal adalah sejak Sasuke mengambil alih tampuk tertinggi Uchiha Group dua tahun yang lalu, ia sudah lima kali selamat dari percobaan pembunuhan.

"Anda masih di sini tuan muda?"

"Hn. Kakashi, kau belum tidur?" Sasuke balik bertanya pada asistennya itu.

"Tuan muda sebaiknya tidur, ini sudah tengah malam."

Sasuke masih memandangi foto keluarganya dalam diam.

"Tuan muda, sebaiknya anda berlibur," kata Kakashi memberikan saran.

Sasuke memandang heran pada asisten pribadinya itu.

"Kau aneh Kakashi, bukannya itu malah menjadi santapan empuk buat mereka yang ingin menyingkirkanku?"

"Tidak tuan muda, saya sudah mengatur liburan anda di Kyoto. Mereka tidak akan menyangka kalau anda akan ke Kyoto," kata Kakashi meyakinkan.

"Hn. Aku percaya padamu Kakashi, tapi aku belum bisa meninggalkan Uchiha Group sekarang. Mereka akan selalu mencari celah."

"Percayalah pada saya tuan muda. Saya akan menjaga agar semuanya baik-baik saja sampai anda kembali nanti."

"Kakashi.. Kau satu-satunya yang aku percaya tidak akan menghianatiku, tapi ini akan sangat berat untukmu."

"Tuan muda perlu istirahat, nikmatilah masa remaja tuan muda walau sebentar. Karena terpaksa tuan muda harus mengalami masa sulit diumur seperti ini. Sekali ini saja tuan muda, kumohon penuhilah permintaanku."

Sasuke sedikit tidak tega melihat Kakashi menunduk seperti itu. Memang diusianya sekarang ini, remaja normal pasti akan bersenang-senang dan menikmati hidupnya, memulai petualangan mencari jati diri, bersenang-senang dengan teman sebaya, dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Baiklah Kakashi."

.

000

.

Sudah dua hari ini Sasuke berada di Kyoto, ia berjalan-jalan menikmati pariwista Kyoto yang sangat indah. Ketika siang hari ia suka tidur siang di pinggir hutan, menikmati suasana tenang tanpa diganggu oleh siapa pun.

"Aw!" ketika sedang asik tidur kakinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit seperti terinjak sesuatu.

"Kau?" rasa kesal menghampirinya ketika melihat sumber rasa sakitnya itu. Kakinya terinjak oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu dengan warna yang tidak biasa–_pink_.

"Ma.. maaf aku tidak sengaja," kata gadis berambut aneh itu.

Maaf katanya? Enak saja, Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang paling tidak suka diganggu ketenangannya!

"Sengaja atau tidak, kau sudah mengganggu ketenanganku!" seru pria itu tajam.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf." si gadis malah balik menatang. Perempatan siku muncul di kening Sasuke. Tidak ada seorang pun uang boleh membantahnya apalagi sampai menantangnya.

"Hn. Dasar gadis menyebalkan."

"Kau yang menyebalkan! Huh!" tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi si gadis pergi dengan wajah cemberut.

Baguslah, lebih cepat gadis itu pergi lebih baik. Ketenangannya tidak akan terganggu lagi, topi biru donker yang ia pakai semakin diturunkan agar semakin menutupi wajahnya.

"Kyaaaa!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan.

'Oh, ada apa lagi ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa dibiarkan tenang sedikit saja?' kata Sasuke di dalam hati dengan gusar.

"Hiks.. Hiks… Kakiku…" saat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, gadis tadi terlihat baru bangkit setelah jatuh tersungkur. Sepertinya kaki gadis itu tersangkut akar pohon yang mencuat.

Gadis berambut aneh itu terlihat kesulitan berdiri, mungkin kakinya terkilir. Sasuke berpikir sebentar, jika dibiarkan maka gadis itu pasti akan semakin berisik dan ketenangannya akan semakin terganggu.

"Dasar gadis menyebalkan." akhirnya Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah si gadis kemudian berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya si gadis sambil sesenggukan. Air matanya sudah mengalir dari kedua pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Kakimu pasti terkilir dan kutebak kau sedang tersesat. Naiklah, akan kugendong kau sampai di pos polisi terdekat biar kau bisa menelepon keluargamu."

Gadis itu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hn. Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku pergi saja."

"Eh? I… iya."

Sasuke kemudian menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya dan berjalan meninggalkan pinggiran hutan tadi.

"Aku tidak berat kan?" tanya si gadis.

"Hn."

"Hn itu maksudnya iya atau tidak?"

"…."

"Hei jawab aku~"

"Terjemahkan saja sesukamu." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ck, kau menyebalkan. Oh ya, namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Aku tidak tanya," kata Sasuke acuh.

Sakura benar-benar kesal dengan pemuda yang menggendongnya ini. Kalau saja ia sedang tidak ditolong ia pasti sudah mengajak pemuda menyebalkan itu adu mulut.

"Terserah. Ng, kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke saja? Nama keluargamu?" tanya Sakura yang semakin penasaran.

"…"

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau memberi tahu."

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura terus berceloteh tanpa berhenti, ia tidak peduli Sasuke mendengarkannya atau tidak, yang penting ia puas berbicara. Sejujurnya Sakura tidak tahan jika hanya berdiam diri dalam waktu yang lama, jadi ia memutuskan untuk terus berbicara agar suasana di antara mereka tidak sepi.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Kita sudah sampai, ini pos polisinya," kata Sasuke saat mereka sudah di depan pos polisi.

"Oh, iya. _Arigatou _Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

Setelah menurunkan Sakura di depan pos polisi, Sasuke segera pergi. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama, yang penting gadis tadi sudah dipastikan selamat, maka ia bisa pergi secepatnya.

.

000

.

"_Hime_, bagaimana kakimu?"

Sakura yang sedang duduk di teras menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Sudah lebih baik _nii-chan_."

Neji segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura, tangannya mengusap lembut helaian merah muda itu.

"Kenapa sampai bisa jatuh? Kau pasti sangat ceroboh."

"Aku tidak melihat ada akar pohon yang mencuat, jadinya aku tersandung terus kakiku terkilir."

"Lain kali hati-hati_ Hime_."

Beberapa hari tinggal di penginapan ini Neji merasakan kedekatan selayaknya sebuah keluarga. Iruka dan beberapa pegawai di penginapan memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Dengan inisiatif sendiri ia membantu di penginapan, awalnya Iruka menolak namun karena Neji memaksa akhirnya ia mengijinkan dengan syarat biaya penginapan Neji akan dikurangi setengahnya.

"_Nii-chan_, apa kau tidak merindukan keluargamu? Aku perhatikan _nii-chan_ tidak pernah menerima telepon dari keluargamu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos.

"Mereka mungkin tidak mengingatku _Hime_."

"Eh? Tidak mungkin. Yang namanya keluarga pasti saling merindukan." protes Sakura.

"_Hime_, terkadang kenyataan tidak seindah yang ada dalam khayalan. Kita belum tentu dicintai walaupun sebenarnya kita sangat menginginkannya."

"_Nii-chan_, yang namanya manusia pasti bisa merasakan cinta. Dengan _nii-chan_ terlahir di dunia saja sudah merupakan bukti bahwa _nii-chan_ dicintai. Kadang kita merasa tidak dicintai karena kita kurang membuka diri dan hanya terpaku pada satu sisi. Padahal jika kita melihat dunia luas, ada banyak sekali hal-hal walaupun sekecil apa pun itu yang menunjukkan bahwa kita dicintai."

Neji sedikit terperangah mendengar perkataan Sakura. Selama ini ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak dicintai karena ia begitu mengharapkan pengakuan dari ayahnya, ia tidak memperhatikan bahwa begitu banyak orang yang peduli padanya.

"_Hime_, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja, kau kan _nii-chan_ku.." jawabnya riang.

Hati Neji seketika itu juga dipenuhi dengan rasa hangat, segera dipeluknya Sakura.

"Benarkah _Hime_?"

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukan Neji.

Tentu saja, Neji adalah kakaknya, bukankah seorang adik memang mencintai kakaknya kan? Begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura. Sayangnnya maksud _cinta_ yang ada dalam pikirannya dan tidak sama dengan yang ada dalam pikiran Neji.

.

000

.

"Waaaaah… Ini indah sekali _nii-chan_!" seru Sakura takjub.

Neji dan Sakura saat ini berada di atas Kyoto Tower, bangunan tertinggi di Kyoto dengan tinggi 131 meter. Dari atas menara ini mereka dapat melihat pemandangan di Kyoto dari atas dengan leluasa.

"Memangnya kau belam pernah ke sini _Hime_?"

Sakura menggeleng kuat. "Belum pernah _nii-chan_…"

"Baiklah _Hime_, hari ini adalah milik kita berdua. Kita akan pergi kemana pun hari ini."

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Neji. Karin pasti menyesal tidak mau menerima tawaran pamannya untuk liburan di Kyoto.

"_Nii-chan_, kenapa kau memanggilku _Hime_?"

"Karena kau memang _Hime_ dalam hatiku."

Sakura masih menunjukkan raut wajah bingung. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan menuju ke kedai dango. Sakura yang sudah kelaparan merengek untuk dibelikan dango.

Sakura sebenarnya sedikit heran, karena dua hari setelah Neji datang, pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan _'Hime'_. Ia tidak merasa risih dipanggil demikian, ia hanya merasa aneh karena selama ini tidak ada seorang pun yang memanggilnya sespesial itu.

"_Hime_, besok kau mau menemaniku Museum Nasional Kyoto?"

"Mau _nii-chan_, di sana banyak benda bersejarah. Selama ini aku cuma bisa melihatnya dari buku," jawab Sakura bersemangat.

"Kau suka membaca _Hime_?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan mantap. "Aku sangat suka membaca. Suatu saat nanti aku ingin menjadi dokter."

"Toloooong, ada pencopet!" terdengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang.

Seorang berlari dengan sangat cepat, ia berlari di antara Neji dan Sakura. Pencopet itu mendorong Sakura sehingga gadis itu terjatuh.

"Kurang ajar!" geram Neji. "Kau tunggu di sini _Hime_, aku akan mengejar pencopet itu," katanya setelah membantu Sakura berdiri. Neji kemudian berlari mengejar pencopet tadi.

Suasana kemudian menjadi ricuh, ada suara tembakan yang terdengar sehingga membuat suasana yang sudah kacau itu menjadi semakin tidak terkendali. Sakura menjadi sangat panik, bukan hanya Neji yang belum kembali tetapi suasana yang kacau ini membuatnya tidak tenang.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya keluar dari kerumunan orang banyak di tepi jalan tadi. Saat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya, ia melihat topi biru donker yang cukup dikenalinya.

"Kau lagi?!" serunya heran saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang agak sepi.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih sudah menlongku."

"Hn. Kau tidak lupa jalan menuju ke rumahmu kan?"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sekeliling, ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck, kau memang gadis yang menyusahkan."

"Kalau begitu kenapa menolongku dari kerumunan orang banyak tadi?" teriaknya kesal.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, jangan tanya padaku. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri saat melihatmu tadi," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Hah? Jawaban macam apa itu? Kau memang menyebalkan!"

Sasuke kemudian menutup mulut Sakura dengan tangannya, mereka berdua menunduk dan bersembunyi di dalam semak-semak sekarang.

"Sssst. Diamlah."

Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Ia cukup _shock_, jaraknya dengan Sasuke sangat dekat, ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki itu. Wajahnya mulai menghangat, ia bisa merasakan guratan-guratan merah mulai timbul pada wajahnya.

Tangan Sasuke sendiri masih membekap mulut Sakura. Di dekat semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi lewatlah tiga orang yang menggunakan _tuxedo_ hitam sambil memegang senjata.

"Kau yakin bocah itu lewat sini?" kata seorang pria dengan kepala botak.

"Aku juga tidak yakin, tadi aku hanya melihat dua orang berlari, seperti remaja laki-laki dan perempuan." jawab temannya yang berambut gondrong.

"Ah, pasti itu anak-anak remaja yang sedang berkencan. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita lapor pada bos, anak itu tidak ada di Kyoto. Bukankah kemarin ada laporan kalau dia sedang pergi berlibur ke Hongkong?" kata seorang lagi yang memiliki janggut yang cukup tebbal.

"Benar juga, bukankah sudah dicek di bandara, anak itu sedang berlibur ke Hongkong. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang dan melapor pada bos," kata pria yang berkepala botak itu.

Keduanya bernafas lega saat ketiga pria tadi sudah pergi.

"Haaah, mereka itu siapa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau kau tidak tahu kenapa kita harus sembunyi?"

"Hn."

Perempatan siku kali ini muncul di kening Sakura. "Kau memang menyebalkan!" teriaknya.

.

000

.

Sakura berjalan sambil menendang kerikil dengan sangat kesal, pemuda yang sedang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang itu memang perusak _mood_ sejati!

"Berhenti mengikutiku! Aku sedang kesal padamu!"

"Kita berdua sama-sama tidak tahu jalan," jawab Sasuke santai. "Setidaknya jika tersesat, kita tersesat berdua," lanjutnya lagi.

"Ck."

"Hei Haruno."

"Apa?" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Baju belakangmu sobek."

"Ma.. Mana?" dengan panik ia mengarahkan tangannya mencari-cari sobekan pada baju belakangnya.

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat kepanikan gadis bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Yaaah, sobekannya cukup panjang," gerutu Sakura saat jari tangannya menyusuri sobekan pada bagian bahu kirinya. "Ini semua salahmu! Kalau kau tidak menarikku ke dalam semak-semak pasti bajuku tidak akan sobek! Dan kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang kalau bajuku sobek? Kenapa tidak dari tadi? Kau memang menyebalkan!"

"Bukannya kau yang tidak mau mendengarkanku dari tadi?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan santai.

Sakura mendecih kesal dan membuang muka. Pluk! Jaket hitam mendarat di wajahnya. Ia menarik jaket itu dengan kesal dari wajahnya.

"Pakai itu," kata Sasuke.

Dengan cemberut Sakura memakai jaket hitam tadi. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang sehingga menerbangkan topi Sasuke. Helaian raven itu bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang kencang.

Sakura terpana sesaat, lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat tampan. Oh ayolah, Sakura adalah remaja perempuan yang normal. Ia akui Neji juga memiliki wajah yang tidak kalah tampan, namun lelaki yang dihadapannya ini memiliki sesuatu yang tidak bisa diacuhkan. Ada sesuatu yang menarik Sakura untuk terus menatapnya.

Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik. Ia kembali berjalan, namun kali ini langkahnya lebih cepat.

'Aku harus segera menemukan telepon umum terdekat, menelepon paman agar ia segera menjemputku,' ujar Sakura dalam hati sambil berusaha meredam detakan jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

Sasuke kembali memakai topinya yang sempat terlepas dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Sasuke jarang berinteraksi dengan banyak orang, sehingga ketika bertemu dengan Sakura yang memiliki banyak ekspresi ia merasa menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Bersama gadis itu seperti hiburan tersendiri untuknya, ia tidak pernah bosan walaupun hanya memandang gadis itu.

Setelah berjalan hampir tiga puluh menit akhirnya mereka menemukan juga telepon umum. Sakura melompat kegirangan dan segera menelepon pamannya, ia menceritakan ciri-ciri lokasi di sekitarnya sekarang, setelah menelepon sang paman, ia keluar dengan tersenyum.

"Pamanku akan datang menjemputku sebentar lagi, apa kau mau kami antarkan nanti?"

"Tidak perlu."

Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Sakura menggeram kesal saat melihat sesuatu yang sedang digenggam pemuda itu. Sakura sangat mengenal benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih dengan lambang apel yang telah tergigit pada bagian belakangnya. Itu adalah _smartphone_ yang sangat ia idam-idamkan. Tampak Sasuke sedang menelepon seseorang.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARITADI KALAU KAU PUNYA _HANDPHONE_?" tanya Sakura dengan kesal saat Sasuke memasukan _handphone_ tadi ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Kau tidak tanya," ujarnya santai.

'Membunuh dilarang ya? Kalau tidak dilarang aku pasti akan membunuh laki-laki ini!'

Emosi Sakura semakin memuncak saat melihat seringai menyebalkan Sasuke yang seolah-olah mengejeknya. Mencoba menjaga emosinya Sakura menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dengan teratur, begitu ia lakukan seterusnya. Lebih baik mencari kesibukan lain daripada meladeni lelaki menyebalkan itu.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian sebuah sedan Audi berwarna hitam berhenti di depan telepon umun berwarna merah itu. Seorang pria dengan pakaian rapi keluar dan membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke.

"Kau mau kuantarkan atau tidak?"

"Pamanku akan datang sebentar lagi," jawab Sakura yang sedang bersandar pada tiang listrik di dekat situ.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." bukannya segera masuk mobil, namun ia malah mendekat pada Sakura.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu Sa~ku~ra~" bisiknya dengan nada sensual yang membuat Sakura merinding.

"Kau!" Sakura hendak mengangkat tangannya menampar pria itu, namun Sasuke tak kalah sigap. Ia menahan tangan Sakura, dan secepat kilat ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada bibir mungil gadis manis di hadapannya ini.

"Bye…" kemudian ia pergi sambil menyeringai.

Sakura sendiri hanya bisa terdiam dan mematung. Ciuman pertamanya baru saja dicuri!

.

000

.

Tiga minggu di Kyoto ini benar-benar menakjubkan untuk Sakura, ia mendapat seorang kakak laki-laki yang baru dan seorang yang sangat menyebalkan. Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin menceritakan perihal kedua pemuda ini pada keluarganya. Paman Iruka juga tidak menceritakan apa pun tentang Neji pada orang tua Sakura, ia menganggap antara Neji dan Sakura adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Baginya Neji adalah teman main yang tepat untuk Sakura yang ia khawatirkan akan kesepian selama berlibur dengannya di Kyoto.

Sakura sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Neji berkunjung ke daerah wisata di Kyoto seperti Museum Nasional Kyoto, Kuil Kiyomizudera, Kuil Rokuonji, dan tempat-tempat bersejarah lainnya. Jika ia pergi dengan Sasuke, maka mereka akan pergi ke tempat yang tidak pernah Sakura sangka ada di Kyoto. Seolah-olah tempat itu adalah tempat rahasia yang tidak pernah dikunjungi.

Ia selalu membuat banyak alasan pada pamannya jika mau pergi bersama Sasuke, karena kata pemuda itu mengatakan ini adalah perjalanan rahasia mereka. Jika sampai ketahuan orang lain selain mereka berdua, maka Sasuke tak akan mau mengajaknya lagi. Sakura yang sangat menyukai tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi berdua tentu saja langsung mengiyakan syarat Sasuke itu.

Perlahan-lahan ia merasakan ada keanehan yang muncul pada dirinya. Ia suka berdebar tidak karuan saat berada di dekat Sasuke, wajahnya suka merona dengan sendirinya saat membayangkan saat-saat yang dilewatinya berdua dengan lelaki emo itu. Setiap malam sebelum tidur ia selalu terbayang wajah Sasuke, bahkan tidak jarang ia melihat Sasuke ada di sekitarnya. Seperti pembawa berita di TV yang tiba-tiba berubah wajah menjadi wajah Sasuke, pamannya yang sedang makan di hadapannya menjadi Sasuke, Neji yang membantunya merapikan bonsai di halaman samping berubah menjadi Sasuke, semuanya serba Sasuke.

'Apa aku sudah mulai gila ya?' pikir Sakura.

"_Hime_, sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Neji yang sudah mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Dari tadi dia perhatikan Sakura seperti tidak fokus saat menonton TV, padahal yang sedang tayang adalah acara kesukaannya.

"Tidak ada _nii-chan_."

"_Hime,_ ada apa? Ceritakan pada _nii-chan_, bukankah katamu kita harus saling berbagi?"

Sakura menenggelamkann wajahnya pada boneka beruang yang sedang dipeluknya. "_Nii-chan_, kalau kau berdebar-debar saat bersama seseorang, wajahmu merona saat bersamanya, dan sebelum tidur selalu terbayang wajahnya, menurut _nii-chan _itu apa?"

"Kau merasakan itu pada siapa _Hime_?"

"Seseorang yang baru kukenal. Aku bingung _nii-chan_."

"Yang kau sebut tadi adalah tanda-tanda kau menyukai seseorang."

"Be.. Benarkah itu _nii-chan_?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah takjub.

"Benar sekali _Hime,_" kata Neji dengan mengangguk pasti.

"Kyaaaa… Terima kasih _nii-chan,_" serunya sambil memeluk Neji.

Neji balas memeluknya dengan sayang. 'Bolehkan aku berharap itu aku _Hime_?"

.

000

.

Sakura saat ini sedang bersiap-siap memakai yukata dibantu dengan dibantu bibinya. Dia terlihat semakin cantik dengan yukata berwarna _ivory_ yang bercorak bunga-bunga sakura berwarna _pink _cerah.

"Sudah siap _Hime_?" berbeda dengan Sakura, Neji tidak memakai yukata. Dia lebih memilih memakai kaos berwarna putih dengan kemeja coklat dan celana _jeans _panjang.

"Sudah _nii-chan_, ayo kita pergi."

Sakura pergi sambil menggandeng Neji ke lokasi festival, malam ini akan ada pesta kembang api sehingga ia sangat antusias sejak kemarin.

"Pelan-pelan saja _Hime_, festivalnya tidak akan lari." Neji berusaha menghentikan Sakura yang berjalan sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Nanti kita ketinggalan pesta kembang apinya _nii-chan_.." jawabnya tak sabar.

"Kembang apinya jam sepuluh dan sekarang masih pukul tujuh malam."

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sakura memelankan langkahnya. Sampailah mereka di lokasi festival, mata gadis enerjik ini langsung berbinar-binar melihat berbagai macam wahana.

Dengan energi yang seperti tidak ada habisnya, Sakura mengajak Neji mengelilingi semua wahana. Neji benar-benar kelelahan menemani gadis yang dicintainya ini, mereka berputar ke sana-sini tanpa henti. Mata Sakura semakin berbinar saat melihat wahana memanah, jika tiga kali panahnya tepat sasaran maka pemenangnya akan mendapat _ice cream_ _strawberry_ super jumbo. Bagi Sakura yang merupakan seorang pecinta _ice cream_, tentu saja ini adalah surga.

"Kau mau itu?" Seolah mengerti dengan pandangan mata itu, Neji mengajak Sakura ke wahana incarannya.

Buat Neji yang sudah terlatih sejak kecil, hal ini bukanlah hal yang sulit. Dalam waktu singkat _ice cream _super jumbo itu sudah berada di tangan Sakura.

Sakura makan dengan lahap saat mereka sudah duduk di bangku terdekat.

"_Nii-chan_ hebat sekali."

"Makannya pelan-pelan _Hime_, lihat nih mulutmu belepotan dengan _ice cream_." dengan sabar dibersihkannya ujung bibir Sakura dengan sapu tangan.

"_Arigatou nii-chan_, ah aku kenyang sekali memakan _ice cream_ ini."

Neji tersenyum lembut memandang Sakura, dia sangat menyukai saat-saat menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura.

"Maaf, tuan muda Hyuuga. Anda harus ikut dengan kami sekarang, tuan besar ingin bertemu." wajah Neji sedikit memucat, paling sedikit ada sepuluh pria berbadan kekar menggunakan setelan jas yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Kami harap tuan muda bisa kooperatif, jika tidak kami tidak menjamin apa yang akan terjadi dengan nona ini."

"_Nii.. Nii-chan_, mereka siapa?" tanya Sakura sedikit ketakutan.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." demi keselamatan Sakura Neji akhirnya menurut.

"Aku pergi dulu ya _Hime_, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan canggung, dia masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang-orang menyeramkan yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Aku ada urusan penting jadi harus pergi dulu, nanti aku akan datang lagi besok." sebelum pergi Neji mencium lembut kening Sakura.

.

000

.

Sakura berjalan dengan sedikit lesu, padahal ia masih ingin berkeliling namun Neji sudah pergi.

"Ah, andai Sasuke-_kun _ada di sini." _blush_, tanpa peringatan rona merah memenuhi wajahnya. Ada apa denganmu sakura? Kenapa kau malah memikirkan Sasuke?

Ia kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya ke langit, kembang api sedang beradu dengan begitu indahnya di langit musim panas Kyoto. Semua orang takjub memandang kembang api yang sedang menghiasi langit malam itu.

"Sendirian tuan putri?" suara _baritone_ yang sangat ia kenal menyapa pendengarannya. Sakura begitu kaget melihat Sasuke sekarang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum misterius. Sakura merasakan debaran di dadanya semakin tidak terkendali, ini harus dihentikan atau dia bisa kehilangan kewarasannya.

Dengan perlahan dipandanginya wajah rupawan yang mulai menghantuin pikirannya. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia kumpulkan, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke.

"A.. Aku menyukaimu." akhirnya Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata yang selama ini tertahan di benaknya.

"A.. Aku suka, suka sekali. Sasuke-_kun _sendiri bagaimana?"

Bukannya menjawab pemuda emo itu malah meraih pinggang Sakura, dan tanpa persiapan segera dilumatnya bibir ranum gadis itu. Sakura sedikit terkejut, ciuman mereka kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan ciuman mereka dulu. Perlahan-lahan ia membiasakan diri dengan perlakuaan Sasuke itu, setelah ia merasa nyaman ia memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman Sasuke di bawah langit yang dihiasi kembang api.

.

000

.

Neji memasuki _limousine_ mewah berwarna hitam yang tidak jauh dari lokasi festival.

"Sudah puas bermain Neji?" tanya Hiashi Hyuuga dengan angkuh.

"Apa maumu _tou-sama_?"

"Aku mengikuti keinginan ibumu untuk membebaskanmu sejenak, kubiarkan kau menghirup aroma kebebasan walau sesaat. Sekarang sudah waktunya kau kembali, kasus memalukanmu sudah kututupi, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang berani membicarakannya."

"Jadi?" tanya Neji datar.

"Sekarang kembali, dan lakukan tugasmu sebagai penerus Hyuuga dan lupakan gadis kampungan berambut aneh itu."

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menghina gadisku _tou-sama_."

"Gadis itu tidak pantas untuk keluarga Hyuuga yang terhormat. Ayah akan mencarikan gadis lain yang pantas untukmu. Kenapa kau selalu bertindak bodoh? Punya hubungan dengan laki-laki dan sekarang menyukai gadis kotor.."

"_TOU-SAMA!_"

Hiashi sangat terkejut mendengar bentakan Neji, selama ini semarah apa pun Neji tidak pernah sampai membentaknya.

"Jangan menghina gadisku. Aku akan ikut denganmu sekarang, sampai tiba waktunya, aku akan datang dan menjemput gadisku. Saat itu tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikanku."

Dalam suasana diam dan kaku, mobil mewah itu pergi.

'Sabar _Hime_, akan ada saatnya kita bertemu kembali. Saat itu kau dan aku akan bersatu untuk selamanya.'

.

000

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Sakura terus tertunduk malu. Saat ini Sasuke terus menggenggam tangannya, ia benar-benar malu karena banyak orang yang menyaksikan mereka berciuman tadi.

"Jangan menunduk terus, nanti kau bisa menabrak sesuatu di depanmu."

"I.. iya.."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang masih merona.

"Belum saatnya,"

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Belum saatnya, sampai saatnya tiba maukah kau menungguku. Saat itu kau akan mendengar jawaban pertanyanmu tadi dari mulutku sendiri."

Sakura sedikit salah tingkah karena pandangan Sasuke sangat tajam dan serius. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk dengan malu.

Mereka kembali berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan menyusuri jalan. Suasana malam ini sangat mendukung dengan bintang yang memenuhi langit dan bulan yang bertahta merajai malam.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang sebuah mobil melaju dengan sangat kencang, Sasuke tidak menyadari karena mobil itu tidak menyalakan lampunya. Kebetulan Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang merah padam. Betapa kagetnya Sakura melihat laju mobil yang sepertinya tidak terkendali itu.

Dengan refleks didorongnya tubuh Sasuke hingga terpental, hanya sepersekian detik tubuh Sakura sudah tersambar mobil sedan hitam itu. Kecepatan mobil yang hampir tidak terkendali itu membuat tubuh Sakura terlempar jauh. Sasuke begitu _shock _melihat tubuh Sakura yang terhempas akibat tabrakan tadi. Gadis itu terlihat tidak berdaya dan tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Yukata yang ia kenakan berubah warna menjadi merah.

Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul dan menyeret Sasuke pergi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KAKASHI! CEPAT TOLONG DIA! KEKASIHKU TERTABRAK KAKASHI! TOLONG SAKURA KAKASHI ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!"

"Kita harus pergi dari sini tuan muda, mereka tahu anda masih berada di Jepang, yang tadi menyerang itu mereka." Kakashi menyeret Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil hitam berlambang kuda jingkrak dan melesatkan mobil itu secepat mungkin.

"KURANG AJAR KAU KAKASHI! AKU PASTI AKAN MEMENGGAL KEPALAMU KALAU SAKURA-KU TIDAK SELAMAT!" air mata Sasuke mengalir dengan begitu deras. Kenapa di saat ia hampir kembali merengkuh kebahagiaan, semuanya itu harus diambil darinya.

Kakashi terlihat mematikan panggilan telepon dari _handphone-_nya.

"Saya sudah memerintahkan orang untuk secepatnya membawa nona itu ke rumah sakit terbaik di Kyoto. Tuan muda harap tenang."

Air mata Sasuke belum berhenti mengalir, ia tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Cukup ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya. Ia tidak sanggup kalau harus kehilangan Sakura.

"Aku bersumpah akan kupastikan orang-orang itu mati jika Sakura-ku tidak selamat."

.

.

000

.

.

Setahun tahun kemudian (setelah kecelakaan)

.

.

-Konoha International High School, 09.00 waktu setempat-

"Yeah, _pig_ kita lulus.. Kita diterima di KIHS!" seorang gadis berambut senada dengan bunga sakura berteriak kegirangan.

"Benarkan? Kyaaaaaa… _Forehead_, kita benar-benar lulus!" gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian berpelukan dengan sahabat _pink_-nya untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka diterima di sekolah unggulan seperti KIHS.

.

.

"_Mendokusei_, berisik sekali anak-anak baru itu. Mengganggu tidurku saja," keluh Shikamaru.

"Dasar tukang tidur!" Temari menimpali kekasihnya itu.

"Karin, benarkah adikmu masuk di sini juga?" tanya Tayuya.

"Ya, dia berhasil lulus tes masuk," jawab Karin bersemangat.

Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran pujaan sekolah tidak begitu memperhatikan obrolan di kelasnya. Ia sedang asik bersandar di jendela kelasnya di lantai tiga, jendela itu menghadap langsung pada papan pengumunan sekolah. Sedari tadi ia terus memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang melonjak kegirangan dan berpelukan dengan beberapa temannya.

'Akhirnya, aku sudah menunggumu selama ini. Selamat datang ratu hatiku."

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Errr, bagaimana ya? Saya memutuskan untuk membuat flashbacknya di chapter 11 ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Saya tiba-tiba diserang virus lemot sampai tidak tahu mau nulis apa lagi di _author note _ini #plaaaaaaaaak #meluk Gaara dulu ah, ilangin capek.. wkwkwk

Maaf ya chapter ini saya belum bisa balas review kemarin, capek banget ngetiknya sampai subuh. Hehehehehe…. #beristirahat dalam pelukan Gaara

Terima kasih sudah mau baca, memberi review, suka dan mengikuti fic ini, sekali lagi mind to review? ^.^


	12. Chapter 12

Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 12. Kemarin ada yang nanya nih di Kyoto umur sasusakuneji berapa, nah waktu di Kyoto umur Neji 18 tahun, Sasuke 16 tahun, n Sakura 14 Tahun.

So, ini dia chapter 12. Cekidot.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Sasusaku dan pairing lainnya

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

.

Rasa sesak dan hampa di dalam dadanya semakin membuncah. Neji sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia begitu ingin merengkuh wanita musim semi itu dalam pelukannya. Kenapa ia begitu dekat dengan si pencuri hatinya namun terasa sangat jauh? Seperti malam ini, Neji sengaja pulang lebih malam agar ia bisa memandangi wanita yang telah menjerat hatinya itu.

Sakura saat ini sedang berdiri di balkon kamar orang tua Sasuke, tidak dapat dipungkiri dirinya begitu merindukan sang suami. Sasuke memang baru pergi kemarin pagi namun rasa rindu pada suaminya itu sudah begitu besar. Wanita cantik ini tidak menyadari jika di bawah sana Hyuuga Neji sedang memperhatikannya dari balik sebuah pohon besar. Sesekali ia mengusap perutnya sebentar. Bukan hanya Sakura yang begitu merindukan Sasuke, namun si bayi sepertinya juga ikut merindukan sang ayah.

"Sssh…" Sakura sedikit meringis saat merasakan pergerakan dari si bayi di dalam rahimnya. "Kau kenapa Itachi? Rindu pada ayah ya? Ibu juga rindu, rindu sekali. Tenang saja sayang, besok sore ayah sudah pulang."

Untunglah malam ini tidak turun salju sehingga Sakura bisa melakukan aktivitas favoritnya yaitu berdiri memandangi langit malam dari balkon kamar. Di lain pihak Neji terus memandangi wanita pujaannya dengan kerinduan yang sangat mendalam. Wanita itu tampak berbicara dengan bayi yang sedang dikandungnya, sesekali Neji melihat Sakura mengusap permukaan perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Rasa rindu dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu. Rindu karena sudah begitu lama ia menginginkan wanita ini dan tidak dapat bertemu dengannya. Kesal karena setelah bertemu ia tidak dapat memilikinya bahkan Sakura sudah mengandung anak dari pria lain.

Neji sedikit bersembunyi saat seorang wanita bercepol dua menghampiri Sakura. Ia sedikit berhati-hati karena wanita yang ia duga sebagai pengawal pribadi Sakura itu memberikan tatapan curiga padanya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Wanita itu berbicara sebentar dengan Sakura dan tak lama kemudian Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti oleh sang pengawal pribadi.

"_Hime_, aku aku akan menemuimu malam ini. Aku harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kata Neji sambil mematahkan sebuah ranting pohon yang berada di dekatnya. Malam ini adalah kesempatannya karena menurut kabar yang disampaikan oleh Kotetsu, Uchiha Sasuke sedang pergi ke luar negeri. Kesempatan emas seperti ini tidak boleh disia-siakan, ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi. Jangan harap Uchiha brengsek itu bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

.

000

.

Neji mengendap-endap di dalam mansion mewah yang sudah gelap ini. Ia berjalan sepelan mungkin agar suara langkah kakinya tidak terdengar. Selama beberapa hari ini ia sudah memperlajari keadaan di Mansion Uchiha, melalui informannya–Asuma Sarutobi-ia mendapat denah rumah mewah ini. Melihat posisi Sakura saat berdiri di balkon tadi ia menebak Sakura berada di kamar yang terletak di lantai tiga. Jika denah yang ia peroleh tidak salah, maka di lantai tiga terdapat empat ruangan dan yang menjadi kamar tidur hanya satu. Berdasarkan posisi Sakura berdiri tadi, Neji sudah dapat menerawang di mana posisi dari kamar yang menjadi tujuannya itu.

Sekarang Neji sudah berada di depan pintu kamar yang ia duga ada Sakura di dalamnya. Keinginannya sedikit tertahan karena pintu kamar tersebut terkunci. Neji menyalakan senter dan mengamati kenop pintu. "Cih, pintar juga Uchiha brengsek itu." Ia mendecih kesal karena kenop pintu itu sama dengan yang ada di rumahnya. Kenop pintu itu apabila dibuka dengan paksa atau bukan dengan kuncinya maka alarm akan berbunyi secara otomatis. Namun bukan Hyuuga Neji namanya jika ia cepat menyerah.

Neji membuka jendela dan melihat tepian pada dinding di lantai tiga. Ia tersenyum puas, sesuai dugaanya tepian itu sedikit mencuat sehingga bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat berpijak. Perlahan-lahan ia turun dari jendela dan berpijak pada tepian di bawahnya dengan menghadap ke dinding. Setelah dirasa keseimbangannya sudah pas maka Neji mulai berjalan meniti pada tepian di bawahnya, ia berjalan sehati-hati mungkin, salah sedikit saja maka keseimbangannya akan hilang. Jika sudah begitu bukan tidak mungkin ia akan langsung terjatuh dari lantai tiga dan membahayakan keselamatannya sendiri.

"Guk.. Guk.." suara gonggongan tiga anjing dengan jenis _doberman_ mengganggu konsentrasi Neji saat ia sudah mencapai pinggiran balkon. Ia segera melompat dan berbaring di balkon saat menyadari ada beberapa orang pengawal yang menghampiri ketiga anjing tadi. Para pengawal tersebut mengarahkan senter ke balkon yang menjadi sasaran _doberman-doberman_ itu. Neji terus berbaring dengan diam, apalagi dia melihat cahaya senter dari bawah seolah mencari-cari sesuatu. Setelah tak kunjung mendapat apa yang dicari, para pengawal itu akhirnya pergi bersama ketiga anjing _doberman_ tadi.

Neji menghembuskan nafas lega setelah tidak lagi merasakan adanya reaksi dari bawah. Ia segera bangkit dan meraba-raba kaca pada pintu yang menghubungkan balkon dengan kamar. "Bagus, sekarang saatnya kita bertemu _Hime_." Neji mengeluarkan isolasi besar dari kantong celananya, dengan penuh perhitungan ia mulai menempel isolasi pada salah satu kaca pintu. Setelah selesai menempelkan isolasi berlapis-lapis dengan pola persegi panjang pada kaca, Neji meninju kaca yang sudah dilapisi dengan isolasi itu sekuat tenaga. Isolasi itu selain berguna untuk meredam suara kaca yang pecah, juga berguna untuk mencegah menyebarnya pecahan kaca. Lelaki Hyuuga itu menarik isolasi tadi dan mengeluarkan pecahan-pecahan kacanya. Ia menjulurkan tangan masuk melalui kaca yang telah pecah kemudian memutar kunci dari dalam. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat menunjukkan seringai puas.

Neji kemudian masuk dan menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Sakura sedang terlelap dengan begitu damai di atas tempat tidurnya. Neji menyalakan lampu yang terdapat di sebelah tempat tidur, dalam suasana remang dia melihat pemilik hatinya itu sedang terbuai mimpi. "_Hime_." Ia mengusap lembut pipi Sakura yang sudah semakin _chubby_, betapa rindunya Neji pada Sakura. Kemudian ia mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada kening wanita pujaan hatinya ini.

"Nghhh.. Sasuke-_kun_." Neji tersentak mundur saat Sakura mengigaukan nama Sasuke. Benci. Ia benci sekali pada lelaki Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_.. Sasuke-_kun_…" bahkan dalam tidur pun Sakura terus memanggil nama suaminya itu. Hal ini semakin membuat emosi Neji meninggi, kenapa dia terus memanggil nama si brengsek itu?

Sakura sedikit membuka matanya dan melihat sosok yang tidak ia kenal ada di samping tempat tidurnya. "Kau siapa?" dengan terkejut ia bergerak menjauh dari sosok asing itu.

"Ini aku _Hime_." Neji melepaskan topinya dan rambut panjang coklat itu langsung tergerai kembali. Sakura melebarkan matanya tak percaya, Hyuuga Neji sedang berada di hadapannya sekarang!

"Hyuuga-_san_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan keterkejutan yang belum hilang.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya _Hime_, sedang apa kau di mansion milik si brengsek Uchiha?" balas Neji tak sabar.

"Bukan urusanmu, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini. Kau bisa dalam bahaya kalau pengawal Sasuke-_kun_ menemukanmu." seru Sakura panik.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Hyuuga-_san_? kenapa kau bisa memanggilnya seakrab itu sedangkan kau memanggilku dengan begitu formal?"

"Masalah itu tidak penting Hyuuga-_san_, pergilah. Demi keselamatanmu kumohon pergi."

Neji merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur, ia bergerak maju kemudian mengunci gerakan Sakura di ujung tempat tidur dengan kedua lengan kokohnya membatasi bahu kanan dan kiri Sakura. "Katakan, apa dia memaksamu? Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Kita pergi," kata Neji lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa, tidakkah kau melihatnya Hyuuga-_san_? Aku sedang mengandung anak Sasuke-_kun_." kepanikan tampak jelas terlihat pada raut wajah Sakura.

"Itu tidak masalah buatku, aku akan merawat anak itu seperti anakku sendiri. Katakan padaku _Hime_, apa kau di bawah tekanannya? Aku akan membebaskanmu."

"Ini tidak seperti pikiranmu Hyuuga-_san_. Aku datang padanya atas kemauanku sendiri, aku mengandung anaknya juga atas keinginanku sendiri. Kumohon, jangan bahayakan dirimu sendiri." Sakura masih berusaha membujuk Neji agar cepat pergi. Jangan sampai pengawal-pengawal Sasuke menemukan pria Hyuuga ini, apalagi sampai Sasuke tahu Neji menyusup ke rumahnya.

"Dia itu monster _Hime_! Setelah dia bosan denganmu, kau akan segera dia campakkan! Banyak wanita di luar sana yang menjadi korbannya. Uchiha Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan komitmen, dia akan segera membuangmu _Hime_!"

Sakura tersenyum miris mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Neji. Dia bukannya tidak tahu kalau sebelumnya Sasuke memiliki banyak wanita di luar sana, dia sudah tahu sejak mendengar pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Matsuri. Namun hati kecilnya menolak semua kenyataan itu, dia begitu membutuhkan perhatian Sasuke. Lagipula selama ini Sasuke selalu pulang tepat waktu dan menemaninya, bahkan lelaki itu pernah membatalkan rapat hanya karena ia sedang mengidam shiratama dan meminta Sasuke untuk segera membawakan shiratama itu.

"Dia menyayangiku. Aku tidak peduli seperti apa dia dulu. Asalkan aku mendapatkan perhatian penuh darinya, maka aku akan memberikan toleransi penuh pada semua kelakuannya dulu. Kau tidak mengenal suamiku Hyuuga-_san_, dia sangat mencintai keluarganya." Neji merasa ditampar dengan sangat keras melalui setiap Sakura. Ini sangat menyakitkan, apalagi Sakura memberikan tekanan khusus pada saat mengucapkan kata 'suamiku'.

"_Hi.. Hime.._"

Plak! Neji merasakan sebuah pukulan yang sangat kuat pada tengkuknya. Kesadarannya kemudian menghilang dan ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi sesudahnya.

.

000

.

Tenten memperhatikan gerakan tidak wajar pada ketiga anjing doberman yang sejak tadi menyalak ke arah balkon kamar utama Mansion Uchiha. Kamar itu dulunya merupakan kamar Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, sekarang kamar itu ditempati oleh istri dari tuannya. Ia bersama dengan dua orang pengawal lainnya mengamati arah gonggongan anjing-anjing tersebut. Karena tidak menemukan apa pun mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi dan melanjutkan patroli.

Hati Tenten merasa tidak tenang, firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika ia terlambat bertindak. Setelah meminta kedua rekannya melanjutkan patroli, Tenten kembali ke lokasi tadi. Dugaanya benar dari bawah ia dapat melihat pintu yang memnghubungkan balkon dengan kamar sudah terbuka. Sakura tidak mungkin mengambil resiko tidur dengan membuka pintu di malam yang dingin ini. Bahkan jika bersama dengan Sasuke sekali pun pintu itu pasti tertutup, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres sedang terjadi.

Tenten mengedarkan pandangannya, ia mencari titik mana saja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memanjat dengan cepat ke balkon di lantai tiga. Bertahun-tahun menjadi mata-mata dan petarung membuatnya sangat ahli dalam hal menyusup dan panjat-memanjat. Tidak butuh waktu lama, wanita bercepol dua ini sudah sampai di lantai tiga. Dengan hati-hati ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, tepat di sebelah pintu yang sudah terbuka.

Kepalanya ia julurkan perlahan-lahan mengintai isi di dalam kamar, firasatnya sekali lagi benar. Sang nyonya sedang dalam keadaan terdesak akibat ulah seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang. Secepat kilat ia berlari tanpa suara ke tepi tempat tidur, tanpa peringatan ia memberikan pukulan yang kuat pada tengkuk si pria yang sudah mengganggu sang nyonya. Pria itu kemudian pingsan dan terjatuh menindih wanita di bawahnya. Dengan cekatan Tenten menarik pria yang sudah pingsan itu terjatuh ke bawah.

"Sakura-_sama_, anda baik-baik saja?"

Sakura yang masih sangat panik mengangguk pada Tenten. Ia masih sangat _shock_, Neji pasti mati jika Sasuke berada di sini.

Ia kemudian meraih tangan Tenten. "Jangan laporkan ini pada Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kenapa Sakura-_sama_? Sudah kewajiban saya untuk melaporkan apa pun yang terjadi di rumah ini pada Sasuke-_sama_."

"Kumohon. Aku mengenal orang ini, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan mengampuninya jika ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak ingin siapa pun menjadi korban karena keberadaanku di sini. Kumohon, demi anakku berjanjilah Tenten, kau tidak akan melaporkan hal ini pada Sasuke-_kun_.."

Karena tidak tahan pada Sakura yang terus memohon padanya, akhirnnya Tenten mengangguk. Memang benar perkataan wanita musim semi ini, tidak ada yang tahu apa jadinya nasib penyusup ini jika Sasuke sampai mengetahuinya. Tuannya itu bukan orang penyabar dan ia akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang berani mengganggu daerah teritorialnya. Apalagi pria berambut coklat ini sudah berani mengusik wanita kesayangan tuannya, entah apa jadinya nasib orang itu jika Sasuke sampai tahu.

.

000

.

Neji mengerjapkan mata karena silaunya cahaya yang menerpa penglihatannya. Ketika membuka mata, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah kaku nan tegas dari seorang wanita yang ia lihat bersama Sakura di balkon. Ia sedikit kesulitan bergerak karena tubuhnya terikat dalam posisi duduk di lantai, semakin ia bergerak tali tersebut semakin erat mencengkeram tubuhnya.

"Percuma saja kau bergerak. Itu simpul khusus, semakin kau mencoba melepaskan diri maka tubuhmu akan semakin terikat." seru perempuan bercepol itu yang sejak tadi diam mengamatinya.

"Ini dimana?"

"Dapur. Sepertinya aku bisa mencincangmu setelah melihat apa yang kau lakukan. Berterima kasihlah karena Sakura-_sama_ memintaku tidak melaporkanmu pada Sasuke -_sama_." dengan dingin Tenten menjawab pertanyaan tawanannya itu.

"Tch.. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!"

"Aku juga sedang tidak berbelas kasihan padamu. Aku harus tahu apa motifmu dan ternyata firasatku memang tidak salah. Katakan kenapa kau menyusup kemari dan mengganggu ketenangan di rumah ini?" seru Tenten tajam. Pandangannya yang menusuk sama sekali tidak ia alihkan dari lelaki yang sedang duduk terikat di hadapannya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Neji dengan angkuh. Ini adalah urusan pribadinya, pengawal seperti perempuan ini tidak perlu tahu.

"Jika sudah menyangkut keamanan di dalam rumah ini terutama keamanan Sakura-_sama_, maka aku ini sudah pasti urusanku," Tenten lalu berjongkok di hadapan Neji, ia kemudian mencengkeram dagu Neji dengan tangan kanannya. "Katakan, apa tujuanmu menyusup ke kamar Sakura-_sama_?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya, walaupun kau membunuhku sekali pun aku akan tetap diam." Neji masih tetap pada pendiriannya, ini adalah masalah pribadinya siapa pun tidak berhak ikut campur.

"Dengar ya, kau jangan pikir kalau aku tidak akan tega menyiksamu. Kekasihku saja mati di tanganku sendiri, apalagi kau. Jadi jawab aku sebelum aku menunjukkan apa yang disebut neraka dunia padamu." wajah Tenten sudah berubah menjadi sangat sadis sekarang.

"Cih, jangan harap." Neji berusaha memalingkan muka dari cengkeraman tangan Tenten.

Seringai tajam yang sangat menakutkan terpampang di wajah wanita cantik itu. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Tenten membuka kancing jaket kulit hitam yang dikenakannya, pada kedua sisi bagian dalam jaket tersebut terdapat seperangkat alat bedah dari berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Selanjutnya hanya terdengar teriakan penuh kesakitan dari Hyuuga Neji. Untung saja kamar para pelayan terletak di belakang mansion sehingga suara teriakan Neji itu tidak terdengar sampai ke sana.

Tanpa disadari beberapa pengawal yang sedang patroli pada dini hari ini mulai tumbang satu persatu. Dua orang dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan begitu terlatih menyusup dan membunuh pengawal-pengawal yang mereka jumpai.

"Hn, dasar pengawal-pengawal payah. Di mana target kita?" tanya salah satu di antara kedua orang itu.

"Brankas yang ada di kamar utama mansion ini, yang berada di lantai tiga." jawab partnernya.

.

000

.

Tenten yang saat ini memegang pisau bedah pada kedua tangannya mendengar adanya suara yang tidak wajar. Pendengaran wanita cantik ini memang sangat tajam, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sekarang. Ia meninggalkan Hyuuga Neji yang sudah berlumuran darah di bawah sana.

"Cih, kau selamat. Aku belum memasuki babak utama penyiksaanku."

Tenten kemudian menggunakan tangga lain menuju lantai tiga. Entah kenapa hari ini banyak hal buruk yang terjadi dengan lantai tiga. Dari balik dinding ia dapat melihat dua orang berlari menuju kamar utama yang sedang ditempati oleh Sakura. Tampaknya dua orang yang sedang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi itu tidak menyadari akan keberadaanya.

Saat kedua orang itu sudah berada sejajar dengan posisi Tenten bersembunyi, segera wanita cantik itu berjongkok dan menendang kaki salah satu dari mereka sehingga terjatuh. Temannya yang terkejut kemudian berbalik untuk melihat keadaan sang partner yang terjatuh itu. Tidak membuang kesempatan secepat kilat Tenten melempar kedua pisau bedah yang ada di tangannya sehingga menancap tepat di leher dan dahi orang tersebut.

"Sial." si pria yang terjatuh tadi kemudian menendang perut Tenten, sehingga Tenten terjungkal dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya, darah mengalir dari sudut bibir wanita berambut coklat ini. Belum sempat berdiri lelaki berbadan besar itu sudah mencengkeram leher Tenten dengan lengan besarnya. Nafas Tenten seketika menjadi sangat sesak, tenggorokannya terhimpit begitu erat sehingga ia kesulitan bernafas. Jika ini dibiarkan maka ia bisa kehabisan nafas. Kepalanya kemudian dihempaskan sekuat tenaga kebelakang sehingga menghantam dagu si pria.

Pria itu sedikit sempoyongan, Tenten kemudian memberikan pukulan penuh tenaga menggunakan sikutnya pada perut pria tadi. Ia berputar 360 derajat dengan kecepatan penuh dan memberikan tendangan pada pelipis targetnya dengan menggunakan tumit. Pria besar itu tumbang seketika. Tenten memandang kedua korbannya dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Yang satunya sudah dipastikan mati karena pisau yang menancap di dahi dan lehernya, sedangkan yang satu lagi sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat pertarungan sengit mereka.

"Kau harus membayar biaya lemburku dengan sangat mahal tuan Uchiha,"ujarnya dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Tenten-_san_, ada apa ini?" Sakura yang sejak tadi ketakutan karena mendengar ribut-ribut di luar akhirnya memberanikan diri keluar.

"Serangga pengganggu Sakura-_sama_. Sepertinya sekarang anda kembali ke kamar Sasuke-_sama _saja, lantai tiga sangat berbahaya malam ini," jawab Tenten, nafasnya masih belum kembali teratur. "Sebaiknya saya antarkan anda sekarang, nanti saya panggilkan pengawal untuk mengurusi orang-orang ini."

Sakura yang tidak mengerti keadaan mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti Tenten. Beberapa pengawal kemudian datang dan membawa kedua orang yang sudah terkapar itu ke tempat lain. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu kemana kedua pria tadi dibawa.

Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke, Tenten tidak dibiarkan pergi begitu saja. Sakura memaksa untuk merawat luka-lukanya sebentar.

"Nah selesai," kata Sakura setelah selesai membalut luka-luka Tenten.

"_Arigatou_ Sakura-_sama_." balas Tenten dengan penuh hormat.

"Ng.. Tenten-_san_, bagaimana keadaan pria berambut panjang itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Tenten terdiam sejenak, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan keadaan lelaki yang ia siksa di dapur tadi pada Sakura. "Cukup baik."

"Sebentar lagi pagi, lebih baik kau suruh dia pergi secepatnya," kata Sakura lagi.

Tenten hanya mengangguk. Setelah dari kamar Sakura ia meminta paman Teuchi untuk mengantarkan Neji ke rumah sakit. Dia sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk merahasiakan tindakan Neji sehingga paman Teuchi juga diminta untuk tutup mulut. Kemudian dengan beberapa pelayan yang terpercaya kerahasiaanya mereka membereskan area dapur dan lantai tiga.

.

000

.

Perasaan tidak tenang terus menghantui Sasuke, waktu di London sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Hal ini berarti di Konoha sudah pukul delapan pagi mengingat perbedaan waktu antara London dan Jepang adalah sembilan jam. Setelah sampai di kamar hotelnya ia segera mengambil _handphone _dan menelepon Tenten, rasa lelah akibat berbagai macam rapat diabaikannya. Sakura dan bayi mereka adalah yang paling penting dalam hidupnya saat ini, keselamatan mereka berdua adalah prioritas utama baginya.

"Tenten, apa semua baik-baik saja?" tidak ada sapaan saat Tenten menjawab panggilan telepon dari Sasuke, dia harus segera mengetahui keadaan mereka.

"Tidak tuan, dini hari tadi ada dua orang yang menyusup. Saya berhasil membunuh salah satunya, dan seorang lagi sekarang sedang disekap di gudang belakang." detak jantung Sasuke meningkat dua kali lipat mendengar jawaban Tenten.

"Sakura?"

"Sakura-_sama_ baik-baik saja, tadi malam kedua orang itu sepertinya menjadikan kamar utama sebagai target. Tapi saya berani menjamin bukan Sakura-_sama _yang mereka incar. Sepertinya ada sesuatu di kamar itu yang mereka incar."

"Hn, kerja bagus Tenten. Aku akan segera pulang, sampai aku tiba buat orang itu mengaku. Jika tidak maka aku yang akan membuatnya mengaku. Satu lagi, panggil _elite_ ANBU pulang, mulai sekarang keamanan rumah kuserahkan padamu dan ANBU." Sasuke kemudian menuntup panggilan telepon itu dengan geraman tertahan.

'Kurang ajar, mereka pasti mengincar berkas-berkas milik ayah."

.

000

.

Pesawat jet pribadi super cepat sudah mengudara sekarang. Sasuke tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, keputusannya memajukan semua rapat ternyata benar. Dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi mereka sudah mendarat di bandara Konoha.

'Mau mengajakku berperang ya. Baiklah, kalian yang menabuh genderang perang duluan, akan kuladeni.'

.

000

.

Mereka sampai di rumah tepat pukul dua siang, keadaan di Mansion itu tetap tenang seperti biasa. Sebagian besar pelayan tidak mengetahui kengerian yang terjadi semalam. Sasuke bernafas lega saat melihat Sakura sedang menyatap _pie_ yang dibuat oleh Ayame di dapur.

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggilnya gembira.

Wanita bermahkota helaian merah muda itu kemudian berlari memeluk sasuke. Dipeluknya suaminya itu dengan sangat erat, menumpahkan semua kerinduannya yang tertahan selama ini. "Aku rindu," serunya lagi. "Rindu, rindu sekali sampai tidak tertahankan." berkali-kali kata rindu ia ucapkan untuk pria yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu itu.

"Hn. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk erat Sakura. Ia dapat merasakan anggukan kepala dari istrinya itu. "Si kecil apa kabar?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Dia juga rindu padamu," jawab Sakura. Wanita yang sedang mengandung ini masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya, ia ingin terus, terus, dan terus berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya, ia memberikan ciuman singkat pada kening Sakura, kemudian turun ke pipinya, bahu Sakura dan berakhir di perut Sakura yang sudah membuncit. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa merona malu akibat perlakuan Sasuke. Apalagi ada banyak pelayan yang melihat mereka di dapur.

"Sa.. Sasuke-_kun_.." panggil Sakura saat suaminya itu sudah menggendongnya _bridal style_.

"Aku mendapat laporan kalau kau sangat hiperaktif saat aku pergi, jadi sekarang istirahat bersamaku di kamar." jawab Sasuke mengacuhkan panggilan Sakura.

"Tapi aku berat.. Masa kau mau menggendongku sampai di kamarmu? Itu kan jauh di lantai dua.. biar aku jalan saja." rengeknya lagi.

"Hn." tidak mempedulikan rengekan sang istri, Sasuke terus menggendongnya sampai di kamar.

Sasuke segera membaringkan Sakura di ranjang saat mereka sudah sampai di kamar lelaki emo itu. "Aku mau mandi, kau tunggu di sini sampai aku selesai mandi."

.

000

.

Sasuke kemudian berbaring bersama Sakura setelah ia selesai mandi. Penampilannya sekarang lebih santai dengan baju kaos berwarna biru tua dan celana panjang hitam. Ia menjadikan bantalnya sebagai lengan Sakura, sesekali dikecupnya kening Sakura. Tangannya masih setia mengelus lembut perut yang didalamnya terdapat si jabang bayi.

"Kau dalam bahaya kan tadi malam?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap mata Sakura. "Maafkan aku tadi malam tidak berada di sampingmu."

Sakura sedikit menunduk mendengar permintaan maaf Sasuke. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya berpikir, apa seperti ini kehidupan yang Sasuke-_kun_ alami selama ini? Atau jangan-jangan lebih buruk lagi? Kemudian aku menyesal karena dulu jarang bersyukur dengan apa yang kumiliki."

"Hn, kau tenang saja setelah ini tidak akan ada yang bisa menyusup lagi. Mereka sudah benar-benar menggangguku," jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tolong jawablah. Kenapa kau sangat menginginkan anak ini? Apa setelah anak ini lahir kau akan membuangku? Ja-jawablah aku.."

Sasuke memandang sejenak pada Sakura, mata _emerald_ indah itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Berhentilah berpikir yang tidak penting."

"Ta.. tapi.." Sasuke kemudian membungkam Sakura dengan ciumannya. Belum saatnya Sakura untuk tahu semuanya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

.

000

.

Sasuke memperhatikan pecahan kaca pada pintu menuju balkon di kamar orang tuanya. Dia sengaja membuat Sakura tertidur agar pengamatannya berjalan lebih mudah. Pecahan kaca itu sangat rapi dan yang melakukannya pasti seorang _professional_. Tapi ada yang aneh, menurut cerita Tenten penyerangan terjadi di lorong berarti pecahan kaca itu disebabkan oleh orang lain selain kedua orang yang menyusup itu.

"Hn, ada isolasi untuk meredam bunyi dan mencegah menghamburnya pecahan kaca. Ini aneh."

"Sasuke-_sama_, mari kita ke gudang belakang." panggil Tenten dari pintu masuk kamar.

"Tenten, apa yang kau ceritakan padaku itu sudah lengkap? Atau masih ada yang mau kau ceritakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar namun tajam.

"Tidak ada tuan."

"Kau yakin."

"Aku yakin," jawab Tenten sambil menatap lurus pada mata Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan.

'Orang yang berbohong tidak mungkin seyakin ini. Tapi bisa saja Tenten berbohong, dia adalah mata-mata _professional_.'

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksudnya pecahan kaca pada pintu ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Itu perbuatan saya tuan." Sasuke mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban Tenten. "Saya mendengar ada yang pergerakkan yang aneh, firasat saya mengatakan mereka ke lantai tiga. Jadi saya memanjat dan masuk lewat kamar ini, agar tidak membangunkan Sakura-_sama _saya menggunakan isolasi untuk memecahkan kaca dan masuk melalui pintu itu."

"Hn, masuk akal. Tapi jika kau berbohong, kau juga tidak akan kuampuni."

.

000

.

Mereka kemudian sampai di gudang belakang. Pria yang dipukul Tenten tadi sudah sadar dari pingsannya, tangannya dan kakinya dirantai, sekujur tubuhnya disiram dengan air garam sehingga perihnya tidak tertahankan.

"Jadi ini yang berani mengacau di rumahku?" tanya Sasuke sinis. "Katakan apa yang kau incar?"

"Cuih!" pria itu meludah namun tidak mengenai Sasuke. "Pria bangsat sepertimu seharusnya mati!" jawab lelaki itu.

"Aaah.. Aku tahu siapa kau, bukankah kau adalah salah satu _bodyguard_ Orochimaru?" walaupun pertanyaan itu bernada santai, tapi senyum iblis sudah menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Lelaki yang ditanya itu kemudian semakin memucat.

"Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu, sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang kau incar." Senyum itu kemudian menghilang dan digantikan dengan wajah serius Sasuke. "Tenten, Kakashi, serahkan dia pada ANBU. Biarkan mereka yang mengurusnya."

"Tu.. Tuan.. Kumohon jangan serahkan aku pada ANBU.. Silakan siksa aku sepuasmu, tapi jangan serahkan aku pada ANBU." wajah lelaki itu sudah pucat sepenuhnya.

"Keadaanku saat ini tidak memungkinkan aku untuk menyiksa atau membunuh orang. Kalau ANBU bisa melakukannya, kenapa harus aku yang turun tangan?" jawab Sasuke dengan menyeringai. Ia kemudian pergi sambil mengabaikan teriakan permohonan dari lelaki tadi.

"Percayalah, ini keberuntunganmu." kata Tenten.

"Ya, lebih baik ANBU yang menyiksamau daripada kau disiksa oleh Sasuke-_sama_." sambung Kakashi. Bertepatan dengan itu munculah empat orang yang memakai jubah hitam dan menggunakan topeng. "Ini bagian kalian." Lanjut Kakashi. Kemudian ia dan Tenten pergi meninggalkan gudang yang kedap suara itu.

.

000

.

Di dalam sebuah kamar hotel pada tengah malam ini, tampak dua orang sedang bergumul di atas tempat tidur, si wanita dengan rambut pendek keunguan sedang mencium ganas bibir pria di bawahnya.

"Hn, sudah cukup untuk malam ini Konan," kata si pria.

"Aku masih menginginkanmu." wanita yang dipanggil Konan itu kembali menyerang wajah si pria. Diciuminya pelipis, dahi, hidung, dagu, dan berakhir dengan pagutan liar pada bibir pria itu.

Si pria kemudian membalikan posisi mereka sehingga ia kembali berada di atas wanitanya. "Cukup." akhirnya Konan menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan lelaki itu. Mereka berdua kemudian tidur sambil berpelukan.

"Aku capek begini terus, kita sering menghabiskan waktu seperti ini tapi sebenarnya kita ada di pihak yang berbeda. Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan pihakmu dan kau tidak tahu apa yang pihakku rencanakan," kata Konan menumpahkan uneg-unegnya pada si pria.

"Bukankan kita sudah sepakat. Sejak awal urusan pribadi tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan yang kita kerjakan," jawab si pria.

"Hhhh.. Terserah kau sajalah Kakashi."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Hwaaaaaaa… akhirnya chapter 12 juga. Jujur ini chapter yang paling sulit kubuat.. Err.. Apa masih ada yang menantikan chapter ini? #plaaaak

Dunia nyata sedang membutuhkan perhatian lebih sih makanya aga telat buat ngapdet.. hehehe.. Maafkan author gaje ini yang telat update ya.. hohohoho… #ditampol rame2

Yosh saatnya balas review chapter kemarin, yang login cek PM ya..

Mewmewmeong: ini udah updateeeeeee ^_^

Pechuliar charm: hehe makasih, punya jiwa detektif ya kamu.. ^^

Ichikuran: gpp ambil kaname aja. Aku kan udah punya ayang Gaara #meluk2 Gaara #plaaak #abaikan…. Ini udah update ^.^

Guest: iya, kasihan Neji #pukpuk Neji… Ini udah update ^_^

Cibiusa: Sasu udh pulang tuh.. hehe..

Azriel: Arigatou nee chan ^^

Cinta: iya mereka emang sudah saling kenal… hehe

Heiwa: saya juga galau mau tamat di chapter berapa T.T

Moe: #pukpuk Neji.. sini2 sama aku aja #plaaaaak

Mikyo: Ini udah update ^_^

Sasusaku forever: hiashi emang bikin bête .

Sasusaku kira: Neji udah kembali normal kok.. tenang….

Raditiya: Ini udah update ^_^

Salsalala: iya mereka udah suka2an dari dulu.. hehehe Ini udah update ^_^

Nande: Makasih bentar lagi dd Itachi lahir kok.. hehe

Sasusaku 3vy: Ini udah update ^_^

Flavia: Ini udah update ^_^

Yenqu sasusaku lov3: haha, aku emang kadang2 suka lemot.. .

Guest: Ini udah update ^_^

Himeka kiriyu: eeem.. tamatnya happy atau sad ya?

Sakuyaa: Ini udah update ^_^

ALPA-01: aku tidak kehilangan semangat kok. Kan ada kalian yang jadi sumber semangatku selain cintaku buak sasusaku #peluk satu2.. Ini udah update ^_^

SFC: Ini udah update ^_^

Shabu: aku juga geregetan dengan sasusaku,.. hohohoho… Ini udah update ^_^

Yui: Ini udah update ^_^

.

.

.

Saya mau minta maaf karena ffn sempat error sehingga chapter 12 ga bisa dibuka. Untuk ketidaknyamanan itu sekali lagi maaf ya..

Emm… bersediakah memberikan review? Terima kasih ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Sasusaku dan pairing lainnya

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

.

Ino memasuki sebuah _gallery_ lukis yang sangat megah dengan sedikit canggung, seharusnya tadi ia menggunakan baju yang sedikit formal. Ia merasa risih karena beberapa orang memandangnya dengan pandangan meremehkan, memang ia hanya memakai seragam sekolahnya saja. Semua ini adalah salah si pria dengan senyum aneh itu, tiba-tiba saja mengirim orang seenaknya dan membawa dia ke tempat ini. Sejak pernikahan Shikamaru, dia dan Sai memang sudah beberapa kali bertemu dan jalan bersama.

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman." Ino sedikit tersentak mendengar suara Sai yang ternyata sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Kau membuatku kaget Sai!" serunya kesal sambil membalikan badan dan berhadapan dengan Sai.

"Ternyata kau tambah cantik kalau sedang marah." senyum aneh itu tetap tidak luput dari wajah lelaki pucat di hadapannya itu.

"Berhenti menggodaku, apalagi senyum palsumu itu. Membuatku kesal saja." rajuk Ino.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa risih karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian di sini."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu Sai?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sai malah tersenyum semakin misterius. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju podium meninggalkan Ino yang masih penasaran.

"Terima kasih untuk semua hadirin yang sudah datang," kata Sai setelah dirinya berada di podium. "Ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan karena anda semua sudah berkenan datang di pameran lukisan saya. Pada kesempatan ini juga ijinkan saya untuk menunjukkan mahakarya terbaru saya." lanjut Sai sambil menunjukkan sebuah lukisan yang sangat besar yang masih ditutupi tirai berwarna merah.

"Lukisan mahakarya ini tidak akan saya jual dengan harga berapa pun, karena lukisan ini ditujukan untuk seseorang yang sangat spesial. Bagi saya dia adalah karya seni terbaik ciptaan Tuhan yang melebihi lukisan ini." entah kenapa wajah Ino menjadi sangat merah mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sai. Semua perkataan Sai seolah-olah merujuk pada dirinya. Ino kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar menyadarkan diri sendiri dari khayalan konyolnya.

"Hadirin sekalian, ini dia mahakarya saya yang saya namakan _Goddess_."

Tepat saat itu juga tirai merah yang menutupi lukisan besar itu diturunkan sehingga objek dalam lukisan menjadi terlihat jelas. Semua orang di dalam _gallery_ lukis itu berdecak kagum saat melihatnya.

"Benar-benar mahakarya ya."

"Luar biasa. Shimura Sai memang sangat berbakat."

"Sesuai namanya, lukisan ini memang lukisan seorang dewi."

Berbagai macam kata pujian, kekaguman, dan takjub dikumandangkan para penikmat seni. Lukisan itu menggambarkan seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum, menggunakan gaun putih panjang yang sangat indah. Wanita dalam lukisan itu memiliki rambut pirang panjang dengan poni menyamping dan mata berwarna _aquamarine_.

Ino hanya bisa terpana memandang lukisan itu, mulutnya seketika menjadi kaku dan ia kehilangan kata-kata. Wanita dalam lukisan itu adalah dirinya.

"Bagaimana mahakaryaku nona Yamanaka?" tanya Sai yang langsung menghampiri Ino saat turun dari podium.

"Ini indah," jawab Ino takjub.

"Lukisanku tidak sebaik aslinya, jadi maukah kau terus menjadi objekku secara langsung agar aku bisa semakin menyempurnakan lukisanku sehingga bisa sesempurna aslinya?" kali ini Ino tidak lagi melihat senyum Sai sebagai sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seistimewa ini, ia memandang sejenak telapak tangan Sai yang sudah terulur di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sedang menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Aku sedang menanti dewiku." mendengar jawaban itu tanpa membuang waktu lagi Ino pun menyambut uluran tangan Sai dan kemudian mereka berpelukan. Para tamu kemudian bertepuk tangan saat melihat sang seniman muda diterima oleh dewi pujaan hatinya, masa muda memang masa yang indah ya.

.

000

.

Jika Sai dan Ino sedang diliputi kebahagiaan, maka keadaan berbeda sedang dialami oleh Hyuuga Neji. Neji yang baru bangun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lalu menyadari jika ia sedang berada dalam ruangan di rumah sakit. Sakit masih ia rasakan pada sekujur tubuhnya, perut dan bahunya sudah dibalut dengan perban. Ingatan tentang kejadian semalam yang dialaminya kembali terbayang. Neji tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa selamat, yang ia tahu semalam ia hampir tidak sanggup lagi bertahan dari setiap penyiksaan yang ia alami. Wanita yang menyiksanya itu memang monster dalam wujud manusia.

"Cepat juga kau sadar." Neji sedikit heran melihat penyiksanya sedang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur sambil menyilangkan kaki dan berpangku tangan.

"Kau aneh nona. Menyiksa orang kemudian membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat. Kau memang bukan manusia." sindir Neji.

"Ini semua permintaan Sakura-_sama_. Lagipula aku di sini untuk memperingatkanmu, jangan sampai keberadaan Sakura-_sama_ diketahui siapa pun," jawab wanita itu dingin.

"Huh, aku akan melaporkan Uchiha itu pada polisi."

"Dengar Hyuuga, di sini nyawa Sakura-_sama _ yang kita pertaruhkan. Aku yakin kau sangat peduli padanya, jadi kalau kau ingin dia aman sebaiknya kau kunci mulutmu rapat-rapat." ancam Tenten lagi.

"Yang paling aman untuknya adalah pergi dari sisi Uchiha itu." balas Neji ketus.

"Justru yang paling aman untuknya adalah berada di sisi Sasuke-_sama_. Aku sendiri yang akan menguburmu hidup-hidup jika keberadaan Sakura-_sama_ sampai ketahuan. Sekarang katakan padaku apa kau mencintai Sakura-_sama_?"

"…."

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan lagi motif penyusupanmu tadi malam karena permintaan Sakura-sama. Jika kau mencintainya maka kau pasti bisa merelakan dia bersama orang dia cintai. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja harusnya kau tahu kalau Sakura-_sama _sangat mencintai Sasuke-_sama_." lanjut Tenten lagi.

"Itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan saat kau tidak bisa merengkuh dia yang sangat kau cintai," ujar Neji dengan lirih.

"Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi tentang cinta karena cintaku sudah mati. Tapi kau harus tahu cinta itu bukan hanya sekedar memberi, menerima, atau menolak tapi kau juga harus bisa merelakan. Karena kau sangat mencintainya, aku percaya kalau kau tidak ingin dia dalam bahaya. Demi cintamu padanya jangan pernah kau beritahu keberadaanya pada siapa pun. Itu saja aku pergi, dan ingat aku tidak main-main dengan ancamanku."

Neji masih terdiam mematung setelah wanita berambut coklat itu pergi. Hatinya memang sangat sakit sekarang, tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sakura sendiri mengatakan kalau ia yang menginginkan berada di samping Sasuke. Apa ia masih ingin egois untuk memiliki wanita yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain itu? Relakah ia memberikan wanita yang paling ia cintai pada seseorang yang sangat dibencinya?

"_Hime_ akan kucari tahu kenapa kau bisa berada di sisi pria itu, jika alasan keberadaanmu di sisinya itu kuat maka aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi jika semua itu karena kelicikannya, maka kau akan kuambil kembali."

.

000

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ hari ini tidak ke perusahaan?" Sakura merasa heran pada suaminya yang sedari tadi masih santai-santai saja. Biasanya sehabis sarapan lelaki berhelaian raven itu sudah bersiap-siap ke perusahaan.

"Aku sudah pergi selama tiga hari, dan pada saat aku pergi kau mengalami kejadian yang tidak mengenakan. Jadi untuk menebusnya seharian ini aku akan menemanimu," jawab Sasuke sambil mencium kening Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Benarkah?" begitu senang hati Sakura mendengarnya. Sasuke memang selalu melakukan hal-hal kecil yang menyenangkan hatinya.

"Hn."

"Aku ingin begini saja dulu." Sakura kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pelukan lengan kokoh Sasuke. Wanita cantik ini kemudian berbaring di atas sofa dengan bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke dengan lengan sang suami yang memeluknya dengan nyaman. Sesekali diberikannya kecupan-kecupan kecil pada puncak kepala Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa impianmu untuk jagoan kecil kita?"

"Seperti namanya, aku ingin dia seperti Itachi-_nii_. Dia menjadi anak yang cerdas, bertanggung jawab, bisa memimpin dan bisa menjaga nama baik Uchiha. Tapi yang paling utama dia harus bisa melindungi keluarganya dari apa pun," jawab Sasuke sambil menerawang, mengingat kembali tentang ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya.

"Dia pasti bisa. Karena dia anak Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn, anakmu juga." Sakura tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata sang suami. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan menandang wajah suaminya itu. Sasuke tersenyum lembut kemudian mendaratkan kecupan kecil pada keningnya lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku rindu mereka." Sasuke tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang dimaksud istrinya itu dengan 'mereka'. Sudah pasti itu ayahnya, ibunya, dan Karin kakaknya.

"Hn. Aku diberitahu kalau Karin sudah melahirkan dua hari yang lalu. Dia melahirkan anak perempuan. Sepertinya bulan depan dia akan menikah dengan Suigetsu," kata Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Syukurlah. Pasti _nee-chan_ tidak ingin terlihat gemuk pada saat pernikahannya makanya dia memilih menikah setelah melahirkan. Dia kan sangat memperhatikan tubuhnya. Hm…. Kira-kira seperti apa ya pernikahannya _nee-chan_?" Sakura kemudian memejamkan matanya membayangkan kakaknya itu menikah.

"Kalau aku mau pernikahan yang…" perkataanya kemudian terhenti. Kau menginginkan pernikahan yang seperti apa Sakura? Bukankah kau sudah menikah? Impianmu bergaun pengantin putih sepertinya tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Wajah Sakura kemudian berubah menjadi muram. Semua perempuan pasti memiliki impian tersendiri mengenai hari pernikahannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri pernikahan merupakan salah satu hari paling bersejarah dalam hidup setiap orang. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, ia juga sebenarnya sudah memiliki mimpi tentang pernikahannya sendiri. Namun takdir sudah berkata lain, goresan nasibnya tidak seperti apa yang ia impikan. Sakura sudah berusaha menerima keadaan yang dilewatinya sampai saat ini walaupun dalam hati kecilnya impian itu masih ada.

"Ada apa?" suara berat Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menggeleng perlahan dan kemudian berusaha kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_kun_. Asalkan ada Sasuke-_kun_, buatku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak akan menuntut apa pun pada Tuhan jika aku bisa terus bersamamu."

"Hn."

"Sssh.. Sepertinya Itachi menendang lagi." ujar Sakura memecahkan suasana kaku yang tiba-tiba tercipta di antara mereka.

"Sepertinya dia akan menjadi pemain bola. Aku ingin merasakan pergerakannya."

Sakura kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk agar Sasuke dapat dengan mudah menyentuh perutnya. Pria tampan ini kemudian menyandarkan telinganya pada perut Sakura dan merasakan beberapa kali jagoan kecil mereka menendang.

"Cepatlah besar dan bergabunglah dengan kami di sini, ayah sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Selama tiga hari di London ayah selalu memikirkanmu dan ibumu. Kau akan menjadi putra Uchiha yang luar biasa." Satu tendangan dirasakan saat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sasuke begitu menantikan kelahiran putranya, anak yang sudah lama ia nanti-nantikan.

"Dia juga merindukanmu Sasuke-_kun_, selalu merindukanmu."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang dalam. Setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya wanita ini bisa ia miliki seutuhnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya membelai pipi halus Sakura. Wanita bermahkota merah muda ini memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian lembut dari sentuhan tangan Sasuke. Ia begitu menyukai saat-saat di mana Sasuke begitu memanjakannya.

Ibu jari Sasuke menyusuri bibir bawahnya, mengelus lembut bibir ranum itu. Kedua tangannya kini menangkup wajah yang sudah begitu lama hadir dalam mimpinya. Sakura dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya kedua tangannya ia naikan untuk menyentuh punggung tangan lelaki itu. Sasuke kemudian mengecup lembut keningnya, kemudian kecupannya ia pindahkan pada kedua kelopak mata Sakura yang tertutup rapat. Sasuke terus memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada pipi wanitanya, berlanjut ke ujung bibir kemudian menuju ke dagunya.

Pada puncaknya dia memberikan sebuah ciuman manis pada bibir Sakura. Sasuke memberikan tekanan pelan pada bibir merah muda alami itu, dilumatnya secara perlahan-lahan. Dia menumpahkan semua perasaan dan kerinduannya dalam ciuman mereka. Ini bukan ciuman penuh nafsu antara sepasang insan berbeda gender, namun ini adalah ciuman penuh perasaan cinta dari seorang lelaki kepada wanitanya. Sakura begitu menikmati ciuman Sasuke dan tanpa sadar ia juga membalas ciuman itu. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan tersirat dalam ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Pria ini menyayanginya, ia tahu itu. Sekarang Sakura tidak mau memikirkan semua kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja dia alami di masa depan nanti, ia juga tidak mau memikirkan alasan Sasuke memilihnya. Sekarang biarlah dia menikmati perlakuan Sasuke yang tidak biasanya ini, biarlah saat ini dia mencurahkan semua rasa cintanya pada Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat mencintai pria ini.

'Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_, sangat mencintaimu melebihi apa pun.'

'Aku mencintaimu Sakura, dengan segenap jiwaku dan segala yang ada padaku. Aku mencintaimu sampai hampir gila rasanya.'

Kedua ungkapan cinta itu tertahan di bibir masing-masing, tak terucapkan tapi tersampaikan melalui sentuhan penuh perasaan dari keduanya. Kecupan lembut itu masih terus berlangsung sampai…

"Te.. Teme?" Uzumaki Naruto sedang berdiri dengan tatapan _horror_ di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

.

000

.

"Hei teme, apa ada penjelasan untuk yang tadi?" Setahu lelaki pirang ini, Sasuke tidak pernah mengajak seorang wanita pun ke rumahnya apalagi kamarnya. Dan sekarang yang ia saksikan adalah sahabatnya itu sedang berciuman mesra dengan seorang perempuan di dalam kamar! Yang paling gila adalah perempuan itu sedang hamil! Dunia pasti sudah mau kiamat.

"Hn." Sasuke mengeluarkan kata yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berada di ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Jangan hn saja teme. Ada apa ini? Perempuan itu Haruno Sakura kan? Aku dengar dia hilang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jangan katakan ini ada hubungannya denganmu?" Dengan tidak sabaran Naruto terus memberondongnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Dobe, dengar. Ini bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke datar. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak memperhitungkan Naruto akan datang. Dia lupa kalau sejak kecil Naruto sudah sering keluar masuk rumahnya dengan bebas.

"Aku ini sahabatmu sejak kecil teme. Katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya? Dia sedang hamil kan, apa itu perbuatanmu? Kau tidak memperkosanya kan teme?" tanya Naruto penuh curiga.

"Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu dobe."

"Terus kenapa teme? Orang tuanya masih terus mencari tahu dia ada dimana sampai sekarang. Kenapa kau tega memisahkan mereka." pria rubah ini semakin tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku punya alasan dobe."

"Teme, kita ini sahabat kan? Jadi katakan padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu. Kenapa dia bisa bersamamu dalam keadaan hamil pula?"

"Hn, baiklah. Dia istriku dobe."

Naruto membelalakan matanya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Istri? Seseorang tolong pukul kepalanya dengan keras untuk memastikan Uzumaki Naruto sedang tidak bermimpi. Sahabatnya sudah menikah dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu? Dan ini Sasuke! Yang sedang berbicara di hadapannya ini Uchiha Sasuke sahabatnya yang dingin dan arogan itu! Sepertinya sekarang kiamat memang sudah dimulai.

"Istri? Hahaha.. Jangan bercanda teme, ini masih siang." Naruto sepertinya masih belum mempercayai pendengarannya tadi.

"Aku serius, dia istriku dobe dan dia sedang mengandung anakku," jawab Sasuke serius. Naruto tahu dari sorot matanya, sahabat emonya itu memang serius.

"Kenapa teme? Apa alasanmu? Ini benar-benar aneh."

"Aku mencintainya."

Naruto semakin terperangah mendengar dua kata sakral itu dari mulut Sasuke. Yang ada di depannya ini pasti bukan Sasuke sahabatnya tapi alien dari dari planet Mars. Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah terang-terangan mengatakan dirinya mencintai seorang wanita.

"Aku serius dobe, aku mencintainya. Akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu karena hanya kaulah yang paling bisa kupercaya melebihi siapa pun."

"Teme…"

.

000

.

"Sakura-_sama_, tadi Sasuke-_sama_ meminta saya ke sini untuk menemani anda," k\ata Tenten yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah sofa di dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Tenten-_san_, apa Naruto-_senpai_ akan memberitahu keberadaanku pada orang luar?" Ketakutan dalam diri Sakura semakin besar, bagaimana jika Naruto memberitahu semua orang?

"Tenang saja Sakura-_sama_. Uzumaki-_san_ adalah orang yang setia kawan, dia pasti tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun." Jawab Tenten menenangkan Sakura.

"Kuharap begitu Tenten-_san_. Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Hyuuga Neji?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dia mendapat perawatan yang baik dan dia juga tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun kalau Sakura-_sama_ berada di sini."

"Kau yakin? Dari mana Tenten-_san_ bisa tahu?"

"_Feeling_. Dia pasti tidak ingin membahayakan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya."

"Maksud Tenten-_san_?" Namun Tenten tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura ini, dia hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Dia setipe dengan saya."

Malas memikirkan hal-hal yang memusingkan Sakura memilih mencari topik pembicaraan lain dengan Tenten. Setidaknya ia sudah sedikit lega karena Neji tidak akan membocorkan tentang dirinya yang sedang berada bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

.

000

.

Sakura selalu suka jika berbincang-bincang bersama Tenten. Wanita berambut coklat ini memiliki banyak pengetahuan dan wawasan yang sangat luas. Sakura paling suka saat Tenten menceritakan kisahnya ketika menjadi mata-mata dulu. Dia pernah dikirim untuk misi di Rusia, Jerman, Aljazair, Turki, Dubai, Korea Utara bahkan hingga ke pedalaman Amazon, dan yang terakhir di China. Hebatnya lagi Tenten tidak pernah sekali pun gagal dalam melaksanakan misinya.

"Waaaah… Tenten-_san_, kau hebat sekali." ujar Sakura saat Tenten selesai menceritakan pengalamannya ketika ditugaskan di Kongo.

"Saya selalu bersyukur bisa kembali dengan selamat dari misi. Sekarang saya ingin beristirahat dan tidak mau menerima misi saya, buat saya saat ini menjaga keselamatan Sakura-_sama_ dan tuan muda yang akan lahir nanti adalah yang paling penting. Saya sudah bertekad kalau ini adalah misi terakhir saya," kata Tenten dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tenten-_san_…"

"Ini janji saya Sakura-_sama_, saya pasti akan menjaga bayi anda dengan nyawa saya."

"_Arigatou _Tenten-_san_."Sakura begitu terharu mendengar perkataan Tenten. Sepertinya sudah banyak kepahitan yang dialami oleh wanita itu, Sakura sangat bersimpati padanya. Sakura berani bertaruh, jika posisi mereka ditukar belum tentu ia sanggup bertahan seperti Tenten.

"Errr… Jadi ini si ibu muda?" Uzumaki Naruto kembali muncul di ambang pintu, namun bukan dengan tatapan _horror _seperti tadi melainkan dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Naruto-_senpai_," sapa Sakura ramah.

Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian memasuki kamar itu, mereka berdua duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri Sakura.

"Teme sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, kau jangan khawatir Sakura-_chan_ aku tidak akan menceritakan tentangmu kepada siapa pun."

"_Arigatou_ Naruto-_senpai_," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura-_chan_ kuharap anakmu tidak mirip dengan si teme ini. Lihat saja muka datarnya itu, gaya sok _cool_nya, pelit bicaranya. Oh aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada teme versi mini, pasti sangat menyebalkan."

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan Naruto sedangkan Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya pada sang sahabat. Sepanjang hari itu Naruto menolak untuk pulang dan malah menghabiskan waktunya dengan menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura. Bagi Sasuke tidak ada salahnya ia berbagi dengan Naruto, pemuda rubah itu adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Naruto pasti akan memegang janjinya untuk melindungi rahasia besar ini Sakura sampai waktu yang tepat nanti.

.

000

.

Sasuke manaikkan selimut sampai menutupi bahu Sakura, saat ini sudah tengah malam. Saatnya menumbangkan satu pion musuh. Sebelum pergi ia mengecup pipi Sakura sebentar.

"Aku pergi hanya sebentar, tidak akan lama. _Good night my princess_."

Sasuke tidak menyadari jika Sakura belum tidur. Dia hanya pura-pura memejamkan matanya.

'Semoga Sasuke-_kun_ baik-baik saja.' doa Sakura dalam hati saat ia mendengar Sasuke sudah menutup pintu kamar mereka.

.

000

.

"Mr. Uchiha, selamat datang. Ada apa anda meminta bertemu tengah malam begini?" sambut James Meyer saat Sasuke sudah sampai di apartemennya bersama Kakashi.

"Saya punya urusan dengan anda Mr. Meyer," jawab Sasuke angkuh.

"Apa ini menyangkut perusahaan? Saya sangat puas berbisnis dengan anda Mr. Uchiha. Saya punya hadiah untuk anda. Marylin kemarilah..."

Dari dalam sebuah kamar munculah seorang wanita berwajah latin dengan potongan tubuh sintal. Wanita itu memakai _dress_ mini yang sangat ketat yang menonjolkan semua lekuk tubuhnya. Wanita itu kemudian duduk dengan pose menggoda di sebelah Sasuke.

"Namanya Marylin Hernadez. Ini hadiah saya untuk anda Mr. Uchiha. Dia pasti sangat memuaskan," kata Mr. Meyers dengan senyum penuh arti.

Wanita yang bernama Marylin itu kemudian menggerakan tangannya mengelus paha Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke tetap menampilkan wajah _stoic_nya.

"Akan kupotong tanganmu jika kau masih berani lancang menyentuhku!" ancamnya tajam tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Marylin kemudian menarik tangannya karena takut dengan ancaman lelaki dingin di sebelahnya itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hadiahmu Mr. Meyer."

"Oh, saya punya yang lebih cantik dan lebih memuaskan dari Marylin. Atau anda mau yang masih perawan? Atau anda menginginkan orang Asia?" tawar si pria tua gemuk lagi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis. "Aku pria dengan satu wanita Mr. Meyer, aku hanya menginginkan wanitaku saja. Sebaiknya kau suruh pergi wanita memuakkan si sebelahku ini."

"Oh baiklah, pergilah _sweetheart_." menuruti perintah si pria tua, wanita genit itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Mr. Meyer, aku tahu kau sedang panik sekarang karena investormu semakin berkurang dan harga saham di perusahaanmu semakin turun," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Itu tidak benar Mr. Uchiha. Rumor tidak benar memang selalu beredar," elak pemilik Meyer Corp. itu.

"Kakashi." mengerti maksud tuannya Kakashi segera mengeluarkan dokumen dari dalam tas yang dijinjingya sejak tadi.

"Di dalam dokumen ini terdapat keuntungan perusahaanmu tiap bulan yang terus turun, bukan hanya itu saham perusahannmu juga terus turun dalam setiap indeks saham. Sebaiknya kau jual saja perusahannmu itu secepatnya Mr. Meyer sebelum kau benar-benar bangkrut."

"Mr. Uchiha! Jaga bicaramu, untung dan rugi sering terjadi pada semua perusahaan, begitu juga dengan kenaikan dan penurunan nilai saham. Saya membangun Meyer Corp. dengan susah payah selama puluhan tahun!" jawab si tua Meyer sambil menggeram marah.

"Tidak ada gunanya Mr. Meyer, kau sendiri tahu perusahaanmu tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Investor utamamu sudah mundur, sebaiknya kau jual saja padaku. Akan kubeli dengan harga yang pantas." seru Sasuke licik.

"Aku tidak akan menjualnya!"

"Baiklah, Kakashi dokumen yang berwarna merah." setelah mengambil dokumen yang diserahkan oleh Kakashi, Sasuke melempar dokumen itu ke atas meja yang memisahkan mereka.

"Kau melakukan pencucian uang dengan dalih perusahaan pakaian dalam yang menyaingi Victoria Secret, ini adalah bukti-bukti pencucian uang yang kau lakukan dan penghindaran pajak Meyer Corp selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi ya jika aku memberikan bukti-bukti ini kepada pihak yang berwenang?" Sasuke semakin merasa di atas angin.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya Mr. Uchiha? Ini semua data palsu! Kau penipu!"

"Percayalah itu data asli. Atau kau mau kukeluarkan foto-foto dan video saat kau melakukan pesta _sex _di Milan? Ada dua pelacur kelas atas yang ikut berpartisipasi di situ nama mereka Tulisa dan Abigail. Keduanya masih berusia 16 tahun, Mr. Meyer bukankah keduanya masih di bawah umur dan anda sudah jelas-jelas melanggar hukum di Italia. Kau ingin kuadukan yang mana lebih dahulu?Aaaah.. Atau keterlibatanmu dalam penjualan mobil impor di _black market_?" seringai di wajah Sasuke semakin terlihat jelas.

James Meyer semaik memucat mendengar pemaparan lelaki muda yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Awalnya ia tertarik dengan rencana Danzo dan komplotannya untuk merebut Uchiha Group sehingga ia ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Ia tidak menyangka hal itu malah menjadi _boomerang_ buatnya. Uchiha Sasuke lebih mematikan daripada ular berbisa.

"Bagaimana Mr. Meyer, bersedia menjual Meyer Corp padaku? Semuanya dengan kesepakatan yang sudah kubuat tentu saja."

Sudah tidak ada jalan lagi. Pria tua itu dengan terpaksa menjual perusahannya pada Sasuke, sudah begitu ia diwajibkan membayar pajak yang sudah disabotasenya selama sepuluh tahun jika tidak maka kejahatannya yang lain akan dibeberkan oleh Sasuke. Dengan wajah lemas dan pucat ia menandatangani surat-surat pengalihan perusahannya.

Sasuke memandangi semua surat-surat itu dengan sangat puas. "Senang bekerja sama dengan anda Mr. Meyer, selamat malam." dengan nyawa yang tinggal separuh ia berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

Sebelum Sasuke dan Kakashi keluar dari pintu ia berbalik sebentar menatap arogan pada lelaki tua yang masih _shock_ itu. "Mr. Meyer, jangan pernah menantangku. Ini akibatnya kalau kau bergabung dengan Danzo dan komplotannya."

.

000

.

Sasuke menyeringai puas saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Mansion Uchiha.

"Kakashi, lihat saja besok orang-orang tua itu pasti akan kebakaran jenggot. Kita biarkan saja dulu mereka panik. Setelah itu kita hancurkan perlahan-lahan mulai dari Orochimaru, Danzo, kemudian Obito. Selama ini aku diam bukan berarti tidak melakukan apa pun. Ini adalah balasan karena mereka pernah membuat Sakura-ku sekarat," kata Sasuke dengan penuh kesinisan pada nada bicaranya.

"Ya tuan."

"Ngomomong-ngomong Kakashi, kau tidak menemui kekasihmu malam ini?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kekasih yang mana tuan?"

"Hn. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu," jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Tuan tahu, saya tidak mungkin menghianati tuan."

"Aku tahu Kakashi."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Haaaaaaiiiii…. Saya datang lagi dengan chapter 13 ^^… semoga tidak bosan ya dengan fic ini. Saya sengaja update cepat karena hari Sabtu dan Minggu kemarin kan ffn error jadinya chapter 12 susah dibuka. Saya tahu banyak yang bête karena banyak sekali yang PM saya baik di akun ffn maupun di fb. Nah untuk menebus rasa kesal yang kemarin itu, saya putuskan untuk update chapter 13 lebih cepat biar semuanya senang lagi.. hehehhe #plaaaak #abaikan

Emm, untuk empat anggota elite anbu yang muncul di chapter kemarin rencananya saya mau pakai OC, tapi belum kepikiran mau yang seperti apa. Apakah kalian bersedia membantu saya? Gimana teman-teman semua memberikan rekomendasi buat saya satu OC buatan kalian dengan nama+ciri-cirinya (umur, tinggi, berat, rambut, warna mata, dll), nanti saya akan memilih empat OC rekomendasi kalian untuk dijadikan elite anbu di fic ini. ^_^

Sekali lagi buat semua yang merasa tidak nyaman karena ffn sempat error sehingga chapter 12 susah dibuka, saya minta maaf ya sebagai author fic ini .

Yosh, saatnya balas review. Yang login cek PM ya..

Moe: saya juga greget #plaak.. ini udah update ^_^

Sakuya: jungkir baliknya di kasur aja biar ga sakit. Hehehe… ini udah update ^_^

Raditiya: ga panjang kok dit. Hehehe… mengenai yang kurang udah aku jelaskan di fb kan? Hehe.. ini chapter 13nya. Hohoho

Azriel: hahaha… mau gimana lagi nee chan, tanganku pas ngetik terlalu jahil sih #plaaak… Hanya Gaara yang akan kujadikan bujang lapuk, dia kan punyaku #pelukan dengan Gaara

Chibiusa: aku masih belum tahu mau jadikan nejiten pasangan apa ga. Semua tergantung si tangan saat mengetik #marahin si tangan!.. hehhe.. ini udah update ^_^

Zygyt: dunia nyata lagi butuh banyak perhatian jadi kemarin emang agak lama updatenya.. #demo dunia nyata #digebuk massa.. ini udah update ^_^

Ichikuran: tidaaaaaaaaakk.. kamu kaname aja! Jangan ikut2an suka sama SUAMIKU ayang Gaara.. salamnya tidak akan kusampaikan, iya kan Gaara sayang? #meluk Gaara lagi

Sasusaku kira: iya dooong, sasu kan cinta mati.. hohohoho.. ini udah update ^_^

Little barbeque: aku juga suka Tenten. Berdoa aja semoga tanganku pas ngetik menjadikan nejiten pasangan #plaaaaaak #ditendang tenten… ini udah update ^_^

SFC: ini udah update ^_^

Guest: nanti diceritain kok kenapa Tenten ngebunuh Kimimaro.. tuh sassu, tinggal bulang aja kok repot #dichidori sasu

Sasusaku forever: tuh sasu udah beraksi.. dia main cantik, ga buru-buru.. hohoho.. dunia nyata lagi manggil2 mulu sih makanya ngerjain TR agak lama… hehehe..

Kyuminbutts: ini udah update ^_^

Asuna: soalnya sasuke cinta sakura sih.. hehe ^^

Ranmaru: tenang, akkashi kan pinter. Ga mungkin konan bisa ngebobol hp-nya dia.. hohoho..

Guest: ini udah update ^_^

Kuro chan: kan waktu neji nyium keningnya si saku lagi tidur makanya ga tahu.. hehe.. aku juga suka tenten di sini. ini udah update ^_^

Nande: aku juga ga nyangka bakal gt, ini semua salah tanganku yang ngetik.. hohoho…

Bresies: nanti bakal ada ceritanya kok.. hehe

Haruno Michiko: ini udah update ^_^

.

.

.

Sepertinya di chapter kemarin ga ada yang nyangka ya dengan Kakakonan.. Tenang aja walaupun mereka pacaran, tapi Kakashi tetap professional. Rahasia2 Uchiha tidak ada yang dia bocorin. Urusan pekerjaan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hubungan pribadi Kakakonan. Hohoho…

Terima kasih udah mau baca, ngereview, suka, n ikuti fic ini.

Bersediakah memberikan review? Terima kasih ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Sasusaku dan pairing lainnya

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

.

Tidak menunggu sampai besok, berita mengenai akuisisi Meyer Corp. sudah sampai ke telinga Danzo dan komplotannya. Dengan panik ia segera memanggil rekan-rekannya untuk berkumpul di kediaman Orochimaru. Semua rencana yang sudah mereka susun dengan rapih harus segera diubah, keselamatan mereka semua sedang terancam.

Praaang!

Suara gelas pecah terdengar begitu nyaring memenuhi ruang kerja Orochimaru, dengan berapi-api lelaki pucat itu mengutuki semua tindakan Sasuke. "Anak itu memang benar-benar iblis."

Obito hanya menghela nafas tanpa semangat. "Di mana Konan? Biasanya dia memiliki rencana cadangan yang mumpuni."

"Dia sedang ada di Milan, Armani sedang meluncurkan koleksi terbaru untuk musim semi. Kau tahu sendiri wanita itu adalah penggila _fashion_," jawab Danzo.

"Danzo, kapan kau mendengar tentang berita ini? Si tua Meyer itu memang tidak bisa diandalkan." mata Orochimaru berkilat penuh dendam. Sasuke selalu menjadi pengganjal jalannya, dan yang paling membuatnya resah adalah sampai sekarang dua orang kepercayaannya yang ia tugaskan untuk membobol rumah Sasuke belum juga ada kabarnya. Apa mereka tertangkap?

"Dua jam yang lalu. Setelah Sasuke pergi kambing tua itu menghubungiku, ia memakiku karena membuatnya terjebak seperti ini. Sekarang ia mungkin sudah kembali ke Kanada, sepertinya Sasuke punya sesuatu yang membuatnya terancam," jawab Danzo frustasi.

"Hn. Jangan lupa Sasuke memiliki ANBU yang sangat setia pada keluarga Uchiha, dan Hatake Kakashi. Keluarga Hatake memang sudah menjadi anjing penjaga keluarga utama Uchiha sejak zaman Edo." perkataan Obito ini malah membuat Danzo dan Orochimaru semakin resah. Selama ini Sasuke diam dan membuat mereka bertiga semakin merajalela. Sepertinya sekarang bungsu Uchiha bukan hanya menunjukkan taringnya saja tetapi ia sudah mulai menghisap darah mereka perlahan-lahan dan tidak akan menyisakan apa pun.

"Butuh bantuan." sosok yang saat ini berada di ambang pintu membuat Orochimaru tersenyum licik. Kelihaiannya mempengaruhi orang memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Setelah membantu Obito merebut Uchiha Group, maka ia dan Danzo akan berbalik menyerang pria itu. Siapa yang tidak tertarik untuk menguasai harta Uchiha yang berlimpah itu? Sekarang dengan bantuan sekutu kuat lainnya maka keadaan pasti akan berangsur-angsur membaik.

"Selamat datang Hyuuga Hiashi." Orochimaru bukannya tidak tahu dengan kebencian Hyuuga Hiashi pada Uchiha, pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga itu pasti sudah lelah dipecundangi ayah dan anak sekaligus. Ini benar-benar kesempatan yang langka.

.

000

.

"_Mendokusei_, Temari perhatikan kehamilanmu." pria pemalas ini benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Di usia kehamilan yang sudah menginjak tujuh bulan, Temari masih saja bergerak lincah. Perkerjaan yang dilakukannya memang tidak berat, tapi tetap saja membuat Shikamaru berhenti bernafas setiap kali melihat istrinya terlalu bergerak.

"Diam kau nanas, apa salahnya aku membuatkan makan siang untuk kita? Lagipula aku bersama _kaa-san_ di sini." protes Temari. Wanita yang sedang hamil tujuh bulan ini tetap gesit membantu ibu mertuanya membuat makan siang bersama.

"Laki-laki menjauh sana dari area dapur." Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar perintah ibunya. "Tenang saja Shika, ada ibu bersama Temari di sini. Malah bagus kalau istrimu ini sering bergerak." karena tidak bisa membantah lagi pada istri dan ibunya yang memang kompak itu, Shikamaru mengalah dan segera pergi ke ruang kelurga untuk bermain shogi bersama ayahnya.

Suara bel kemudian sedikit memecah konsentrasinya yang sedang beradu strategi dengan sang ayah. Gerutuan malas mengiringi langkahnya untuk membukakan pintu pada sang tamu yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Dasar pemalas!" protes seorang wanita pirang yang sudah sangat di kenalnya saat ia membuka pintu gerbang rumah.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan kening dengan bingung. Ino tidak datang sendiri melainkan bersama Sai, gadis pirang ini sedang duduk manis di dalam Ferrari California milik Sai.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu tuan pemalas?" seru Ino yang sudah keluar dari mobil dengan kesal.

"Kalian berdua?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, Sai kemudian meraih pinggang Ino dan merangkul pinggang ramping gadisnya itu. Sepertinya tindakan Sai sudah menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku muka pucat." Sai memamerkan senyum khasnya saat mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbelasungkawa pada siapa di antara kalian berdua, entahlah siapa yang harus tahan dengan siapa di sini." lanjut calon ayah muda itu lagi.

"Ingat Ino, jangan macam-macam sebelum waktunya. Sebagai kakakmu aku akan terus memantau kalian." lanjut Shikamaru menasehati.

"Sebelum kita menjajaki tanah moral yang lebih tinggi, jangan lupa kau merayu Temari-_san_ sebelum menikahinya." perempatan siku yang sangat dalam langsung muncul di dahi Shikamaru ketika mendengar balasan dari Sai. Sahabat pucatnya ini memang selalu memiliki cadangan kata-kata yang mampu membungkam lawan bicaranya.

Ino hanya tersenyum jahil memandang Shikamaru yang sedang menatap _horror_ pada kekasihnya itu. "Hei, jangan bertengkar di depan rumah seperti ini. Di mana Temari? Aku mau memberikan buku yang ia pinjam," ujar Ino meredakan ketegangan yang mulai tercipta.

"Di dalam. Temari meminjam buku apa?"

"Katanya dia ingin membaca ulang semua buku Harry Potter. Aku masuk dulu ya, kalau kalian mau berkonfrontasi lagi silakan." dengan cuek Ino meninggalkan kedua pria itu.

.

000

.

Setelah makan siang, Yoshino dan Shikaku meninggalkan keempat anak muda itu untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Berarti sebentar lagi Temari akan melahirkan, kalian sudah menyiapkan nama atau belum?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Temari mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Ino. "Sudah, kami sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak laki-laki dan perempuan."

"Kalian belum mengetahui jenis kelaminnya ya?" kali ini giliran Sai yang penasaran.

"Belum, biar saja menjadi kejutan nanti. Tapi kata _tou-san _mungkin saja laki-laki karena dia sering sekali bergerak dan menendang-nendang," jawab Temari sambil mengusap perlahan perutnya yang sudah semakin besar itu.

"Banyak bergerak? Kau yakin itu anak Shikamaru? Dia kan pemalasnya minta ampun."

"Entahlah Ino, kadang aku ragu ini anaknya atau bukan." keduanya kemudian tertawa bersama diiringi dengan gerutuan dari Shikamaru.

"Naruto baru menghubungiku, katanya dia mau ke sini." ujar Sai.

"Aahh. Untung saja aku membawa tugas itu, karena ada Sai-_kun_ dan Shikamaru di sini, kalian berdua harus membantuku mengerjakannya."

"Kau memang merepotkan Ino!" seru Shikamaru malas.

Ino hanya menunjukkan cengirannya, "Aku mau memanggil Hinata-_chan_ ke sini, kalian harus membantu kami!"

Ino tidak tahu jika tindakannya itu akan membuat wajah Hinata merona selama mereka berada di rumah Shikamaru. Ya, selama mengerjakan tugas itu diam-diam Hinata dan Naruto saling mencuri pandang yang berakhir dengan wajah memerah dari pihak si gadis.

.

000

.

"Tenten-_san_, apa tadi Sasuke-_kun_ bilang dia mau ke mana?" Sakura sedikit khawatir karena setelah sarapan Sasuke tidak mengatakan ia pergi ke mana. Biasanya sebelum pergi suaminya itu selalu mengatakan ke mana saja ia akan pergi.

"Kata Sasuke-_sama _dia sedang ada urusan penting, jadi hari ini sedikit lebih sibuk dari biasanya."

Sakura semakin muram mendengar jawaban Tenten, pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi. "Begitukah? Tapi ini sudah sore dan dia belum meneleponku. Sasuke-_kun_ selalu menelepon pada saat makan siang untuk menanyakan kabarku dan Itachi, tidak biasanya seperti ini."

.

000

.

"Hahaha.. Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan dari Orochimaru. Pria tua berambut panjang itu sedang duduk di hadapannya sekarang, sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menangkap ada nada ketakutan dalam suaranya.

"Hn. Aku rasa anda belum terlalu tua untuk memahami pertanyaanku. Kutanya sekali lagi, kau yang mengirim orang ke rumahku saat aku ke London kan? Mengakulah, karena salah satunya adalah _bodyguard_mu."

Orochimaru berusaha mengelak, situasinya saat ini sedang dalam bahaya, salah langkah bisa-bisa ia sendiri yang akan terjebak. "Jangan menuduh sembarangan tuan Uchiha, saya mengganti _bodyguard _saya secara berkala. Mungkin saja orang itu adalah salah satu yang pernah bekerja pada saya, jadi saya tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Baiklah, aku akan meyelidikanya lebih dalam lagi. Saat aku tahu siapa orangnya, dia akan langsung kukirim ke neraka." Orochimaru sedikit merinding mendengar suara tajam Sasuke. "Sekarang ada hal lain yang ingin kubahas, ini mengenai adanya aliran dana terselubung. Apa kau sudah tahu tentang ini Orochimaru-_san_?"

'Kena kau Orochimaru, orang itu sudah mengaku kalau kaulah yang menyuruhnya. Siksaan secara perlahan jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada langsung menjatuhkanmu.'

"Benarkah? Saya juga baru mendengar kalau ada aliran dana tersembunyi ini. Ada juga yang punya nyali melakukan ini di Uchiha Group." keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya saat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Jangan gugup begitu, santai saja Orochimaru-_san_. Aku tidak bilang kalau kau yang melakukannya kan?" seringai di wajah Sasuke semakin lebar saat melihat reaksi Orochimaru.

"Aliran dana rahasia ini memang baru kutemukan, yah kau tahu kan setelah kematian keluargaku Uchiha Group memang mengalami krisis selama empat tahun sebelum kuambil alih. Alirah dana ini berada dalam rentang empat tahun krisis itu. Kau tahu apa yang kutemukan? Aliran dana ini mengalir ke sebuah rekening atas nama Uchiha Rin. Tapi yang aku tahu bibiku itu sudah meninggal ketika melahirkan Matsuri dulu. Sangat aneh jika orang yang sudah meninggal masih memiliki rekening yang menerima aliran dana seperti itu, menurutmu bagaimana Orochimaru-_san_?"

"Maksud anda, aliran dana itu mengarah pada Uciha Obito, paman anda? Saya rasa itu tidak mungkin, mana mungkin seorang paman menusuk keponakannya sendiri dari belakang?" jawab Orochimaru, suasana di dalam ruang Presiden Direktur itu semakin mencekam.

"Siapa yang tahu Orochimaru-_san_? Saat ini demi uang, anak pun bisa membunuh orang tuanya sendiri."

Bahkan untuk menelan liurnya sendiri pun lelaki tua itu sedikit kesulitan. "Saya juga kurang tahu, tapi jika itu memang benar maka anda pasti tidak akan membiarkannya bukan? Sebaiknya anda pecat saja orang yang berpotensi untuk melakukan korupsi, sejak dibangun oleh Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Group memang sudah menjadi perusahaan yang bersih. Saya rasa tidak ada salahnya anda mengambil langkah pemecatan jika memang sudah terbukti kebenarannya."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Orochimaru, ternyata pria licik ini bisa mengorbankan temannya demi keuntungan diri sendiri.

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu mencari tahu lagi, karena sebenarnya semua bukti sudah jelas. Nah Orochimaru-_san_, kuberi kau kehormatan untuk menyerahkan ini pada pamanku." kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan dua buah amplop berwarna putih. "Ini adalah surat pemecatan pamanku, dan anda juga sebaiknya membereskan semua barang-barang anda yang ada di sini. Kalian berdua kuberhentikan, karena menurutku kalian sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurus Uchiha Group bersamaku. Pintu keluarnya di sana Orochimaru-_san_."

"Apa-apaan ini Sasuke!? Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" geram Orochimaru sambil membanting kedua amplop yang sudah dipegangnya tadi.

Senyum meremehkan Sasuke semakin lebar. "Kenapa tidak Orochimaru-_san_, orang itu sudah mengaku kalau kaulah yang menyuruhnya. Keluarlah sebelum aku mematahkan lehermu."

Dengan menggeram marah Orochimaru meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. Reaksi Obito pun tidak kalah kagetnya saat menerima surat pemecatan dari Sasuke, tidak menunggu waktu lama beberapa _security_ datang dan membuang barang-barang dua orang yang memiliki posisi tinggi di Uchiha Group ini.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" teriak Orochimaru di lokasi parkir perusahaan. Obito sendiri sudah pergi lebih dahulu dengan menahan amarah, mereka berdua diusir dari Uchiha Group secara tidak hormat. Usaha Obito untuk bertemu Sasuke terhalang Kakashi yang tidak mengujinkannya masuk ke dalam. Rupanya ini adalah serangan balasan dari Sasuke setelah ia diam sekian lama.

Orochimaru sedikit kebingungan saat ia tidak menemukan mobilnya parkiran mobil. Ada apa lagi ini? Bertepatan dengan itu _handphone_ yang ada di saku celananya bergetar.

"Tidak menemukan mobilmu ya?" suara meremehkan Sasuke langsung terdengar saat ia menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan Sasuke!?" Emosi yang dirasakannya semakin meninggi, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sialnya.

"Aku hanya mengambil asset milikku, semua yang kau beli dengan menggunakan uang dari Uchiha Group sudah kusita sejak siang tadi. Selamat menikmati hasil jerih payahmu Orochimaru-_san_. Rupanya kau tidak banyak belajar ya, ingat jangan pernah menantang seorang Uchiha." sebelum sempat membalas, Sasuke sudah mematikan panggilan teleponnya.

Sial! Ini berarti rumah dan aset-aset miliknya yang lain sudah disita oleh Sasuke. Semua miliknya habis dalam sekejap.

"Kau pasti mati Sasuke! Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kematianmu! Balas dendam untukmu kupastikan akan penuh dengan penderitaan dan kesakitan, kita lihat saja nanti Sasuke!"

.

000

.

"Hhhh… Sebentar lagi semuanya akan selesai, aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya untuk Sakura dan Itachi." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya sejenak pada sandaran kursi, ia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

"Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kakashi, hanya kelelahan saja. Kita pulang sekarang, aku ingin segera memeluk Sakura."

.

.

000

.

.

Rengkuhan yang kuat dan penuh dengan keposesifan dirasakan Sakura dari belakang. Ia tahu siapa pemilik lengan kokoh yang sedang memeluknya, suami tercintanya sudah pulang sekarang.

"Sebentar saja, biarkan begini dulu." interupsi Sasuke saat ia merasakan tangan Sakura yang bergerak untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

Mengerti dengan keinginan sang suami, Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Sepasang suami istri ini hanyut dalam suasana damai yang tercipta, sama-sama memejamkan mata dan menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Deg! Jantung Sakura melonjak saking bahagianya mendengar ungkapan rindu dari Sasuke. Wajahnya semakin merona saat hembusan nafas hangat pria itu menerpa tengkuknya. Lelaki bermata _onyx _ini menyandarkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu sang istri, menyesap aroma _cherry _yang selalu menenangkan hatinya.

"Aku juga merindukan anakku. Aku merindukan kalian," ucapnya lagi.

"Ya, begitu juga dengan kami Sasuke-_kun_. Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya seperti ini." tindakan Sasuke ini memang tidak seperti biasanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, beban yang sedang dipikul pria berambut raven ini sepertinya semakin berat saja.

"Aku hanya sedang lelah. Kau tidak akan pergi dariku kan?" kata Sasuke parau.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan selalu bersama Sasuke-_kun_."

.

000

.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Sasuke kemudian makan malam dengan ditemani oleh Sakura. Wanita cantik ini bersikeras untuk membuatkan jus tomat untuk Sasuke. Alasannya karena Ayame sudah membuatkan makan malam, jadinya minuman kesukaan Sasuke harus Sakura sendirilah yang membuatnya.

"Nah, Sasuke-_kun _ini jus tomatnya.." seru Sakura riang sambil meletakan gelas berisi jus tomat di depan Sasuke.

"Hn. Apa dr. Tsunade-_sensei_ sudah datang?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan sang suami, tadi siang Tsunade memang sudah dantang untuk memeriksa keadaan kandungannya yang sudah menginjak usia tujuh bulan. "Kata dokter Tsunade bayinya berkembang semakin baik, sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera lahir ke dunia."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia juga sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menggendong bayinya. "Aku punya kejutan untukmu." dengan perlahan ditariknya tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya. "Ikut aku."

Karena bingung, Sakura membiarkan saja ke mana Sasuke membawanya. Mereka kemudian berhenti di dapan sebuah ruangan yang tepat berada di sebelah kamar Sasuke.

"Kenapa kita ke sini Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ini kejutanmu." sambil tersenyum misterius Sasuke kemudian membuka pintu ruangan yang berwarna putih itu.

Seperti dugaan Sasuke sebelumnya Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan takjub. Ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna biru muda itu membuatnya menitikan air mata karena takjub dan bahagia.

"Sasuke-_kun_.. I-Ini.. Ini indah.." dengan terbata ia menyampaikan rasa takjubnya.

"Ya sayang, ini kamar bayi kita. Ini kamar Itachi."

Sakura masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Warna biru muda pada _baby room_ ini begitu meneduhkan, penataan _baby box_, lemari pakaian bayi, mainan bayi, dan pernak-pernik lainnya begitu sempurna. Kapan Sasuke menyiapkan semua ini?

"Sasuke-_kun_, kapan kau menyiapkan kamar ini untuk Itachi?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dan masih tersenyum misterius. "Aku hanya menginginkan anakku mendapat yang terbaik."

"Terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura kemudian menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku masih punya satu kejutan lagi," kata Sasuke di tengah-tengah pelukan mereka.

.

000

.

Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini sedang duduk di sofa sambil menatap ke layar TV besar di kamar Sasuke. Mereka saat ini sedang menonton upacara pernikahan Karin dan Suigetsu yang ternyata diadakan pada siang hari tadi. Pada video itu Sakura melihat seorang bayi berambut merah yang sedang digendong oleh Mebuki, ibunya. Sakura sangat yakin kalau itu anak Karin dan Suigetsu, hatinya menghangat melihat pemandangan pada layar TV itu.

"Aku senang Karin-_nee_ akhirnya menikah juga, _tou-san _dan _kaa-san_ akhirnya bisa bernafas lega."

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya memandang layar TV sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

.

000

.

Semua pilihan selalu memiliki konsekuensi. Jika keputusan sudah dibuat maka kau harus membuang pilihan yang lainnya. Seperti halnya dendam dan cinta selalu berada pada sisi yang berlawanan. Dendam yang kau rasakan begitu besar, akan tetapi cintamu pada pihak lain juga tidak kalah besarnya.

Begitu bimbang hati Konan saat ini, pilihan apa yang harus diambilnya? Orochimaru, Obito, dan Danzo juga sudah mengibarkan bendera tanda peperangan. Di lain pihak ia begitu mencintai Kakashi, tapi mustahil Kakashi mau mengikutinya untuk melawan Sasuke. Kakashi sangat setia pada bungsu Uchiha itu. Apa ia yang harus mengikuti Kakashi? Jika itu terjadi maka ia tidak bisa membalaskan dendam Yahiko dan Nagato.

Konan kemudian meremas rambut pendeknya itu dengan frustasi, tangan kanannya kemudian mengepal dan memukul-mukul tempat tidurnya. Ia harus bagaimana? Air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Konan benar-benar dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sangat sulit sekarang.

"Kau kenapa?" suara berat Kakashi sampai ke pendengarannya.

Konan kemudian memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan putus asa. "Aku tidak tahu jika mencintaimu bisa sesulit ini. Apa yang harus kupilih Kakashi? Tidak bisakah kau mengikutiku?"

Kakashi segera membalas pelukan wanitanya itu, "kau tahu itu tidak mungkin. Aku mencintaimu, tapi kesetiaanku hanya untuk tuan Sasuke."

"Harusnya aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, harusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu, dan harusnya aku tidak membiarkan diriku terjebak dalam hubungan yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini." gumam Konan yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada dada bidang Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku."

"Aku tidak mau Kakashi, kau nafasku. Tapi Yahiko dan Nagato adalah alasanku bertahan hidup."

Tangan besar Kakashi mengelus rambut pendek Konan dengan lembut. "Manusia memang makhluk yang egois."

.

000

.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa pun. Sakura merasa hidupnya bersama Sasuke damai-damai saja, semuanya tenang tanpa ada masalah yang berarti. Kandungannya sehat, Sasuke selalu bersamanya, ia punya Tenten yang selalu menemaninya kalau sedang bosan, dunia kecilnya di dalam Mansion Uchiha terlihat sempurna. Tapi apakah yang akan ia lakukan saat tahu bagaimana cara Sasuke membawanya ke dalam dunia kecil mereka itu? Masihkah ia sanggup bertahan di sisi lelaki egois itu?

"Habis menelepon siapa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Teman lamaku, Shino Aburame. Kau habiskan sarapanmu, hari ini aku tidak ke perusahaan ada yang mau kuurus jadi mungkin kita bisa makan siang bersama."

"Janji ya Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura semakin lahap menghabiskan sarapannya saat melihat anggukan Sasuke.

"Aku pergi dulu ya." setelah selesai sarapan Sasuke kemudian pergi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya, sebelum pergi ia mengecup singkat kening Sakura dan membelai perut sang istri.

"Hm, aku menunggumu saat makan siang nanti."

.

000

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ lupa membawa _handphone_." ujarnnya saat menemukan _handphone _Sasuke yang di atas tempat tidur. Rasa penasarannya bangkit saat _handphone_ itu bergetar karena ada panggilan telepon dari nomor yang tidak dikenal, akhirnya karena penasaran ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan telepon itu. Sakura tidak berbicara, ia hanya menempelkan telinganya saja pada _handphone _Sasuke.

"Uchiha sialan! Bajingan kau Sasuke! Tidak kusangka kau menggunakan cara kotor untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Besok jam sembilan malam, temui aku di bangunan tua bekas pabrik roti di pinggiran Konoha, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!" Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar suara penuh emosi itu, apalagi namanya juga dibawa-bawa, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Cara kotor apa yang dimaksud oleh orang itu?

Sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya Sakura menghapus panggilan tadi dari daftar panggilan masuk. Ia harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, Tenten pasti bersedia membantunya.

Ia mengelus perutnya dengan tidak tenang, "Itachi sayang, ayahmu pria yang baik kan? Dia tidak punya maksud terselubung kan?"

.

000

.

"Sakura-_sama_, ada apa memanggil saya?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku Tenten-_san_?" tanya Sakura parau, ia harus mencari tahu semuanya. Sasuke tidak menjebaknya kan? Jika iya, apa alasan Sasuke melakukan semua ini?

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu Sakura-_sama_?"

"Besok jam Sembilan malam, tolong pergi ke bangunan bekas pabrik roti di pinggiran Konoha. Kau harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di sana, tanyakan pada orang itu alasan Sasuke menikahiku. Tolong cari tahu sampai sejelas-jelasnya, kumohon Tenten-_san_. Satu lagi, jangan sampai Sasuke-_kun_ tahu."

Tenten menjadi iba melihat wajah Sakura yang muram. "Baik Sakura-_sama_, ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia saya dan anda."

"_Arigatou_ Tenten-_san_."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Errr… pertama saya mau minta maaf dulu nih karena telat update. #ditabokramerame

Penelitian untuk skripsi saya sudah mulai sih, jadi fokus saya memang benar-benar teralihkan ke sana T.T

Terima kasih ya sudah mau menunggu fic ini, terima kasih juga buat yang sudah merekomendasikan OC untuk empat elite ANBU, OC-nya mulai dipake di chapter depan jadi nanti di chapter berikutnya ya baru diliat OC siapa yang terpilih. Hehehe..

Sekarang saatnya balas review dulu, seperti biasa yang login cek PM ya..

Azriel: Aku anak baik yang masih polos kok.. yang mesum kan si R***t.. hohohohoho…

Little barbeque: makasih ya buat masukannya.. ini udah update ^_^

Sasusaku kira: terima kasih sudah merekomendasikan OC.. ini chap 13nya.. ^_^

Guest: makasiiih.. ini udah update ^_^

Soee intana: err.. maaf ya agak telat updatenya.. ini udah update ^_^

Inai chan: wew, pengen lemon kakakonan yang hot ya? Bisa jadi bahan pertimbangan nih..

Ichikuran: thank u udah rekomendasiin OC… Gaara hanya milikku#melukGaaraerat…. ini udah update ^_^

Nichachan: dua atau tiga chapter lagi mungkin baru sakura melahirkan. ini udah update ^_^

QRen: aku juga mau punya orang kepercayaan kaya Kakashi -_-

Raditiya: enak aja dit! Kan situ yang m***m.. hehehe.. ini udah update ^_^

Sasusaku lovers: makasih udah rekomendasiin OC ^_^

Artur: aku kebetulan lumayan tau mobil-mobil eropa jadi kalo nyari di google aku tinngal masukin nama mobilnya aja n nyari tipe2nya.. hehehe

Moe: eh, benarkan? Makasih ya.. ini udah update ^_^

Sakuyaa: ini udah update ^_^

Sora akamichi: makasih.. ini udah update ^_^

Chibiusa: sayang sekali saku ga bisa datang ke pernikahan Karin T.T

Nana ichinaru: ini udah update ^_^

Yuya nara: Salam kenal juga ^^ terserah mau manggil apa aja. Ada yang manggil Mo, Rena, atau L, tapi biasanya dipanggil Mo sama teman-teman. ini udah update ^_^

SuntQ: makasih ^^.. biasanya sih ada author yang udah buat konsep setiap chapternya terlebih dahulu, jadi nanti tinggal ditetik. Tapi kalau saya ga pernah buat konsep per chapter, pernah mau buat kaya gt tapi gagal. Soalnya kepala saya ini terlalu banyak improvisasinya, jadi di tengah-tengah ngetik jalan ceritanya udah berubah dari konsep awal, sejak saat itu saya ga pernah buat konsep lagi, jadi dibiarkan ngalir gt aja pada saat ngetik.. sebaiknya kamu jangan mengikuti saya ya, nanti ujung2nya pundung sendiri kaya saya #pundungdipojokkamar T.T

Bresies: makasih.. ini udah update ^_^

Ruuki: makasih.. ini udah lanjut ^_^

Ranmaru: Tenten umurnya sama kaya Neji, 22 Tahun. Pengalaman dia banyak karena dari kecil dia emang sudah dilatih untuk jadi mata-mata. Sepertinya nanti aka nada adegan berantem, Sasuke juga jago bela diri kok, cuma dia belum unjuk gigi(?) aja.. hehehe..

Guest: nanti aka nada pembahasan tentang Konan kok.. hehe..

ALPA-01: Obito pengen ngerebut kekuasaan Sasuke biar dia bisa jadi pemimpin tertinggi Uchiha. kalo Orochimaru n Danzo mah licik, mereka mau ngebantu Obito abis itu mereka nusuk dia dari belakang buat ngerebut harta Uchiha.. jadi si Obito sama sekali ga tahu sama rencana terselubungnya Oro n Danzo.

Himeka kiriyu: tunggu aja nanti.. ini udah update ^_^

Guest: menyebalkan? Kenapa? Hehehhe

Chiiku: makasih.. saya juga galau mau selesai di chapter berapa.. ini udah update ^_^

Tris3: hehe, gpp kok, makasih ya udah ikutin fic ini ^^

Cinta: makasih.. ini udah update ^_^

Guest: ini udah update ^_^

Sasusaku forever: sakura ga bisa ke nikahan karin T.T.. dua atau tiga chapter lagi baru sakura lahiran.. ini udah update ^_^

Guest: ini udah update ^_^

Guest: ini udah update ^_^

Lolita: life style dia kaya gt karena jenuh aja dengan kehidupannya n butuh pelampiasan, apalagi umur Sasu kan masih muda jadi masih mau main-main dulu. Tapi setelah ketemu saku lagi, si sasu udah berhenti main-main n jadiin saku sebagai satu-satunya wanita yang dia cinta. Hehehe..

Dark onyx: makasih ^^

Iryn: makasih.. ini udah update ^_^

Intan ShinMouri S-Savers: waw, udah ga sabar ya? ini udah update ^_^

Boo: akhirnya ini dia update-nya ^^

Walaupun terlambat saya ingin mengucapkan Happy Sasusaku Fanday ^^, semoga di tahun MK ngasih hint sasusaku yang banyak dan yang paling utama sih ngarepin sasusaku bisa jadi official di naruto ^^

Banyak juga ya ternyata yang request lemon kakakonan, dipertimbangkan deh nanti. Tapi yang utama, saya sudah memutuskan pada salah satu chapter di TR ini aka nada lemon NEJITEN. Hohohoho… #ditabok

Untuk silent reader, reviewer, yang ngefollow, yang nge-fave juga, terima kasih banyak ya… sekali lagi, bersediakah memberikan review?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Sasusaku dan pairing lainnya

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Saku?" dengan sedikit heran Sasuke bertanya pada istrinya, pasalnya sudah tengah malam namun istri _pink_nya itu belum juga tidur. Wanita itu masih duduk dan bersandar di tempat tidur mereka.

Sakura menggeleng sambil memandang ke arah sang suami. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke mengusap helaian merah muda wanitanya dengan lembut, "Tidurlah, ini sudah tengah malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan juga Itachi."

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku takut…." ujarnya lirih.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali mengusap rambut Sakura, "Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Aku memang mendengar persalinan itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi aku yakin kau bisa, demi aku dan bayi kita."

"Ya, demi kalian." seandainya saja Sasuke tahu kalau bukan hal itu yang Sakura takutkan. Ketakutannya bersumber dari telepon yang ia terima pagi hari, walaupun ragu ia merasa mengenal suara penelepon tadi, itu suara Hyuuga Neji. Apa yang sudah Sasuke sembunyikan darinya? Apakah hal itu berhubungan dengan alasan Sasuke menikahinya? Sebenarnya takdir macam apa yang sedang ia jalani selama ini?

"Kau kuat Sakura karena itulah aku percaya padamu."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah penuh tanya, ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada lelaki bermata tajam itu. "Sasuke-_kun_, apa alasanmu memilihku?"

Sasuke balas menatap istrinya, sesungguhnya ia ingin mengatakan alasannya sejak awal namun ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk semua itu. "Terkadang seorang yang dicap iblis tidak membutuhkan sosok malaikat atau dewi yang sempurna, tetapi ia lebih membutuhkan sosok yang manusiawi untuk melengkapi dan mengisi kekosongan hidupnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti." wanita ini semakin tidak mengerti dengan jawaban ambigu sang suami. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menjadi alasan kuat keberadaanya di sini.

"Lebih baik tidak tahu sama sekali lebih baik daripada mengetahui. Berhentilah memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu, sekarang tidurlah." tidak mau membantah perkataan sang suami maka Sakura memilih untuk menurut. Keresahan dalam hatinya belum juga hilang, ia memang berbaring dalam pelukan Sasuke, jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat namun entah mengapa Sakura merasa begitu jauh.

'Sasuke-_kun_, keberadaanku di sini karena utang itu kan? Bukan karena alasan yang lain kan?'

.

000

.

"Hei Ichi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang lelaki bermata _onyx _dan berambut coklat pada rekannya yang sibuk dengan laptop sedari tadi.

"Jangan ganggu aku Steve, menjauh sana! Lebih baik kau berlatih agar bisa mengalahkan Imomushi." jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Ichi itu dengan datar.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau kerjakan? Pasti membuka situs porno kan?" bukannya menjauh Steve malah melompat ke sebelah tempat duduk rekananya itu. "Hahahaha…. Ternyata kau lelaki normal ya…" ejeknya sambil berusaha melihat isi laptop milik sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku!" bentak sang korban. "Pergi sana monyet pengganggu."

"Haaah? Siapa yang kau sebut monyet? Ambil katanamu, kita duel sekarang."

"Diam! Berisik kalian!" kedua rekan yang tadinya berisik itu menjadi diam seketika karena mendengar bentakan seorang gadis. "Kalau kudengar kalian berulah lagi akan kubuat kepala kalian menjadi bubur darah!" ancam gadis itu lagi.

"Kau terlalu tegang Imomushi, santai saja menghadapi kedua orang itu." seorang lelaki sedari tadi membaca manga sambil menggigit sedotan air mineral akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ya, kau terlalu tegang Imomushi. Santailah seperti kami~" ujar Steve dengan nada menggoda.

Satu-satunya gadis yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menggeram kesal. "Kalian dengar ya, kita ini adalah _elite _ANBU. Sasuke-_sama _memilih kita untuk menjaga keamanan mansion ini, jadi kita harus fokus. Ichi kau terlalu santai! Steve, kau tidak pernah serius! Dan kau Kouchi, kau…"

"Hidupmu itu terlalu kaku sayang~" Steve yang tadinya berada di sebelah Ichi, tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang gadis yang bernama Imomushi itu, "Santailah sedikit. Jika kau terlalu serius maka kau akan melewatkan banyak hal yang menarik." ujarnya sambil meniup telinga si gadis.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup ya?" si gadis yang kesal karena digoda kini sudah menodongkan pistol tepat di dahi penggodanya itu.

"Woaaaahhh… aku kan hanya bercanda~"

"Tembak saja dia Imomushi, dia memang monyet pengganggu." cibir Ichi yang kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Sasuke-_sama _tidak menugaskan kalian untuk saling bunuh. Jangan lupa apa tugas kalian di sini. Steve berhentilah menggoda teman-temanmu, Kouchi jangan hanya membaca manga, Ichi kau yang paling tua diantara mereka seharusnya kau bisa melerai, dan kau Imomushi aku tahu kau tidak suka yang berbelit-belit tapi kau harus bisa menahan emosimu jika menghadapi temanmu yang satu ini." keempat _elite _ANBU itu langsung terdiam ketika ditegur Tenten.

Senior mereka ini memang cukup menyeramkan jika marah, tentu saja mereka tidak lupa dengan cerita mengenai latihan khusus di hutan Amazon. Latihan itu hanya diadakan tiga kali, latihan pertama Kakashi lah orang yang berhasil keluar hidup-hidup, latihan kedua adalah seorang _elite _ANBU yang kini sedang bertugas di tempat lain, dan latihan ketiga Tenten yang berhasil keluar dengan selamat. Pada latihan khusus tersebut semua peserta harus bertahan hidup dengan saling bunuh. Desas desus yang beredar jika lawan terakhir Tenten adalah kekasihnya sendiri, kekasihnya saja bisa dia bunuh apalagi mereka berempat.

"Kami mengerti Tenten-_san_, aku permisi dulu," kata Imomushi yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kembali ke posisi kalian, keamanan harus diperketat. Keselamatan Sakura-_sama_ dan bayinya adalah prioritas utama di sini." kembali Tenten menasehati ketiga juniornya itu. Walaupun Tenten sendiri hanya lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun dari mereka namun pengalamannya lebih banyak sehingga mereka sangat menghormatinya.

"Baik Tenten-_san_," jawab ketiganya kompak.

.

000

.

Danzo menginjakkan kaki di kediamannya dengan keadaan murka. Ia tidak menyangka jika Obito dan Orochimaru dipecat dari Uchiha Group, ini akan semakin menyulitkan langkah mereka. Sasuke, anak itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan, kelicikkannya mengalahkan Uchiha Fugaku ayahnya.

Selain mempersiapkan diri ia juga harus menyiapkan serangan balik untuk bocah Uchiha itu. Pekerjaan ini akan sulit, dengan perlahan ia melangkah menuju kamar Sai memastikan anak itu sudah tidur sehingga pekerjaanya bisa lebih mudah.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Sai ia membuka perlahan pintunya, cukup beruntung karena Sai tidak mengunci pintunya.

"Ennnnghhh…. Saaaiiii… Aaahhhnn…" sedikit penasaran Danzo mengintip dari balik pintu. Ia sedikit terkejut karena yang sedang diintipnya itu tidak sedang tidur. Keponakannya itu sedang melakukan aktivitas intim dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang.

"Bagus Sai, ini semakin memudahkanku." sambil menyeringai lelaki paruh baya itu menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju kamar Shin.

Danzo segera mencari brankas yang berisi surat-surat penting, uang, serta perhiasan peninggalan Shin dan orang tuanya. Seringainya itu semakin lebar saat ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dengan segera ia memasukan sandi yang diminta agar bisa membuka brankas tersebut. Beberapa kali gagal namun ia masih terus mencoba. "Sialan, bukankah sandi yang terakhir ini sudah benar?" umpatnya penuh kekesalan.

"Wah.. Wah… Kau terlihat emosi sekali paman." betapa terkejutnya Danzo saat melihat Sai sedang bersandar di ambang pintu lengkap dengan senyum palsunya itu.

"Sai? Kenapa kau.. Bu-Bukankah kau tadi.."dengan gelagapan ia menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Bidadariku sudah sangat kelelahan jadi aku berhenti. Sepertinya paman sedang kesulitan ya, boleh kubantu?" sambil tersenyum Sai berjalan menuju pamannya, Danzo hanya terpaku menatap reaksi sang keponakan. "Begini cara membukanya paman," ujarnya saat memasukkan sandi brankas, "Nah, sudah terbuka." Danzo memandang tak percaya pada isi brankas yang kosong melompong itu.

"Sai!" bentaknya penuh kemarahan.

"Ssssssst.. Jangan berisik paman. Aku tidak mau bidadariku terbangun karena suaramu itu." masih dengan tersenyum ia membalas bentakan Danzo, "Apa yang kau cari paman? Tidak ketemu ya? Kasihaaaan." lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau sedang mempermainkanku ya? Dasar bocah sialan!" umpat lelaki tua itu lagi.

Lagi-lagi Sai menanggapinya dengan tersenyum palsu. "Dari dulu sudah kubilang, jangan bermain-main denganku paman. Kau yang tidak mau mendengarku, jadi sekarang silakan keluar dari rumahku. Aku tidak perlu memberitahu di mana pintu keluarnya kan Paman?"

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku Sai!" dengan nada tinggi Danzo berteriak pada sang keponakan.

"Kenapa tidak? Ini rumahku dan aku sudah cukup umur untuk mengelola semua harta peninggalan keluargaku. Kau tidak perlu berkemas paman karena pembantuku sudah mengeluarkan barang-barangmu di samping. Oh ya, kalau keluar jangan berisik. Aku tidak ingin bidadariku terganggu karena kau dan ingat jangan coba-coba kau mencari masalah dengan bidadariku setelah ini atau aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkan kau ke pintu neraka!" seru Sai tajam dan penuh ancaman.

"Kau akan menyesali ini Sai! Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu." sambil mengumpat lelaki tua itu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Satu lagi paman, berhenti mengusik sahabatku jika tidak aku akan kembali turun tangan." kembali Sai melontarkan ancaman sambil diiringi senyum palsunya saat Danzo melewati pintu kamar Shin.

Sai sudah memperhitungkan semuanya, sudah lama ia ingin mendepak keluar pamannya yang tamak itu namun ia belum menemukan waktu yang pas. Ia muak dengan kelakuan sang paman yang suka berfoya-foya dengan harta keluarganya. Saat menemukan waktu yang tepat tentu saja tidak Sai sia-siakan begitu saja.

"Kau dari mana Sai-_kun_?" tanya Ino saat Sai kembali ke kamarnya.

"Mengurusi hal yang tidak penting." Sai berjalan menuju ranjang di mana Ino berbaring tanpa mengenakan apa pun dan hanya ditutupi dengan selimutnya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang tepat di sebelah Ino, membelai rambut Ino sebentar dan mencium kening wanitanya itu. "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

.

000

.

"Ini saatnya kita menyerang balik. Bocah itu sudah membuat kesabaranku habis!" sambil menahan amarahnya Orochimaru mengeluarkan pendapatnya pada Obito.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru?" Konan akhirnya angkat bicara setelah dari tadi mendengar umpatan dengan nada tinggi dari Orochimaru dan Obito.

"Kau tidak mengerti Konan, anak itu sudah mulai melancarkan serangannya. Kita tidak bisa bertahan terus, kita harus balas menyerang." jawab Ororchimaru yang masih diliputi kemarahan. Bagaiman ia tidak marah? Hampir semua harta miliknya habis disita Sasuke, serangan bungsu Uchiha itu sepertinya benar-benar telak.

"Apa pun yang terjadi kita harus membuat rencana yang matang. Aku tetap pada rencana awal, kalau kalian mau membuat rencana sendiri terserah," jawab Konan dengan sedikit kesal.

"Aku setuju, kita buat serangan balik untuk anak itu." ketiga orang itu kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Danzo yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sepertinya suasana hati Danzo juga sedang tidak baik.

"Kau kenapa Danzo?" Konan menangkap kondisi tidak biasa yang pada salah satu rekannya itu.

"Sai, anak itu berulah."

"Hahahaha… Ada apa ini tuan-tuan? Kenapa nasib kalian tidak jauh berbeda?" dengan nada mengejak wanita berambut ungu ini menertawai mereka bertiga.

"Diam kau Konan. Kalau tidak mengingat kau sekutu kami, aku sudah pasti menembak kepalamu saat ini juga!" ancam Danzo.

"Hm?" Konan menyeringai licik, "Cobalah pak tua, maka kau lihat saja apa yang terjadi nanti."

"Sudah-sudah jangan saling bertengkar." akhirnya Obito mengambil alih untuk menengahi Konan dan Danzo. Konan masih mereka butuhkan mengingat wanita itu memiliki koneksi dengan kelompok-kelompok yakuza paling berbahaya di Jepang dan mafia-mafia luar negeri. "Besok kita serang bocah sombong itu," lanjutnya lagi.

.

000

.

."Sasuke-_kun_, apa hari ini kau sibuk?" tanya Sakura saat ia mengantarkan sang suami ke depan pintu masuk rumah mereka.

"Aku akan menemui temanku Aburame Shino hari ini." jawab Sasuke pada wanita yang sedang menggandeng lengannya itu.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibnir tanda sedikit kesal. "Hmmm, apa kau akan pulang cepat hari ini?"

Sasuke mengacak sebentar rambut sang istri, "Mungkin tidak, ada banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kau ini manja ya."

"Kau menyebalkan," ujar wanita yang sedang hamil itu kesal.

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu." sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil ia menyempatkan untuk mengecup kening sang istri dan perut yang berisi buah hatinya itu.

Sakura melambaikan tangan pada suaminya, ia terus memperhatikan sampai mobil suaminya itu melewati gerbang dan tidak terjangkau pandangannya lagi. Ia mengusap sebentar perutnya, malam ini ia akan mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

.

000

.

"Kakashi, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh?" tanya Sasuke sambil memicingkan matanya ke belakang.

"Ya tuan, sepertinya dua mobil di belakang itu mengikuti kita," jawab Kakashi sambil meningkatkan kewaspadaanya. Ia meningkatkan kecepatan mobilnya, dugaannya ternyata benar karena dua mobil yang mengikuti mereka juga ikut meningkatkan kecepatannya.

"Tuan, mereka memang mengikuti kita."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar perkataan orang kepercayaanya itu, "Ayo main-main Kakashi, sudah lama aku tidak merenggangkan ototku."

"Baik tuan." Kakashi melesatkan mobil yang dikendarainya itu sampai kecepatan maksimal dan meninggalkan dua mobil yang sedari mengikuti mereka. Orang-orang yang mengintai mereka tidak tinggal diam begitu saja, mereka berusaha mengejar mobil target yang semakin melesat jauh. Mengingat jalan yang dilewati adalah jalan yang sepi maka dengan mudah mereka bisa mengejar target tanpa harus bersusah payah melewati mobil-mobil lain. Orang-orang itu sedikit heran karena mobil yang menjadi target mereka terparkir begitu saja di pinggir jalan.

Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu keluar dari mobil mereka dan menghampiri mobil Sasuke untuk diperiksa. Tanpa disangka tiba-tiba beberapa dari mereka bertumbangan karena terkena tembakan. Arah datangnya peluru tidak diketahui karena di sekitar jalan yang mereka lintasi itu terdapat semak-semak dan pepohonan. Senjata yang digunakan untuk menembak juga menggunakan alat peredam sehingga arah tembakan semakin sulit ditebak. Jumlah para pengintai yang tadinya berjumlah sepuluh orang kini berkurang menjadi setegahnya.

Lima orang yang tersisa itu menembak secara membabi buta ke sekeliling mereka berharap ada salah satu peluru yang mengenai orang yang menyerang meraka itu. Dari lima orang sekarang yang tersisa hanya dua, sepertinya penembak mereka itu adalah penembak jitu karena dalam sekali tembak langsung mengenai titik kritis dan melumpuhkan lawannya. Kedua orang itu semakin panik mereka berdiri saling membelakangi dan menodongkan pistolnya ke segala arah.

"Wah. Ketakutan sekali kalian." kedua orang itu sedikit terbelalak saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari rimbunan semak sambil memegang pistol di tangan kanannya.

"Jangan panik begitu, dan percuma senjata yang ada di tangan kalian itu. Pelurunya sudah pasti habis," ejek bungsu Uchiha itu lagi.

Kedua pria itu berlari ke arah Sasuke, salah satu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memberikan tinju namun Sasuke tak kalah gesit. Ia mengelak dan memberikan tendangan tepat di perut pria yang hendak meninjunya tadi, Sasuke menghindar dari serangan pria yang satunya lagi dan secepat kilat memberikan pukulan _uppercut _yang tepat mengenai rahang pria yang kedua itu. Sebelum pria yang pertama bangkit dari posisinya Sasuke sudah menyarangkan tembakan tepat di paha kanan pria itu. Sasuke kemudian melompat dan menendang pria yang kedua tepat di dadanya sehingga pria malang itu memuntahkan darah dan terjatuh.

"Sudah kubilang Kakashi, aku bisa mengurus kedua orang ini," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai pada Kakashi yang baru muncul dari semak-semak.

"Saya tahu tuan, tapi tuan jangan lupa.."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya Kakashi," sela Sasuke. "Kalian yang lain, keluarlah dan urus mereka." kemudian muncul empat orang berjubah yang mengenakan topeng hewan.

Sasuke sendiri sudah menuju mobilnya bersama Kakashi, bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan. Serangan tadi memang sudah membuat waktunya sedikit tersita, tapi Sasuke sangat menikmatinya. Sudah lama ia tidak menghadapi pertarungan seperti ini, tentu saja hal ini menjadi sangat menyenangkan untuk lelaki bermata _onyx _itu.

"Anda terlihat sangat menikmatinya tuan. Para _elite _ANBU seperti kehilangan pekerjaannya tadi." kata Kakashi yang mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Jarang-jarang bisa seperti ini Kakashi. Tadi kau kena berapa orang?"

"Saya berhasil menembak empat orang," jawab lelaki berambut perak itu.

"Hn, ditambah dengan orang yang terakhir tadi berarti aku sudah menembak lima orang. Aku menang Kakashi," ujarnya puas.

Kakashi sendiri hanya tersenyum di balik masker menanggapi sang majikan. Uchiha Sasuke mana mungkin mau kalah begitu saja, ia harus selalu menjadi nomor satu dan Kakashi sangat memahami itu.

"Kakashi, mereka sudah mulai melancarkan serangan balasan tapi mereka bodoh, meyerangku sama saja dengan mengantarkan saksi gratis. Perang ini baru dimulai, apa pun yang terjadi keselamatan Sakura dan bayi kami adalah yang paling utama. Satu lagi, jangan sampai sahabat-sahabatku ikut dilibatkan dalam masalah ini. Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku bersumpahlah mulai detik itu juga kau adalah pelindung anakku," kata sang majikan dengan sangat serius.

"Saya bersumpah tuan."

.

000

.

"Gagal lagi?! Sial!" Danzo membanting telepon dengan sangat marah. Kenapa mereka selalu menemui kegagalan saat berencana menyerang bocah sombong itu?

"Sudah kubilang kan," timpal Konan yang sedang asik meminum kopi di pagi hari. "Rencana gegabah hanya akan memberikan hasil yang tidak maksimal. Apa kalian tidak memperhitungkan ANBU? Oh tuan-tuan kalian sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan tanpa ANBU sekalipun, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang yang memiliki teknik beladiri yang cukup tinggi. Gunakan otak kalian dengan benar, itu pun kalau masih punya otak." cibir wanita itu lagi.

"Kau! Perempuan sialan!" geram Danzo yang semakin meninggi emosinya.

"Sabar pak tua. Lihat kan siapa yang tidak memakai otak dengan benar sekarang?" seringai mengejek Konan makin terlihat jelas. "Jika ingin memperoleh kemenangan, serang kelemahan musuhmu. Uchiha Sasuke juga lelaki biasa yang punya kelemahan."

Obito memandang heran pada wanita yang sedang meminum kopi dengan santai itu. "Apa maksudmu Konan?"

"Uchiha Masumi. Bukankah Sasuke sangat menghormati neneknya itu? Jika kita bisa mendapatkan perempuan tua itu maka setidaknya kita bisa mengancam Sasuke. Jangan lupa kita memiliki Hyuuga Hiashi yang berada di pihak kita, kenapa kita tidak memanfaatkan dua kesempatan emas ini?" lagi-lagi perempuan cantik itu berujar dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Aku memang tidak menyukai sifatmu, tapi aku sudak idemu," timpal Danzo puas.

"Astaga, kenapa aku sampai lupa kalau Hyuuga Hiashi ada di pihak kita. Jika begini kita memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menyerang balik bocah itu." senyum licik di wajah Ororchimaru pun ikut terbentuk. "Kita bisa mulai melibatkan Hiashi di dalam rencana besar kita. Dia akan sangat berguna."

.

000

.

"Tenten-_san_, kau mau kemana?" karena penasaran akhirnya Kouchi bertanya pada seniornya itu.

Wanita berambut coklat itu menoleh sebentar, "Aku ada urusan di luar, tolong jaga Sakura-_sama_."

"Keperluan apa? Bukankah Sasuke-_sama_ memerintahkanmu untuk selalu menjaga Sakura-_sama_?" lelaki berkulit tan itu mulai merasakan adanya keanehan pada Tenten.

"Ini menyangkut misiku di China kemarin, ada yang harus kuurus jadi tolong jaga Sakura-_sama _sebaik mungkin." Tidak ingin menunda waktunya lebih lama lagi Tenten segera pergi meninggalkan mansion mewah itu.

"Tenten-_san_ kau memang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresimu tapi itu tidak bisa mengelabui pembaca ekspresi sepertiku. Akan kulihat permainan macam apa yang sedang kau mainkan Tenten-_san_."

Tenten memacu mobil yang dikendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju lokasi tempat yang disebutkan si penelepon tadi. Bangunan tua bekas pabrik roti itu terlihat sangat mencekam jika dilihat dari luar. Tenten keluar dari dalam mobil dan bergegas menuju ke dalam.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan Tenten akhirnya menemukan ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di antara pilar-pilar gedung yang sudah cukup rapuh tersebut. Lelaki itu berambut coklat pendek dan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Setelah ia teliti beberapa saat akhirnya Tenten menyadari bahwa lelaki itu adalah Hyuuga Neji yang sudah memotong rambutnya.

"Hyuuga Neji ternyata." dengan dingin Tenten mendekati lelaki berambut coklat itu.

"Aku memanggil Uchiha untuk datang, bukan kau. Kenapa malah kau yang datang?" ada nada tidak suka dalam jawaban sang Hyuuga.

"Tuan merasa tidak perlu untuk bertemu denganmu jadi aku yang dikirim kemari. Lagipula tuan punya banyak urusan, menemuimu hanya akan membuang waktunya!" seru Tenten angkuh.

Huuga Neji membuang muka sebentar dan menujukkan raut wajah kesal. "Dasar Uchiha tidak tahu diri. Dengar, katakan pada tuanmu itu. Dia adalah laki-laki paling licik dan tidak tahu diri yang ada di dunia ini. Kotor sekali caranya untuk mendapatkan Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu Hyuuga?"

"Aburame, salah satu kelompok Yakuza yang ditakuti di negeri ini. Kau tahu, dulu keluarga Haruno dijebak sehingga berutang enam ratus juta yen pada mereka. Tapi sesungguhnya ini semua adalah rencana licik tuanmu itu, dia sengaja merekayasa semua ini demi mendapatkan Sakura! Dan kau katakan padanya, aku pasti akan mengambil kembali Sakura dari pria jahat sepertinya. Tuanmu itu iblis paling licik di dunia!" tampaknya tuan muda Hyuuga sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi.

"Bicaralah yang benar Hyuuga, omong kosong macam apa itu?" Tenten masih berusaha bersikap tenang, dia masih harus mengorek informasi dari Neji.

Neji mendelik kesal pada wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya ini. "Omong kosong? Kau bilang ini omong kosong? Kau sama saja dengan tuanmu yang busuk itu. Tadinya aku sudah mau menyerahkan Sakura dan tidak ingin mengusiknya lagi. Tapi mengetahui kenyataan dia sudah dibohongi dengan skenario yang luar biasa, kupikir aku akan memulai perang dengan Uchiha sialan itu. Sakura berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan, ia tidak pantas bersama dengan laki-laki yang hanya ingin memperalatnya! Aku tidak takut pada tuanmu dan aku juga tidak takut padamu nona, akan kukeluarkan Sakura dari dunia menjijikan Uchiha itu!"

"Terima kasih informasinya Hyuuga." dengan segera Tenten berbalik untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" cegah Neji sambil mencengkeram tangan Tenten.

"Pergi, aku hanya mencari informasi darimu," jawab Tenten datar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji lagi, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perempuan di hadapannya ini.

"Satu hal yang ingin kukatakan Hyuuga, jangan pernah terpancing emosi sehingga tanpa sengaja kau membeberkan informasi. Tuanku bukan orang yang sabar, beruntunglah karena aku yang datang." kembali dengan datar ia menjawab pertanyaan sang lelaki. Tenten kemudian melepaskan cengkeraman pada tangannya dan meninggalkan Neji yang masih diliputi kebingungan.

.

000

.

Sakura menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Untuk amannya Tenten menyerahkan salah satu _handphone _miliknya pada sakura sehingga saat Tenten berbicara dengan Neji, sambungan telepon pada _handphone _itu masih hidup dan wanita bermahkota merah muda ini mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, ingin ia sangkal semua yang dikemukakan Neji namun jika disimak maka perkataan Neji ada benarnya.

Aburame ternyata kelompok yakuza tempat sang ayah dulu dijebak oleh sahabatnya sehingga keluarga haruno memiliki jumlah utang yang sangat besar. Semua menjadi jelas karena beberapa hari ini Sasuke sering menemui sahabatnya yang bernama Aburame Shino. Berarti suaminya itu memang memiliki hubungan dengan kelompok yakuza Aburame. Gemetar pada tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi, _handphone_ Tenten sudah terjatuh sejak tadi dari genggaman tangannya. Sakura merasa sangat lemas, kenyataan ini benar-benar membuatnya _shock_, benarkah semua ini adalah hasil rekayasa Sasuke? Kenapa semuanya makin membingungkan?

Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat pening, Sakura hampir tidak sanggup mempertahankan kesadarannya lagi. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya sehingga wanita yang sedang hamil ini kemudian pingsan.

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Oke, jangan gantung saya karena kelamaan update ya *sembunyi dalam pelukan Gaara* Sasusaku dalam chapter ini memang kurang karena fic ini telah memasuki konflik utama, mungkin dalam beberapa chapter ke depan juga sasusaku agak kurang karena masalah utamanya semakin menruncing jadi saya harap reader sekalian bisa memaklumi ya.

OC untuk elite ANBU sudah terpilih *nari2 gaje* Terima kasih karena sudah merekomnendasikan OC, jujur saya bingung memilih OC-nya jadinya saya pilih dengan cara diundi. Hehehehe….

Yosh sekarang saatnya balas review, yang login cek PM ya..

Azriel: makasih nee chan. Ini chap selanjutnya udah update ^^

Sasusaku kira: yuhuuuuuu

Mawmawmeong: lagi sibuk sih makanya lama update. Hohoho

Yatzumi: makasiiiiiih ^^

Novriani S: bertengkar gay a? liat aja nanti. Hehe

Sakuyaa: orang-orang tua itu pasti bikin rencana balas dendam.. ini udah update ^^

Moe: iya itu Neji. kamar dede Itachi unyu2 ^^ In lophhhh u toooo *Aku bukan yuri ya*

Intan ShinMouri S-Savers: makasihh ini udah update^^

Chibiusa: kata sasuke saat waktunya udah tepat. Hehe

Blitz21: makasihhhhhhhh… kamu juga semangat ya bacanya… ini udah update ^^

Nichachan: aku juga pengennya ga banyak masalah, tapi jari yang ngetik nih nakal sih… jadinya gitu deh #dichidori

Himeka Kiriyu: ayaaaaaaang Gaara, dia mau nabok aku *ngadu ke suami (baca: ayang Gaara)* kamu ngecek terus ya? Aku mau marahin jari aku nih karena jarang ngetiknya.. hei jari kamu jangan sok sibuk ya *Marahin tangan sendiri*

Ichi-kuran: daripada Samsung galaxy chat buatmu mending buatku aja.. hahaha… ini udah update ^^

Raditiya: #nabok balik. Ini udah update dit ^^

Sasusaku forever: Sasuke punya alasan kok, hohoho.. *ketawa sok misterius*

Guest: wahaha, kamu nunggu lemon nejiten ya? Tunggu aja sampe mereka lemonan nanti. Wkwkwk.. #ketawanista #dijyuuken

Zukasuka: aduuuh, maaf ni lama update chap ini TT

SuntQ: amiiiiin, makasih ya ^^

Deatrishara: makasih, aku pasti nulis fic ini sampe tamat ^^

Guest: makaih, ini udah update ^^

ALPA-01: aku juga ga ngerti jalan pikirannya Sasuke. Wkwkwk #dikirin

Laura Pyordova: ihiiiiiy, ada nikahan ga ya mereka? Semoga ada..

Zuki-chan: makasih… aku juga pengennya mereka ga lama-lama marahannya.. tapiiiiiiii #dikirin

Briesies: iya tuh, kakakonan emang ngenes TT

:iya nih lagi sibuk soalnya.. hehe… ini udah update ^^

Guest: saya usahakan happy ending.. hohoho

Ranmaru: sasusaku emang rumit sih TT

Koibito cherry: wah, makasih ya udah suka sama fic ini ^^

Naya Sasusaku: kita liat nanti ya.. hehe

Guest: nah lagi hamil makanya ga bisa. Wahahaha

Evelin: aku juga ga tau kapan saku bisa ngumpul dengan keluarganya #plaaaaaaaak.. untuk kakakonan liat nanti mereka akan seperti apa

Dark onyx: situ juga mesum.. wkwkwk…

Guest: kamu ngecek tiap hari? Kali ini saya harus bilang WOW.. ini udah update ^^

Ss: ini udah update ^^

Sasusaku uciha: hehe… kehidupan di dunia nyata lagi butuh banyak prhatian sih.

Zi: ini chap 15nya ^^

Summer: wah makasih ya kamu udah review di banyak chapter secara berurutan. Ini udah update ^^

Guest: ini udah update ^^

Uchiha 'Chiba' Michiyo: gpp.. makasih ya udah suka fic ini

Sayaka: #toss. Saya juga penggila shikatema. Emang di Naruto OTP saya hanya sasusaku n shikatema, pair lain cuma suka2an biasa.

Guest: POV sasuke belum bisa dibikin sekarang. di sini yang hamil duluan Karin, sedangkan Sakura dan Temari hamil di saat yang bersamaan.

My dream: sepertinya udah kejawab kan kenapa sasuke nelpon shino?

Hachikodesuka: wkwkwk… ga bakalan ketuker anak2 mereka.

Guest: ini chap 15nya ^^

Pitalica: ini chap 15 update ^^

Guest: yuhuuuu, ini lanjutannya

Clarisahime-chan: hehe, maaf ya lama update ^^

Rina: ini lanjutannya… ikutin terus ya kalau mau tahu endingnya gimana ^^

Fyuuuuhh, makasih ya udah tetap setia nungguin fic ini walaupun updatenya lama. Saya usahakan fic ini tidak hiatus apalagi discontinue. Terima kasih juga untuk dukungan dari semuanya terutama untuk nee-chan ku tersayang (Kristy nee). Untuk teman2 yang suka heboh bareng di fb kalian semua selalu membuatku terhibur n menggila bersama kalian membuat rasa lelahku hilang. Hohoho….

So, mind to review?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Sasusaku dan pairing lainnya

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai tuan," ujar Kakashi saat mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya jepang. Keduanya kemudian turun dari mobil.

Seorang pria yang memakai kacamata hitam dengan kerah baju yang tinggi sudah menyambut mereka. Beberapa pengawal berpakaian hitam tampak berjaga di sekeliling rumah besar itu. "Selamat datang Uchiha Sasuke, aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu."

Keduanya kemudian berjabat tangan sebentar. "Lama tidak berjumpa Shino."

"Aku sudah menemukan orang itu, awalnya dia mau langsung kueksekusi tapi mengingat kau punya masalah pribadi juga dengannya, maka sepertinya lebih menyenangkan melihatnya menderita di tanganmu."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendengar ucapan temannya itu. "Aku memberikan hal yang setimpal dengan perbuatannya."

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita langsung saja. Lewat sini Uchiha-_san_," kata Aburame Shino yang mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke kediamannya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama sampailah mereka ke sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang lelaki yang terikat di kursi. Kondisi laki-laki itu cukup mengenaskan dengan bekas memar akibat pukulan di wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Ini orangnya Uchiha-_san,_" kata Shino sambil membuka kain penutup mata lelaki yang terikat itu

Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya karena silau dari cahaya lampu yang menerpa penglihatannya. Ketika pandangannya jelas ia kemudian melihat seorang pria bermata tajam yang memandangnya angkuh.

"Jadi kau orangnya?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Sa.. saya? Saya tidak mengerti ada apa ini? Aburame-_sama _tolong lepaskan saya, saya berjanji akan segera mengembalikan uang itu pada anda.." pinta lelaki lusuh itu dengan wajah memelas pada Shino.

"Kau mau mengembalikan dengan apa Tatsuo Katagiri? Anak buahku menemukanmu di Macau dengan kondisi memprihatinkan karena kalah judi," balas Shino dengan nada meremehkan, "Enam ratus juta adalah kerugian yang sangat besar buatku, untung saja pria Uchiha ini mau membayarnya. Bahkan dia membayarku dua kali lipat agar aku bisa menemukanmu."

Pria yang bernama Katagiri Tatsuo itu memandang tak percaya pada Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka sudah ada orang yang membayarkan uang enam ratus juta yen yang sudah ia larikan.

"Hn. Jangan memandangku dengan wajah berterimakasih begitu. Aku membayarnya demi istriku. Kau harus menanggung perbuatanmu karena sudah menyebabkan keluarga istriku dalam masalah." Katagiri menelan air liurnya dengan sulit, kata-kata tajam lelaki bermata _onyx _ini sepertinya mengandung ancaman yang serius. Entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat yang sangat buruk karena aura Sasuke jauh lebih menakutkan daripada Shino yang merupakan ketua kelompok yakuza.

"Kuserahkan dia padamu Uchiha-_san_. Dia milikmu sekarang, terserah mau kau apakan," kata Shino sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Katagiri Tatsuo. Sahabat dari Haruno Kizashi, kau menipu sahabatmu dan membuatnya terjebak hutang enam ratus juta yen. Kau tahu, kau hampir membuat wanita pujaanku menjadi pelacur karena hutang itu. Sekarang aku sudah menemukanmu dan kau akan segera merasakan yang namanya neraka itu seperti apa," Sasuke menyeringai licik karena melihat wajah ketakutan lelaki yang sudah lama dicarinya ini. "Kakashi para ANBU sudah siap?"

"Mereka semua sudah siap tuan." jawab si pria berambut perak.

"Selamat menikmati nerakamu Tatsuo Katagiri!" seru Sasuke dengan senyum yang sangat menakutkan bagi lelaki paruh baya yang sedang terikat itu.

.

000

.

Neji mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sejujurnya ia sangat berharap jika tadi Sasuke yang datang. Neji begitu ingin menghajar wajah sombong lelaki Uchiha itu. Dugaanya meleset, ternyata yang datang adalah salah satu dari pengawal Sasuke. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah kenapa harus _dia_ yang datang? Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan perilaku perempuan yang juga berambut coklat sepertinya itu.

Perempuan itu hanya datang, mendengarnya berbicara kemudian pergi. Apa-apaan itu? Yah dia mengakui jika tadi dirinya sedikit terbawa emosi tadi. Tanpa sadar semuanya keluar begitu saja. Menyebalkan sekali mengingat dirinya yang emosi dan perempuan itu tetap memasang wajah datar.

"_Shit!_ Kenapa perempuan seperti dia harus ada di dunia? Dan bisa-bisanya aku terpancing!" seru Neji merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Sakura, aku pasti membebaskanmu dari lelaki iblis itu."

.

000

.

Sasuke yang saat ini sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Aburame Shino dan Katagiri Tatsuo sedang duduk di dalam mobilnya sambil berpikir. "Sebentar lagi semuanya selesai Kakashi."

Kakashi tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang datar pada jalan di depannya. 'Selesai yang seperti apa tuan?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan kening saat mobilnya akan memasuki gerbang. Mobilnya masuk ke dalam bertepatan dengan mobil yang dikendarai Tenten dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Dari mana kau? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak meninggalkan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke setelah mereka turun dari mobil masing-masing.

"Maaf tuan, saya harus mengurus misi di China kemarin." jawab Tenten.

"Hn."

Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam rumah dengan diikuti Tenten dan Kakashi. Perasaan tidak nyaman sudah ia rasakan sejak tadi, namun ia berusaha menepisnya. Perasaan itu semakin kuat saat Sasuke semakin dekat menuju ke kamarnya. Firasatnya berkata ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi.

"Sakura!" Sasuke begitu terkejut melihat wanita tersayangnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Segera ia berlari menghampiri sang istri.

"Sakura! Sayang, bangunlah! Kau kenapa?" dengan begitu panik bungsu Uchiha ini meraih istrinya dan berusaha membangunkan Sakura dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya.

Karena tidak ada reaksi dari Sakura, maka sang suami segera menggendongnya dan berlari secepat kilat keluar. Tenten dan Kakashi begitu terkejut karena Sasuke berlari sambil menggendong Sakura yang sedang pingsan. Keduanya kemudian berlari mengikuti Sasuke. Sesampainya di luar Kakashi langsung membuka pintu mobil yang tadi dikendarainya bersama Sasuke. Dengan sigap lelaki emo itu masuk ke kursi bagian belakang mobilnya sambil memeluk Sakura. Kakashi kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Hubungi Tsunade! Tanyakan dia berada di mana, katakan Sakura kritis dan kita sedang menuju rumah sakitnya. Segera Kakashi!" perintah Sasuke masih dengan memeluk erat Sakura.

"Baik tuan." dengan tanggap Kakashi melaksanankan perintah tuannya.

Kakashi menjalankan mobil itu dengan kecepatan yang sangat maksimal. Beberapa pengguna kendaraan lain di jalan berteriak memprotes atas aksi Kakashi yang menyalip mereka dengan manuver-manuver nekat. Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli dengan aksi orang kepercayaanya itu, yang penting mereka bisa sampai di rumah sakit secepat mungkin.

Sizhune ternyata sudah menanti mereka di pintu masuk rumah sakit. Sambil menggendong Sakura, Sasuke mengikuti Sizhune yang menuntunnya menuju ruangan di mana Tsunade sudah menunggu.

"Sekarang keluarlah bocah, biarkan aku yang mengurus istrimu," seru Tsunade.

Namun tampaknya Sasuke mengabaikan perintah dokter senior itu, dia masih tetap bersikeras untuk mendampingi Sakura.

"Astaga Sasuke, keluarlah. Percayakan istrimu pada kami, aku janji istrimu akan segera membaik." akhirnya dengan berat hati lelaki Uchiha itu keluar. Ia duduk di deretan kursi yang ada di depan ruangan tersebut dengan lunglai. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut sekarang.

.

000

.

Tidak jauh dari posisi Sasuke duduk, Tenten berdiri dengan gelisah. Apakah yang ia lakukan salah? Jika tahu keadaan Sakura akan seperti ini jadinya, maka ia tidak akan pernah menemui Neji. Ini sama saja dengan melakukan penghianatan pada tuannya. Untung saja tadi ia bertindak cepat dengan mengamankan barang bukti yaitu _handphone_-nya yang ada diserahkan pada Sakura sebelum ia pergi menemui Neji.

Sangat berbahaya jika Sasuke sampai menemukan _hanphone_ itu. Lelaki yang bernama Neji itu bisa mendapat ancaman yang sangat besar, karena secara tidak langsung lelaki itulah penyebab kondisi Sakura menjadi seperti ini. Kalau sampai Sasuke sendiri yang turun tangan, maka hanya Tuhan yang tahu nasib Neji akan menjadi seperti apa.

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukannya ia sedang mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sakura? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia terbayang lelaki berambut coklat itu?

"Tidak, satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya Komimaro. Ya, hanya Kimimaro." katanya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Tenten, aku yakin kau pasti tahu sesuatu." kata Kakashi _to the point_.

Tenten memandang sebentar lawan bicaranya, ia harus tenang. Salah bicara sedikit saja maka Kakashi akan tahu semuanya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak tahu apa pun. Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi Sakura-_sama_."

"Tadi kau kemana? Bukannya misimu di China sudah selesai?" tanya Kakashi lagi dengan penuh curiga.

"Terkadang ada hal kecil yang bisa menjadi penghambat Kakashi. Bukankah kita sudah dituntut untuk menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna?"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, ia yakin ada yang disembunyikan oleh juniornya ini. "Aku akan memperhatikanmu."

"Hn, baik sekali kau senior. Aku tidak yakin kekasihmu yang berada di Finlandia sana akan senang jika kau memperhatikan wanita lain," jawab Tenten sarkastik, "Kau tidak lupa kan kalau kekasihmu itu adalah salah satu orang selain kita berdua yang berhasil lolos dari pelatihan di Brazil? Jangan main api Kakashi, atau kau bisa saja mati di tangannya." lanjutnya dengan senyum penuh arti.

.

000

.

Sasuke masih duduk dengan gelisah, sesekali ia menatap tak sabar pada pintu di depannya. Sakura dan bayi mereka harus selamat, ia tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan lagi. Sasuke sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana beratnya kehilangan, ia juga sudah pernah merasakan pahitnya hampir kehilangan Sakura. Mereka harus selamat, jika tidak semua yang sudah ia perjuangkan selama ini akan menjadi sia-sia.

"Mereka selamat Sasuke." karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri Sasuke tidak sadar kalau Tsunade saat ini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Kelegaan seketika terpancar di wajahnya saat mendengar perkataan si dokter pirang.

"Syukurlah. Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?"

"Sepertinya dia _shock_, kau tahu kan seorang wanita hamil tidak boleh banyak pikiran. Apalagi usia kandungannya sebentar lagi memasuki usia sembilan bulan. Dia beruntung karena tidak mengalami pendarahan," jawab Tsunade lagi.

"Aku akan lebih menjaganya mulai sekarang," kata Sasuke serius.

"Hm. Kau memang harus lebih memperhatikannya, ingat Sasuke pikirannya harus tenang. Lebih baik untuk sekarang ini kau ikuti saja semua keinginannya, ini untuk menghindarkan istrimu dari _stress_. Apalagi menjelang persalinan nanti, _stress_-nya bisa meningkat beberapa kali lipat." nasehat sang dokter. "Sekarang kami akan mengantarnya ke kamar, kau tenang saja keberadaanya di rumah sakit ini tidak akan diketahui siapa pun. Dan ingat Sasuke, pikirkan juga dirimu sendiri. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Hn, jangan khawatir. Aku sudah merencanakannya dengan matang."

Sasuke tidak peduli pada apa pun, yang penting Sakura dan bayi mereka sudah selamat. Sepanjang malam lelaki Uchiha ini tidak tidur, ia tetap setia terjaga di sebelah ranjang Sakura. Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan wanita yang sangat dicintainya ini, sesekali ia mengusap pipi Sakura atau membelai dengan lembut perut yang berisi buah cintaya itu. Namun fisik tak bisa dibohongi, karena terlalu lelah akhirnya mata lelaki emo ini kalah berperang dengan niatnya yang ingin terus terjaga. Perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup dan ia tertidur di pinggir ranjang sang istri.

.

000

.

Cahaya dari jendela menyilaukan matanya yang mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Sakura menyipitkan matanya karena silau tadi, setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya ia sedikit menyadari jika sekarang ia berada di tempat asing. Aroma khas rumah sakit menyapa penciumannya, setelah mengedarkan pandangan beberapa saat akhirnya wanita musim semi ini menyadari jika ia memang tidak sedang berada di kamarnya.

Rambut hitam yang mencuat menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke ternyata sedang tidur dengan kepala yang ia posisikan di pinggiran ranjangnya. Sakura pun menyadari jika tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh sang suami walaupun lelaki itu masih tidur. Memori mengenai kejadian semalam berputar lagi dan membuat kepalanya menjadi pening.

"Uuugghhh…" Sakura sedikit meringis karena pening di kepalanya.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" Sasuke yang juga terbangun segera menyentuhkan tangan ke pipi wanitanya. Namun sebelum tangan itu sampai Sakura sudah menepisnya lebih dahulu, bahkan wanita itu menarik tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Sasuke.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku!" serunya acuh.

Tentu saja Sasuke bingung dengan perilaku istrinya, sebelumnya wanita ini tidak pernah menolaknya. "Sakura," panggilnya lembut, "Kau kenapa?"

Air mata malah mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Kau membohongiku… Apa salahku Sasuke-_kun_?" ujarnya pilu.

Sasuke kemudian menghapus aliran air mata itu dengan kedua tangannya, "Ada apa Sakura? kenapa kau bilang aku pembohong?" tanya Sasuke sambil menangkup wajah sang istri.

"Siapa itu Aburame Shino? Dia temanmu? Aburame itu yakuza yang meneror keluargaku dulu kan? Apa kau terlibat dalam hutang keluargaku? Aku benci padamu Sasuke-_kun_! AKU BENCI!" teriaknya histeris.

"Sakura ini tidak seperti itu." jawab Sasuke panik.

"Aku membencimu… Aku benci kau! Apa salahku sehingga terlibat denganmu?" tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi, "Aku tidak merasa pernah berbuat salah padamu. Kau yang menyeretku ke dalam kehudupanmu! Aku pikir kau malaikat penyelamatku, ternyata kau iblisnya! Benar kata Neji, kau itu orang jahat!"

Sasuke benar-benar merasa ditampar dengan semua perkataan Sakura. Pria Uchiha ini sering menerima kata-kata yang berupa sindiran, sentilan, atau pun kata-kata tajam dari orang lain, tetapi ia tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Sekarang kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura bagaikan pedang yang menusuk jantungnya. Sasuke masih berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan memeluk wanitanya itu.

"Pergi jauh dariku! Aku membencimu Uchiha!" teriaknya sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke. "Kau menjebakku, kau menipuku, kau mengambil masa depanku, kau ambil semua yang pada diriku tanpa terkecuali. Aku berpisah dari keluargaku, teman-temanku, dan lingkunganku. SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU! AKU MEMBENCIMU UCHIHA! TEGA SEKALI KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU!" teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul dada Sasuke.

"Tenang Sakura!" karena sudah tak sabar lagi akhirnya Sasuke membentak Sakura. Wanita berhelaian merah muda itu sedikit _shock _karena dibentak Sasuke, selama ini Sasuke memang tidak pernah sekali pun membentaknya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas frustasi dan kemudian memandang Sakura dengan lembut, "Dengar kau tidak tahu yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ceritanya sangat panjang."

Namun reaksi dari Sakura benar-benar membuatnya semakin tak sabar. Wanita itu menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, seolah tak ingin mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku!" serunya dengan nada yang meninggi.

Sakura kemudian menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. "Kau menjebakku, membuatku mengandung anakmu, memisahkanku dari semua yang kusayangi, mengurungku di dalam rumahmu. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu Uchiha, aku seperti pion catur yang kau atur sesukamu. Aku bahkan tidak tahun seperti apa nasibku jika aku sudah melahirkan anak ini. Apa kau akan membuangku? Atau menjadikanku pembantumu? Atau mungkin aku akan mati tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu!" wanita berhelaian _pink _ini memandang miris pada Sasuke. "Lucu sekali ya nasibku ini, dipermainkan oleh lelaki sepertimu seolah kau itu Tuhan."

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku menjebakmu?" kali ini Sasuke yang memandang tajam pada wanita yang sedang mengandung anaknya itu. Sakura menjadi kaku karena pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ini sudah bagian dari perjanjian kita dan kau harus mengikuti aturanku," ujarnya lagi dengan nada menusuk.

"Tapi kau menjebakku," air mata Sakura semakin mengalir deras. "Kau menghancurkan hidupku."

Sasuke dalam dilema sekarang, apa pun yang ia katakan pasti tidak akan didengarkan oleh Sakura. Ia teringat lagi perkataan Tsunade, istrinya itu tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran.

"Hn. Terserah pikiranmu saja. Aku menjebakmu? Ya. Aku memisahkanmu dari duniamu? Ya. Aku mengurungmu dalam duniaku? Ya. Kalau dengan mengurungmu tidak akan membuat kau terpisah dariku maka aku pasti akan melakukannya, setelah itu aku pun akan mengurung diriku sendiri bersama denganmu," jawabnya datar. "Kau mau membenciku sekali pun aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin keinginanku terwujud."

Sakura sangat _shock _mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dalam hatinya ia berharap Sasuke memberikan jawaban yang menentangnya, ia menginginkan Sasuke memberikan jawaban yang menunjukkan penyangkalan dari semua perkataan Sakura, jawaban yang menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu menginginkannya walau dengan cara menjebak sekali pun.

"Apa alasanmu menikahiku Sasuke-_kun_?" pertanyaan itu terlontar lagi dari bibir Sakura, entah sudah berapa kali ia menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Aku hanya menginginkan anak itu. Berhentilah berpikir macam-macam aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada anakku."

"Aku membencimu.." kata Sakura parau.

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu, istirahatlah. Kau harus memperhatikan kesehatan anakku." perintah Sasuke dengan nada acuh, sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa pada Sakura sekarang.

Air mata Sakura kian mengalir deras saat menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Ia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, tapi jika bengini keadaannya siapa pun pasti tidak akan tahan. Kenapa Sasuke menjebaknya? Kenapa Sasuke membohonginya? Hati Sakura semakin sakit saat mengingat lagi kenangannya bersama keluarga dan orang-oarang terdekatnya. Ulah dari ayah anaknya itu membuat semuanya hancur berkeping-keping. Apalagi sikap acuh Sasuke tadi benar-benar membuat batinnya bagaikan ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum.

.

000

.

Baru saja Sasuke menutup pintu kamar Sakura dirawat, Kakashi menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru. "Tuan, ada masalah besar."

"Ada apa Kakashi?"

"Nyonya Masumi diculik tadi malam."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Baru saja ia mendapat masalah yang cukup memusingkan, sekarang datang lagi masalah lainnya yang tidak kalah rumitnya. Sepertinya perang yang sebenarnya telah meletup.

"Hn. Perang yang sesungguhnya sudah dimulai Kakashi. Panggil Tenten untuk mejaga Sakura, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura maka aku sendiri yang akan memenggal kepalanya. Lalu suruh para _elite _ANBU melacak keberadaan nenekku dan selidiki kronologi penculikannya." Perintah Sasuke dengan emosi tertahan.

"Baik tuan."

"Kakashi, aku tidak peduli. Siapa pun mereka yang terlibat tidak akan kumaafkan." pria Uchiha ini memandang Kakashi tajam. "Tentukan pilihanmu Kakashi, kau ikut denganku dan perempuan itu juga terancam atau kau mundur dan selamatkan dia, tapi seumur hidup aku pasti akan mengejar kalian. Jangan lupa seseorang yang ada di Finlandia sana juga akan membuat perhitungan."

Sorot mata Kakashi terlihat mantap dengan pilihannya. "Keluarga saya sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Uchiha sejak dulu. Saya tidak akan menodai kehormatan keluarga Hatake dengan menghianati anda."

Sasuke tersenyum samar mendengar jawaban dari orang kepercayaannya itu. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

Saat sudah di dalam mobil tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba diserang rasa nyeri yang sangat hebat. Dia meremas dada kirinya dengan begitu kuat, Kakashi yang melihat itu menjadi sangat terkejut.

"Tuan!"

Pandangan Sasuke semakin mengabur, nyeri itu menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

_Tidak sekarang… Kumohon jangan sekarang… Aku belum menyelesaikan semuanya untuk Sakura dan anak kami.. Jangan ambil nyawaku sekarang…_

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Oke, sepertinya saya benar-benar harus sembunyi sekarang… tolong jangan keroyok saya ya… Ayaaang Gaara, tolong istrimu ini… *sembunyi di balik pasir Gaara*

Harap dimengerti karena di dunia realita saya punya banyak kesibukan, tidak hanya ngebuat fic saja. Masih banyak hal lain yang lebih saya prioritaskan. Heheeeee… Ngebuat fic itu bisa jadi hiburan, jadi jangan heran kalau saya malah banyak bikin fic saat sedang stress. Hihi..

Daripada banyak ngomong, mending balas review aja deh, yang login cek PM ya

Raditiya: tunggu aja deh, ada waktunya sendiri buat Saku ingat masa lalunya.. hohoho

Salsalala: aku usahakan deh cepet. Iya serius namanya Itachi… soalnya aku lagi egois pingin nama Itachi sih. Wkwkwkwkwkwkk… #ditoyor

Chibiusa: yuhuuuu… udah update ^^

Sasu love Saku: aku juga sasusaku lovers kok. Ga janji sih ga buat tentang pair lain, soalnya aku juga suka banyak pair selain SS. Hihi…

Guest: udah update ^^

Sasusaku uciha: kamu favorite-in aku? #blushiiiing…. Aku hanya milik Gaara.. tidaaaaaaaakkk #oke, mulaiGila.. BL nanti ya, tunggu ada waktu luang.

Pitalica: urusan di dunia nyata banyak jadi ya gitu deeeeehhh

suntQ: ini udah update ^^

ichi-kuran: wahaha.. biarin telat update, daripada aku discontinue? #bercanda ^^

FYLIN-chan: hihihi…. Anak2 ANBU itu unyu2(?)… ini udah updateeeeeee

Guest: belum mbrojol kok.. wahahaa…. Dedek bayi masih betah di dalam perutnya mama Saku o_o

Piglet: nah tuh Sasuke, diprotes kan lu. Kalo cinta ya bilang aja, deketin dengan cara yang bener *ditatap Sasuke dengan pandangan membunuh* ampun bang Sasuuuuu #kabuuur

Guest: belum mau ngelahirin koooook

Azriel: makasih nee chan. Btw, cepet sembuh yaaaa

Sapaajaboleh: bentar lagi kok Saku ngelahirin.. thanks udah mau ingetin #peluk…. Naruhina nanti deh, belum nemu feelnya.. hehe

Hachikodesuka: iya dong masa ketuker..? hihihi…

Mewmewmeong: ehhhh, ada typo di namamu ya? Maap.. maappp….. tunggu aja apa yang bakal terjadi dengan NejiTen dan juga om2 serakah itu. heheheeeee

Yukamari-chan12: aku juga bingung mau namatin di chapter berapa #garuk-garukkepala

RyeoRezCloudy: ehh, jangan pusing2 aku ga punya obat buat pusing.. hihihiiiii

Summer: saku n baby baik-baik aja kok, tapi sekarang ga tauuuu~

Sasusaku kira: makasih juga udah rekomendasiin #peluk… itu Tenten sengaja kok, biar Sakura bisa denger semuanya tanpa ada yang disembunyiin, eh akibatnya malah fatal…

Pinkluvsasuchan: ini udah update ^^

Moe: awas pita suaranya rusak karena kebanyakan tereak.. awas jangan kebanyakan kepo nanti aku PHP-in lhooooo… hohohohoo..

Sakuyaa: liat nanti yaaaa… #niatPHP

Namiiko-chan: makasih, ini udah update ^^

Nadya-harvard: ini udah update ^^

Anyaa: hweeeeeeee, senangnya kalo kamu jadi suka sasusaku ^^.. ini aku udah tanggung jawab

Guest: masalah konan nanti bakal diketahui kok, jadi yang sabar ya… hehehe

Guest: wahahaha, ANBU-nya ga ada yang bener… yakin mau gentayangi aku? Kamu tidak takut nanti jatuh cinta padaku? Nanti ayang Gaara bakal marah lho sama km kalau aku diikutin terus #abaikan

Kichan: aku kan udah janji bakal ada lemon nejiten, jadi pasti lemonan mereka pasti ada. Tenang aja

Guest: mati gak yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….? Mau PHP ah _

Guest: ini udah update ^^

Guest kece: saku pingsan, tapi bisa diselamatin kok.. aku mau bikin balas dendam yang cantikk.. hihihi… jangan Tanya berapa chapter, karena aku juga bingung. wahahahaaaa

Zhao mei: makasih… salam kenal juga Mei ^^ ih bantalnya digigit, pasti udah penuh iler tuh..wahahaahaaa.. ini udah update..

Blossom47: ini udah update ^^

Naita: udah lanjuuuuuut

Lemondemon: hehe, aku juga ga suka dengan konflik yang kaya sinetron kok. Untuk hard lemon emang aku ga bisa bikin, aku lebih suka lemon yang detail(?) daripada hard.. heheheee..

Selaladrews: semua kemungkinan pasti ada, tergantung jariku mau ngetik kaya apa. Si jari n otak kadang-kadang ga sinkron sih.. hehehhee

Yooooooo, karena udah baca sampe sini, jadi harus tanggung jawab dengan kasih review.. wahahahaaaa…#bercanda

Makasih ya udah baca n ngereview fic ini, ngefave ataupun ngefollow. Sekali lagi, mind to review? Tengkiu ^^b


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Sasusaku dan pairing lainnya

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

"Tuan… !" Kakashi menjadi semakin panik saat Sasuke jatuh pingsan di kursi belakang mobil yang sedang ia kendarai.

Bagaimana ini? Kenapa keadaan menjadi kacau seperti ini? Kakashi kemudian mengambil _earphone _dan menghubungi seseorang. "Kouchi, segera ke lokasi penyanderaan Nyonya Masumi, nanti aku akan menyusul." Pria berambut perak itu segera memutar haluan mobilnya. Mereka belum terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit. Keselamatan Sasuke adalah yang paling utama.

Kakashi terus memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan umpatan dan teriakan dari pengendara kenadaraan lainnya karena laju mobil yang dikendarainya melawan arus. Siapa yang peduli? Ia hanya ingin secepat mungkin membawa tuannya ke rumah sakit.

…

Tsunade memijit keningnya saat mendapati Kakashi sedang duduk di depan ruang pemeriksaan. Pria itu terlihat pucat. Sorot matanya seolah tak percaya jika tuannya sekarat di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

"Aku akan melihat keadaanya di dalam, kau jangan khawatir," kata Tsunade untuk menenangkan pria berambut perak itu.

Sebagai seorang _generalis_―dokter dengan spesialisasi di berbagai bidang―Tsunade tentu merasa bertanggung jawab untuk memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Apalagi sejak kecil memang dialah yang selalu menangani kesehatan anak itu. Berkali-kali ia mengingatkan Sasuke agar selalu menjaga kesehatannya dan jangan sampai terlalu lelah. Namun, bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia tidak membantah apapun yang dikatakan Tsunade.

Tsunade menyentuh dada kiri Sasuke dan merasakan denyut jantungnya sambil memandang layar _electrocardiogram _yang menunjukkan grafik kerja jantung Sasuke. Ini sepertinya akan sulit karena jantung Sasuke berdetak melebihi detakan jantung pada orang normal.

"Kau terlalu mengabaikan semua saranku, bocah."

Sasuke menderita _Aritmia_ sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Penyakit ini sebanrnya tidak berbahaya, _aritmia _hanya menyebabkan irama jantung menjadi tidak menentu. Ia dan Kakashi sering memperingatkan Sasuke agar menjaga kondisi tubuhnya, tapi anak itu memang keras kepala. Dua tahun menjalani pola hidup yang tidak sehat sudah pasti membuat _aritmia_ yang dideritanya semakinbertambah parah. Sasuke jarang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia sering meminum kopi untuk mengurangi kantuknya, dan jangan ditanya lagi dengan berapa banyak hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya.

Beberapa terapi pernah dijalankan, akan tetapi _aritmia_-nya kembali kambuh. Jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan operasi dan inilah sumber masalahnya. Sasuke memiliki golongan darah yang langka sehingga sangat sulit menemukan orang yang bisa mendonorkan darah untuknya. Ia bisa mati kapan saja, karena itu sampai sekarang mereka masih berusaha mencari orang yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Bulir-bulir keringat telah memenuhi dahi Tsunade. Dokter senior ini harus memutar otak dan mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya untuk mengembalikan kestabilan denyut jantung Sasuke tanpa melalui operasi. Ini sudah pasti sulit dan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

.

000

.

Sakura yang terus menangis sejak tadi kini merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat pada dada kirinya. Perasaannya semakin sesak dan air matanya mengalir semakin deras tanpa ia ketahui apa sebabnya. Bayangan Sasuke dalam benaknya semakin memudar. Ia mencengkeram dada kirinya dengan kuat. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

Sasuke…

Nama itu terngiang di dalam benaknya. Perasaan takut melingkupinya dengan sangat erat sampai membuat napasnya sesak. Ada sesuatu yang kini kosong, ia seolah merasa sangat hampa.

Ia takut kehilangan Sasuke, namun di sisi lain ia juga tidak dapat menerima perbuatan pria itu padanya. Terbanyang kembali wajah bahagia kedua orang tuanya dan Karin. Kenangan ketika mereka berempat menghabiskan waktu bersama, berbagi kebahagiaan bersama, dan saling mendukung jika ada masalah. Ia rindu keluarganya, ia rindu pada mereka semua.

"Sakura-_sama_," sapa Tenten yang telah memasuki ruangannya. Gadis berambut coklat itu memandang miris pada Sakura. Istri tuannya itu sedang menangis sambil memeluk perutnya yang sudah semakin membesar.

"Tenten, bisakah kau menolongku…" ujarnya lirih. "Kau sudah berjanji demi putraku 'kan kalau kau akan selalu membantuku."

"Tentu saja, Sakura-_sama_," jawab Tenten dengan sedikit ragu.

"Sasuke hanya menginginkan anak ini. Kumohon… kumohon… aku ingin pergi dari sini. Setelah melahirkan anak ini akan kuserahkan pada Sasuke dan aku tidak akan pernah mengganggu hidupnya lagi," kata Sakura lirih.

"Saya tidak bisa melakukannya … maaf," jawab sang pengawal pribadi.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini Tenten … kumohon," pintanya lagi.

"Anda mau ke mana? Keadaan di luar sedang kacau. Salah satu tetua keluarga Uchiha diculik. Saat ini Sasuke-_sama_ dan Kakashi sedang menanganinya jadi sagat berbahaya jika anda pergi sekarang."

Sakura hanya tunduk dan kembali diam. Salahkah jika ia hanya ingin keluar dari keadaan ini? Ia tidak sanggup bersama dengan Sasuke lebih lama lagi dari ini. Sasuke sudah sangat mengecewakannya. Dengan wajah muram wanita berhelaian merah muda itu berbaring, mencoba untuk tidur dan melupakan segalanya.

"Saya akan berjaga di luar, Sakura-_sama_. Panggil saja jika anda menginginkan sesuatu," kata Tenten sebelum ia undur diri untuk keluar.

"Ng… Tenten, bolehkah aku meminjam _handphone_-mu? Aku mungkin hanya sedikit bosan jadi aku ingin bermain _game_," pinta Sakura.

Tenten berpikir sebentar. Memang Sakura sering memaingkan _game_ dari _handphone_-nya ketika bosan. Tapi bisa saja 'kan Sakura menghubungi orang lain?

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberikannya juga tidak apa-apa…" ujar wanita itu lirih. Beberapa saat kemudian senyum di wajahnya terbit karena Tenten menyodorkan _handphone _berwarna hitam itu padanya.

"Aku berjaga di sini saja, Sakura-_sama_," kata Tenten saat Sakura menerima sodorannya. Gadis berambut coklat ini merasa ia harus terus mengawasi Sakura dari jarak dekat, apalagi wanita _pink _itu sedang memegang media komunikasi. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera duduk di kursi yang berada di tepi ranjang Sakura.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Tenten mengawasi istri tuannya itu. Sakura tampak antusias memainkan beberapa _game_. Bagi Tenten ini sangat aneh. Ia tahu wanita yang sedang hamil memiliki perubahan _mood _yang sangat drastis, tapi tetap saja ini aneh. Saat ia masuk tadi, Sakura tampak sangat sedih dan terpukul. Kondisi yang sangat berdeda kini ia saksikan. Tidak mungkin 'kan hanya dengan _game _dari _handphone _dapat membuat wanita ini melupakan kesedihannya?

"Sakura-_sama_, maaf saya ingin mengirimkan pesan untuk seseorang," katanya dengan maksud meminta kembali _handphone _berwarna hitam itu.

Dengan berat hati Sakura mengembalikan _handphone _itu pada Tenten. Setelah benda itu sudah berada di tangannya, Tenten segera memeriksa semua laporan pesan terkirim, _email_, _history _pada penggunaan internet dan panggilan keluar. Semuanya kosong. Ia kemudian membuka aplikasi rahasia yang terpasang pada telepon seluler miliknya itu, aplikasi untuk melihat laporan sambungan keluar yang telah dihapus. Hasilnya juga sama saja, tidak ada laporan yang menunjukkan adanya pengiriman pesan dalam bentuk apapun selama sejam terakhir ini. Tenten menghembuskan napas lega. Ia telah salah sangka pada Sakura, wanita itu memang hanya bermain _game _sejak tadi. Ya, mungkin saja itu memang murni karena perubahan _mood _perempuan hamil. Tenten tidak pernah hamil jadi ia tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya memiliki perubahan _mood _yang begitu drastis.

"Boleh aku main _game_ lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memohon. Tenten mengangguk dan memberikan lagi benda berwarna hitam itu pada Sakura. Lebih baik begini daripada _mood _Sakura kembali memburuk.

"Permisi," seorang perawat datang dan membawa nampan berisi obat yang harus diminum Sakura. "Obatnya diminum setelah makan, ya," kata perawat itu lagi.

"Hm," kata Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Oh ya, anggota keluarga Nyonya Uchiha diminta untuk ke ruangan Kabuto-_sensei_," ujar si perawat.

"Kabuto-_sensei_? Memangnya Tsunade-_sensei_ ke mana?" tanya Tenten.

"Tsunade-_sensei _sedang mengangani pasien darurat jadi Kabuto-_sensei_ yang akan menjelaskan kondisi Nyonya Uchiha," jawab perawat itu lagi.

"Baiklah." Tenten kemudian pergi mengikuti perawat itu menuju ke ruangan Kabuto. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu lama. Sedikit ragu untuk meninggalkan Sakura sendiri, tapi apa boleh buat karena tidak ada lagi orang di situ yang dapat dimintai tolong. Rekannya yang lain pasti sedang sibuk mengurusi penculikan Masumi.

Setelah ruangan itu kosong, Sakura yang memegang _handphone_ Tenten sedikit gemetar. Sejak tadi ia berpura-pura antusias dengan _game _yang ia mainkan agar Tenten tidak curiga. Ia menunggu saat yang tepat, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan semua ini dan ingin segera pergi.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia menekan nomor yang sudah ia hafalkan. Saat itu entah kenapa ada dorongan dari dalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk menghafalkan nomor orang itu. Nomor tak dikenal yang dulu menghubungi Sasuke dan menjadi awal mula ia mengetahui permainan kotor suaminya.

"Halo…" terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Ng… Halo."

.

000

.

"Kau?" Kakashi menjawab tak pecaya. Di saat seperti ini wanita itu malah menghubunginya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kakashi dapat mendengar suara wanita dari sambungan telepon mereka.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kaget begitu reaksimu. Sudah lama kita tidak saling menghubungi. Kau tidak rindu padaku?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Kau tahu jawabannya," jawab Kakashi.

"Selalu seperti itu. Kenapa tidak pernah bilang kalau kau rindu padaku? Ayo katakan kalau kau rindu padaku," paksa wanita itu.

"Bailah. Aku merindukanmu."

"Akhirnya bilang juga. Kalau aku sudah lebih dari sekedar rindu. Setelah misi ini aku akan kembali dan kita tidak akan berpisah lagi untuk selamanya. Sasuke-_sama_ juga sudah setuju. Ini adalah misi terakhirku," kata wanita itu dengan bersemangat.

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

"Kakashi? Selama kita tidak bertemu, kau tidak selingkuh dariku 'kan?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada curiga.

"…"

"Awas saja kalau mencoba menduakanku. Aku akan memberikan neraka dunia padamu dan perempuan selingkuhanmu itu!" ancamnya.

"Hei―"

"Hahaha… Aku hanya bercanda, aku tahu kau setia padaku. Sebentar lagi misiku selesai dan aku akan segera kembali padamu, sayang," potong si wanita.

"Benarkah?"

"Kenapa? Tak percaya? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu dengan erat, menciummu, merasakan aroma tubuhmu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Kakashi. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk menyelesaikan misi ini dan kembali padamu."

"Hn."

Setelah berbincang beberapa lama, Kakashi menutup sambungan telepon mereka. Semuanya menjadi rumit sekarang. Ia menatap pintu ruang pemeriksaan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kakashi…! Hosh… hosh… Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-_sama_?" tanya Tenten dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia segera datang setelah mendengar kabar Sasuke dari Kabuto tadi.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Tenten? Bukankah kau harus menjaga Sakura-_sama_?"

"Sakura-_sama_ baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," jawab Tenten. "Jadi, Sasuke-_sama_ kenapa?"

"Hn. _Aritmia_-nya kambuh lagi." jawaban singkat dari Kakashi ini membuat Tenten terdiam. Tuannya itu memang keras kepala. Sudah tahu donor darah untuk operasinya susah dicari tapi Sasuke tetap ngotot untuk mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Tenten bersandar sambil melipat tangan di dinding di seleh Kakashi. Bagi Tenten dan Kakashi, Sasuke bukan hanya sekedar majikan. Uchiha bungsu itu sudah seperti keluarga sendiri, jadi pada saat seperti ini mereka berdua sudah tentu merasa sangat khawatir.

"Siapa yang menyelidiki penculikan Nyonya Masumi?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Kouchi dan yang lainnya."

"Mereka berempat?"

"Hn," jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Perasaanku tidak enak Kakashi. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk," ujar Tenten menyampaikan firasat buruk yang sudah ia rasakan sejak tadi.

"Mereka anak-anak yang berbakat. Aku percaya pada mereka," tukas Kakashi.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang kini bekerja untuk Obito?"

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Tenten bingung. Pandangan matanya seolah meminta penjelasan dari perempuan itu.

"Aku melakukan penyelidikan sendiri dan mendapat daftar paling baru dari orang-orang yang mereka pekerjakan. Hiashi Hyuuga juga tampaknya bergabung dengan mereka. Dan kini Obito mempekerjakan Hidan, Kakuzu, serta Zetsu."

Mata Kakashi terbelalak karena penjelasan Tenten itu. Sial! Hidan, Kakazu, dan Zetsu adalah pembunuh bayaran yang amat sangat berbahaya. Mereka sudah sering dibayar untuk membunuh pejabat-pejabat tinggi dari berbagai negara, membunuh bos mafia, dan yang paling baru mereka baru saja melakukan pembunuhan pada Putra Mahkota Monaco. Cara kerja ketiga orang itu sangat rapih dan sama sekali tidak meninggalkan bukti. Hanya orang-orang terlatih seperti Kakashi yang bisa mengenali cara kerja mereka hanya dalam sekali lihat.

"Keempat anak itu dalam bahaya, Tenten," kata Kakashi dengan raut wajah _shock_.

Tenten yang mendengar itu juga ikut memucat. Reputasi Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Zetsu memang sudah sangat melegenda di dunia bawah. Walaupun Kouchi dan tiga rekannya yang lain merupakan _elite _ANBU, tetap saja mereka bukan tandingan dari trio penjahat kelas wahid itu.

"Tenten." panggilan Kakashi mengusik lamunannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau meninggalkan ruangan Sakura-_sama_?"

"Hampir satu jam."

"Apa ada yang menjaganya?"

Tenten menggeleng perlahan. Tidak. Ia sepertinya sudah melakukan kesalahan bodoh. Mendengar keadaan Sasuke dari Kabuto tadi membuatnya panik dan ia melupakan bahwa Sakura tidak dijaga sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali," kata Tenten yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Tenang, Tenten… tenang…" ujar Kakashi. "Keberadaan Sakura-_sama_ di rumah sakit ini dirahasiakan. Jadi tidak ada yang tahu dia berada di sini. Kembalilah dan jangan tinggalkan Sakura-_sama_ sedetik pun."

Setelah mengambil napas beberapa kali, Tenten segera berlari menuju ke ruangan Sakura. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia akan menghukum dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu akibat kecerobohannya ini.

"Sakura-_sama_," panggil Tenten saat sudah memasuki ruangan Sakura.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari keberadaan wanita merah muda itu. Ia berlari untuk mengecek ke dalam kamar mandi dan hasilnya nihil. Dengan kalut ia berlari mencari di sepanjang lorong dan bertanya pada semua orang yang ditemuinya.

Oh Tuhan…

Tidak…

Jangan bilang kalau Sakura sudah pergi…

Dan yang paling buruk, jangan sampai Sakura diculik!

Tenten meneruskan usahanya untuk mencari. Ia berlari dan terus berlari di sepanjang rumah sakit yang sangat besar itu untuk menemukan keberadaan Sakura. Beberapa kali ia kembali ke ruangan Sakura dirawat, berharap istri tuannya itu kembali. Ia berharap semoga Sakura hanya merasa bosan dan keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Harapan naif memang.

Teten bersandar lemas pada dinding. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Sasuke jika keadaanya seperti ini? Dengan langkah gontai ia kembali ke tempat Kakashi.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan besar Kakashi…" ujarnya sendu. "Sakur―"

"Tenten … anak-anak itu tidak selamat."

Tenten menatap Kakashi tak percaya. Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin!

"Kouchi, Ichi, Steve, dan Imomushi. Mereka berempat sudah dihabisi," lanjut Kakashi dengan raut wajah yang tidak terbaca.

"I-ini bohong 'kan?" bukankah baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka mengintai lokasi penculikan Nyonya Masumi. Tidak mungkin secepat ini anak-anak itu dibunuh. Lagipula mereka adalah prajurit-prajurit terlatih. Mereka adalah petarung profesional yang tidak mungkin dibunuh dengan mudah.

"Nomor tak dikenal mengirimkan gambar dan beberapa pesan padaku," kata Kakashi.

Tenten menatap tak percaya pada gambar yang ditunjukkan di layar ponsel Kakashi. Gambar keempat juniornya yang telah tewas. Tubuh mereka telah terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Nyonya Masumi juga sudah dibunuh," kata Kakashi lagi yang membuat Tenten semakin lemas.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Tenten yang kembali tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Ada yang menghubungiku tadi. Katanya Nyonya Masumi meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil di luar Kota. Sudah jelas ini semua adalah ulah mereka. Nyonya Masumi diculik dan dibunuh. Mereka mengatur seolah dia ke luar kota dan mengalami kecelakaan di sana."

"Mereka memang berengsek!" umpat Tenten saking kesalnya. Ia merasa sangat tak berdaya saai ini. "Kakashi… Sakura-_sama_ juga hilang. Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tenten menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang sudah kehilangan tenaga ke lantai. Keempat _elite _ANBU yang merupakan junior-juniornya yang sangat berbakat sudah tewas, Nyonya Masumi yang merupakan tetua paling berpengaruh dalam keluarga Uchiha juga tidak dapat diselamatkan, Sasuke kembali mengalami serangan _aritmia,_ dan kini Sakura hilang entah ke mana. Kenapa semua hal buruk ini terjadi pada saat yang bersamaan?

"Lawan kita sangat kuat saat ini," ujar Kakashi. "Aku rasa Sakura-_sama_ tidak berada di tangan mereka. Karena jika mereka menculiknya, kita pasti sudah menerima ancaman."

"Kakashi … apa ini yang namanya … kekalahan?"

Keduanya kembali saling pandang dengan mata yang sarat dengan emosi. Tak ada kata yang bisa dikeluarkan saat ini. Mereka pernah mengikuti latihan berat yang menantang maut, mejalani misi penuh bahaya, membunuh orang, tak pernah sekali pun mereka mengalami kegagalan. Tapi sekarang semuanya kacau, kondisi seperti ini tak pernah mereka alami sebelumnya.

.

.

000

.

.

Hyuuga Neji. Pria berambut coklat pendek itu menyetir mobilnya dengan sangat tenang. Hatinya yang kosong dan hampa kini terisi penuh. Sesekali ia menatap lembut perempuan berambut merah muda yang sedang tertidur pada tempat duduk yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama Sakura bisa berada di sisinya juga.

Ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana ia membawa pergi Sakura dari rumah sakit. Awalnya Neji terkejut karena mendapat panggilan telepon dari nomor yang ia ketahui adalah nomor Tenten. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menjawab panggilan telepon itu tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang penting. Betapa terkejutnya Neji saat mendengar suara Sakura. Wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu terdengar sangat putus asa dan meminta Neji membawanya pergi. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Neji memenuhi permintaan Sakura. Sudah sejak lama ia ingin membebaskan Sakura dari jeratan Sasuke. Menyelamatkan Sakura dari iblis berwujud manusia itu. Kebetulan saat itu Neji baru pulang makan siang dengan kliennya di restoran yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi karena penjagaan Sakura sangat longgar sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah membawa pergi wanita itu. Sekarang biarlah dia yang menjaga Sakura, ia tak akan membiarkan Sakura kembali pada pria jahat seperti Sasuke.

Dengan tenang Neji terus memacu mobilnya meninggalkan pusat kota Konoha. Dia memiliki _villa_ pribadi yang dibeli beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pemuda Hyuuga ini sering ke _villa _tersebut untuk menenangkan diri. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang _villa _ini kecuali dirinya. Untuk pengamanan dia sudah mematikan _handphone _yang dipakai Sakura untuk menghubunginya tadi dan membuangnya agar keberadaan mereka tidak dapat dilacak. Sakura dan calon bayinya akan aman. Neji telah bersumpah untuk menjaga anak itu seperti anaknya sendiri, walaupun dalam diri anak itu mengalir darah Uchiha.

…

Sakura yang tertidur tak menyadari tatapan lembut Neji padanya. Saat pergi dia tidak merasa tenang sama sekali. Harusnya ia senang karena bisa pergi dari Sasuke. Harusnya ia bahagia karena bisa lepas dari orang yang telah membelenggu kehidupannya. Harusnya dia puas karena Sasuke tak akan menemukannya dan ia akan aman jika bersama Neji. Harusnya … seperti itu. Namun ia sama sekali tak merasa seperti itu. Dan kini dalam mimpinya ia melihat sesuatu yang lain. Seperti potongan ingatannya. Tapi … ia sama sekali tidak mengingat kapan mengalaminya.

_"Sasuke-_kun_… buku apa yang kau baca?" kata Sakura pada bocah bertopi biru yang sedang tiduran sambil membaca buku di sebelahnya._

_"Kau masih kecil. Otakmu tidak akan paham," jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu dengan acuh._

_"Aku kan sudah empat belas tahun," rajuknya sambil mengembungkan pipinya._

_"Hn."_

_"Sasuke-_kuuuunnnn…."_ Panggilnya lagi dengan manja._

_"Ck. Tidak bisakah kau diam dan tidak mengangguku?"_

_"Huh! Kan kau yang mengajak ke sini. Setelah sampai di padang rumput ini kau malah tidur dan mengacuhkanku! Tahu begini lebih baik aku ikut _ji-san_ dan Neji-_nii _ke kota," ujar Sakura sambil cemberut._

_"Hn."_

_"Sasuke-_kuuunn~_ kenapa kau ini meyebalkan sekali. Aku pulang saja ah!" ancam Sakura._

_"Kau tidak tahu jalan pulang. Nanti tersesat."_

_"Kalau begitu jangan acuhkan aku," rajuknya lagi dengan sebal._

_Sasuke menurunkan bukunya dan menatap Sakura dalam. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menarik Sakura untuk tidur di sebelahnya, menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal._

_"Sa-sasuke-_kun_…" seru Sakura sambil merona._

_"Ini buku tentang bisnis. Kau tidak akan mengerti. Akan kuceritakan sesatu padamu," kata Sasuke yang juga berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya._

_"Apa?" tanya Sakura girang._

_"Dahulu kala ada seorang raja yang hidup bersama ratu dan dua putranya. Raja ini memiliki kekayaan yang sangat melimpah. Dia sangat memperhatikan rakyatnya dan bekerja sangat keras untuk memajukan kerajaannya. Istrinya, sang ratu, selalu setia menemaninya. Ratu tahu bahwa kedua anak mereka kekurangan perhatian dari sang ayah sehingga ia selalu memberikan kasih sayang berlimpah pada kedua putra raja itu. Suatu hari sang raja memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama keluarganya. Ia ingin beristirahat sejenak dan menghabiskan waktu dengan istri serta kedua putranya. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke hutan yang ada di tepi kerajaan. Sayang sang putra bungsu sakit perut sehingga ia tidak jadi pergi. Ternyata di hutan mereka diserang binatang buas dan meninggal. Tinggalah pangeran itu sendirian."_

_"Kasihan sekali. Kok tidak berakhir bahagia?"_

_"Belum selesai, Sakura. Pangeran itu kemudian mempertahankan kerajaannya dari orang-orang jahat. Jadi, di usia yang sangat muda ia sudah menjadi raja dan memimpi kerajaan. Raja muda ini sangat kesepian sejak ditinggal keluarganya. Kemudian dia bertemu dengan seorang putri yang sangat manis. Awalnya dia kesal karena putri itu selalu mengganggunya, tapi lama-kelamaan dia menikmati kehadiran sang putri di sisinya. Putri itu mengisi kekosongan hatinya dan membuatnya tidak kesepian lagi. Sang raja muda berniat membawa putri itu ke kerajaannya dan menjadikannya ratu. Tapi sayangnya itu belum bisa terwujud."_

_"Lho? Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-_kun?"_ tanya Sakura penasaran._

_Sasuke tersenyum singkat sebelum melanjutkan, "Karena putri itu masih kecil. Sang raja muda harus menunggu sekitar tiga atau empat tahun lagi untuk bisa mempersuntingnya. Tapi raja muda itu sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Saat sang putri sudah berusia yang pantas untuk menikah, ia tidak akan menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk mempersuntingnya."_

_"Beruntung sekali si putri," ujar Sakura dengan wajah berbinar._

_"Hn."_

_"Ahhhh~ aku juga mau seperti itu. Kau tahu Sasuke-_kun,_ aku selalu membayangkan diriku adalah seorang putri. Suatu saat ada seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih yang membawaku ke istananya. Kapan, ya, aku bisa seperti itu?" cerintanya dengan penuh semangat._

_"Bermimpilah. Itu kan hanya dongeng. Kau seperti anak TK saja percaya pada dongeng," goda Sasuke._

_"Huh! Tadi kan Sasuke-_kun_ juga cerita tentang dongeng! Berarti Sasuke-_kun_ yang seperti anak TK!" gerutunya sebal._

_Sasuke tidak menjawab dan kembali menertawakannya. Hal ini sudah tentu membuat Sakura semakin sebal dengan tingkah pemuda itu. Uchiha Sasuke memang selalu membuatnya kesal dengan semua tingkahnya. Pelit kata tapi kadang cerewet. Suka sekali mengejek Sakura dan mengatakan jidatnya lebar. Benar-benar menyebalkan!_

_Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke merasakan remasan pada kemeja yang dipakainya. Sakura sudah tertidur dengan cukup lelap sambil mengenggam kemeja pemuda di bagian dada. Ia membelai helaian merah muda gadis itu secara perlahan._

_"Ya, Sakura. Sebentar lagi kau akan segera menjadi ratu," ujarnya sebelum ikut menutup matanya dan ikut bergabung bersama Sakura di alam mimpi._

…

"Sudah bangun, _Hime_?"

Sakura yang baru saja membuka matanya melihat Hyuuga Neji sedang meletakan cangkir teh pada meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Suasana kamar ini tidak ia kenali. Tadinya Sakura ingin bertanya dia sedang berada di mana? Seketika itu juga ia tersadar kalau dialah yang meminta Neji untuk membawanya pergi.

"Ini di _villa_ milikku, kau akan aman di sini," kata Neji sambil duduk di tepian tempat tidur.

"_Arigatou_, Hyuuga-_san_."

"Kenapa masih memanggilku seformal itu?" tanya Neji tak suka.

"Aku harus memanggil apa?"

"Kau dulu selalu memanggilku Neji-_nii_ dengan nada manja," jawab Neji sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Dulu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hn. Dulu kita pernah bertemu dan kita sangat dekat. Panggil aku Neji saja, mulai sekarang aku tak ingin dianggap kakak lagi olehmu."

Sakura memandang Neji dengan pandangan menyelidik. Benarkah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Dia memang amnesia karena kecelakaan. Apa Neji bagian dari kenangannya yang terlupakan itu?

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu dan menjauhkanmu dari Uchiha brengsek itu. Aku akan merawat anak itu seperti anakku sendi―"

"Setelah anak ini lahir, aku akan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke-_kun_," sela Sakura.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menginginkan anakmu?" tanya Neji tak percaya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sangat menginginkan anak ini, jadi aku akan memberikan apa yang dia inginkan dan pergi dari kehidupannya," jawab Sakura lirih.

"_Hime_…"

Sakura tersenyum miris sebelum kembali berkata, "Dia tidak peduli padaku … dia tidak mencintaiku … dia hanya ingin memanfaatkanku … padahal aku … aku .. aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati…" ujarnya lagi sambil menangis.

Neji kemudian memajukan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sakura. Mendekap gadis itu dengan hangat dan penuh sayang. Ia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Sakura menangis lagi. Apalagi tangisan itu karena Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak! Tidak akan lagi! Sakura akan bahagia bersamanya.

.

000

.

"_Cheeerrrsss!_"

Empat orang tampak sedang bersulang di dalam ruang tamu mewah. Keempat orang itu tidak lain adalah Danzo, Obito, Orochimaru, dan Konan. Malam ini mereka berkumpul untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka siang tadi.

"Sudah kubilang. Menyewa Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Zetsu adalah keputudan tepat," kata Danzo bangga.

"Hm. Tapi bayaran mereka sangat mahal," gerutu Orochimaru.

"Seperti uangmu yang keluar saja," cibir Konan.

Orochimaru meyeringai puas. Tentu saja, mana mau dia mengeluarkan uang dalam jumlah sangat besar untuk menyewa ketiga pembunuh bayaran itu. Jika bisa memperalat orang lain, kenapa tidak?

"Tidak kusangka kau berhasil meyakinkan Hyuuga Hiashi untuk mengeluarkan uangnya, Orochimaru. Kau memamg manipulator ulung," puji Obito.

"Tentu saja. Hyuuga bodoh itu akan langsung percaya. Dia kan sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat Sasuke hancur. Sudah lama dia menyimpan dendam pada Fugaku. Jadi sudah pasti dia langsung setuju untuk menjatuhkan Sasuke yang merupakan anak Fugaku. Lagipula mereka ayah dan anak yang sama berbahayanya," kata Orochimaru sambul menyeringai licik.

"Hn. Bibi Masumi juga sudah tidak berguna jadi memang sudah sebaiknya dia menyusul keponakan kesayangannya itu ke alam baka. Sasuke sampai sekarang tidak jelas di mana keberadaanya. Dia seperti tikus got yang takut untuk keluar. Dengan begini aku semakin mudah untuk merebut kekuasaan di dalam keluarga Uchiha dan di Uchiha Group," ujar Obito yang meminum _sampanye -_nya puas. Besok adalah rapat dewan direksi, jika Sasuke tidak datang sudah pasti kekuasaan perusahaan multinasional itu akan berada dalam genggamannya. Kematian Uchiha Masumi pun dibuat sewajar mungkin sehingga tampak seperti kecelakaan mobil. Dengan begini tak ada lagi orang yang bisa menentangnya di dalam keluarga Uchiha.

"Apa kalian tidak takut jika Sasuke kembali?" tanya Konan sambil menyeringai. Pria-pria tua di hadapannya ini memang tidak pernah memprediski ke depannya dan terlalu cepat puas.

"Dia bisa apa jika kembali? Saat dia kembali aku sudah menguasai Uchiha. ANBU hanya patuh pada pemimpin Uchiha dan saat bocah sialan itu kembali akulah sang pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi. Keempat _elite _ANBU yang setia padanya juga sudah dihabisi. Bocah itu kembali pun tidak ada pengaruhnya lagi," jawab Obito dengan penuh kesombongan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya khawatir jika dia kembali dengan pembalasannya," kata Konan memperingatkan. Wanita itu sudah berhubungan dengan banyak kelompok mafia dan menyaksikan sendiri perseteruan mafia-mafia itu. Jangan pernah berpuas diri saat sudah berada di atas angin karena bisa jadi pihak yang dianggap kalah akan memberikan pembalasan yang berkali-kali lipat.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Konan. Sekarang kau sudah bisa membalas kematian Yahiko dan Nagato. Mereka mati karena perbuatan Fugaku dan sekarang kau memabalasnya pada putra Fugaku. Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan?" ujar Danzo puas. Sudah lama dia ingin menjatuhkan bocah Uchiha sombong itu dan sekaranglah ia bisa menikmati buah penantiannya.

Hanya dalam satu hari mereka semua bisa menikmati penantian panjang selama ini. Uchiha Masumi telah disabotase kematiannya, keempat _elite _ANBU yang sangat setia pada Sasuke sudah dibunuh, dan sekarang Sasuke hilang seperti ditelan bumi. Uchiha Obito sudah pasti akan memegang tampu kekuasaan di dalam keluarga Uchiha. Perusahaan pun akan segera diambil alih kekuasaannya. Sebentar lagi kekayaan tanpa batas, kekuasaan, dan semua keinginan mereka dapat terpenuhi. Sasuke tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak saat kembali. Danzo menyeringai puas membayangkan Sasuke yang bersembunyi karena ketakutan. Tidak selamanya pemuda sombong itu bisa terus-terusan menang. Sekaranglah saatnya Uchiha Sasuke merasakan apa itu yang disebut dengan kekalahan.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Sudah berapa lama tidak diudate? Plisss jangan rajam saya, cukup serahkan Tobirama Senju dan Sabaku no Gaara ke pelukanku #plaaaaaakkk #abaikan

Si ayam itu sakit aritmia. Udah dijelasin di atas kan aritmia itu apa? Kalau kurang jelas tanya mbah google aja. Fufufu… sebenarnya Aritmia tidak bahaya. Tapi kalau dibiarkan terus bisa jadi parah dan harus dioperasi. Kalau jeli, pasti pada nemu di chapter-chapter sebelumnya Kakashi dan Tsunade suka peringatin Sasuke buat jaga kondisi tubuh. Tapi bandel sih di ayam jadinya gitu deh #dichidori

Kemarin banyak yang bilang kecewa karena saya dibilang PHP? Wokeh, tolong bedakan saat saya sedang bercanda dan serius. Karena saya orang yang konsisten dengan ending fic yang sudah saya bikin, jika saya sudah putuskan A maka akan tetap A. Hehe… Maaf buat yang ripiu non-login, karena saya tidak bisa balas, buat yang login nanti saya balas via PM ya. Terharu walaupun sudah berbulan-bulan tidak update tapi tenyata banyak yang nanyain terus kapan fict ini update lagi. Tenang saja, fict ini tidak akan di -discontinue kok #pelukreadersatusatu.

Terima kasih buat semua reader, yang ngasih ripiu, yang nge-fave, dan yang nge-follow. Saya cinta kalian semua. Bersediakah memberikan ripiu lagi?


End file.
